Would You Still Love Me the Same?
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: 'Anak yang akan lahir itu akan menanggung kecerobohanmu' Hermone membuat 'kesalahan besar' yang mengantarkannya bersatu dengan cinta sejatinya, Harry Potter. Mengantikan posisi Ginny di hati Harry dan ketiga anaknya. Dan kesalahan itu, Lily yang menanggung, tak ada surat Hogwarts sampai Lily berusia 11. Inikah aib itu? Lily seorang squib?
1. Lily's Birthday

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Lama juga nggak nulis fanfiction, Anne jadi kangen. Hehehe.. apa kabar? Masih ingat dengan Anne? Sipp! Semoga ingat, ya! Walaupun pekerjaan Anne sebenarnya masih belum sepenuhnya selesai, Anne berusaha buat nulis fic baru. Ide cerita ini muncul lumayan lama, dan fix buat nentuin plotnya pas tanggal 1 September kembali. Lalu nulisnya baru hari ini. Begitulah prosesnya!

Baiklah, karena ada saran coba ambil pairing lain, Anne coba milih Harry/Hermione sebagai pilihan. Jujur saja, Anne juga suka kalau Harry pasangan sama Hermione. Apa ada yang suka juga? Nah, semoga fic baru setelah lama Anne menghilang ini bisa menghibur kalian semua :)

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Pagi, Potters!"

"Pagi, Daddy!"

Tiga anak di bangku ruang makan masing-masing berseru kalimat yang sama. Disampaikan pada orang yang sama pula. Tidak hanya ketiga anak tadi, seorang wanita berambut cokelat berombak mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari memasak waffle di balik partisi yang memisahkan antara ruang makan dan dapur.

Mata hazelnya melebar melihat suaminya muncul juga di ruang makan. "Aku kira dia akan bangun siang," batinnya. Ia tersenyum sambil memperbaiki anak rambutnya yang terburai mengganggu pandangan.

Harry mengecup satu persatu kepala putra-putrinya dan menghilang masuk ke dapur. Ia harus menemu Hermione sebelum duduk menyantap sarapannya. Akibat menyelesaikan tugas dari Kementerian yang menyita waktu istirahatnya semalam, pagi ini Harry bangun kesiangan. Ia baru bisa tidur menjelang subuh tadi. Saat terbangun, sayang sekali, Harry hanya bisa melihat jendela kamarnya yang sudah terbuka tanpa bisa mengagumi wajah damai istrinya yang masih tertidur seperti hari-hari biasa. Ia sendirian dengan jam dinding kamar menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit.

Mata Harry melihat sekilas siluet Hermione saat kepalanya menyembul keluar dari balik pintu dapur. "Pagi, sayang!" ucapnya setelah memastikan itu benar Hermione.

"Pagi, sayang!" jawab Hermione di sela mengecek panggangan wafflenya. "Aku kira kau akan bangun siang hari ini. Jujur padaku, tadi malam kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah empat—"

"Dan kau sudah bangun lagi sekarang? Kau tak capek? Wajahmu pucat, Harry. Hei, jangan memaksa tubuhmu, Mr. Potter!"

Pertanyaan beruntun Hermione mengudara ke seisi dapur. Harry sudah terbiasa mendengar Hermione berubah cerewet jika mengenai kesehatan dirinya atau anak-anak. Waffle dari pemanggang sudah matang. Hermione bergegas mengambil piring dan menatanya di atas piring. Waffle-waffle itu bagian untuk dirinya dan Harry walaupun di meja makan masih tersisa beberapa buah milik anak-anak. Tentu saja bukan milik James. Anak itu tidak pernah menyianyiakan makanan di piringnya.

"Aku tak memaksa kuat, Mione. Aku memang terbangun sendiri. Dan jangan salah sangka dulu, semalam aku tidak hanya mengerjakaan tugas Auror tapi juga merencanakan sesuatu untuk acara kejutan esok,"

Deg! Kejutan? Hermione berbalik dan meletakkan wafflenya kembali ke meja dapur. "Kejutan apa?" tanya Hermione. Rasa takut menyerangnya seketika mengingat waktunya sudah semakin dekat. Ulang tahun ke 11 Lily.

"Kejutan untuk ulang tahun Lily _of course_!"

Saking semangatnya, tak sadar suara Harry keluar cukup keras sampai Hermione cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Harry serta tak lupa, memberikan sedikit ancaman agar tidak membuat curiga anak-anak di ruang makan.

Kepala Harry mengangguk paham, "aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk pesta Lily besok. Aku akan mengajak James dan Al ikut mempersiapkannya juga," lanjut Harry.

Air muka Hermione berubah. Ia tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa bahagia. Hermione sangat mengingat esok tidak hanya hari ulang tahun ke 11 Lily, tapi juga hari kematian sahabatnya sendiri, mantan istri suaminya.

"Kita akan ke makam Ginny juga sebelum merayakan ulang tahun Lily, Mione. Ginny tetaplah ibu kandung dari anak-anak. Wanita yang pernah mengisi posisi penting dalam kehidupanku dan aku tak pernah melupakannya. Aku tahu kau sudah mengerti semua ini, jadi ketakutanmu setiap ulang tahun Lily tiba tidak perlu kau terus-teruskan. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," suara Harry melemah. Menenangkan

Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca. Ya, ia sudah lama memahami itu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tampak tak suka mengingat hari esok. Tapi mengenai Lily. Ya, ia menghawatirkan Lily. Menghawatirkan Lily terutama setiap hari bahagianya. Ingatan Hermione kembali berputar pada kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu.

 _'_ _Anak yang akan lahir itu akan menanggung kecerobohanmu! Lebih baik kau bunuh saja sekalian agar ikut ibunya ke neraka daripada Potter harus menanggung aibnya nanti. Jangan berharap banyak untuk anak itu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.. dan tentu saja kebalikannya, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu dengan mudah. Kau mencintainya, kan?'_

Kata-kata dari seorang pria yang tak pernah Hermione kenal terus teringiang di telinganya. Rayuan sarkastik itu membuatnya makin gila, khususnya setiap hari ulang tahun Lily semakin dekat. Mengapa? Ia tak mau melihat Lily kehilangan kebahagiaannya.

"Kita harus membuat pesta ulang tahun ke 11 Lily spesial. Bukankah esok surat Hogwarts untuk Lily datang? Lily sudah menunggu saat-saatnya dipanggil untuk bersekolah di sana," kata Harry senang. Tanpa menunggu Hermione, Harry menyambar sepiring besar berisi waffle dan membawanya ke ruang makan. James terdengar berteriak lagi dan berebut waffle dengan Harry.

Hermione melangkah mundur. Ia tidak berani keluar. Menyelesaikan tangisnya di dapur sebelum tersenyum kembali di hadapan Harry, James, Al, dan juga Lily.

"Aib apa sebenarnya? Oh Merlin, jangan rusak kebahagian Lily esok!" doa itu kembali Hermione panjatkan. Doa yang setiap tahun ia ucapkan sebelum ulang tahun Lily.

* * *

Pagi ini, pemakaman Ginny dipenuhi oleh keluarga Weasley dan Potter. James dan Al sudah selesai meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga daisy berwarna ungu. Kini giliran Lily yang meletakkan bunga daisy berkelopak ungu di depan nisan Ginny. Ia tersenyum dan mencium nisan bertuliskan nama Ginny penuh cinta. "Lily sayang Mommy," katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Hermione melihatnya haru. Tidak pernah ia membuat Lily dan kedua kakaknya melupakan sosok ibu kandung di hati mereka. Hermione hanyalah ibu tiri, tapi ia memiliki kewajiban dan tanggung jawab besar mengantikan Ginny untuk menjaga mereka. Menjaga Harry.

Tongkat milik masing-masing yang hadir teracung bergantian dan membuat makam Ginny bermunculan bunga-bunga cantik yang mengelilingi bunga-bunga sebelumnya dari James, Al, dan Lily.

Lily menatap semua orang yang memiliki tongkat sihir dengan penuh kekaguman. Sudah lama ia ingin memiliki tongkat sihir dan sapu terbang. Tapi.. Lily harus bersabar sampai ia dinyatakan diterima di Hogwarts.

Tangan Hermione terasa ditarik oleh Lily yang berdiri di sampingnya, "nanti Lily akan punya tongkat sihir sendiri, kan, Mom? Seperti yang lainnya, Dad, Mom, James, Al juga!" binar bahagia mata Lily membuat Hermione tak kuasa menahan tangis. Rasa takut itu kembali datang.

"Ya, sayang," jawab Hermione singkat. Ia lantas merundukkan kepala dan berbisik di telinga Lily, "selamat ulang tahun, Lily Luna Potter. Mom selalu menyayangimu. _I love you, honey! I will always love you!"_

Tepat di depan makam Ginny, makam sahabatnya sendiri, ibu dari ketiga anak yang kini ia rawat, Hermione memeluk erat Lily dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta layaknya ibu kandung. Ia mengekor ke nisan Ginny dan berkata dalam hati, "seharusnya kau yang mengatakan ini untuk Lily, Ginny. Maafkan aku!"

Dari pemakaman, semua bergerak ke The Burrow. Pesta ulang tahun Lily dirayakan di sana. Semua anggota keluarga Weasley berkumpul dan banyak yang memberikan kado untuk Lily. Bermain segala jenis permainan dan menghabiskan berbagai masakan yang disiapkan Molly beserta para menantunya. Meskipun Ginny telah tiada, Harry dan Hermione tetaplah bagian keluarga Weasley. Mereka sahabat dekat Ron sejak kecil, apalagi ketiga anak Ginny dan Harry. Di diri mereka masih kental mengalir darah Weasley juga, bukan?

"Dad, kok nggak ada surat dari Hogwarts untukku, ya?" ujar Lily sesampainya di rumah. "Apa terselip?" ia sibuk membolak balik majalah dan koran sampai menyibak satu persatu bantalan sofa di ruang tamu. Hasilnya? Tidak ada.

Dan Hermione mendengar. Tidak ada surat Hogwarts yang sampai di rumah. Di The Burrow pun juga tidak. "Oh, ya? Padahal sesulit apapun medannya, surat itu pasti sampai," gerutu Harry di depan Hermione.

Benar, dimanapun anak yang akan mendapat surat Hogwarts tinggal, surat itu akan sampai juga. Seperti dulu, Harry pertama kali mendapat surat dari Hogwarts yang bertuliskan 'di bawah tangga'. Tempat tidurnya. Hal sedetail itu bahkan diketahui oleh pihak Hogwarts. Mengapa Lily yang jelas tinggal di rumah Harry tidak mendapatkan suratnya? Apa mungkin burung hantunya tersesat?

"Mungkin besok suratnya sampai, sayang. Seharian kita, kan, tidak di rumah. Sekarang Lily tidur saja, ini sudah malam." Kata Harry coba menenangkan, untungnya Lily mengeti.

Harry lantas mengantarkan sampai ke kamar putrinya, sementara Hermione membersihkan barang-barang dari mobil yang sebagian besar adalah kado milik Lily. Hermione terus diam sejak mendengar Lily tidak menemukan surat Hogwartsnya hari ini, begitulah yang tertangkap dari pengamatan Harry. Istrinya itu semakin berubah.

Selepas mengecek kedua putranya yang lain, Harry bergegas masuk ke kamar dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan oleh Hermione.

"Mione, kau tak apa?"

Di dalam kamar, Harry mendapati Hermione duduk di depan meja rias sambil menyisir rambutnya. Wajahnya sendu seperti baru saja menangis. "Aku tak apa-apa, Harry—"

"Please, aku mohon jujur padaku, Hermione. Kau tak suka dengan acara pesta di The Burrow tadi? Mione, mereka juga keluarga kita—"

"Bukan, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, Harry. Tidak pernah. Aku pun sudah menganggap mereka keluargaku sendiri bahkan sejak kita semua masih kecil," protes Hermione.

Kini Harry sudah berganti pakaian dengan piama tidur, ia mendekati Hermione dan duduk di sisi ranjang tepat di belakang Hermione. Istrinya itu tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap wajah Harry melalui cermin yang ia hadap.

Hermione mendesah berat, "tidak, Harry—"

"Lily? Benar? Suratnya pasti belum dikirim, atau mungkin burung hantunya tersesat, Mione. Jangan ikut-ikutan khawatir seperti Lily, dong!"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Harry. Bahkan separah-parahnya burung hantu seperti Erol dulu, surat-surat itu pasti akan sampai. Apalagi surat penting dari Hogwarts. Bagaimana jika Lily—"

Bibir Harry sudah membungkam pergerakkan bibir Hermione dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya sejenak demi menenagkan perasaan Hermione. "Terima kasih," ucap Harry selepas ia dari bibir Hermione.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Menyayangi anak-anak, kau ibu yang baik, Hermione. Kau bisa merasakan sendiri, bukan? Jadi mengapa kau masih memberikan mantra pencegah kehamilan itu di tubuhmu? Kau tak mau memberikan adik untuk mereka? Lily sudah lama ingin adik perempuan, loh," goda Harry.

Hermione akhirnya tersenyum juga, "aku belum siap, Harry. James, Al, dan Lily masih butuh diurus," kata Hermione malu-malu.

"Apa? Lily bahkan sudah 11 tahun, mereka sudah besar, sayang," rayu Harry disambut gelengan kepala Hermione. Sembilan tahun menikah, Hermione membiarkan tubuhnya dijaga oleh mantra modifikasi untuk mencegah kehamilan.

Dulu Hermione melakukan itu demi menghargai keluarga Weasley yang baru kehilangan Ginny. Ia tidak mau kehadiran anak yang dilahirkan buah cinta dengan Harry membuatnya lupa dengan ketiga anak Ginny. Bahkan sampai kini, Hermione tetap teguh pada keyakinannya bahwa James, Al, dan Lily akan menjadi prioritas utamanya dan tidak melepas mantera itu. Terutama tanggung jawabnya menjaga Lily.

Hermione sudah menghambur ke pelukan Harry. Nyaman sekali bersandar di dada pria itu. merasakan hangat tubuhnya serta mendengar detak jantungnya setiap hari. Itu kebahagian Hermione yang sudah ia idamkan sejak remaja.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa," bisik Harry pelan, walaupun tiba-tiba rasa khawatir itu mulai ia rasakan juga.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Masih awal, jadi belum bisa komentar apa-apa. Oh, ya, udah pada dengar soal Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2015? Anne baca-baca itu kok jadi tertarik ingin ikut, ya? Kalau misalnya Anne ikut, apa ada yang mau vote Anne? Hehehe.. :)

Baiklah, mungkin cukup sekian dulu. Anne nggak janji kalau bisa cepet updatenya. Ditunggu review kalian, teman-teman. Anne kangen banget baca review kalian! Ditunggu, ya :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xo


	2. Shield

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Maaf, ya kemarin nggak sempat update. Teman Anne lagi main ke rumah, sampai nggak ada waktu buat ngelanjut chapter duanya sampai selesai. Berhubung kemarin sudah sempat ngetik sedikit dan nggak sempat publish, Anne tambah sedikit ceritanya jadi chapter ini lebih panjang.

 **Ninismsafitri** : Yeay, terima kasih sudah ditunggu. Terima kasih dukungannya. Ikuti terus ceritanya, ya! Thanks, Ninis :)

 **Selamet. .9:** ikuti terus ceritanya, ya! Thanks, :)

 **Afadh:** Horeeee, hahaha Anne buat ini soalnya Anne pengen buat sesuatu yang beda dari biasanya. Dan Anne suka juga kalau di pair Harry/Hermione walaupaun harus rela buat Ginny meninggal. Huhuhu :( tahan penasarannya, karena cerita belum selesai. Anne pertimbangkan pair ini jadi favorite Anne, deh! Biar terus buat dan kamu seneng. Hehehe. Terima kasih supportnya. Anne jadi makin semangat ikutan nanti :)

 **Ae Hatake:** Bagaimana HH menikah? Jawabannya belum di chapter ini, mungkin akan Anne masukkan di chapter 3 nanti. Jadi ikuti terus ceritanya, thanks, ya! :)

 **Syarazeina:** yeayy, Anne muncul lagi, kan! hehehe.. Sabar ya sabar... Aduhhh tenang.. hehehe.. wah terima kasih dukungannya! *peluk* :)

Baiklah.. langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Langit-langit Kementerian seolah ingin runtuh. Sepanjang lorong menuju beberapa lift di setiap sudut lobby bergetar tidak tahu alam. Peringatan terus terdengar di seluruh penjuru Departemen agar para karyawan keluar menyelamatkan diri dan mempersiapkan tongkat mereka. Harry sudah siap mengomando para Auror yang lain agar mengamankan seluruh area Kementerian.

"Tim dua, lakukan pengaman di kawasan Hogwarts dan sekitarnya. Tim tiga menyebar area pemukiman Muggle, untuk tim empat dan lima jaga seluruh akses masuk Kementerian dan masing-masing Departemen. Tim satu dan saya segerak bergerak ke pusat kekacauan. Kerjakan!"

"Siap!"

Pembagian tugas selesai, Harry dibantu beberapa Auror inti masuk ke wilayah paling parah.

Sejak siang, sistem sihir yang berfungsi menjaga keamanan Kementerian tidak beres. Beberapa memo-memo penting tidak terkirim ke tujuan dengan benar. Hasil-hasil kerja para karyawan tidak ada satupun yang selesai seolah pikiran mereka sedang dimanipulasi. Kementrian disabotase seseorang tak dikenal.

Kingsley memerintahkan tim Auror untuk mencari tahu apa penyebab terjadinya kekacauan di sana. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Harry dan timnya untuk menemukan bukti-bukti otentik bahwa.. seseorang tanpa identitas yang jelas telah masuk dan mengacaukan semua pekerjaan Departemen.

Tidak ada yang tenang sesampainya para Auror di lobby Kementerian. Bayangan-bayangan hitam besar muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba sambil menyerang para karyawan yang berlarian masuk ke perapian. Tidak jelas makhluk apa itu. Hanya berwujud seperti asap dan muncul di sudut-sudut keramaian para karyawan. Seperti bayangan itu sudah tahu, area mana saja ia harus muncul dan menyerang mereka semua.

Harry menaksir tinggi makhluk itu hanya sebatas manusia dewasa. Jika diperhatikan jelas, asap itu seperti bentuk siluet manusia yang mengacungkan tongkat ingin menyerang.

Suara teriakan wanita memekik keras terdengar tak jauh di dekat Harry berdiri. "Dia di sini! Tolong aku!" teriaknya.

Seluruh pusat perhatian lantas tertuju pada sumber suara. Dibantu oleh sekitar lima orang berseragam Auror yang sama, Harry mendekat dan apa yang ia lihat seolah mengembalikan dirinya ke masa lalu.

"Oh.. hai, Potter! Kau sudah besar sekarang, anak ingusan! Betapa bangganya Tuanku jika masih hidup dan melihatku bertemu lagi dengan musuh bebuyutannya!"

Harry diam, mengingat apa yang bisa diingat saat melihat wajah pria itu. Jubah hitam serta bahasa tubuh yang tak asing lagi bagi Harry. Seperti kaum yang pernah menyerangnya puluhan tahun lalu. "Kau bagian dari mereka? Tak sadarkah jika Tuanmu sudah mati, pria brengsek?" tantang Harry.

Cukup baginya untuk tidak berbuat lebih dari sebatasa menyerang dengan kata-kata. Ada wanita berseragam Departemen Hukum berada di dekapan pria itu. Siap di cekik jika Harry gegabah mengambil tindakan.

"Lepaskan wanita itu!" pinta Harry sama sekali tidak ada etika meminta yang baik. Masalah seperti ini, status musuh tetaplah musuh.

Pria itu tertawa dan makin mengkencangkan tangannya di sekitar leher. "Targetku dan kawan-kawanku bukan dia, tapi kau dan Kementerian ini!" dusss.. dan ia menghilang. Wanita yang dicekiknya langsung lemas terduduk.

"Menyebar, pria itu tak sendiri. Perketat pengamanan dan perintahkan semua karyawan untuk mempersiapkan tongkat mereka sebagai senjata perlindungan!"

Dan ternyata, pria misterius itu tidak sendirian. Muncul wajah-wajah lain dengan serangan mantera bertubi-tubi ke suluruh Kementerian. Tidak lagi berwujud asap, tapi mereka menunjukkan wujud mereka.

Ron berlari mendekati Harry dengan napas terengah-engah, "ada yang terbunuh di Departemen transportasi, Harry. Ini keterlaluan, siapa mereka?"

"Mereka pengikut Voldemort yang berhasil melarikan diri dulu. Mereka menuntut balas atas kematian Tuan mereka, Ron," kata Harry.

"Menuntut balas? Dengan—"

"Kembali ingin membunuhku dan menghancurkan Kementerian! Dan aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi. Bersiaplah kembali bertempur, Ron!"

Harry dan Ron berlari bersamaan, melempar mantera pada para pasukan berjubah hitam tanpa ampun. Kilatan cahaya terus keluar dari ujung masing-masing tongkat. Tidak hanya dari para Auror saja, para karyawan lain pun tak sedikit ikut melemparkan mantera-mantera demi menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Semua orang berlarian, saling tubruk dan berteriak meminta tolong pada siapapun. Sebagian orang bahkan sudah tergeletak sekarat ataupun mati. Hermione keluar dari salah satu pintu ruang rapat –yang beralih fungsi sementara menjadi ruang evakuasi— setelah menyelamatkan sahabat satu Departemennya yang tertimpa serpihan patung-patung yang hancur.

Tangan Hermione menggengam erat tongkatnya sebagai penjagaan. Ia sudah lama terlatih dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kejadian ini tidak membuatnya takut apalagi mundur untuk tidak ikut berperang.

"Harry!" panggil Hermione sangat keras dan si pria berkacamata itu berbalik melihatnya.

"Mione, kau tak apa?"

"Gila, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Lihat, tanganmu terluka!"

Harry melihat sekilas luka goresan di pundak kirinya. Sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. "Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus luka, Mione. Tetap siaga dengan segala serangan!" pesan Harry sebelum berlari meninggalkan Hermione dan menangkap salah satu pria berjubah hitam.

"Kau memang gila, Harry!"

Hampir tiga jam berlalu, kekacauan mulai tenang. Ada 27 orang mantan Death Eaters tertangkap. Entah semua tertangkap atau tidak, jumlah itu yang mampu diperoleh para Auror dari berbagai sektor. Kementerian masih mencekam. Semua masih siaga jika ada penyerangan kembali, khususnya dibagian jalur kedatangan. Siapapun yang keluar dan masuk Kementerian harus diperiksa dua kali lebih ketat. Demi keamanan.

"Harry, kau melihat Lavender?" Ron datang dengan segelas air untuk Harry.

Harry menggeleng, "Lavender? Dia kemari? Untuk apa? Dia sedang hamil muda, Ron! Kasihan, suasanyanya masih tak aman!" tanyanya khawatir.

"Dia menemani istrimu, Harry. Ginny tahu ada kejadian ini dan memaksa untuk menyusul. Lavender jadi ikut khawatir mengingat aku ikut denganmu. Kau tahu sendiri dua wanita itu punya kekhawatiran yang kronis sejak mereka hamil,"

Namanya juga faktor hormon, apalagi Ginny. Ia sedang hamil 7 bulan. Emosinya sering labil jika mendengar masalah yang berhubungan dengan keselamatan nyawa suaminya. Ginny lebih sensitif. Dari sifat aneh itulah, Harry cepat menebak dengan penuh keyakinan jika anak ketiganya adalah perempuan.

Bertepat dengan saat Harry menenggak airnya, Hermione yang berusaha mengabarkan jika ia melihat seorang Death Eaters lain yang masih berkeliaran terperangah dengan pria berjubah hitam yang baru ia lihat beberapa menit lalu, sudah berdiri tak jauh di belakang Harry sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya tepat di kepala Harry.

Cepat, pria itu melihat Hermione dan tersenyum sinis ke arahnya seolah berkata, _'kau akan jadi saksi kematian pria yang disanjung seluruh penyihir ini!'_

"No no no no! Jangan dia. Harry, AWAS!" Teriak Hermione.

Tanpa mendengar peringatan Hermione, pria itu langsung merapal, "avada kedavra!"

"Protego!" lawan Hermione cepat-cepat. Dua mantra itu saling bertubrukan. Hermione lebih cepat menyerang sebelum mantera itu sempat mendarat ke tubuh Harry. Untung saja.

Di sana yang sama Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa mantra kematian itu berbalik. Ya, berbalik dan menyerang orang lain.

Brukk! "Ginny!" teriak Harry mendapati istrinya sudah tergelatak lemas di pelukan Lavender.

Ron melempar mantera penyerangan pada si pria hingga terkapar penuh darah. Hermione syok. Bukan karena pria itu bisa dilumpuhkan Ron, tapi akibat dari perlindungan yang ia lakukan untuk Harry mendarat pada orang yang salah. Menyelamatkan satu nyawa tapi mengorbankan nyawan lain?

"Oh Lord, itu Ginny!"

Selangkah sebelum Hermione berlari, pria itu memanggilnya. "Kau memang tak sepintar otakmu saat di Hogwarts dulu, nona." Panggilnya ditengah napas berat yang putus-putus. "Aku memang tak berhasil membuat Potter mati. Tapi kau lihat! Tindakan bodohmu menyelamatkan dia rupanya berubah mengancam nyawa istri tercintanya. Ah, dan tentu saja calon anaknya,"

Bulu Hermione meremang. Ia tidak berani melihat pria yang terus berceloteh memojokkannya. Menyalahkannya telah mencelakai istri sahabatnya sendiri. Beberapa meter di depannya, Harry dan beberapa healer membantu menyelamatkan jiwa Ginny. Ada cahaya terang mengalir dari tangan Harry dan healer-haler itu yang diarahkan tepat ke tubuh Ginny.

Mereka sedang melakukan penyaluran energi untuk mempertahankan tubuh Ginny agar tetap kuat. Itu yang bisa Hermione dengar dari suara salah satu healer yang membantu.

Si pria tadi tertawa. "Meski aku berani bertaruh jika si rambut merah itu akan mati, aku juga berani memberikan jaminan padamu jika anak yang akan dilahirkan itu tidak akan hidup bahagia," kata pria itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione tanpa berbalik menatapnya.

"Mantera pembunuh itu melemah karena perlawananmu tadi, nona. Karena melemah tadi, kekuatan manteranya akan menyerap kekuatan sihir siapapun yang mengenainya, sampai mantra itu kembali kuat untuk membunuh. Dan yang terpilih karena kecerobohanmu sendiri adalah.. istri Potter. Semua kekuatan sihir dan tenaganya akan habis terserap, dan secara tidak langsung.. dengan perlahan akan ikut menyerap kekuatan sihir dari anak yang dikandungnya juga.

Tapi kau bisa tenang sedikit, seperti yang aku katakan di awal, mantera itu akan berhenti bekerja jika targetnya sudah mati. Ya, wanita itu akan mati, sedangkan anaknya? Kemungkinan bisa selamat jika anak itu cukup kuat melihat banyak yang memberikan bantuan di sana. Ya, walaupun konsekuensi anak itu hidup tanpa memiliki apa yang sudah diserap oleh mantera yang membunuh ibunya sendiri. Kau pasti bisa menyimpulkan sendiri anak itu lahir seperti apa nanti,"

Badan Hermione bergetar hebat. Ia tak mau melihat ada nyawa yang harus dikorbankan dari perbuatannya. Hermione akhirnya berani menatap pria itu. mencari kebenaran dari apa yang sudah dijelaskan kepadanya "Mereka akan selamat!" kata Hermione penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan berharap banyak, nona... Anak yang akan lahir itu akan menanggung kecerobohanmu! Lebih baik kau bunuh saja sekalian agar ikut ibunya ke neraka daripada Potter harus menanggung aibnya nanti. Jangan berharap banyak untuk anak itu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.. dan tentu saja kebalikannya, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu dengan mudah. Kau mencintainya, kan?"

Mata Hermione membulat sempurna. Harry akan sangat kehilangan Ginny jika itu benar. Aksi penyelamatan Ginny masih berlangsung sampai ada beberapa yang ikut memberikan energinya agar Ginny bertahan.

Ginny tidak akan lama, batin Hermione. Harry akan sendiri menjaga ketiga anaknya tanpa sosok pendamping. Di situlah ada sela Hermione bisa masuk dalam kehidupan pria itu. "Aaaggghh apa yang sudah aku pikirkan?" kata Hermione sadar pikiran jahatnya muncul.

"Lihat, kau berharap Potter sendiri dan kau bisa hidup dengannya. Selamat, nona, impianmu akan tercapai—"

"MOM!"

Hermione terlonjak. Lamunannya buyar seketika. Al, masih memakai piama garis-garisnya. Anak itu semakin mirip dengan Harry di usianya yang menginjak remaja. Garis lekuk wajah Harry terpatri di sana. Tubuhnya kecil dan kurus sangat mirip seperti saat Harry remaja. Tapi, jejak Ginny pun tak bisa dipungkiri di diri Al, seketika seraut wajah Ginny akan tampak terutama saat Al terdiam.

"Kau sudah bangun, nak? Kau memang paling rajin dibandingkan James dan Lily," sanjung Hermione coba mengalihkan perhatian.

Al tersenyum, "begitulah, mereka malas-malas sekali. Padahal sebenarnya aku bangun sepagi ini juga karena James mengajakku bersepeda pagi hari ini. Eh.. malah dia yang belum bangun juga. Aku sudah capek membangunkannya, Mom!" gerutu Al. Ia mendekati Hermione, meraih baju-baju basah yang siap dijemur di halaman belakang.

Hermione baru selesai mencuci pakaian. Ia sudah terbiasa mencuci di hari yang masih sangat pagi. Alasannya, agar cuciannya lebih cepat kering dan tenang melakukan pekerjaan lain tanpa pusing dengan urusan cucian menumpuk.

"Mom melamun masalah Lily, ya?" tanya Al tiba-tiba. Tangannya meraih kemeja Harry yang basah lantas memasang ke besi jemuran. Hermione tersenyum, ia senang dengan Al yang suka sekali membantunya tanpa perlu meminta bantuan terlebih dulu

"Aku bisa merasakan itu, Mom. Tak perlu takut. Aku juga memikirkan masalah ini,"

Al mulai bercerita tentang kekhawatirannya perihal surat Hogwarts yang tak kunjung Lily dapatkan. "Hogwarts memiliki akses yang luas. Mereka bahkan bisa melacak surat yang tidak sampai ke penerimanya dengan sihir. Jika aku dan James mendapat surat tepat di hari ulang tahun ke 11, begitu juga yang lain, artinya Lily pun harusnya mendapat surat itu juga tepat di ulang tahunnya ke 11,"

"Mungkin burung yang mengirim tersesat, Al,"

"Aku masih tak percaya jika Hogwarts memang seceroboh itu. Apalagi Lily anak Dad, mereka tak mungkin membuat Dad dirugikan," kata Al penuh kedewasaan. "Mom, aku tak tahu apa ini benar atau tidak. Ini hanya hasil pemikiranku semalaman soal.. keadaan Lily,"

Hermione berhenti memeras kaos Lily. Apa lagi yang akan Al ceritakan? Semua ketakutan Al adalah ketakutan yang dirasakan Hermione juga. "Mom, ingat, saat Lily masih dua tahun, saat Dad mengalami depresi berat setelah kematian Mommy. Saat James berusaha menelepon Mom agar datang ke rumah karena Lily memaksa masuk untuk bertemu Dad di kamar. Aku tak tahu karena Mom sendiri yang masuk ke sana dan membawa Lily keluar dengan dahi berlumuran darah. Kata Mom, Dad mendorong Lily yang marah ingin digendong Dad sampai terbentur tembok. Apa Lily sempat menunjukkan kemampuan sihirnya saat itu, Mom? Aku ingat, Dad pernah bercerita jika aku dan James pernah memecahkan kaca dengan kekampuan sihir kami karena aku dan James saling bertengkar. Padahal kami masih berusia tak lebih dari lima tahun. Lily tak pernah mendapatkan kecelakaan sihir akibat dirinya sendiri. Selama ini Lily tak pernah didapati menunjukkan kemampuan selayaknya seorang penyihir di depan mata kami,"

Ya, ketakutan itulah yang selama ini menghantui Hermione setiap ia mengingat Lily. Ketakutan akibat kata-kata pria yang dulu menyebabkan Ginny harus meregang nyawa.

Suara James berteriak membuyarkan ketegangan di antara keduanya. Al kembali merilekskan badannya dan tersenyum pada Hermione. "Jika melihat keadaan Lily yang sangat akrab bahkan bisa merasakan sihir, begitupula ia adalah adik kandungku. Orang tua kami sama, tidak mungkin aku menyebut Lily Muggle. Kecuali—"

"Al, di mana saja, kau? Ah pagi, Mom. Aku boleh mengajak Al bersepeda?" James membawa jaket Al dan menunjukkannya pada Hermione. Ibu tiriya itu lantas mengangguk. "Pergilah! Tapi ingat, pulang saat jam sarapan. Mengerti?"

James berseru gembira dan melempar jaket Al pada adiknya itu. "Ambil sepedamu, aku tunggu di depan. Jangan lama-lama!" teriak James sekali lagi.

"Pergilah, Al. Nanti kau dimarahi James lagi,"

"Ya, Mom. Maaf kalau aku menggangu pekerjaanmu. Tolong ceritaku tadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku berusaha untuk berpikir positif terhadap Lily. Semoga dia baik-baik saja," kemudian Al mengecup pipi Hermione dan berpamitan keluar.

Punggung Al sudah menghilang di balik pintu. _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan_ , tapi Hermione makin mengerti dan berpikir sangat dalam mengenai definisi masalah yang dialami Lily. Kalimat-kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

 _'Ya, walaupun konsekuensi anak itu hidup tanpa memiliki apa yang sudah diserap oleh mantera yang membunuh ibunya sendiri. Kau pasti bisa menyimpulkan sendiri anak itu lahir seperti apa nanti,'_

Begitupula menurut analisa Al.

 _'Orang tua kami sama, tidak mungkin aku menyebut Lily Muggle. Kecuali—'_

Baju Lily yang belum sempat ia peras pun terjatuh ke tanah. Baju merah muda milik Lily yang baru saja ia cuci kembali kotor terkena noda. Penuh lumpur dan kerikil kecil yang menpel di permukaannya.

Baju itu kini lebih kotor daripada sebelum Hermione mencucinya tadi. "Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin Lily seorang.. squib!" dan ketakutan itu pun semakin nyata.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Wahhh... cukup dulu untuk chapter ini, ya. Tahan penasarannya.

Anne seneng banget support kalian semua. Anne jadi terharu. Semoga tahun ini Anne bisa coba deh ikut IFA 2015. Walaupun baru, Anne mau coba ikut berpartisipasi. Anne suka ikut-ikut, hehehe.. Terima kasih dukungannya! ^_^

 _ **Bagaimana nasib Lily selanjutnya? Apa benar tidak ada surat dari Hogwarts untuk Lily? Benarkah Lily squib?**_

Cari tahu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa review, ya!

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	3. Big Question

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne telat update! Hehehe kemalaman, ya. Semoga nggak ada yang marah, hehehe.. Anne sudah siapkan chapter tiga ini sebagai lanjutan kisah kemarin. Agak panjang, semoga nggak bosen.

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah review. Terima kasih untuk **syarazeina, guest (entah kamu siapa), ninismsafitri, antinninta, afadh.** Kalian luar biasa! ^_^ Semoga bisa terjawab pertanyaan kalian (mungkin sebagian dulu) dari chapter 3 ini. Oke, langsung saja, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Lily tampak gelisah. Ia memilih duduk diam di meja makan sambil menata piring dan menuang susu yang baru ia ambil dari lemari pendingin. Sejak bagun tadi, Lily terus berusaha mencari suratnya. "Suratku ada di mana, sih?" Hermione mendengar Lily terus bergumam pelan di sela-sela ia berusaha menemukan suratnya.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja, sayang? Kenapa tak bantu Mom di dapur? Nanti kau malah diganggu James dan Al, loh!" Harry memeluk tubuh Lily dan memeluknya. Namun tak ada respon dari Lily.

Muncul Hermione dari balik partisi dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi telur dan sosis goreng. Serta satu bungkus besar roti tawar yang belum dibuka segelnya. Ia lantas duduk dan ikut menenangkan gadis kecil itu. Hermione meraih satu tangan Lily dan mengusapnya pelan. Seperti saat ia pernah menenangkan Ginny tiap kali sahabatnya ia merasa sedih.

"Kita akan cari tahu di mana suratnya, sayang. Kalau perlu nanti Mom coba tanyakan ke Prof. McGonagall. Pasti ada kesalahan di Hogwarts," kata Hermione yakin.

Harry makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Lily. "Tuh, Mom bilang apa. Nanti Dad juga akan minta bantuan teman-teman Auror Dad untuk ikut mencari surat Lily. Biar cepat ketemu," ujarnya menggoda.

"Daddy!" wajah Lily langsung cemberut.

Hermione memilih untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Membiarkan Harry dan Lily memiliki waktu mereka berdua saja, saling bergurau dan bercerita satu sama lain. Dialog ayah dan anak perempuannya memang menyenangkan. Seperti Harry dan Lily sekarang.

Tawa mereka pagi ini kembali dibuat karena ulah Lily. Bagi Harry dan Hermione, Lily adalah puteri kecil mereka. Bentuk sikap manja Lily tetaplah cerminan betapa ia adalah anak bungsu yang selalu ingin dekat dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Apalagi dengan Harry, Lily paling tidak bisa lepas dengan sang ayah. Begitu juga Harry. Rasa sayangnya sangat besar pada Lily, tumbuh semakin besar saat ia kembali mengingat betapa bodohnya ia pernah menyia-nyiakan Lily hingga dua tahun.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Nanti gosong sosisnya. Kalau Lily nggak mau makan bagaimana?"

Harry sudah berada di dapur tanpa sempat Hermione menyadarinya. Pantas, Lily sudah sibuk bercanda dengan kedua kakaknya di luar, suara Harry sudah hilang.

"Tidak, hanya mengingat masa lalu," Hermione mematikan kompornya. Berbalik dan menatap wajah Harry penuh kekaguman. "Kau sudah berubah jauh lebih baik, Harry. Inilah kamu yang sebenarnya,"

"Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan kepada anak-anak. Khususnya Lily. Aku sangat menyesal—"

Atmosfer dapur terasa hangat saat Harry mengatakan apa kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat kepada James, Al, Lily, begitu juga terhadap mendiang Ginny. Harry menitikkan air matanya. Sang kepala Auror pun bisa merasakan betapa lemahnya ia jika menyangkut keluarganya. "Aku tak tahu akan jadi apa aku dan mereka jika kau tak ada, Mione," kata Harry lirih.

Jemari Hermione dengan lembut menghapus aliran air mata yang membasahi pipi Harry. "Tindakanmu dulu memang salah, Harry. Tapi itu masih bisa aku maklumi karena.. itu menandakan kau memang benar-benar mencintai Ginny—"

"Hermione," potong Harry cepat-cepat. Ia menurunkan tangan Hermione dari wajahnya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Maafkan aku kalau—"

"Tak perlu, Harry. Kau tak boleh melupakan Ginny. Sampai kapanpun. Aku akan berusaha agar Ginny tetap bahagia melihat kau dan anak-anak hidup dengan kesedihan yang dalam. Mencintai kalian seolah Ginny benar ada di sini,"

Lebih tepatnya mencintai Harry dengan tulus, itu yang dilakukan Hermione. Sejak dari rasa simpatinya untuk Harry dan ketiga anaknya, Hermione rela melakukan apapun demi memberikan kebahagiaan untuk keluarga kecil itu. Memberikan rasa cinta pada Harry yang telah kehilangan cinta sejatinya. Kehilangan yang menyakitkan. Membuat Harry gila bahkan sulit memikirkan hal-hal realistis.

Membuat hidupnya seolah hancur, tidak punya semangat hidup bahkan melupakan ketiga buah hatinya selama hampir dua tahun, sejak kematian Ginny. Membenci Kementerian, membenci dunia luar, membenci keluarganya, sahabatnya, bahkan anaknya sendiri. Ya, Harry pernah sangat membenci Lily. Bertahun-tahun ia tak menganggap gadis kecil itu pernah ada.

"Aku ayah yang buruk, Hermione,"

* * *

"Aunty, tolong ke rumah. Lily menangis di dalam kamar Daddy. Kami tak bisa masuk, kamarnya dikunci,"

Suara James bergetar ketika pagi itu Hermione menerima telepon dari James. Anak tertua Harry mengatakan jika adiknya yang berusia dua tahun nekat masuk ke kamar orang tuanya karena ingin bertemu ayahnya, Harry.

Panik, Hermione mengambil bubuk floo dan menghilang di perapian rumahnya. Tujuannya kini adalah cepat sampai ke rumah Harry dan mengetahu hal gila apa yang 'lagi-lagi' Harry lakukan di sana.

"Kreacher, bagaimana Harry?" tanya Hermione sesampainya di ruang keluarga rumah Harry. Di sana sudah ada Kreacher yang menjaga James dan Al agar tak ikut masuk ke kamar Harry. Hermione memeluk kedua anak laki-laki. "Kalian tenang, ya. Aunty akan coba membawa Lily keluar,"

Al yang menangis ketakutan memeluk erat tubuh Hermione seolah tak ingin ia lepaskan. "Kami ingin Daddy seperti dulu. Daddy tak sayang kami. Daddy sudah menyakiti Lily." Kata Al sambil terus sesenggukan.

"Daddy hanya terus memanggil Mom sepanjang hari, tanpa pernah memanggil kami.. apalagi memeluk kami," lanjut James meluapkan segala ketakutannya.

Wanita bersurai gelombang itu harus berbuat sesuatu. Keadaan Harry yang depresi berat karena ditinggal Ginny butuh mendapat penanganan khusus. "Harry butuh disadarkan dengan realita. Harry tidak butuh rumah sakit! Harry hanya butuh dirinya yang sebenarnya!" Hermione terus menyemangati dirinya tanpa mempedulikan apa yang bisa ia terima jika Harry tak suka kehadirannya di sana.

Kamar Harry porak poranda. Ranjang terbalik. Selimut tergelar di lantai. Beberapa kertas file terbakar sampai pigura dari foto-foto keluarga hancur berserakan di lantai. Di sanalah Lily tergeletak di dekat pecahan kaca. Kepala Lily berlumuran darah. Lengan mungilnya tertancap beberapa beling. Tumitnya lecet penuh luka.

"Sayang, ayo ikut Aunty, ya. Biar Kreacher obati Lily. Kita keluar dulu, Daddy masih ngantuk, sayang," dengan berurai air mata, Hermione menggendong Lily yang berlumuran darah keluar dari kamar Harry. Lily meronta ingin tetap bertemu Harry.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Lily bisa mati ditangan ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah Lily aman dengan Kreacher yang mengobati luka-lukanya, Hermione bersiap memberikan terapinya sendiri untuk pria itu. "Harry harus kembali seperti dulu lagi,"

Harry Potter, pria yang selalu menjaga penampilan sederhananya, berubah 180 derajat karena kehilangan istri tercintanya. Selama hampir dua tahun, Harry mengurung diri di kamar. Menangis sendiri mencari sosok istrinya di sana. Merasa istrinya masih hidup dan akan kembali di sisinya.

"Harry," panggil Hermione pada sosok kurus kusam yang duduk meringkuk di sudut kamar. ia tak merespon panggilan Hermione dan terus menatap jendela.

Tak kuasa menahan emosinya, Hermione menarik paksa pundak Harry dan membalikkan badan pria itu agar menatapnya. Mengerikan. Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Hermione ketika melihat wajah Harry.

Harry tidak terurus. Badannya semakin kurus dengan jengget tebal tumbuh di wajahnya. Rambutnya panjang dan lengket. Selama hampir dua tahun, hanya beberapa kali Ron dan Hermione bisa mencukur dan membersihkan tubuh Harry. Itu juga dengan bantuan mantera.

"Gi—nny," hanya nama itu yang terus keluar dari mulut Harry sepanjang tahun. Ia seolah puasa berbicara dan hanya menyebut nama Ginny, seolah nama itu bisa membantunya terus hidup.

"Harry, sadar! Ini aku. Ginny sudah meninggal. Sadar, James, Al, dan Lily.. membutuhkanmu. Mereka butuh ayahnya! Kasihan Lily, Harry. Apa yang sudah kau perbuat padanya tadi, hah? Kau hampir membunuhnya!"

Mata Hermione menangkap tongkat Harry yang terus dipegangnya erat. Lily pasti jatuh karena serangan Harry dengan tongkatnya. Tak mungkin Lily sampai berlumuran darah jika gadis itu tak dibanting atau dilempar dengan mantera sampai menghantam tembok.

Seluruh rasa sedih, kasihan, marah berkumpul di sistem syaraf Hermione karena melihat keadaan Harry yang tak kunjung membaik. Lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan nyawan seseorang begitu saja. Menjadi gila jauh lebih menyiksa.

"Ginny.. Ginny.. Ginny.. Ginn—"

Bukk! Satu pukulan telak Hermione berikan tepat di wajah Harry. Lima kali lebih kuat daripada saat ia memukul wajah Draco saat sekolah dulu. Badan lemas Harry terlempar ke lantai. Tongkatnya terlepas dan Hermione siap mengambil alih tongkatnya. "Sakit, kan? itu yang anak-anak rasakan. Bahkan mereka merasakan yang lebih parah selama dua tahun ini," kata Hermione emosional.

"Sadar, Harry! Masa depanmu masih panjang! Kamu harus hidup. Tim Aurormu membutuhkan pemimpinnya segera. Anak-anak, membutuhkan ayah yang bisa melindunginya,"

Mendengar itu, Harry mulai bangkit. Wajahnya lebam di sekitar hidung. Ada darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Wajah Harry makin buruk tanpa kacamata –yang pecah akibat pukulan Hermione— dan tulang hidung patah.

Harry menangis sambil meraung. Memukuli badannya sendiri tanpa kembali memanggil nama Ginny untuk kesekian kalinya. Hermione tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. "Aku mohon Harry, semua orang menyayangimu. Ginny tak pernah mau melihat kau menyianyiakan James, Al, dan Lily. Semuanya! Ia ingin kau semakin kuat saat ia pergi. Kau mendengarnya sendiri, kan, pesan itu sebelum ia pergi? Ginny selalu ada di hatimu, Harry. Dia sangat-amat-mencintaimu!"

Dan tiba-tiba Harry menghentikan tangisnya. Merubah posisinya menjadi sujud dan mencium lantai dengan menyisakan isakan pelan. _"I love you, Harry,"_ bisik Hermione ditelinga Harry. Kata-kata itu melncur keluar dari hati Hermione yang paling dalam. Hermione tak bisa menutupi perasaannya lagi terhadap Harry.

Harry menatap Hermione lekat. Matanya berusaha bekerja dengan memicing kecil untuk melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas. Tanpa kacamata, bagi Harry itu tak mungkin. "Ahh aku tahu," Hermione meraih kacamata Harry yang retak di bagian lensa bawahnya. Tak masalah, ia lantas memasangkan pada telinga dan menempatkan kedua lensanya tepat di depan mata Harry.

Tongkat Hermione mengacung pas di ujung hidung Harry.

"Apa kau masih mengingat ini? _Oculus reparo!"_

Buss cplakk! Kacamata Harry kembali utuh dan bersih. Mantera pertama yang digunakan Hermione untuk kacamata Harry, untuk Harry, di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya pula dalam dua tahun, Harry kembali tersenyum lantas berkata, "Hermione," dengan jelas.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku," lanjutnya terbata.

* * *

"Dan kau sadar karena dirimu sendiri,"

Hermione mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Harry. "Tidak jika kau tak ikut membantuku mengenal diriku kembali. Aku beruntung memilikimu, Hermione," ujar Harry.

Dulu, keluarga Weasley menyarankan agar Harry dan Hermione menikah. Mereka menganggap Hermione adalah wanita yang tepat untuk menemani Harry dan anak-anaknya. Hanya Hermione yang memahami Harry bahkan jauh sejak mereka masih anak-anak.

Terutama Molly, ia sangat setuju jika Hermionelah yang menggantikan posisi puterinya di sisi Harry. "Maaf jika dulu kau selalu tak nyaman di awal pernikahan kita. Aku benar-benar masih merasakan kesedihan lamaku. Aku hanya berusaha untuk mencoba mencintaimu lebih dari sebatas sahabat. Dan.. selama hampir tiga tahun kita menikah, aku tak kunjung merasakan itu,"

Hermione hanya diam. Mendengarkan terus apa yang ingin Harry ungkapkan kepadanya. Hermione tahu, bahwa Harry menikahi Hermione hanya karena memikirkan masa depan anak-anaknya yang tak memiliki sosok ibu. Tanpa cinta.

Tiba-tiba Harry tersenyum, "tapi aku salah, aku memang mencintaimu. Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku merasa.. Ginny memilihkan orang yang tepat untuk menjagaku dan anak-anak. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Sangat amat mencintaimu!"

" _Me too_ , Harry! Terima kasih,"

* * *

Sarapan pagi itu selesai tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun sosis ataupun roti. Hari ini James maupun Al luar biasa kelaparan selepas bersepeda pagi. "Kalian seperti tak pernah makan satu bulan," goda Harry di sela-sela mengacak-acak rambut James.

"James yang gila, Dad. Aku kira dia mengajak keliling satu blok saja. Ehh.. satu kompleks perumahan ini! Hampir lepas jantungku!" Al protes.

"Mangkanya, kalau pemanasan sebelum bermain Quidditch harus yang benar. Dad tahu, pertandingan terakhir Al kemarin aku lihat ia tak berlatih serius. Mungkin hanya kebetulan snitch itu mau mendekatinya dan Slytherin menang—"

Al dan James kembali adu argumen dan terus berdebat di depan ayahnya. Kepala Harry menggeleng tak bisa banyak berkomentar. Dua putranya itu memang hobi sekali bertengkar. Untung saja, masih dalam taraf (tidak) brutal. Harry menyadari ada yang ganjil di sana.

Bukan pertengkaran dua anak laki-laki itu, tapi..

"Lily mana, ya?"

Sontak perdebatan James dan Al berhenti saat Harry menanyakan keberadaan Lily. Ya, Lily tak ada di ruang makan. Hermione keluar dapur dan ikut bergabung dengan ketiga laki-laki itu. "Bukannya Lily tadi ikut Mom, ya?" kata James namun Hermione menggeleng pelan. Tidak.

"Aku coba cari Lily dulu," Harry bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan keluar menuju ruang keluarga, namun sempat di tahan oleh tangan Hermione. "Bicara pelan-pelan," bisik Hermione.

Harry mengangguk paham.

Di ruang keluarga, Lily duduk sendiri. Menatap perapian yang tidak menyala sambil memeluk bantal sofa besar kesukaannya. Bukan masalah ia sedang ingin sendiri atau ketakutan, Lily merasa ia sedang dipermainkan. Apa yang selama ini Lily tunggu, selalu ia dan Hugo bicarakan tentang asrama mana mereka akan masuk nanti, tidak kunjung mendapatkan kepastian.

Menantikan sesuatu yang tidak ada, itu yang paling menakutkan.

"Lily—"

"Dad, masih tak ada. Tidak ada surat untuk Lily," ujar Lily. Telunjuknya mengarah pada tumpukan surat-surat yang baru ia ambil dari kotak surat di depan rumah. Bahkan dari jalur Muggle pun surat dari Hogwarts tidak ada.

"Tadi, Dad sudah kirim surat untuk Profesor McGonagall perihal masalah ini. Sabarlah, kita tunggu balasannya. Dad akan berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini,"

Hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah yang Lily lakukan kini. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ayahnya bahkan harus menghubungi Hogwarts langsung agar cepat mengetahui masalah ini. Harry meraih tubuh Lily ke pelukannya. Menenangkan dengan cara lembut seorang ayah. Membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat agar mental Lily tak jatuh.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sayang,"

Beberapa menit kemudian Hermione datang bersama kedua putra tirinya. Al tampak membawa sepucuk perkamen yang terikat pita merah. Anak laki-laki itu mendekat ke Harry dan menyerahkan surat balasan dari Hogwarts. Ya, sebentar lagi semua kegelisahan Lily terjawab.

"Hedwig kembali, Dad. Dan dia membawa ini," kata Al menyerahkan perkamen itu.

Harry memilih memisahkan diri sementara dari Lily dan membiarkan Hermione yang menggantikan posisinya di sisi Lily. Ia duduk di kursi tunggal favoritnya. Pita merah yang mengikat perkamen itu ditarik pelan. Mudah sekali melepasnya.

 _Kepada, Mr. Harry J. Potter_

 _Selama bertahun-tahun, pendataan untuk siswa baru Hogwarts tidak mengalami gangguan. Begitupula pada tahun ajaran baru ini. Semua calon siswa terdaftar bahkan sejak lahir dan akan dikirim surat panggilan resmi bersekolah tepat di usia yang ke sebelas. Secara langsung tanpa menundanya. Akan banyak akses digunakan untuk menyiasati jika surat panggilan tidak sampai._

Harry menghentikan sebentar membaca surat balasan itu. "Tidak ada yang salah, lalu apa?" batinnya semakin takut untuk melanjutkan membaca.

 _Mengenai nama Lily Luna Potter, dengan penuh rasa hormat, saya informasikan, nama tersebut tidak tercantum dalam daftar murni siswa yang akan menjalani tahun ajaran baru Hogwarts kali ini. Bahkan seluruh data di tahun-tahun mendatang—_

"Tidak ada namaku, kan? Cukup Dad, hentikan," Lily menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan menangis.

Hermione melihat ekspresi Harry yang memang berubah tak mengenakkan. Ada yang tidak beres dengan isi surat itu. "Apa benar, Harry?" tanya Hermione memastikan.

Tangan Harry menggulung kembali perkamen yang selesai ia baca. Menyerahkan Hermione sambil menggerakkan kepala seolah berkata, "benar,"

Hogwarts tidak memiliki nama Lily sebagai calon siswanya. Data itu benar-benar ada bahkan dalam surat itu Minerva menyarankan agar Harry mendatangi Hogwarts langsung untuk lebih meastikan jika nama putrinya memang tidak terdaftar di sana.

Hermine membaca isi perkamen lantas menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Berarti Lily bukan anak Dad—"

"Lily! Jaga bicaramu! Apa kamu lupa jika darah Dad positif sama denganmu? Bahkan dengan tes ilmu Muggle!" suara Harry meninggi. Lily baru saja meragukan keabsahan status keluarganya.

Sementara itu, James tiba-tiba memekik cukup keras sambil berkata, "kau benar, Al. Lily memang kemungkinan seorang squib!" ujar James lantas mendapat sikutan pelan Al.

"Apa? Squib?" Harry terkejut bukan main. Kata itu jarag sekali ia dengar. Namun Harry tak lupa apa maknanya yang pernah Ron beritahu ketika ia masih kecil.

Al mendelik, "aku sudah beritahu, kan, jangan katakan di depan semua orang!" bisiknya.

"Squib? Aku seorang squib?" Lily mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua kakaknya penuh tanya. "Apa itu?" ulangnya.

"Ahh—"

"Biar James yang mengatakannya, Mom," Lily menjeda penjelasan Hermione tiba-tiba, "lanjutkan, James!"

Harry menunduk. Tidak mau menerima permohonan dari James agar ia berhenti menjelaskan pada Lily. Hermione cukup mengangguk dan menutup matanya rapat. Ia tidak tega melihat ekspresi apa yang nantinya Lily tunjukkan.

James menarik napasnya pelan. Lantas berkata, "berbeda dengan Muggle, istilah squib diberikan untuk mereka yang lahir dari keluarga penyihir namun," suara James memelan, dan hilang. Ia menatap semua orang yang tidak ada yang berani menatapnya kecuali Lily. Gadis itu terus menuntut James melanjutkan penjelasannya hanya dari tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Squib memiliki darah penyihir, tapi ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan sihir, layaknya Muggle,"

Bak diguyur air es tepat di kepalanya, Lily mematung tak percaya. Sedikit banyak ia menyadari itu. sejak kecil ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti melayang, memecahkan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya atau hal-hal aneh lainnya. Ia tidak seperti kedua kakaknya yang suka menunjukkan kekuatan sihir mereka walaupun tidak sengaja.

"Jadi ini rupanya. Aku seorang squib—"

"Tidak, Lily. Pasti ada kesalahan. Kau—"

"Tidak Mom, aku sudah merasakan itu sejak lama, tapi aku kira itu hanya butuh waktu. Dan.. aku memang tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa aku ini penyihir. Tak pernah sekalipun,"

Tubuh Lily lemas. Ia mendapati kenyataan lebih parah daripada ia ditunda untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. Diterima saja tidak apalagi berangkat. Untuk apa juga ia bersekolah di Hogwarts jika memang ia tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir. Tidak ada yang bisa dilatih.

Hermione membalik tubuh Lily agar menghadapnya. "Kita tidak bisa memastikan begitu saja kalau kau tidak penyihir, Lily. Harus ada yang buktinya," bantah Hermione masih tak terima.

"Ada yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengetes kemampuan sihir Lily," kata Harry menyela. "Kita harus membuat kemampuan sihir Lily keluar. Tapi dengan apa?" lanjutnya.

Semua bungkam, berpikir dengan cara apa mereka menguji kebenaran apakah Lily benar-benar squib. Sampai akhirnya Al bersuara, "tongkat sihir," katanya pelan.

"Tongkat sihir?" ulang James.

"Benar, tongkat sihir hanya bisa digunakan oleh pemiliknya dan juga penyihir lain. Kita coba dengan itu,"

Namun, diantara semuanya, hanya ada tongkat Harry yang tergeletak di atas meja seperti merayu untuk digunakan. Tanpa ragu lagi, Hermione meraih tongkat itu dan menyerahkannya pada Lily.

"Hermione, kau tak bercanda, kan?" tanya Harry melihat tongkatnya yang jadi bahan percobaan pertama untuk Lily.

James dan Al bahkan sampai terkejut dengan keputusan Hermione memilih tongkat itu untuk Lily. Pasalnya, tidak hanya James dan Al saja, bahkan Hermione dilarang untuk menggunakan tongkat Harry karena tongkat Harry tak lagi tongkat biasa. Sejak tongkat itu kembali utuh dengan bantuan tongkat Elder, tongkat milik Harry semakin sensitif jika digunakan oleh orang lain selain pemiliknya, Harry sendiri.

"Lebih baik rumah ini hancur daripada Lily tidak mencobanya sama sekali. Ayo, coba ayunkan tongkat Dad, sayang!" pinta Hermione penuh pengharapan.

Lily terus menggeleng tak yakin. Takut segalanya akan semakin parah. "Bukankah Lily ingin sekali menggunakan tongkat sihir?" yakin Hermione sekali lagi.

Pelan-pelan, Lily mengarahkan tongkat Harry pada vas bunga di dekat perapian. Dan.. diayunlah tongkat itu tapi.. tak ada perubahan. "Ini tak bekerja," kata Lily.

"Baiklah coba punya, Mom. Mungkin tongkat Dad terlalu kuat," Hermione bergegas mengambil tongkatnya dan menyerahkannya pada Lily. Sekali lagi Lily mencoba, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak bekerja.

"Mungkin tongkat Al, kita co—"

"Cukup, Mom. Aku memang bukan penyihir. Benar-benar bukan penyihir. AKU SQUIB!"

Lily langsung berlari memisahkan dari dari anggota keluarga yang lain. Mengunci kamarnya dan meratapi nasibnya kini. Lily positif seorang squib.

"Lily, kembali, nak!" cegah Harry tapi terlambat. Lily sudah menutup pintu kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Biar aku saja yang menyusulnya, Harry,"

Sentuhan mantera Hermione berikan pada gagang pintu kamar Lily yang terkunci. "Alohomora!" dan pintu itu terbuka. Di dalam Lily meringkuk di atas kasur sambil terus menangis dan memukul-mukul ranjangnya. Meluapkan emosinya selama beberapa hari ini karena menunggu surat impiannya.

"Lily—"

"Aku squib. Aku aib keluarga Potter. Aku bahkan tak bisa menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts seperti kalian semua!" kata Lily ditengah tangisnya. "Aku tak akan pernah memiliki seragam salah satu asramanya, aku tak pernah belajar terbang dengan sapu, apalagi memilih tongkat untuk aku gunakan seumur hidup!" katanya. Lily bangkit dan duduk menghadap Hermione. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Hermione tak jauh berbeda. Wajahnya telah basah dengan air mata. "Seorang Lily Luna Potter akan tetap seperti ini tanpa tongkat sihir dan mantera-mantera yang tak pernah bisa diucapkannya. Seumur hidupnya," kata-kata Lily penuh rasa sakit. Luar biasa sakit.

"Kalau seperti ini—" Hermione mengambil tongkatnya dari balik cardigan panjang yang dikenakannya. Memegang setiap ujung tongkatnya dengan masing-masing tangan. Menggenggamnya erat tepat di hadapan Lily. Dan..

"No, Mom. Hentikan!" Klakk! Dan tongkat itupun patah jadi dua. "Mom!" pekik Lily tak percaya. Ibunya itu sudah gila.

"Sekarang kita sama, sayang. Mom tak punya lagi tongkat sihir,"

Dari arah pintu, Harry, James, dan Al menatap keputusan Hermione mematahkan tongkatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Wanita itu rela membuat dirinya kehilangan sesuatu yang menjadi bagian penting dari diri seorang penyihir hilang. Bagi penyihir tongkat adalah segalanya.

"Tidak, Mom. Kenapa Mom lakukan ini, aku—"

"Lebih baik Mom kehilangan tongkat daripada melihatmu terus merasa berbeda. Paling tidak, kita sama-sama sekarang. Mom dan Lily tidak memiliki tongkat sihir," Hermione tersenyum dibalik tangisnya. Miris sekali.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan Lily!"

Dan mulai hari ini, semuanya akan terasa berbeda.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hem.. Semuanya adalah imajinasi Anne. Misalnya seperti masalah tongkat sihir yang apa bisa digunakan oleh orang lain non-magic dan masalah lainnya, Anne hanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cerita ini. Baiklah teman-teman, karena sudah kemalaman, Anne undur diri dulu. Anne masih tunggu review kalian, loh.

Tetap nantikan kisah ini sampai selesai, ya. Chapter selanjutnya, Hermione semakin merasa bersalah pada Lily dan Harry. Mengapa? Lalu bagaimana Hermione menyikapi semua ini?

Tunggu chapter 4nya, ya! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	4. Mommy!

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Lagi-lagi telat sehari. Maaf, kemarin Anne nggak bisa bangun soalnya... tahu, lah, biasa urusan cewek. Perut sakit banget. Jadi nggak bisa selesaikan tulisan. Tapi.. Anne sudah siapkan ini untuk kalian.

 **Ninismsafitri** : huhuhu.. iya. aku awal ngebayangin ceritanya Hermione sampai aku realisasikan nangis beneran. Agak lebay ya, tapi Anne berhasil buat ceritanya begitu.. thanks, Ninis :)

 **Syarazeina** :Hehehe maaf, ya. Ini telat lagi. *bungkukin badan* Nah, nggak selamanya ibu tiri jahat, kan? Thanks :)

 **Afadh** : yukk lanjut lagi, thanks :)

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra** : Waw, masih kelas 9, ya! *jadi merasa tua* jawabannya, ya. Ginny melahirkan setelah ngelahirin Lily. Kan ada insiden itu. Mungkin Nanti di chapter mendatang lebih jelas bagaimana Ginny meninggalnya. Thanks, Gabriella! :)

 **MerisChintya97** : Hi, Meris! Just call me Anne. Nice to meet u too! Thanks a lot :)

Langsung saja, yuk, soalnya kemalaman lagi :)

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Setelah hari di mana Lily diketahui benar-benar seorang squib, hanya jeda satu hari saja, seluruh keluarga Weasley-Granger mengetahui segalanya. Semua keluarga terkejut bukan main. Terutama Hugo. Ia sangat sedih mengingat Lily dan dirinya begitu tak sabar berangkat ke Hogwarts, namun setelah semua mengetahuinya, Hugo akan pergi sendiri di tahun pertamanya nanti. Tidak akan ada kenangan melihat Lily di seleksi, melihat apakah tebakan mereka masuk di asrama Gryffindor itu benar. Semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hugo dilanda rasa sedih yang mendalam.

Harry meminta untuk siapapun sementara waktu tidak membicarakan masalah diri Lily pada khalayak ramai. Walaupun memang itu pekerjaan yang sulit mengingat apapun yang dilakukan seorang Harry Potter akan jadi berita besar di Daily Prophet. Apalagi masalah besar seperti ini.

Pencegahan lebih utama. Apalagi mencegah para pewarta Daily Prophet serta majalah-majalah gosip sihir lainnya mengendus tentang masalah ini. Oleh sebab itu, Harry sering memberikan penjagaan di sekitar rumahnya agar tidak sembarangan dimasuki oleh penyihir. Bahkan karena terlalu protektifnya, Harry tidak jarang memasang anti-Apparation di rumahnya sendiri.

Surat panggilan ajaran baru bagi James dan Al tiba pagi ini. Lily tidak berkomentar saat James membacakan buku apa saja yang harus ia dapatkan sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts nanti. Padahal, biasanya Lily terus bertanya ini itu mengenai apa saja pelajaran yang diajarkan dengan buku-buku pelajaran sihirnya.

Al, yang duduk di depan Lily mendesah lemah sambil terus mengaduk-aduk supnya. Ia tak tega terus melihat adiknya seperti itu. Lily sempat melihat Al, menatapnya singkat lantas kembali menunduk. Mata Lily bengkak, Al yakin Lily kembali menangis semalaman. Sama seperti sebulan yang lalu saat Lily tahu dirinya seorang squib.

"Kita akan cari perlengkapan sekolah kalian setelah sarapan ke Diagon Alley. Semuanya ikut seperti biasa, kan?" tanya Harry namun tak ada yang berani menjawab. Entah takut, atau tidak enak hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Lily. Tidak jelas sama sekali.

Suasana sarapan pagi ini semakin kaku saja, Hermione paling tidak suka jika semuanya semuanya memberi jarak dengan Lily. "Tidak, aku dan Lily akan di rumah saja. Kami berdua punya kepentingan lain. Urusan perempuan. Kalian bertiga berangkatlah. Jangan lupa, seperti biasanya, nanti pulang bawakan es krim kesukaan Mom dan Lily—"

"Aku tak mau es krim," potong Lily lantas beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku sudah kenyang.. aku sedikit tak enak badan," dan ia bergegas naik ke lantai dua.

Harry tampak mengurut pelan bekas lukanya. Ia sedih memikirkan masa depan putrinya akan hancur jika tetap bersentuhan dengan dunia sihir dengan keadaan seperti itu. Hermione benar, beberapa hari lalu ia merundingkan masalah Lily untuk pelan-pelan dijauhkan dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sihir.

"Apa ini baik? Sejak kecil ia bahkan jauh lebih akrab dengan sihir daripada teknologi, Mione. Dan kita sekarang memasukkan dia ke sekolah teknologi?" Harry menutup bukunya. Sebelum pembicaraan keduanya semakin serius, Harry sudah bersiap memasang mantera di sekeliling kamar. Untuk jaga-jaga, agar tidak ada satu orangpun dari luar yang mendengar keduanya merencanakan sesuatu untuk Lily.

Dahi Hermione berkerut. "Lalu bagaimana? Ini hanya sementara, Harry. Kita akan membuat Lily lebih nyaman dengan lingkungannya. Terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang akan dekat dengannya nanti. Lily anak yang pintar, Harry. Kau lihat sendiri saat ia seleksi masuk kemarin, hasilnya sangat.. amat sangat memuaskan. Dan menurut Mom dan Dad, ANS Technology School itu adalah salah satu secondary school terbaik di Inggris. Tidak sembarangan anak-anak bisa masuk ke sana,"

"Tapi, kita saja menghabiskan masa-masa secondary school kita di Hogwarts. Bagaimana mau memantau sekolah Lily kalau kita tak punya pengalaman? Sedangkan aku saja hanya sampai primary scho—"

"Aku pun begitu, Harry. Jadi jangan merasa paling takut karena kita sama saja, tapi aku yakin kita bisa membimbing Lily. Kita harus terus memberikan pengertian bahwa Lily masih kita terima meskipun berbeda. Pelan-pelan.. aku yakin ini jalan yang terbaik," kata Hermione berhasil membuat Harry tenang.

* * *

Harry dan kedua puteranya memilih menggunakan mobil menuju Leaky Cauldron. Selain untuk menikmati suasana kota, Harry berniat untuk menemui Neville juga. Sementara Hermione tetap berada di rumah menemani Lily. Gadis berambut merah khas Weasley menemui puncak kegelisahannya. Esok tanggal 1 September dan ia benar-benar tak akan berangkat ke Hogwarts.

Seisi kamarnya jadi saksi, betapa Lily membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Lepas dari segala ketakutan menjadi berbeda. Ia akan jadi bahan gunjingan seluruh penyihir. "Aku menjijikan seperti sampah. Aku tak berguna! Aku akan membuat Dad malu memiliki anak seperti ini. Aku—"

"Tidak ada orang tua yang malu memiliki seorang anak sepertimu, Lily!"

Hermione membuka kamar Lily dengan mudah. Meski tanpa tongkat, ia pun bisa melakukannya. "Hampir seharian kau di kamar. Keluar, yuk. Kita bicara di luar. Ada yang ingin Mom tunjukkan untukmu," pinta Hermione.

"Aku tak mau, Mom. Aku ingin sendiri—"

"Lily ingin lebih tahu tentang Mommy Ginny, kan?"

Dan Lily sukes terdiam. Ia menatap mata Hermione mencari kebohongan di dalamnya. Lily tak mau terus dirayu dengan apapun, meskipun dengan iming-iming menyebut nama ibu kandungnya.

Lily membetulkan posisinya di ranjang menjadi duduk. "Maksud, Mom?" tanyanya.

"Ikut Mom sekarang!"

Keduanya menuju lantai bawah. Sepi, ya, karena Harry, James, dan Al sedang ke Diagon Alley. Hanya ada Hermione dan Lily saja di rumah. Untuk alasan Hermione tentang 'urusan perempuan', sepenuhnya tidak benar.

Hermione mengajak Lily ke ruang tengah. Awalnya Lily kebingungan dengan apa yang sebenarnya Hermione ingin jelaskan padanya. Ingin menunjukkan apa? "Apa itu, Mom?" tanya Lily saat Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas usang yang terikat tali hitam dari dalam laci lemari kaca.

Sembari menunggu Hermione menunjukkan apa yang ia ambil, Lily menarik kursi kecil di bawah meja tinggi yang selalu tertutup kain hitam. "Poster!" seru Hermione.

Lily menerima gulungan itu dan membukanya perlahan. Poster seorang wanita sedang terbang di atas sapu. Wanita dalam poster itu bergerak-gerak melayang dan sesekali menatap ke wajah siapapun yang melihat. Lily tersenyum, ia teringat Ginny.

"Mommy Ginny sangat mengidolakan Gwenong Jones. Ia bilang dulu Gwenong adalah idolanya. Mommy Ginny ingin sekali seperti Gwenong. Katanya, Gwenong seperti pahlawan wanita yang hebat. Kuat. Dan dengan semangatnya terus berlatih sejak kecil bersama Daddy dan uncle-unclemu, Mom bisa masuk Holyhead Harpies dan menjadi pemain yang hebat di sana. Kau tahu, sayang, bahkan saat ia mengandungmu, Mom tetap nekat bertanding sampai Dad tak tega melihat Mom melayang-layang dengan kecepatan penuh,"

Mereka jadi tertawa bersama. Lily baru tahu juga jika dulu Hermione sampai rela naik sapu terbang demi menuruti ngidam Ginny. "Lalu Mom mau?" tanya Lily.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ya, Mom pelan-pelan saja terbang. Kau sendiri tahu, sayang, kalau Mom—"

"Tidak suka terbang! Mom payah!" goda Lily pada Hermione. Akhirnya Lily tertawa juga, batin Hermione senang meski harus rela membuka semua kenangan memalukannya itu.

Tangan Hermione membelai rambut Lily. Semerbak wangi vanilla menguar dari rambut Lily yang tergerai. Wanginya seperti wangi Ginny semasa anak-anak. Mirip sekali. Selera Ginny dan Lily sama. "Maka dari itu, jadilah anak yang kuat seperti Mommy Ginny. Semangatlah di setiap apa yang Lily kerjakan. Tekuni apa yang menurut Lily kagumi dan buat menjadi nyata,"

"Tapi aku berbeda, Mom!"

"Bukan berbeda, tapi spesial. Lily anak yang spesial. Memang tak banyak orang yang lahir dengan darah penyihir tumbuh seperti Lily sekarang. Tapi merekalah yang terpilih. Karena mereka kuat. Mom yakin, Lily bisa menjadi hebat, tanpa sihir. Itu jauh lebih luar biasa, sayang. Di diri Lily sebagian tumbuh jiwa wanita kuat seperti Mommy. Buat Mommy Ginny di surga bangga dengan Lily sekarang. Tidak ada alasan untuk Lily malu menjadi diri Lily sendiri, "

Lily hanya bisa terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata-kata Hermione sembari terus melihat poster milik Ginny. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan poster itu dan disitulah baru ia ketahui jika poster yang ia bawa tidak hanya satu. "Kalau ini, poster siapa? Kenapa laki-laki semua? Apa mereka juga tim Quidditch? Tapi, kok, tampang mereka seram sekali?"

Hermione yang kembali sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam laci berbalik dan penasaran dengan apa yang Lily tanyakan. "Poster laki-laki?" ulang Hermione memperjelas.

"Ya, ini," tunjuk Lily, "rambut mereka aneh, bukan? Apa ini juga punya Mommy?"

Delapan wajah pria menyapa Hermione dari poster itu. Hermione terngaga. "Itu dia," katanya pelan. Ia berdiri dan mendekat. Lily kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia tidak yakin jika pria-pria di poster itu adalah pemain Quidditch. "Mereka lebih pantas jadi penjaga Azkaban, right?"

"Bukan, sayang. Bukan. Mereka adalah Weird Sisters!" kata Hermione. Ia mengeja satu-satu dengan jelas saat mengucapkan 'Weird Sisters'.

Ekspresi datar Lily tunjukkan. "Weird Sisters? Tapi mereka laki-laki, Mom. Siapa mereka?" Lily tidak tahu.

"Ahh benar juga, mereka tidak begitu terkenal di jaman ini. Begini, mereka adalah—"

Bukannya menjelaskan, Hermione kini berbagi duduk dengan Lily dan membuka kain yang menutupi meja tinggi di depannya. "Mom, kenapa dibuka? Nanti Dad marah, loh!"

"Dad tak akan marah. Karena ini punya Mom,"

Dan.. ta-ra! Sama sekali jauh dari ekspektasi Lily sejak ia kecil. Benda di balik kain gelap yang selama ini Lily kira sebagai meja tinggi ternyata adalah.. "piano?" dan Hermione mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dengarkan ini!"

Jari-jari Hermione di lemaskan sebelum kesepuluh jari itu menari lincah menekan-nekan tutsnya. Hermione memainkan satu lagu dengan tempo yang upbeat. Ketukannya cepat dengan tempo teratur. Lily begitu terpukau dengan permainan Hermione yang selama ini tak pernah ia ketahui bisa bermain piano.

"Wow!" kesan Lily selepas Hermione menyelesaikan permainnya.

Yang dipuji hanya bisa nyengir santai dan berkata, "sudah lama sekali aku tak bermain piano. Sekali main sudah ambil tempo begini. Kau tahu judulnya, sayang?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba. Belum selesai terkejut, Lily kembali dibuat tak tahu apa-apa saat ditanya mengenai judul.

"Do the Hippogriff. Aslinya lebih rock daripada tadi. Mom mengaransemennya lebih pop," Hermione menutup kembali pianonya. Mata Lily masih tak lepas dari tuts-tuts piano yang baru saja dimainkan oleh Hermione.

Dengan tergagap, Lily bertanya. "Jadi mereka adalah band? Maksudku band rock?"

"Yups!"

"Dan Mommy menyukainya?"

"Mom koreksi, sayang. Sangat amat menyukainya!"

Satu lagi hal yang baru Lily ketahu tentang hal-hal yang disukai oleh ibunya. Salah satunya adalah, selera musik ibunya. "Tahu sendiri bagaimana orang-orang menyebut seorang Ginny adalah wanita yang kuat dan penuh energi. Ia dan ibu Teddy adalah penggemar berat band ini, Lily," tunjuk Hermione tepat di wajah Myron Wagtail. Wajah vokalis itu tampak sangar dengan rambut gondrong yang menutupi sekitar wajahnya.

"Band ini sangat terkenal, sayang. Bahkan dulu sempat mengisi acara Yule Ball ketika Dad mengikuti Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts ramai sekali. Karena saat itu Weird Sisters adalah idola para remaja,"

"Berarti Mom, Dad, Mommy, Uncle Ron dan yang lain juga suka dengan Weird Sisters?"

Hermione tampak berpikir sejenak. Matanya berputar-putar kebingungan. "Ahh Mom tidak begitu suka, sih, musik rock. Tapi saat di Yule Ball dulu.. asik juga. Mom dan yang lain ikut lompat-lompat di depan panggung. Kecuali beberapa orang yang tidak suka. Seperti Uncle Ron, Dad—"

"Dad?" potong Lily tiba-tiba, "Dad tidak ikut menonton?" Lily tak percaya.

Kepala Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, menurut Aunty Parvati, Dad tidak suka dengan lagu yang Mom mainkan tadi. Entah apa alasannya—"

"Karena lagunya terlalu keras. Telinga Dad sampai sakit mendengar teriakannya!"

Harry muncul dari arah belakang rumah sampil berkacak pinggang. "Dan apa kau tahu juga Lily, Mom-mu ini mengidolakan salah satu personelnya. Orsino! Bahkan jauh sebelum ia terkenal sebagai personel Weird Sisters," lirik Harry tepat ke arah Hermione yang menahan malu. Harry berjongkok di depan Lily yang duduk di atas bangku bersama Hermione. "Sejak kami kelas satu, kebetulan sekali pria penggebuk drum itu dulu satu angkatan dengan Uncle Percy,"

Lily terkikik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry. "Rupanya ada yang malu-malu, tuh, sayang!" kata Harry lagi-lagi menggoda Hermione. Kalah telak Hermione dengan kelakuan Harry di depan Lily sekarang.

'Tunggu pembalasanku, Mr. Potter!' batin Hermione tak terima.

"Dad bawakan es krim untuk kalian. Dad sudah masukkan ke lemari pendingin,"

Lily langsung memeluk Harry sayang lantas mengecup kedua pipi sang ayah. "Oh, ya, Dad. Lily boleh main ke rumah Jill dan Lucky? Sebentar saja, kok. Lily kangen sama mereka,"

"Ow, tentu saja boleh, sayang. Mainlah dengan mereka. Lama juga tak apa. Kebetulan—" Harry kembali melihat ke arah Hermione yang kini menggulung kembali poster milik Ginny. "Dad ada urusan dengan Mom. Kalau mau bawa juga sebagian es krimnya. Dad kebetulan beli banyak," katanya semakin memberikan kebebasan pada Lily bermain.

Setelah semua yang Lily butuhkan dibawanya, Lily segera berpamitan dan bergegas keluar rumah menuju rumah kakak beradik Jill dan Lucky yang berada di sisi kanan rumah Harry. Mereka adalah keluarga Muggle yang paling akrab dengan keluarga Harry. Terutama Lily yang menjalin pertaman baik dengan Jill yang seusia dengannya.

Harry dan Hermione berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka. Saling melempar senyum seolah tak pernah ada beban yang mereka rasakan hari-hari ini. Tangan Harry menyusup diam-diam ke belakang punggung Hermione. Mengelus pinggulnya mengikat pergerakan Hermione agar tak jauh-jauh darinya.

Sebelum masuk, Harry mengangkat tongkatnya ke atas dan melafalkan mantra. Cahaya terang seolah terbang dan menghilang dari seluruh area rumah. "Kau menghilangkan semua manteranya, Harry?" tanya Hermione kebingungan.

"Ya, James dan Al sedang di The Burrow. Nanti Ron yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang. Mangkanya aku menghilangkan mantera-mantera ini. Mereka tak bisa berapparate kalau aku masih memasang pengamanan,"

Harry lantas membuka kamar dan mempersilakan Hermione masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Aku senang melihat Lily bisa tersenyum lagi," ujar Harry memulai topik baru.

"Ya, syukurlah, dia mulai menerima keadaanya. Walaupun memang belum sepenuhnya. Dia seperti Ginny. Lily anak yang kuat, Harry. Ia akan jadi gadis mandiri yang berani menjalani hidupnya dengan kemampuannya sendiri,"

Rasa bangga itu Harry rasakan juga. Menjadikan Hermione istrinya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Ginny memang benar, apa yang ia katakan di saat-saat terakhirnya itu sangat tepat untuk Harry.

"Lily akan kuat di sini. Tenanglah, Lily akan baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan berani menjaminkan diriku sendiri untuk keselamatan dirinya. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Aku akan menjaga amanat Ginny untuk menjaga Lily,"

Harry menghela napasnya panjang. "Ya, Lily akan baik-baik saja. Lily akan sekuat Ginny. Menjadi wanita yang kuat, mandiri, teguh pada pendiriannya, dan saat ia dewasa.. Lily bisa menjadi wanita yang luar biasa untuk keluarganya kelak. Membanggakan suaminya, seperti Ginny," cerita Harry penuh kebanggaan. Bukan untu Hermione, Harry mencurahkan segala rasa bangganya untuk Ginny.

Merlin, betapa bodohnya Harry menceritakan kebaikan Ginny di depan Hermione tanpa memikirkan perasaan istrinya itu. "Ahh aku ke-ke dapur dulu, ya. Aku belum sempat memasak—" suara Hermione terbata-bata menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

"Merlin, Hermione—"

Tangan Harry menarik pergelangan Hermione yang sudah membuka gagang pintu lantas membalikkan badannya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Hermione. Harry mencium Hermione bergitu dalam. Ciuman yang lebih dari sekadar ciuman. Suara helaan napas Hermione menandakan mereka kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Harry melepasnya, "maaf," katanya menyesal.

"Tak seharusnya aku kembali berkata seperti itu," lanjut Harry.

"It's ok, Harry. Meskipun ia telah tiada, Ginny tetaplah istrimu. Ibu dari anak-anak!"

"Tapi.. aku tak sepantasnya menceritakan kebaikannya padamu. Kalian spesial di mataku,"

"Harry—"

Kembali, Harry menarik dagu Hermione dan mengecup bibirnya lebih lama. Makin terhanyut dengan permainan bibir Harry, Hermione pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Harry memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mungkin.. kita akan makan di luar saja, sayang. Aku takut nanti kau tak kuat," tutur Harry penuh misteri. Senyumannya bak menghentikan detak jantung Hermione begitu saja.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

Harry hanya diam menunggu respon Hermione selanjutnya. "Lily sudah aku minta lama di rumah Jill dan Lucky, kan? James dan Al juga masih betah di sana," goda Harry.

Hermione menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia sangat cerdas untuk memahami maksud suaminya kini. "Harry, ini masih sore. Kit—"

Cukup dengan satu tendangan kaki kiri Harry, pintu kamar tertutup kembali dan.. ya, hanya sebentar sebelum ketiga anak mereka kembali pulang.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hehehe.. Anne berharap pembaca Anne cukup usia, ya, untuk memahaminya.. *Anne sembunyi*. Ya, walaupun sempat writer's block, alhamdulillah Anne bisa lalui dengan cantik. Ya, soalnya Anne langsung main kuteks sambil nunggu ide keluar *yang follow akun instagram Anne pasti tahu*. Tapi benar, loh, setelah kuku Anne berubah warna, ide itu muncul. Cringgg!

Untuk nama sekolah Lily, sebenarnya ada tapi nama sekolahnya LBTS di London. Bisa cari di internet. Kalau ANS itu Anne buat beda dari singkatan nama Anne aja. ANS = Annelies *ngarang* Dan untuk permainan piano Hermione, cukup bayangkan saja lagu Do the Hippogriff jadi agak melow dengan khas piano. Bukan ngerock. Dulu teman Anne sempat mainin itu pakai piano, asik juga. Kalau Anne, nggak pernah nyoba mainin lagunya Weird Sisters yang itu , pernah nyoba mainin di paino yang Magic Work aja. Beatnya agak mending daripada yang Hippogriff itu, terlalu ngerock.. :P

Anne tunggu review kalian. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	5. Daily Prophet

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Anne muncul larut lagi. Yahhh maaf, ya. Karena waktu ngetik Anne itu malam. Jadi postingnya seringnya malam juga. Nggak apa-apa, kan. Biar pagi-pagi sudah ada hiburan baca kelanjutan kisahnya. Baiklah, Anne balas review dulu, ada siapa saja?

 **Ninismsafitri** : always Ninis, reader Anne yang rajin. Anne seneng deh, thanks ya Ninis :D Yups, Lily akan kuat! Dengan caranya sendiri.. :)

 **Syarazeina** : Piano.. ya, karena Anne suka musik, nyanyi.. atau main alat musik apapun, khususnya gitar dan piano. Cari nama ANS nggak susah-susah. Nama sendiri saja, hehehe.. waduhh dibuatin adek kali ya sama Harry dan Hermione, *Lahh ngomong apa sehh? hehehe* Thanks, syara!:)

 **Afadh** : Hahaha... semoga sudah cukup umur buat paham! :P Lanjut lagi yuk.. thanks, Afadh! :)

Kali ini Rita berulah, teman-teman! Tapi Harry dan Hermione sepakat menjauhkan Lily dari segala berita tentangnya. Berita apa itu?

Langsung saja ke TKP!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 ** _Putri Bungsu Harry Potter Squib?_**

 _Laporan khusus Rita Skeeter dari Stasiun King's Cross, London._

 _Tidak seperti biasanya, 1 September ini di King's Cross, keluarga Potter tak terlihat komplit seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Hanya ada Harry Potter (38) dan kedua putranya saja, James S. Potter (14) dan Albus S. Potter (13), yang berangkat kembali ke Hogwarts di tahun ajaran baru ini. Sedangkan istrinya, ah, lebih tepatnya istri keduanya, Hermione Potter (39) tidak terlihat di sana._

 _Begitupula, sang putri bungsu, Lily L. Potter (11), yang seharusnya tahun ini memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Tapi apakah ia akan berangkat?_

 _Beberapa minggu ini Daily Prophet dihebohkan pemberitaan tentang tiga orang squib yang ditemukan gila berkeliaran di Diagon Alley. Mereka meresahkan pengunjung karena berteriak-teriak dan menggoda anak-anak kecil di sana. Menurut informasi, jika ketiga squib itu telah lama gila karena dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri akibat mempermalukan nama keluarga mereka masing-masing karena diri mereka diindikasikan seorang squib._

 _Ya, tentu saja. Hingga kini para penyihir memiliki pandangan buruk tentang seorang squib. Squib tak ubahnya sampah yang tidak patut dibanggakan. Tanpa sihir, mereka sama saja seperti Muggle. Namun, benarkah Lily Potter telah dibuang oleh keluarga Potter akibat dirinya seorang squib? Mengingat ia tak terlihat hingga tepat di hari keberangkatan para siswa Hogwarts._

 _Saya telah melakukan investigasi ke beberapa toko perlengkapan sekolah dan mewawancarai beberpa penyihir yang mengetahui keberadaan keluarga Potter ketika berada di Diagon Alley. "Mr. Potter sempat membeli es krim bersama kedua putranya. Yang saya lihat, mereka hanya bertiga. Saya tak melihat Mrs. Potter atapun Ms. Potter bersama mereka," kata Javier, petugas pembersih kotoran burung hantu._

 _Sedangkan saat saya mewawancari Ollivander di tokonya perihal kapan tongkat sihir Lily Potter dibeli, pria tua itu hanya menjawab, "tidak perlu banyak orang tahu" dengan santai lantas tidak mau berkomentar lagi. Sengaja menutupi, menjaga privasi pelanggan, atau ia lupa? Setahu saya point ketiga tidak mungkin. Setua-tuanya Ollivander ia tidak akan lupa dengan tongkat-tongkat yang ia jual._

 _Dari pihak Harry Potter sendiripun seperti menjauh ketika perihal masalah kondisi putrinya ditanyakan. Ketika saya berkunjung ke Markas Besar Auror untuk menemui Harry Potter, ia hanya meminta saya untuk bertanya selain masalah keluarga. "Ini Kementerian, jadi bertanyalah tentang urusan Kementrian ataupun Auror, Madam Skeeter. Tidak lebih dari itu." Ya, sejak remaja Harry Potter memang suka berbelit-belit._

 _Untuk sang istri, gadis-sok-tahu yang kini menjadi Mrs. Potter, Hermione J. Potter ikut menghilang. Ia diketahui mengambil cuti dari Kementerian untuk mengurus keluarganya. Seperti diketahui, keluarga Potter tinggal di kawasan Muggle. Sedikit menyusahkan jika saya harus pergi ke sana. Saya malas untuk menulis manual._

 _Meski kabar masih simpang-siur, kebenaran tentang Lily Potter seorang squib patut dipertanyakan. Gadis berambut merah itu lahir dari ayah seorang Potter dan ibu seorang Weasley, keduanya dikenal memiliki kemampuan sihir luar biasa hingga kini. Sungguh menyusahkan jika keluarga Potter dibuat susah dengan adanya anggota keluarga squib di antara mereka._

 _Tinggal menunggu waktu, apakah salah satu dari empat asrama Hogwarts menerima siswa baru bernama Lily L. Potter?_

"Sialan, Rita! Dia benar-benar memasukan berita ini. Untung Lily belum turun. Aku sudah ingin menghajar wajahnya. Tak sadar apa dia sudah semakin tua? Hobinya itu mengurusi keluarga orang saja," gerutu Hermione penuh amarah. Tangannya memutar kenop kompor untuk mematikan apinya. Hapir saja telurnya gosong.

Harry menyesap kopinya dan kembali membuka Daily Prophet yang baru dilempar Hermione ke meja pantry. "Sabar, kita harus tetap terus waspada jika Rita Skeeter nekat masuk ke rumah kita. Aku jadi penasaran kalau dia mewawancarai orang lain tanpa pena hijaunya itu," tukas Harry sama geramnya.

"Ya, tapi hari ini dia sudah menyusun tulisannya untuk dipublikasi esok. Jelas, dia akan berangkat ke Hogwarts dan melihat sendiri apakah Lily ada di sana atau tidak,"

"Aaaaggghhh! Aku pusing—"

"Selamat pag— Dad? Kenapa? Pusing kenapa?"

Wuss secepat kilat Harry langsung menghilangkan koran di depannya. Berpura-pura tenang saat Lily duduk di sampingnya. "Aahh, tidak, kok. Dad hanya sedikit pusing. Dad bangun kepagian, padahal semalam tidur larut sekali. Oh, ya, bagaimana persiapan untuk sekolahmu lusa, sayang?" Harry kembali bertanya. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah, Mom sudah membantu menyiapkan semuanya. Ada beberapa yang Lily tak paham jadi minta bantuan Mom, deh," kata Lily sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Harry.

Harry menatap Hermione meminta penjelasan apa yang tidak dipahami Lily.

"Hanya buku-buku matrikulasi yang digunakan selama minggu-minggu awal saja, tidak masalah, sayang. Nanti akan ada penjelasan-penjelasan dari seniormu. Ya, sedikit membosankan pasti. Tapi itu akan mengasikan. Percaya dengan Mom!" kata Hermione memastikan.

Lily hanya tersenyum. Mereka bertiga menghabiskan sarapan cukup di meja pantry. Cukup sederhana mengingat mereka hanya bertiga saja di rumah. Tidak serepot jika ada James dan Al. Sementara Harry dan Lily menghabiskan sarapannya, Hermione meminta izin masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dulu. Untuk apa? Menyembunyikan korannya.

"Oke!" bisik Hermione memberi kode pada Harry. Mengabaikan Lily yang terus menyuapkan potongan roti ke mulutnya.

"Oh, ya, Dad. Apa di luar sana, maksudku apa ada penyihir lain yang tahu kalau aku—"

"Tidak, sayang. Sementara ini hanya sebatas keluarga dan teman-teman dekat Dad dan Mom saja yang tahu. Kau tenang saja, mereka semua tidak akan mengganggu. Jadi," Harry melihat Hermione sudah muncul dari arah tangga utama. "Untuk sementara ini, Lily hanya Dad perbolehkan keluar masuk dunia sihir jika bersama Dad, Mom, Uncle Ron, Aunty Lavender atau lainnya yang mengetahui keadaan Lily," jelas Harry pelan-pelan.

Hermione menggenggam tangan Lily lantas mengulum senyuman, "tapi, kenapa, Dad? Mom? Squib tidak boleh berada di tengah-tengah penyihir lain?" tanya Lily lugu.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Hanya saja, ahh.. kondisimu cukup riskan untuk bersentuhan langsung ke dunia sihir," kata Hermione mengoreksi.

Harry membelai rambut merah putrinya lembut. Ia harus menyembunyikan masalah kehebohan dunia sihir tentang keadaan Lily. "Banyak yang harus dijelaskan, karena kau spesial, sayang. Jadi, harus pelan-pelan," kata Harry.

Lily mengangguk-angguk memahaminya. Ia baru tahu tentang istilah seorang squib di dunia sihir. Dan dirinyalah yang kini menjadi orang itu. Entah salah atau tidak, Lily merasa dirinya tetaplah berbeda. "Lily paham, Dad," ujarnya pelan. Hermione tersenyum melihat Lily pelan-pelan menerima keadaannya. Ya, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya Hermione dan Harry menjelaskan tentang konsekuensi yang harus diterima seorang squib yang jauh lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang dialami Lily sekarang.

'Lily harus tetap bersama kami,' batin Harry.

"Eh, katanya kamu mau main lagi dengan Jill? Sudah mandi, kan?" Hermione membuyarkan lamunan Harry tiba-tiba. Ia memilih untuk mengambil cuti demi menemani Lily hingga ia masuk sekolah di hari pertamanya.

Harry masih khawatir ada yang berani mencari tahu langsung kepada Lily.

Lily menggangguk semangat, "sudah, sebentar lagi setelah sarapan. Aku berangkat ke sana, boleh, kan, Dad aku main ke rumah Jill. Sekolah kami ternyata sama!"

"Oh, ya? Waw.. kau sudah punya teman baru bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah! Boleh, sayang. Sampaikan salam Dad juga untuk Mr. Marchant," kata Harry senang.

Lily semakin menghilang dari pandangan Harry dan Hermione. Lily tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria. Tidak tega rasanya jika mengingat Lily masuk dalam golongan yang dibenci oleh banyak penyihir. Kini, Lily hanya butuh menerima dirinya. Tanpa perlu tahu, bagaimana dirinya diterima oleh orang lain. Squib? Lily hanyalah anak kecil.

"Dia masih belum tahu apa-apa, Harry," Hermione tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ada saatnya dia tahu semuanya, Hermione. Biarlah Lily tenang dulu. Saat Lily semakin kuat, Lily akan jauh lebih menerima dirinya,"

Mereka terdiam. Berusaha kuat untuk Lily. Mereka akan tetap berada di dekat Lily sampai kapanmu. "Lily tetap anakku, anak kita. Dia tidak akan pernah merasa dikucilkan di keluarganya sendiri. Lily tak akan menerima nasip buruk dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri seperti para squib lainnya. Tidak akan, aku akan selalu bangga memilikinya di hidupku," satu titik airmata lolos dari pertahanan mata Harry dan membasahi pipinya.

"Ya," Harry menarik tubuh Hermione dan mendekapnya erat. Membiarkan airmata istrinya membanjiri dadanya, "Lily tetap anak kita. Ini rumahnya!"

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hem.. singkat, ya? Yups, karena kalau Anne lanjutkan sama kisah selanjutnya bakal susah ambil bersambungnya. Jadi cukup di sini dulu. Anne tunggu review kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	6. Clown

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi udah kaya setan, ya. Malam mulu. Maaf maaf, ya! Semoga masih ada yang bangun, deh. Oke, seperti biasa Anne akan balas review kalian dulu.

 **Ninismsafitri:** Nggak lama-lama, kok. Anne usahain satu hari update. Telat-telat paling juga enggak lama. Insha Allah. Oke! Thanks :)

 **MiraCahya1:** Aduhh terima kasih sudah suka. Aku pengen buat image ibu tiri itu baik. Jadi ikut terharu, ikuti terus kelanjutannya, ya.. thanks :)

 **Afadh:** Hahaha.. 16 tahun lumayan, lah. Jadi pengen meluk Harry waktu nangis, huhuhu :( Rita always jadi kompor. Kompornya gas lagi. Meleduknya luar biasa. hehehe.. sip ikuti terus cerita dari Anne! Thanks, :)

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra:** Apakah Hermione hamil mengingat ia sendiri yang minta kalau demi menghargai Ginny dan fokus mengurus anak-anak Harry. Kita lihat saja nanti, ya. Ikuti terus, thanks :)

 **Syarazeina:** yang berulah Rita, lah! Hahahaha! *Anne lari* Walah, ini yang minta adik malah kamu. Nanti aku rundingin sama Harry-Hermione, deh. Hehehe.. Thanks, ya! :)

Baiklah, karena Anne sudah ngantuk juga. Anne bobok dulu. Langsung ke TKP saja, teman-teman!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Acaranya besok. Bagaimana, Mione?"

Harry berat ketika menjelaskan pesta pernikahan anak buahnya di Kementerian dilaksanakan esok hari. Tentu saja, Harry tak akan datang sendiri, ia harus mengajak Hermione juga. Tapi bagaimana dengan Lily? Hermione tidak bisa membiarkan Lily pulang sendirian.

Bukan hanya Hermione, Harry pun begitu. "Lalu siapa yang akan menjemput Lily dari sekolah?" tanya Harry kebingungan.

Hermione menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas Harry, "Ron atau Lavender? Apa mereka juga diundang?"

"Tentu saja, Mione. Bahkan Ron satu tim dengan Steven—"

"Berangkatlah, Mom. Aku bisa naik bus,"

Lily Luna Potter. Turun dari lantai dua dengan seragam sekolahnya lengkap, mulai dari jas hitam dengan kemeja putih, dasi, rok hitam dengan garis merah serta sepatu dan kaus kaki putihnya. Sekolah Lily sangat ketat dalam peraturan penampilan. Ya, tidak susah bagi Lily untuk mengikuti peraturan itu, karena Lily sendiri cukup rapi dalam berpenampilan sehari-hari.

"Tidak masalah, kan?" ulang Lily di samping Hermione.

Sang ibu tiri tersenyum melihat kedewasaan di diri Lily mulai tumbuh. "Kalau begini, kau jauh lebih dewasa, sayang," kata Hermione sembari membetulkan kacamata Lily.

Sejak masuk ke sekolahnya yang baru, Lily sedikit merubah penampilannya. Salah satunya adalah kacamata. Bukan karena untuk bergaya, Lily benar-benar membutuhkannya untuk melihat. Harrylah yang pertama kali menyadari keanehan Lily saat melihat putrinya itu sibuk menulis deretan rumus fisika di buku tugasnya. Jarak antara Lily menulis dengan buku sangat dekat. Begitupula saat Harry tidak sengaja melihat tangan Lily sering mengucek matanya tiap ia selesai melihat layar laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Kayaknya Dad harus ajak kamu ke dokter mata, sayang. Dad takut kau seperti Dad," kata Harry.

Dan benar saja, minus 1 untuk mata kiri dan 0,75 untuk mata kanan, hasil pemeriksaan medis awal Lily. Harry hanya bisa lemas saat dokter mata yang memeriksa Lily menjelaskan jika salah satu faktornya adalah keturunan. Sangat jelas itu menurun dari siapa.

"Nanti juga kembali manjanya," ujar Harry langsung mendapat cubitan pelan dari Lily. Tawa mereka meledak saking senangnya menggoda Lily. Ya, Lily tetaplah Lily Luna yang manja.

Semakin hari Lily semakin nyaman dengan kehidupan barunya. Tanpa sihir, ternyata Lily tak begitu terpengaruh, tidak ada kesulitan baginya berbaur bersama banyak Muggle. Khususnya di sekolah, Lily terkenal pintar. Ia menyukai pelajaran sains, khususnya fisika. Menurut Lily, ilmu fisika seperti sihir. Ia bahkan bisa melakukan teknik-teknik yang digunakan para pesulap dengan teori ilmu fisika. Akibat kepandaian Lily ini, Harry sempat terkejut melihat Lily bisa memasukkan telur dalam botol berisi asap tanpa pecah. Harry mengira Lily bisa melakukan sihir, namun Harry kembali kecewa saat mengetahui itu hanyalah hasil percobaan fisika saja.

Banyak buku-buku tentang fisika Lily kumpulkan. Berkat bantuan Hermione pula, setiap harinya Lily tak jarang membawa satu buku fisika baru ke rumah. Entah meminjam dari perpustakaan ataupun membelinya sendiri.

Harry pun merasakan perubahan Lily itu. Putrinya lebih suka belajar. Mengikuti aktifitas di luar sekolah dan juga aktif dengan teknologi. Beberapa karya desain animasi sederhana telah Lily ciptakan. Keunikan dari sekolah Lily adalah sekolah yang mengutamakan pendidikan terknologi di dalamnya. Salah satu kewajiban bagi siswanya adalah bersahabat dengan teknologi. Itulah yang kini Lily lakukan. Ia lebih cekatan mengoperasikan komputer serta cakap menggunakan ponsel pintar.

Lily mengambil ranselnya siap berangkat, sementara Harry berjalan menuju meja sudut untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk mengantar. "Dad yang antar?" tanya Lily terkejut melihat ayahnya yang memegang kunci mobil. "Biasanya, kan, Mom?" katanya.

"Dad berangkat agak siang. Jadi hari ini Dad yang akan antar kamu. Sekalian melihat siapa saja laki-laki mana yang berani mendekati kamu. Dad dengar banyak anak laki-laki yang diam-diam menyukaimu di sekolah,"

Mata Lily melebar. Setengah mati terkejut mendengar perkataan Harry tadi. "Ya paling tidak anak laki-laki itu harus ijin dulu sama Dad kalau mau dekat denganmu," bisik Harry lagi.

"Harry, mereka masih anak-anak!"seru Hermione dari pintu.

"Ow maka dari itu, aku harus tahu laki-laki mana yang berani mendekati putriku. Ingat, Lily, Dad tak mau kau pacaran dulu. Sekolah yang benar baru cari pacar," Harry mendekati telinga Lily lantas berbisik, "kau boleh cari yang berkacamata, asal jangan cari drummer," bisiknya sampai Lily terkikik.

"Hey—"

"Kami berangkat Mom!" Potong Harry memacu mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah. Meninggalkan Hermione sendirian dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Dasar kalian!" gerutunya masih menahan malu.

* * *

Tok.. tok.. tok..!

"Benar-benar tak ada di rumah. Aku harus bagaimana ini?"

Lily lemas mendapati rumahnya terkunci. Tidak ada jalan untuk masuk. Sekolah Lily selesai lebih awal. Ia sempat menelepon Hermione agar bisa menjemputnya ke sekolah. Tapi, tidak tersambung. Menurut Lily ponsel ibunya mungkin mati ataupun Hermione sedang berada di dunia sihir, karena tentu saja tidak ada sinyal di sana.

Secara sederhana, Lily harus menunggu sampai Hermione pulang yang entah sampai pukul berapa. Kalaupun sampai waktu biasa ia pulang sekolah, Lily harus sabar menunggu hingga empat jam kedepan. "Aaaggghhh... lalu aku harus bagaimana?" gerutu Lily.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Suara perempuan yang sangat ia kenal. "Lily? Itu kau, nak?" seru suara itu.

"Mrs. Marchant! Ahh iya, maaf, apa anda tak melihat Mom?"

Mrs. Marchant masuk ke pekarangan rumah keluarga Potter. Menghampiri Lily sambil membawa dua kantung coklat berisi roti dan makanan kecil. "Ah, iya, tapi sudah sejak pagi. Ibumu keluar dengan mobil. Sempat menyapaku juga," kata wanita berwajah oriental itu.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi ponsel Mom tak aktif. Aku tak bisa menghubunginya untuk menjemputku tadi,"

"Jadi di sekolah pulang lebih awal, ya? Kalau begitu, tunggu di rumah saya dulu saja. Jill sudah kangen denganmu, Lily,"

Perasaan Lily kembali berbinar tatkala mengingat sahabatnya, Jill, yang beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena mengalami insiden kecelakaan bersama sang ayah. Lily juga beberapakali menjengguk Jill yang harus memakai satu kruk untuk membantunya berdiri dan berjalan. "Oh, ya aku juga rindu dengannya, terima kasih," kata Lily.

Hermione meninggalkan Leaky Cauldron dan bergegas menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Suara nyaring keluar dari salah satu mobil yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang toko kaset gelap itu. Tangannya tampak kesusahan ketika membuka pintu depan karena pergelangan tangannya penuh dengan kantung-kantung besar berisi kue.

Sekali tarik, pintu mobilnya terbuka. Pertama-tama Hermione memasukkan kantung-kantung kuenya baru ia sendiri yang masuk dan duduk di belakang kemudi. "Siap pulang. Jadi ada beberapa menit untuk aku istirahat dulu di rumah. Capek juga bantu si George, toko seperti itu ramai juga dengan orang-orang dewasa. Aku kira hanya ada beberapa saja orang jahil sejenis George. Banyak juga rupanya," katanya pelan.

Hermione baru saja selesai membantu George membersihkan toko Sihir Sakti Weasley. Toko lelucon paling populer seDiagon Alley itu untuk sementara waktu dibuka untuk mereka yang sudah dewasa. Tentu saja, karena para anak masih ada di Hogwarts, jadi George sedikit membuat perubahan pada dekorasi yang dirancang oleh Lily dari rumah, serta barang-barang yang dijual jauh lebih ekstream dari biasa dan lebih 'dewasa'.

"Oh, ya," mata Hermione melihat sejenak lampu lalu lintas yang menyala. Selagi kendaraannya berhenti, tangan Hermione tergerak untuk membuka satu kantung kecil berlogokan Sihir Sakti Weasley. George memaksa Hermione untuk membawa pulang hadiah terima kasih karena telah membantunya. "Apa ya isinya? Perasaanku kenapa tak enak?" batin Hermione.

Sekarang yang Hermione pikirkan hanyalah, hal aneh apa lagi yang diberikan oleh Geroge.

Satu kotak sebesar kotak kacamata dengan warna biru dan merah. Di depannya tercetak gambar siluet dua orang yang tampak seperti pria dan wanita serta satu anak kecil yang berdiri ditengah keduanya. Di atasnya terdapat logo toko George serta tertulis _Baby Maker Chewing Gum_ dengan tagline _tentukan berapa lama dan berakhir seperti apa_. Di belakang kotak tertulis dosis sesuai kegunaan. Mata Hermione tidak sempat membaca kesemua aturan. Hanya saja ia menangkap tulisan seperti, _permen merah = perempuan, permen biru = laki-laki,_ serta keterangan dengan angka seperti _1 butir = 2 jam_ dan larangan tentang penggunaan pada orang yang belum menikah serta anak-anak. Hermione langsung paham mengingat apa nama permen karet yang diberikan oleh George itu.

"Kurang ajar kau, Geroge!" umpat Hermione sebelum kembali memacu mobilnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, pertama kali yang akan Hermione lakukan adalah menyembunyikan permen karet pemberian George. Itu lebih berbahaya daripada membiarkan anjing galak berkeliaran.

Setelah semuanya aman, Hermione kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kue yang ia beli saat di Diagon Alley. Ia sengaja membeli banyak untuk diberikan kepada keluarga Mr. Marchant. Tetangganya itu baru saja tertimpa musibah. Mr. Marchant dan putri sulungnya, Jill, mengalami patah tulang akibat kecelakaan selepas dari sekolah. Hermione pun merasa tak enak jika terus menjenguk tanpa membawakan sesuatu untuk mereka.

"Aku akan bawakan satu kotak untuk mereka sebelum menjemput Lily. Masih ada waktu," kata Hermione.

Rumah keluarga Mr. Marchant tampak sepi dari luar. Tapi terdengar suara-suara seperti musik dan alunan piano sayup-sayup Hermione dengarkan dari arah dalam. "Selamat sore, Mrs. Marchant," sapa Hermione pada wanita berambut hitam panjang dari balik pintu.

"Oh God, Mrs. Potter. Silakan masuk,"

Akane Marchant, wanita berdarah Jepang yang menjadi istri Ernest Marchant keluar dari rumah dan mempersilakan Hermione masuk. Mereka sudah lama kenal bahkan sebelum Hermione menjadi istri Harry. Hermione sering bertemu Akane tiap berkunjung ke rumah Harry ketika Lily masih bayi.

Dua wanita itu berjalan berdua memasuki rumah yang memang sepi dari bagian ruang tamu. Akane mengantarkan Hermione menuju ruangan berdinding kaca yang penuh dengan satu set home recording. "Itu Lily?" tunjuk Hermione pada sosok anak berambut merah di balik kaca pemisah ruangan di depan Mr. Marchant yang duduk di depan komputer dan piano. Lily sedang memakai headphone di depan satu set condenser microphone bersama satu gadis lain yang Hermione kenal sebagai Jill, putri Mr. Marchant yang juga sahabat Lily.

Kedatangan Hermione sama sekali tidak mengusik Lily yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jill yang sama-sama memakai headphone dan menghadap pada jenis microphone yang sama. "Me-mereka—"

"Mereka tidak bisa melihat kita sekarang dengan kaca itu, tapi kita bisa melihat mereka dari sini. Di dalam juga kedap suara. Jadi mereka tidak akan mendengar suara lain selain suara Ernest yang berbicara melalui microphone itu," jelas Akane. Ernest berbalik dan terkejut dengan kedatangan Hermione di rumahnya.

Hermione tersenyum sambil menyalami Ernest. "Oh Mrs. Potter. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung,"

"Sama-sama, Mr. Marchant. Bagaimana keadaan anda? Sudah membaik?"

Sedikit basa basi Hermione tentang kesehatan Ernest yang mulai membaik dan mampu berjalan meski pelan-pelan. "Jadi, Lily sejak tadi ada di sini?" tanya Hermione mendengar penjelasan Akane mengenai Lily yang pulang sendiri dan mendapati rumahnya terkunci.

"Ya, daripada mereka main, lebih baik lanjut latihan. Saya sudah tak sabar mengajak Lily rekaman dengan Jill dan membuat video cover duet saya di YouTube dengan Lily," kata Ernest tertawa.

"Ap— maksudnya latihan? Rekaman?"

Akane tampak terkejut melihat ekspresi Hermione yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai aktifitas Lily selama ini di rumahnya. "Jadi anda tidak tahu jika Lily berlatih vokal dengan kami?" tanya Akane dan Hermione menggeleng.

"Lily memiliki kepercayaan diri yang kurang. Untuk diminta berbicara di depan umum saja susah, apalagi bernyanyi. Padahal rasa ingin tahunya besar sekali," tutur Hermione.

Sepasang suami istri itu saling pandang lantas tersenyum memandang Hermione. "Pantas saja. Saat Lily melihat Jill bernyanyi dengan saya, ia seperti menikmati aktifitas kami. Saat saya ajak bernyanyi, Lily bilang ia malu, tidak bisa bernyanyilah. Tapi saat saya yakinkan menyanyi itu mengasikkan, Lily mau dan ternyata—"

"Hellow, Dad! Kau ada di sana?" suara kecil Jill terdengar dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di sudut atas tembok.

"Ha-iya, honey. Bagaimana, apa sudah mengerti ketukannya? Paham, ya, pembagiannya. Untuk Lily tetap pada tempo ketukan tadi. Ingat lakukan beltingnya. Panjang tanpa vibrato. Aku akan putar sebagian agar kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri. Perhatikan kapan kalian masuk. Stand by, girls!"

Kedua anak itu tak memperhatikan Ernest, karena memang mereka tak bisa melihat, hanya mengangguk paham sambil membolak-balik kertas di depan mereka.

Hermione masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dilakukan Lily selama ini. "sudah berapa lama Lily berlatih?" tanyanya.

"Sekitar tiga bulan. Cukup intensif. Karena vokal Lily yang sudah baik, hasilnya jauh lebih maksimal daripada belajar satu tahun. Ternyata Lily juga ikut paduan suara di sekolahnya dulu, jadi sedikit banyak vokalnya sudah terasah," tutur Akane.

"Kita lihat saja, suara Lily sangat powerful. Jadi saya tak ragu memberikan dia lagu ini," kata Ernest. Ia lantas menyalakan beberapa tombol dan keluarlah suara Lily dan Jill yang mengalun merdu.

Di lagu yang terputar setengah pertama muncul adalah suara Jill yang kecil lucu, khas suara wanita Jepang. Mirip ibunya. Kemudian disusul suara Lily yang memang tegas dan memiliki power yang khas.

 _When your lips are on my lips.. and our hearts beat as one.._

Harmoni suara Lily dan Jill terdengar indah, semua petunjuk Ernest terdengar pelan mengikuti jalannya lagu. "Lily masuk! Now!" tepat saat itu juga, suara Jill menghilang dan menyisakan Lily yang bernyanyi.

 _But you slip out of my fingertips.. every time you run.._

Lily menaikkan suaranya tepat di kata 'run' tanpa sedikitpun tegang atau seperti menahan sesuatu. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Merasakan permainan nada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sampai nada itu seperti berlenggok dan putus. Musik menghentak dan kembali mengeluarkan suara Jill dan Lily bersamaan. Dengan harmoni yang indah.

"Well done, girls! Very very god job!" seru Ernest diikuti terpuk tangan dari Akane. Sedangkan Hermione masih terpukau dengan suara Lily yang begitu merdu. "Lily, indah sekali,"

Di dalam Lily dan Jill beradu tos dan berpelukan bersama. Memainkan dasi Lily yang masih mengantung di leharnya sambil tertawa bersama. Berkat perintah Ernest untuk istirahat, keduanya langsung berhambur keluar dari ruangan recording. Lily, yang penuh kepuasan berhasil menyelesaikan duetnya dengan Jill dibuat terdiam tak berkutik ketika melihat Hermione duduk bersama Akane dan Ernest sekaligus.

"M-Mom!" panggil Lily terbata.

"Lily Luna Potter," panggil Hermione lengkap mengikuti gaya Harry saat akan berbicara serius dengan anak-anaknya. Di depannya Lily menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ketakutan jika aktifitasnya di keluarga Marchant membuat Hermione tak suka.

Hermione berdiri. Dengan wajah datar, ia menghampiri Lily dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Jill bersama kedua orang tuanya menyaksikan Hermione terharu melihat kemampuan menyanyi Lily yang mengagumkan. "Kau menyanyi solo lebih indah, sayang. Mom tak pernah melihatmu bernyanyi seindah ini bahkan saat kau tampil bersama paduan suara ketika sekolah dulu. Kau luar biasa, Lily,"

"Maafkan aku, Mom. Aku juga baru belajar dengan Mr. Marchant. Beliau yang mengajariku teknik-teknik olah vokal yang baik." Tutur Lily.

"Kau juga sudah hebat, Lily. Hanya butuh terus dilatih, suaramu akan semakin sempurna. Setelah ini, kau siap, kan? Kita mulai rekaman kedua. Tapi kali ini pakai kamera. Sudah siap, kan, honey?" panggil Ernest pada Jill.

Gadis bermata sipit itu langsung kembali ke ruangan rekaman dan menarik kedua microphon yang baru selesai mereka gunakan rekaman. Dengan bantuan Akane pula, kamera untuk merekam siap dipasang ada spot yang tepat.

"Lima menit lagi kita rekaman. Mumpung ada anda Mrs. Potter, saya minta ijin untuk meminta Lily saya jadikan penyanyi di channel YouTube saya. Boleh? Saya akan memainkan piano untuk mengiri Lily bernyanyi," tanya Ernest dengan gaya lucunya.

"Silakan, jika Lily mau," Hermione mengembalikan keputusan kepada Lily kembali. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sendiri ingin melihat Lily menyanyi dengan suaranya sendiri. Menikmati penampilan Lily tanpa suara lain.

Lily tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dengan tawaran Ernest.

Semua perlengkapan siap. Peralatan rekaman terpasang dan kamera ready. "Kita hanya satu kali take, dan ini live langsung rekam. Hanya nanti masuk dalam editing kecil untuk awal dan penutup agar memiliki tampilan cantik, tanpa mempengaruhi kualitas suaramu, Lily. Jadi, bernyanyilah dengan hati," pesan Ernest sebelum mereka siap bermain.

Menurut Jill, Lily akan menyanyikan lagu dari penyanyi asal Inggris yang berjudul Clown. Lily sendiri yang memilih lagu itu. "Lily merasa dirinya seperti sedang menjadi badut, begitu katanya, Mrs. Potter. Ini lagu susah sekali. Nadanya naik turun," bisik Jill di telinga Hermione.

 _I guess it's funnier from where you're standing.._

Lily mulai bernyanyi diikuti suara piano yang dimainkan Ernest begitu menyentuh. Akane, Jill bahkan Hermione merasakan seluruh bulunya meremang tiap kali Lily mengambil nada tinggi. Dengan santai tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga yang berlebihan.

 _So you can see me I put make up on my face, but there's no way you can feel it from so far away.._

"Lily mengatur napasnya dengan sangat baik, emosinya bisa terkendali," komentar Akane pada Hermione.

Ya, indah sekali. Lily mengakhirinya dengan menunduk sambil menyeka air matanya sembunyi-sembunyi. Menatap lagi Hermione lantas tersenyum puas, "kau memang hebat, Lily," Hermione bangga luar biasa.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Baiklah.. mengapa Lily Anne buat bisa nyanyi, karena Anne suka nyanyi. Untuk istilah-istilah vokal, Anne hanya masukan beberapa. Itu pun seingat Anne waktu Anne masih ikut latihan vokal jaman SD, intensifnya memang cuma waktu SD aja. SMP cuma padus, SMA? Nggak ikut soalnya nggak ada ekstra padus. Di sini ada yang ikut paduan suara atau ikut les vokal? Benar nggak istilahnya? Hehehe... sudah lama, kan, jadi Anne takut salah aja.. :)

Lalu untuk lagu yang dinyanyikan Lily duet sama Jill, tahu kan itu lama siapa? Yups, **Demi Lovato** yang **Give Your Heart a Break**. Kalau yang sama Mr. Marchant, itu lagunya **Emeli Sande** judulnya **Clown**. Untuk lebih membayankan bagaimana Lily nyanyi, seperti dulu waktu Lily main piano di fic yang lama, Anne punya rekomendasian siapa yang harus di tonton. Coba cari **Jasmine Clarke** di Youtube. Dia penyanyi cover dari LA, masih muda, 14 tahun. Suaranya keren parah! Dia salah satu penyanyi cover kesukaan Anne.

Pas ubek-ubek lagi lagu-lagu apa yang pernah Jasmine cover muncul dua lagu itu, yang memang Anne suka banget. Terutama untuk lagu Emeli Sande. Anne sudah lama suka sama lagu-lagunya Emeli Sande. Coba dicek untuk lebih enak. Kalau nggak mau repot, bisa buka instagram Anne ( **sifahnurifah** , promosi, deh, hehehe), Anne masukin cuplikan sedikit lagu Jasmine Clarke di sana. Bisa dicek.

Oh ya sampai lupa, buat permen karet pemberian George, Anne terinspirasi dari berita soal permen karet cinta yang pernah geger di internet beberapa waktu lalu. Hehehe.. lagi-lagi Anne berharap pembaca Anne cukup umur untuk memahaminya. hehehe.. :)

Anne tunggu review kalian, loh. Dan nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya, ya! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	7. Bad Mother

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Muncul lagi dan malam lagi. Anne muncul dengan chapter 7 yang jadi chapter pertama yang paling panjang yang pernah Anne buat. Wahahaha.. Semoga nggak kepanjangan, ya. Soalnya berhentiin bersambungnya susah di bagian yang mana. Dan dapatnya selesai agak panjang.

Terima kasih buat yang review, Lily akan mulai goyah di chapter ini, ada apa?

Langsung aja, yuk...

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Pesta pernikahan anak buah Harry dari devisi Auror digelar ramai dan meriah. Banyak pasangan yang hadir ikut terharu ketika kedua mempelai mengikatkan janji pernikahan mereka sehidup semati. Salah satu yang ikut merasakannya adalah Harry dan Hermione.

Tangan Hermione mengampit lengan kanan Harry. Bersandar manja di pundaknya sambil tersenyum ketika mempelai di depan saling berciuman. "Kau kenapa, Mione?" bisik Harry.

"Hanya bernostalgia saja," kata Hermione pelan. Kepalanya sudah ditegakkan ikut bertepuk tangan dengan tamu yang lain.

"Apa yang kau ingat?" tantang Harry yang sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan menggoda.

Hermione menghela napasnya lega, seperti baru saja melepaskan sesuatu yang berat di dadanya. "Yang aku ingat, kau menciumku dan aku menciummu," katanya. Harry mengajaknya untuk mengambil salah satu meja. Letaknya tepat di sisi danau. Satu meja dengan dua bangku. Pas untuk mereka berdua menikmati suasana pesta. "Itu memang yang paling bisa diingat. Bahkan rasanya tak hilang-hilang,"

"Harry!" Hermione memukul tangan Harry pelan malu-malu.

Sang suami hanya tertawa melihat wajah istrinya bersemu merah menyala. Hampir sepuluh tahun mereka menikah, Hermione menjadi wanita yang sempurna bagi Harry dan ketiga anaknya.

"Bukankah acara ini seperti pesta kita berdua? Meja ini serasa privat sekali. Hanya kita berdua." Harry sejenak memelankan suaranya saat seorang pelayan membawakan makanan untuk Harry dan Hermione.

Mata Harry terbelalak melihat makanan apa yang ada di atas piringnya. "Apa ini?"

"Menurut tamu yang lain, ini adalah makanan kesukaan kedua mempelai. Tampaknya enak," kata Hermione. Dengan menggunakan garpu dan pisau, Hermione cekatan memotong daging dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

"Dagingnya enak. Dan ini juga, Harry, jangan bilang kalau kau tak mau memakannya," tunjuk Hermione pada potongan wortel yang bercampur dengan potongan kentang.

Harry menelan ludahnya. Menurut Harry, wortel adalah makanan yang paling aneh. Ia amat sangat tidak suka dengan sayur merah kesukaan kelinci itu. "No, aku bukan kelinci, Mione," tolak Harry.

"Kau Harry Potter, memang bukan kelinci. Dan ini makanan enak sekali, Harry. Cobalah!"

"Tidak, Mione. Itu wortel. Aku tak suka—"

"Aduhh pantas saja matamu parah sekali, Harry. Mana bisa sehat penglihatanmu kalau kau tak suka makan wortel? Kau sama seperti Lily. Lihat dia, sudah ikut-ikutan pakai kacamata. Kau tak mau lebih sehat dan melepas kacamatamu, Harry?"

Pundak Harry terangkat pelan. "Tidak, kacamata ini sudah jadi identitasku," elaknya.

"Makan wortelnya, Harry!" kata Hermione memaksa.

"Tidak!"

"Jangan membuang makanan. Tidak baik! Sini biar aku saja yang makan,"

Hermione mengambil alih sayuran yang ada di piring Harry. Menuangkannya kembali ke piringnya dan melahap sayuran itu dengan nikmatnya. Di depannya, Harry hanya bisa berdecap-decap salut melihat selera makan istrinya. "Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Ron, sayang,"

"Salahkan pria rakus itu, Harry," jawab Hermione dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Acara berlanjut pada sesi dansa. Harry dan Hermione memilih untuk duduk menikmati dulu beberapa pasangan yang menari di tengah. Baru saat sesi dansa kedua, Harry meminta dengan romantis tangan Hermione untuk ia bimbing ke tengah lantai dansa.

Mereka berputar, mengayunkan tubuh ke kanan dan kiri. Saling memeluk dan mendekatkan tubuh masing-masing saling berbagi kehangatan. Harry memandang makhluk cantik di depannya begitu lekat. "What?" tanya Hermione. Musik berganti tempo menjadi sangat pelan dan sangat romantis.

"You're so beautiful, very very beautiful," kata Harry dengan mata hijaunya yang berbinar bahagia. Mereka pun semakin terhanyut dengan alunan musik romantis yang mengantarkan mereka pada penyatuan rasa cinta yang hebat. Menikmati setiap sudut surga kata-kata cinta. Tanpa malu. Itu cinta mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Harry terus mengecup bibir Hermione tiada henti. Menarik tengkuk dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Hermione tak kuasa untuk melepaskan pegangannya dari kerah jas Harry. Susah melepaskan dan tak mau mengakhiri, "kita lanjutkan di rumah saja, ya," goda Harry setelah mereka saling memisahkan diri.

Tidak ada komentar dari Hermione selain tawa pelan dan wajah malu-malu. "Terkadang aku memikirkan kalau kau juga pantas masuk Slytherin, sayang," gurau Hermione sebelum Harry kembali mengajaknya berdansa.

* * *

ANS Technology School ramai penuh dengan mobil-mobil yang terparkir sepanjang jalan depan gerbang. Para penjemput sudah siap menunggu anak-anak yang sebentar lagi menyelesaikan jam sekolahnya. Lima menit sebelum tepat pukul empat, Lily menyempatkan mampir ke loker miliknya. Mengembalikan beberapa buku dan menguncinya kembali.

Bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi. Gerbang sudah dibuka dan berhamburlah siswa dari semua tingkatan untuk segera pulang. Beberapa terlihat dihampiri orang tua lantas masuk mobil, ada pula yang menuntun sepeda dan menaikinya setelah keluar dari gerbang. Serta tidak sedikit yang berjalan kaki ataupun duduk di halte menunggu bus datang.

Lily keluar bersama dengan Caroline, salah satu sahabat dekatnya bersama Jill. Selepas Caroline masuk dalam mobil ayahnya, tinggallah Lily sendiri. Jill belum masuk sekolah. Jadi ia hanya duduk sendiri sembari menunggu untuk pulang. "Oh, Tuhan. Aku lupa kalau Mom tak menjemputku. Mom dan Dad, kan, ke acara pernikahan teman Dad. Aaagghh aku lupa," rutuk Lily lupa dengan janjinya pada Hermione untuk pulang sendiri.

"Mungkin aku tunggu di sini saja, busnya masih ramai," kata Lily. Ia duduk di bangku panjang taman depan gedung sekolahnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Menonton channel YouTube dimana Mr. Marchant sudah mengupload video bernyanyinya kemarin. Tidak Lily sangka-sangka, banyak juga yang menyukai dan berkomentar baik pada video bernyanyinya.

"Aku sudah bisa jadi penyanyi sekarang, aduhh Lily, mimpi," kata Lily menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sendirian—"

Badan Lily terlonjak bahkan sampai menjatuhkan ponselnya ke tanah. Seseorang menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Lily. "Mrs. Alba?"

"Lily? Ternyata kamu, ahh—" wanita yang dipanggil Mrs. Alba itu mengambilkan ponsel Lily yang terjatuh. Video Lily sedang bernyanyi masih berputar. "Cover by Lily Potter," baca Mrs. Alba dari keterangan di bawah video itu.

"Potter?" ulang Mrs. Alba sekali lagi. Dahinya berkerut menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras.

Ada apa dengan nama Potter? Lily menerima ponselnya lantas berterima kasih. "Memangnya ada apa dengan nama keluargaku, Mrs. Alba?" tanya Lily.

"Banyak sekali nama orang dengan menyandang nama keluarga Potter di belakangnya. Tapi aku hanya tahu satu nama orang hebat yang juga menyandang nama Potter. Dia luar biasa," kata Mrs. Alba dengan wajah cerah.

Lily ikut tersenyum, "ya, orang yang memiliki nama belakang Potter terhebat yang aku tahu tak lain dan tak bukan, satu-satunya adalah... Harry James Potter. Pria paling hebat yang aku tahu, Mrs. Alba," ujar Lily.

Petugas konsumsi sekolah Lily itu langsung diam ketika Lily menyebut nama itu. Sangat lengkap.

"Lily, kau kenal dengan Harry James Potter? Ada hubugan apa kau dengannya?"

"Mrs. Alba, memangnya ada apa? Kau mengenal Dad?"

"Dad? Harry James Potter adalah ayahmu?"

Lily mengangguk tegas. Tanpa ragu, ia menjawab, "ya—"

Tidak. Lily tidak berbohong. Mrs. Alba kenal sekali dengan sifat Lily sejak mereka bertemu di hari pertama Lily masuk sekolah dan mengantri makan siang padanya. Bahkan makanan apa saja yang suka atau yang tidak disukai Lily sangat ia tahu. Seperti Lily seorang penyuka kentang dan pembenci wortel. Mrs. Alba tahu itu.

"Kau memang mirip dengan Ginny. Tapi.. benarkah? Setahuku, Harry hanya memiliki dua putra. Ahh maaf Lily. Bukannya aku sok tahu, tapi.. bukankah Ginny Potter meninggal saat kerusuhan Kementerian belasan tahun lalu?"

Segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mrs. Alba membuat Lily semakin tak paham. mengapa ada orang lain tahu tentang tragedi itu? "Anda.. dari mana Anda tahu tentang Mommy dan Dad? Hanya pe—"

"Penyihir yang tahu masalah ini? Tapi jangan lupakan mereka yang squib, Lily. Seperti aku," ujar Mrs. Alba memotong kalimat Lily. Lagi-lagi, Lily belum menyadari ada orang berlatar belakang penyihir duduk bersamanya di dunia Muggle.

Mrs. Alba menyentuh pipi Lily, mengelusnya sambil menangis. "Ternyata kau selamat saat kejadian itu? Aku kira ia meninggal bersama janinnya. Tapi aku salah, bahkan putrinya ada bersamaku sekarang. Aku turut berduka atas kematian ibumu, Lily. Ia wanita yang hebat. Aku mengidolakan ibumu sebagai chaser Holyhead Harpies dulu,"

Ia terus menceritakan tentang apa yang ia ketahui tentang keluarga Potter tanpa memberikan kesempatn Lily berbicara. Di tengah-tengah ia berbicara Mrs. Alba tiba-tiba berhenti, menyadari sesuatu yang janggal terhadap diri Lily.

"Sebentar, Lily. Kau bersekolah di sini. Ya, aku tahu itu. Bukankah itu artinya kau berusia sekitar 11 tahun?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau tak berangkat ke Hogwarts?"

Deg! Lily seolah baru saja dibangunkan dari mimpi indahnya. Masa-masa sulitnya melupakan surat panggilan Hogwarts yang tak diterimanya kembali terbayang di depannya. "A-aku.. aku, aku squib," kata Lily sangat pelan. Airmatanya meluncur keluar dari sudut matanya. Mengingatnya kembali seperti memasukkan tangan terluka ke dalam air garam. Sakit sekali.

"Squib?" Mrs. Alba melihat sekitar sekolah yang mulai sepi ditinggalkan para penghuninya. "Ta-tapi,"

"Itu kenyataannya, Mrs. Alba. Kalau aku penyihir, aku pasti sudah masuk Hogwarts beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku di sini, bersekolah di sini," Mrs. Alba langsung memeluk Lily erat. Dua orang bernasib sama saling menumpahkan kesedihan mereka tentang diri masing-masing.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa, Mrs. Alba?"

"Dirimu? Kau tinggal bersama siapa sekarang? Ini sudah senja, kau tak pulang?"

Lily menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Mrs. Alba. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan melirik sejenak ke halte bus. Belum ada bus yang lewat di sana. "Aku tinggal dengan Dad dan Mom. Dad menikah lagi dengan Mom Hermione."

"Mereka menikah? Oh ya Tuhan, kau tetap tinggal bersama mereka? Kau tak dibuang mereka?"

"Dibuang?" pekik Lily.

Satu persatu keanehan diketahui Mrs. Alba tentang kehidupan Lily yang sebenarnya. Lily, yang ia anggap sebagai siswa terpintar seangkatannya di sekolah, ternyata adalah seorang squib. Sama seperti dirinya. Tapi, nasib Lily rupanya tak separah dirinya.

"Hingga sekarang, pandangan para penyihir sangat sensitif jika mendengar kata squib, Lily. Mereka menganggap squib adalah benalu. Menyusahkan dan membuat malu nama keluarga. Sepertiku. Aku datang dari keluarga Dalas. Namaku Sonya Dalas. Alba adalah nama keluarga suamiku. Aku dibuang saat berusia 11 tahun, sama sepertimu sekarang. Aku tak mendapat surat Hogwarts sampai tanggal 1 September. Kalau seandainya aku penyihir, aku seangkatan dengan ibumu.

Tapi apa daya, ayahku orang terpandang di Kementerian. Ia malu mempunyai anak seorang squib. Ia lantas membuangku ke panti asuhan Muggle. Aku bersosialisasi dengan para Muggle yang tak pernah aku kenal. Kebiasaan mereka yang tanpa sihir, semua terasa aneh. Bertahun-tahun aku seperti orang gila. Mencoba sabar, sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa bertahan seperti sekarang," cerita Mrs. Alba dengan berurai airmata. Kehidupannya sejak kecil sangat berat. Khususnya semasa ia di panti asuhan

"Mereka tak pernah mendekatkan aku lagi dengan dunia sihir. Dad dan Mom hanya mengajakku ke The Burrow saja, itupun langsung dengan floo atau Apparate. Aku tak boleh ke Diagon Alley lagi. Kata mereka, nanti banyak orang yang mengejar aku. Menanyakan ini-itu, padahal aku sendiri tak masalah,"

"Itu karena ayahmu adalah orang besar, Lily. Ayahmu dikenal luas oleh seluruh penyihir. Tak ada penyihir yang tak mengenal Harry Potter. Mereka pasti penasaran melihat putri pahlawan mereka yang— maafkan aku, Lily,"

Tangan Lily mencegah tangan Mrs. Alba bergerak. Menyampaikan ia tak apa-apa. Lily sudah lama belajar kuat dengan keadaannya itu. "Menjadi berbeda itu indah, Lily. Apalagi kedua orang tuamu sangat menyayangimu," pesan Mrs. Alba.

"Tapi, apakah Dad akan membuangku? Mengingat ini sudah cukup lama. Dan pastinya pemberitaan di luar sana banyak yang membicarakan aku," kata Lily ketakutan.

"Kau tak tahu?"

"Tidak," Lily mengaitkan tali ransel ke lengannya, "aku merasa mereka sedang menyembunyikan semuanya dariku, Mrs. Alba."

Bus kota berhenti tepat di depan halte. Itu dia yang Lily tunggu. Ia harus segera pulang.

"Tunggu, Lily!" panggil Mrs. Alba dan Lily kembali berbalik. "Tetaplah kuat. Ingat, kita ini spesial," pesannya. Lily mengangguk pelan dan berlari menuju bus.

Sepanjang perjalanan, di dalam bus pikiran Lily tidak tenang. Memikirkan tentang kisah Mrs. Alba yang juga squib. Masa kecil yang menyedihkan, dibuang dan tidak diharapkan. Lily takut dirinya akan seperti Mrs. Alba. "Apa aku juga akan dibuang? Dad orang yang sangat dikenal oleh banyak penyihir, Dad pasti sangat malu memiliki anak sepertiku. Aku menyesal mengapa Mommy harus meninggalkan aku. Mengapa mantra pembunuh itu tak ikut membunuhku juga? Mengap—"

Bruakk! Dukk! Pelipis kiri Lily terasa sangat amat sakit ketika lantai bus yang keras menjadi landasan kepalanya mendarat setelah membentur ujung bangku penumpang di depannya. Kacamatanya terlepas entah kemana.

Bus yang memuat puluhan orang di dalamnya itu baru saja menyerempet truk besar tepat di sisi Lily duduk. Badan Lily terlempar dan tersungkur di lantai bus. Sakit. Itu yang sekejap dirasa Lily tepat di kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya, ia seperti mendengar suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya pelan.

"Lily!"

Namun sebelum Lily mencari tahu siapa itu, semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Jika ingin pemeriksaan mendalam, tunggu sampai keadaan Lily membaik. Mungkin esok bisa dilakukan pemeriksaan CT Scan, Mr. Potter. Lily boleh pulang sebentar lagi,"

Sayup-sayup suara orang berterima kasih, isak tangis, dan langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai menyadarkan Lily perlahan. Aroma ruangan yang khas. Itu bukan kamarnya. Mata Lily terbuka dan terpampanglah langit-langit ruangan yang ia tiduri berwarna putih.

"Di mana aku?"

Dua orang berpakaian pesta mendekat dan mengelus kepala Lily lembut.

"Lily, syukurlah!" suara Harry terdengar pertama di telinga Lily.

"Ya, Tuhan. Kau tak apa-apa, sayang? Mom takut—"

Lily meremas tangan Hermione di tangan kanannya menenangkan. "Aku tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing," kata Lily sambil menunjuk kepalanya. Pelipisnya biru, dahinya tertempel perban membungkus luka gores. Seragamnya kotor dan ada beberapa bagian yang robek.

Harry mengambil kacamata Lily yang pecah dari atas meja. Saat melihat tak ada orang lain di sana, Harry merapalkan mantra dan dengan sekejap, kacamata Lily kembali baik. Pelan-pelan Harry memasangkan pada wajah putrinya. "Cantik," katanya.

Tapi Lily tak merespon apapun. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Mrs. Alba. Harry dan Hermione begitu sayang padanya. Lily tidak yakin jika kedua orang tuanya akan tega membuangnya dengan meninggalkannya sendiri seperti hidup Mrs. Alba.

"Sayang? Kita pulang, ya! Masih kuat?" kata Hermione membangunkan lamunan Lily.

Lily mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

Malam hari, Lily tak bisa tidur. Bayang-bayang tentang cerita Mrs. Alba terus terbayang.

"Aku tak pernah tahu tentang semua ini.. apa semua squib harus dibuang?" Lily keluar dari kamarnya. Tengah malam seperti ini, Lily ingin menyedniri di tempat lain. kepalanya masih pusing jika terus tidur di kamar.

Langkah kaki Lily terhenti di depan perpustakaan keluarga. Ruangan itu tidak dikunci. Kebetulan sekali, Lily memutar gagangnya dan mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka. Gelap. Lily mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyetel cahaya paling terang. Yups, Lily membuat ponselnya menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di sana.

Deretan rak buku berjajar rapi di sana. Sebagian adalah milik Hermione. Kemudian milik Lily. Hanya beberapa bagian saja berisi buku-buku Harry dan juga milik dua anak laki-laki yang lain. James dan Al.

Kali ini Lily lebih tertarik dengan laci-laci di sudut perpustakaan. Yang ia ketahui, laci-laci itu berisi benda-benda ataupun barang-barang yang tergolong penting. Harry memperingatkan untuk tidak ada yang membuat isi laci itu sebagai mainan. Banyak sejarah yang terkandung dari barang-barang yang di simpan di sana.

Itulah mengapa Lily lebih tertarik membuka laci itu malam ini. "Mungkin ada titik terang tentang masalahku di sana," ujar Lily seperti berbisik. Ponselnya diarahkan ke penarik laci. Sekali tarik, laci itu terbuka.

Di dalamnya terdapat batu-batuan, kotak, perkamen sampai potongan-potongan koran Daily Prophet dan majalah sihir lain dari tahun ke tahun. Lily membaca judul-judul artikel yang disimpan. Seperti ketika Hogwarts kembali dibuka setelah perang dan kembalinya Kementerian Sihir di bawah pimpinan Kingsley. Sebagian banyak artikel yang disimpan bersisi tentang Harry dan Ginny, contohnya berita majalah Witch Week yang menulis tentang kiprah Ginny di Holyhead Harpies, Daily Prophet yang menulis pahlawan dunia sihir, Harry Potter, menikah dengan Ginny Weasley.

Satu artikel lagi Lily baca, "kelahiran James, putra pertama Harry Potter. Ahh James pernah masuk Daily Prophet juga," komentar Lily sambil tertawa pelan. Tangannya kembali membuka lembaran lain. Potongan artikel tentang diangkatnya Harry sebagai kepala Auror membuat Lily terdiam mengamati foto yang tertera di sana. Sebagain artikel yang ditulis bercerita tentang kehidupan Harry. Mengulas tentang profil Harry secara singkat.

Di sana tercetak foto bergerak Harry, James, Al yang masih kecil bersama Ginny yang tampak gemuk. Keempat orang itu tersenyum dan tampak bahagia sekali. James dan Al sedang bercanda sedangkan Ginny menciumi kepala Al yang lebih dekat dengannya. Sementara Harry tampak beberapa kali mengelus perut Ginny yang mengelembung sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Dibawah foto itu tertulis caption,

 _Kebahagiaan keluarga Potter akan semakin sempurna mengingat Ginevra Potter, sedang mengandung anak ke tiga mereka. Beberapa bulan lagi, sudah bisa dipastikan bayi ketiga mereka akan lahir._

"Aku sudah ada, tapi masih sembunyi," gurau Lily. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh wajah sang ibu. Telunjuknya mengelus wajah Ginny yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. "Aku merindukanmu, Mommy," bisiknya diiringi isakan tangis.

Tekanan emosi yang mulai muncul membuat kepala Lily terasa sakit. Rasa pusing itu kembali hinggap tepat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Lily berusaha rileks, mengatur napas agar rasa sakit itu hilang. Dan hasilnya, sedikit mereda dan perlahan hilang. Lily kembali membuka lembar-lembar-lembar potongan koran sihir itu.

Kertas selanjutnya tampak lebih baru. Benar saja, berita itu cukup baru. Artikel pertama yang Lily baca tentang Harry yang menjadi guru tamu di Hogwarts. Kemudian Lily menemukan potongan Daily Prophet lain yang kembali tampak kusam. Itu adalah berita tentang pernikahan kedua Harry. Foto pernikahan Harry dan Hermione terpampang jelas di sana. Lembar selanjutnya Lily menemukan potongan kertas yang baru.

Berita tentang keberangkatan pertama James ke Hogwarts. Lagi-lagi ada foto Harry di sana, dirinya pun ada. Tampak memeluk Hermione yang berdiri di samping Harry. Berlanjut ke berita keberangkatan Al di tahun selanjutnya, hingga potongan kertas yang kembali tampak usang.

"Kekacauan Kementerian?" baca Lily pada judul yang tercetak di sana. Lily melihat tahun berita itu ditulis. Tahun dimana ia lahir. Lily lantas membacanya sembari duduk di lantai. Bermodalkan cahaya dari ponselnya, Lily pelan-pelan membaca headline Daily Prophet 11 tahun yang lalu itu.

 _Kerusuhan terjadi akibat masuknya mantan pengikutin raja kegelapan yang menyusup masuk dan merusak sistem sihir Kementerian. Tercatat 58 pegawai dan penyihir sipil menjadi korban meninggal dalam kerusuhan itu. Salah satu koraban yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah istri dari kepala divisi Auror, Ginevra Potter, yang sedang mengandung sembilan bulan._

Leher Lily seperti tercekik. Itu berita tentang kematian ibu kandungnya.

 _Menurut saksi, salah satu buronan masih hidup dan belum tertangkap. Di saat kerusuhan mereda, pria yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu melempar kutukan kematian pada kepala divisi Auror, Harry Potter, yang sedang beristirahat. Namun muncul serangan lain yang menghalau mantera tersebut hingga berbalik dan mengenai Ginevra Potter._

 _Hingga kini tidak diketahui siapa yang melemparkan mantra pelindung tersebut hingga membuat mantera terlontar salah sasaran, dimana Harry Potter-lah target utama mantera kematian itu, bukan sang istri. Mantera itu membunuh Ginevra Potter namun menurut informasi, bayi perempuan yang dikandung selamat dan lahir sehat._

"Siapa yang menyelamatkan Dad? Tapi, kenapa Mommy—" Lily menutup wajahnya dan menangis tertahan. Ibunya meninggal karena kesalahan seseorang tapi ia tidak tahu siapa. Lily kembali mencoba tenang. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyiksa kepalanya.

Lembar baru Lily temukan. Jauh lebih baru dari berita tentang keberangkatan Al ke Hogwars. Lily membaca berita pertama. "Ini membahas aku?" batin Lily ketika membaca judul yang menanyakan kebenaran dirinya seorang squib.

Pada berita lain, Lily kembali tertegun dengan judul yang ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter, satu hari setelah berita pertama tentangnya dimuat.

 _Lily Luna Potter, si Bungsu Potter yang Positif Squib_

Judul yang mampu menahan napas Lily tiba-tiba. Airmatanya jauh lebih banyak keluar daripada berita-berita sebelumnya. "Mereka sudah tahu semuanya dan menyembunyikan semua ini dariku,"

 _Hogwarts membenarkan jika tahun ajaran ini tidak memiliki siswa bernama Lily Luna Potter. Bahkan menurut kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Prof. Minerva McGonagall, tidak ingin berbicara banyak tentang kebenaran bahwa putri dari kepala divisi Auror, Harry Potter, tidak bersekolah di Hogwarts. "Kami menjaga semua privasi siswa dan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Hogwarts. Mr. Potter adalah wali murid dari siswa kami juga, jadi.. kami tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa akibat pemberitaan ini," tutur Prof. McGonagall._

 _Begitupula dengan Harry Potter sendiri. Saat ditemui dalam acara peresmian gedung Kementerian baru di wilayah perbatasan Irlandia, ketika ditanya tentang keberadaan putrinya, Harry Potter mengungkap jika putrinya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "Lily di tempat yang aman dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."_

 _Lagi-lagi jawaban yang penuh misteri. Harry Potter tidak mengungkap secara jelas di mana dan bagaimana keadaan Lily Luna Potter saat ini. benarkah isu yang beredar jika Lily diasingkan ke negara lain? Atau dengan kata lain, dibuang jauh untuk menghindari rusaknya nama baik keluarga Potter yang termasyur sepanjang sejarah?_

Brukk! Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan lampu menyala. Wajah Lily kini terlihat jelas. Pucat dan memerah. Hermione yang panik lantas memeluk Lily dalam pelukannya. Namun, Lily berontak.

"Lily, kau kenapa, sayang? Kau—" suara Hermione terputus saat Lily menemukan potongan artikel yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. "Sayang, sebenarnya—"

"Apa? Bahwa selama ini aku diasingkan dari dunia sihir karena Mom dan Dad malu punya anak seorang squib? Mungkin," Lily mengangkat artikel yang memuat berita dirinya tepat ke depan wajah Hermione, "berita ini benar. Dan seperti nasib Mrs. Alba, aku mungkin akan kalian buang jauh sebentar lagi," suara Lily terdengar tak jelas. Napasnya memburu karena menahan sakit yang lagi-lagi terasa.

"Kau bicara apa, sih, sayang?"

"Lalu ini juga," Lily menunjukkan berita kerusuhan Kementrian, "ada yang membuat Mommy meninggal. Orang yang menyelamatkan Dad tapi membunuh Mommy, bukan pelakunya. Kenapa Dad tidak mencari tahu siapa yang melempar mantera pelindung itu? Atau aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya?"

Hermione sudah menangis di depan Lily, memegang pundak gadis itu yang mulai lemas. "Untuk apa, Lily? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk bertanya, kenapa tak sekalian membuatku mati juga? Kenapa harus Mommy saja yang meninggal kalau aku diselamatkan ternyata menjadi aib untuk keluarga ini. Aku ingin memintanya membunuhku juga. Dia jauh lebih kejam membiarkanku hidup seperti ini daripada membiarkanku ikut mati bersama Mommy." Teriak Lily begitu keras.

"Enough, Lily, cukup!" Lily lantas diam. Menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis.

"Kenapa harus kau yang ikut mati, Lily?" keadaan seperti ini, Hermione sulit memperhalus kata-katanya. "Harusnya Mom yang mati. Agar Mom tidak selalu dibayang-bayangi rasa bersalah yang besar terhadapmu,"

Lily memelankan isakannya, mengikuti perintah tangan Hermione agar menghadapkan wajahnya pada sang ibu tiri. "Mom yang melakukan itu." kata Hermione.

"A-ap apa?"

"Mom yang melempar mantera pelindung itu untuk melindungi Dad dan mengarahkannya ke tempat yang salah, di mana Mommy Ginny datang dan—"

Dengan cepat Lily menyingkirkan tangan Hermione dari wajahnya. Menolak tangan itu seperti menyingkirkan barang kotor. "Untuk apa? Selama ini untuk apa, Mom?" tanya Lily penuh rasa sakit yang dalam.

"Mom sangat mencintai Dad. Mom tak ingin mantra itu membunuh orang yang sangat Mom cintai di depan mata kepala Mom sendiri. Mom refleks memberikan mantra pelindung dan mengarahkan ke arah yang lain. Mom tak berniat untuk membunuh siapapun, tapi—"

"Mom mengarahkan pada Mommy, dan membuatnya pergi tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk aku mengenalnya lebih dekat," potong Lily.

Suara Hermione makin bergetar merasakan atmosfer di sana begitu menyakitkan. Semuanya telah terbuka, "maka dari itu Mom tak ingin membuatmu makin menderita. Apalagi saat kenyataan bahwa anak dari wanita yang pergi karena kecerobohanku sendiri terlahir sebagai squib karena ulahku sendiri, Mom berjanji tak akan membuatmu menderita dengan menyembunyikan semuanya,"

"Maafkan Mom, Lily," Hermione memohon sampai hampir menyium kaki Lily. Liliy kini tak sudi melihat wajah penyesalan ibu tirinya itu. Wanita yang selama ini ia sayangi, ternyata dialah yang membuatnya menanggung semua penderitaan itu.

Lily bangkit dengan tubuh terhuyun-huyun menahan sakit di kepala, menyadari ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka dari arah pintu. "Kalian jahat!" pekik Lily kemudian meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di luar. Lily mondorong tubuh Harry, yang telah lama berdiri mendengar semua pengakuan itu agar menjauh dari pintu. Lily tampak berlari sambil memegang kepalanya menuju kamar.

Masih di dalam perpustakaan, Hermione perlahan bangkit dan menangis sambil memukul tembok. "Kenapa kau diam selama ini, Mione?" tanya Harry perlahan.

"Aku sudah merusak semuanya, Harry. Aku menghancurkan hidupmu, aku membunuh orang yang sangat kau cintai. Ibu dari anak-anakmu. Membuatmu hampir kehilangan semuanya," racau Hermione penuh emosi. Wajahnya semakin tak karuan antara marah dan menangis.

"Tapi kau memperbaikinya. Kau membantu memulihkan semuanya jauh lebih baik. Itu kecelakaan," Harry semakin mendekat.

"Tapi berakhir seperti ini. Aku wanita yang bodoh, Harry—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione,"

Harry memegang kedua pundak Hermione begitu erat. Bahkan meremasnya. Hermione berusaha mengelak tapi tak mampu. Badannya lemas terlalu lama menangis. "Lepaskan aku, aku tak pantas ada di kehidupanmu, Harry, no no please! Lepaskan!" bentak Hermione penuh emosi.

"Baiklah, agar kau puas, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tantang Harry tak tahan melihat Hermione terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Wanita berambut ombak itu berusaha tegar menghadap Harry. Wajahnya sedikit menegadah mengimbangi tubuh Harry yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Hermione menatap lekat manik hijau sang suami lantas berkata, "ceraikan aku!" dengan tegas dan yakin.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hem.. bagaimana, kepanjangan? Nggak bisa komentar banyak. Konflik mulai muncul di chapter ini, jadi chapter-chapter selanjutnya Anne bilang akan banyak masalah yang muncul.

Semoga tidak bosen ya ikuti cerita Anne ini. Semoga menghibur! Anne tunggu review kalian. Maaf Anne udah ngantuk jadi nggak bisa banyak cuap-cuap. Tunggu kisah selanjutnya, esok, insha Allah! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	8. Emergency

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Hampir tengah malam, Anne lagi-lagi muncul dengan chapter baru. Hehehe.. ya begitulah. Panjang juga jadinya. Anne hanyabisa ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua teman-teman yang baca dan juga review. Sebenarnya Anne nggak masalah tentang banyak tidaknya review, hanya saja Anne lebih suka saja kalau ada yang mau berbagi komentarnya untuk Anne. Tapi.. tak masalah, seperti komitmen yang sudah sejak awal Anne buat, Anne akan tetap tulis dan selesaikan cerita meskipun tidak ada yang baca, ihh emang agak memprihatinkan, tapi Anne yakin, Anne bisa menghibur kalian semua yang suka membaca cerita Anne.

Langsung saja deh, thanks, buat yang sudah review! :)

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Wanita berambut ombak itu berusaha tegar menghadap Harry. Wajahnya sedikit menegadah mengimbangi tubuh Harry yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Hermione menatap lekat manik hijau sang suami lantas berkata, "ceraikan aku!" dengan tegas dan yakin.

"What?" Harry syok. "Kau mau membuat masalah ini semakin besar, Mione? Katakan kalau kau tak serius dengan kata-katamu tadi," tanya Harry meminta penjelasan.

Cerai, Hermione meminta cerai dan diwajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa permintaannya tadi hanya bercanda. Tepat pukul satu malam, Hermione menolak Harry menyentuh tangannya. Meski hanya untuk menenangkan.

"Kalau kau tak bisa, aku yang akan urus semuanya—"

" _Hermione, you're my wife!_ "

Brukk!

Suara seperti sesuatu terjatuh terdengar dari arah kamar. Harry mendengarnya jelas karena posisinya lebih dekat dengan pintu dibandingkan Hermione. "Itu seperti dari kamar Lily.. Lily!" secepat kemudian Harry berlari mendatangi kamar Lily yang tak jauh dari perpustakaan. Ia meninggalkan Hermione yang tetap diam tanpa ingin mengikutinya mencari tahu suara apa.

Di depan kamar Lily, Harry ragu untuk membuka pintunya. Tidak ada suara teriakan atau tangisan mengingat terakhir Harry melihat Lily, putrinya itu sedang menangis. Harry berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif, berharap Lily tidak mengalami hal-hal buruk di dalam sana.

Perlahan pintu terbuka, dan apa yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh mata Harry adalah.. kepala Lily berada di lantai. Ya, Lily jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Lily! Bangun, sayang! Buka matamu! Lily!" Teriak Harry luar biasa panik. Kedua tangannya menopang leher belakang Lily agar kepalanya lebih tinggi. Badan Lily dingin dengan wajah memucat. Bibirnya biru dan memar di kepalanya belum mengempis.

Di luar, tampak Hermione berdiri melihat keadaan Lily yang tak sadarkan. Tapi ia tak mendekat. Hanya melihatnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sambil menangis. Harry menyadari kedatangan Hermione, memanggilnya agar ikut mendekat menyadarkan Lily.

Harry berteriak, "Mione, bantu aku. Lily tak sadar," pintanya. Namun yang diminta hanya diam tanpa berusaha membantu. "HERMIONE," bentak Harry dipuncak kemarahannya, "aku mohon!" sambungnya jauh lebih tenang.

* * *

Harry sepakat membawa Lily ke _accident & emergency department_ terdekat. Harry memikirkan keadaan Lily yang rawan jika melakukan Apparate. Lagi pula, sebelumnya ketika kecelakaan terjadi, Lily dirawat di A&E rumah sakit yang sama.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, belum ada petugas medis yang keluar untuk menemui Harry dan Hermione. Pintu ruang emergency masih tertutup rapat. Tengah malam tidak membuat rumah sakit itu sepi dari aktifitas medis. Harry cukup beruntung ketika membawa Lily, dokter Rachel, dokter yang menangani Lily saat mengalami kecelakaan, kembali menangani Lily malam ini. Setidaknya, kondisi Lily sudah diketahui oleh dr. Rachel sebelum memberikan tindakan lanjut.

Dua buah pintu ruang emergency terbuka bersamaan. Tidak lebar, namun cukup untuk dilalui dr. Rachel yang keluar menemui Harry dan Hermione. "Mr. Mrs. Potter," salam dr. Rachel sopan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lily, dokter?" tanya Harry panik.

"Maaf, Mr. Potter. Saya sampaikan bahwa Lily.. dalam kondisi kritis," kata dr. Rachel pelan. Ia membuka masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya lantas membiarkan tergantung di leher.

Hermione menahan jeritnya. Membayangkan kata kritis yang sungguh menakutkan. "Apa yang terjadi, dok? Mengapa Lily sampai bisa kritis? Dia baik-baik saja, kan, kemarin? Hanya memar dan sakit kepala saja," tutur Harry dengan suara bergetar.

"Benar, Mr. Potter. Namun, hasil pemeriksaan scan kepala Lily menunjukkan ada pendarahan otak di kepalanya. Dan ini sudah menyebar luas pada sebagian besar tempurung kepalanya,"

Menurut dr. Rachel, Lily mengalami pendarahan otak yang belum parah saat kecelakaan. Ini yang mengakibatkan Lily masih sadar meski mengalami sakit kepala yang menyakitkan serta memar di kepalanya. Semua tampak jelas saat para tim dokter melakukan pemeriksaan CT scan pada kepala Lily. "Ada indikasi syaraf Lily terganggu hingga membuatnya jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Kami butuh persetujuan keluarga untuk segera dilakukan tindakan operasi. Kami akan membersihkan darah yang menyubat. Jika tidak, otak Lily akan sulit mendapat oksigen dan bisa berakibat fatal," tutur dr. Rachel.

"Harus operasi?" tanya Hermione untuk pertama kali. Harry melirik istrinya. 'Hermione masih tak tega dengan Lily,' batin Harry.

"Benar, Mrs. Potter. Kami harus segera melakukan pembedahan. Jika tidak, kami takut mengambil risiko terbesar."

Harry menghadap Hermione lantas memeluknya erat. Menenangkan tangis Hermione yang semakin kencang. "Aku memang ibu yang gagal, Harry. Ini semua salahku," bisik Hermione.

"Sudahlah, Lily harus melakukan operasi segera. Demi kesembuhan Lily," balas Harry. Kemudian ia menyampaikan kesediaannya untuk mempersilakan para dokter melakukan operasi segera. Dr. Rachel mengangguk dan mempersilakan Harry mengikutinya menuju ruang administrasi.

Sebelum pergi, Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, Hermione menerima tangan Harry dan meremasnya pelan. "Masuklah, dokter membolehkan kau masuk menemui Lily,"pesan Harry sebelum pergi.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hermione memasuki ruang dimana Lily sedang dipersiapkan untuk segera dilakukan tindakan pembedahan. Hermione menatap tubuh lemah Lily dengan berurai air mata. Rambut Lily sedang di pangkas oleh seorang petugas laki-laki berseragam perawat. Rambut merah sebahu Lily kini menjadi sangat pendek.

Sampai akhirnya rambut kebanggaan Lily perlahan hilang.

"Maafkan Mom, Lily. Ini semua salah Mom. Kau tak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini jika semua itu tak pernah Mom lakukan," batin Hermione di sisi ranjang Lily. Ia takut menyentuh tubuh Lily yang penuh dengan selang-selang menancap di tangannya. Lebih membuat Hermione sedih ketika melihat adanya selang berdiameter cukup besar masuk dimasukkan ke sisi mulut Lily. Membuat gadis 11 tahun itu tidak bisa menutup mulutnya sempurna, meskipun dibantu dengan perekat.

Langkah terburu-buru dari dr. Rachel menyadarkan Hermione untuk segera menjauh dari Lily. "Kami tahu ini sangat berat bagi kalian. Tapi saya harap, kalian bisa menyerahkan segalanya pada Tuhan. Kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk putri kalian," dr. Rachel menepuk pundak Hermione pelan.

"Selamatkan Lily," pinta Harry sungguh-sungguh.

"Kami mohon," tambah Hermione penuh harapan.

* * *

Beberapa keluarga berkumpul setelah operasi Lily usai. Menjelang pagi, Lily dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Sampai dua jam berikutnya, Lily terus dipantau dengan para dokter serta bantuan berbagai alat yang terpasang ke tubuhnya.

Berita mengejutkan dr. Rachel sampaikan setelah Lily mengalami kejang di pagi hari. Hasil pemeriksaan lanjutan Lily menunjukkan kondisi otak Lily benar-benar tidak baik. Di mana berimbas pada sistem saraf Lily. "Seperti efek samping yang biasa dialami oleh pasien yang baru menjalani pembedahan otak, Lily akan kesulitan berbicara, melihat sampai berpikir. Namun yang lebih parah lagi, Lily mengalami.. kelumpuhan," terang dr. Rachel.

"Lumpuh? Cucuku tidak bisa bergerak?" Molly panik bukan main. Sejak sampai di rumah sakit, ia terus saja menangis di sisi ranjang Lily sambil terus menggenggam tangan Lily. Molly juga yang mendapati pertama kali ketika Lily kejang.

Dr. Rachel membenarkan, "kedua tangan dan kakinya akan sulit digerakan. Tapi tenang saja, bisa dilakukan terapi setiap hari agar syarafnya bisa bekerja lebih baik. Karena dalam keadaan koma, pasien masih bisa menerima rangsangan syaraf seperti pijatan pelan,"

Harry tertegun ketika mendegar istilah 'koma' yang tak sengaja tertangkap lebih dulu di otak Harry, "dokter bilang, koma? Lily—"

"Benar, Mr. Potter. Putri anda koma,"

Dan tangis para wanita yang berada di kamar Lily pun pecah bersamaan. Berhambur satu persatu mendekat ke tubuh Lily. Mencium kepalanya, mengelus punggung tangannya, membelai pipinya sampai memeluk tubuhnya erat mereka lampiaskan ke tubuh tak berdaya Lily. Tidak jarang mereka saling bersahutan menanyakan 'apa salah Lily? Dia hanya anak-anak,' entah kepada siapa. Merutuki nasip anak yang menanggung semua beban rasa sakit itu.

Menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan berada di posisi Lily.

* * *

Satu bulan berselang, Lily tak kunjung sadar. Kondisinya naik turun setiap harinya. Para keluarga bergantian menemani Lily di rumah sakit. Para saudara dan teman Harry-Hermione berkunjung untuk menengok keadaan Lily yang sama sekali belum menunjukkan kabar baik.

Harry bahkan meminta salah seolah healer St. Mungo untuk datang ke rumah sakit untuk membantu penyembuhan Lily dengan sentuhan sihir. Berkat Hannah, setiap minggunya, ia membawa rekannya untuk membantu memberikan energi untuk memperkuat tubuh Lily selama penyembuhan. Mulai dari keluarga Weasley, bahkan orang tua Hermione bergantian datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Lily. James dan Al, didampingi oleh Neville, mendapatkan ijin keluar Hogwarts untuk menjenguk adik mereka beberapa kali.

Tampak James dan Al tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika melihat keadaan Lily yang memprihatinkan. "Kau harus bangun, Lily. Aku akan ajak kau terbang dengan sapuku," bisik James di telinga kanan Lily.

"Aku akan ajari kau berenang lebih baik. Supaya kau bisa menang melawanku berenang," bisik Al di telinga kiri. Sejak kecil Al paling pandai dalam berenang. Ia menjuarai berbagai kejuaraan berenang yang membuat Lily iri dan bersihkeras ingin berlatih berenang seperti Al. Namun, karena terlalu keras kepala, Lily sempat nekat terjun ke kolam renang sedalam dua meter ketika usianya lima tahun. Lily hampir mati tenggelam sebelum Hermione tahu dan menyelamatkan Lily kembali ke permukaan. Sejak saat itulah, Lily benar-benar dilarang Harry untuk berlatih renang dengan alasan ketakutan Harry pada kejadian saat itu.

Hermione sepenuh tinggal di rumah sakit. Ia-lah yang tidak pernah beranjak jauh-jauh dari Lily. Sikapnya masih dingin jika Harry dan dirinya saja yang berada di ruangan Lily. Misalnya ketika malam suka mendapati Hermione tidak makan dan memilih tidur dengan posisi duduk di sisi ranjang Lily sambil terus menggenggam tangan Lily. Berjaga-jaga jika saja Lily sadar.

"Istirahatlah, Mione. Nanti kau sakit," pinta Harry.

"Tidak, aku masih membersihkan tubuh Lily. Ini masih sore, Harry, belum waktunya istirahat. Lily bisa kedinginan nanti," ujar Hermione masih mengelap lengan Lily dengan handuk basah.

Harry meletakkan satu kotak makanan Hermione yang baru ia belikan. "Jangan terus memaksakan tubuhmu—"

"Aku harus lakukan ini dengan baik. Aku ingin merawatnya dengan baik sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah,"

"Mione!" Harry menarik tangan Hermione, menahannya agar berhenti membersihkan tubuh Lily dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan, "dengar aku! Aku tak akan pernah mau menceraikanmu. Tak akan!" ancam Harry. Irisnya melebar emosional.

Hermione mendengarnya lantas diam, tanpa ekspresi. "Sudah selesai berbicaranya? Kalau sudah aku mau mengeringkan badan Lily, kau tak mau, kan, kalau Lily kedinginan?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Perlahan Harry melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan lengan Hermione. Membiarkan Hermione kembali sibuk dengan handuk dan tubuh Lily. Ya, Hermione masih kukuh pada niatnya berpisah dengan Harry. Tekatnya sudah bulat. Ia tak mau lagi menjadi bencana dalam hidup Harry dan ketiga anaknya. Harry dan Hermione kembali saling diam sampai keduanya larut dalam tidur mereka yang kini tak pernah nyenyak.

Matahari muncul juga pagi ini. Sinarnya menyusup cantik di sela-sela gorden ruang rawat Lily membuatnya sedikit tampak terang tanpa cahaya lampu. Hermione bergerak dalam kungkungan selimut di atas tubuhnya. Selimut, lagi-lagi Harry memberinya selimut saat tertidur di sisi Lily. Tangannya masih belum lepas menggenggam jemari Lily.

Hermione terbangun cukup pagi dibandingkan hari biasanya. Ada yang mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi bukan dari luar, melainkan dalam perutnya. Tangannya memegang permukaan perutnya sambil melirik ke atas meja. Kotak makanan miliknya yang dibawa Harry semalam tidak ia sentuh sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba muncul rasa mendesak hebat dari dalam perut Hermione. Memaksa untuk dikeluarkan dengan cara paksa. Cepat, ia menyibak selimut dan berlari masuk ke toilet ruang rawat Lily. Membuka kloset dan memuntahkan apapun dari mulutnya.

Suara tidak mengenakandari arah toilet membuat Harry terbangun dari tidurnya. Menggaruh kepalanya dan bertanya-tanya suara apa itu. "Hermione?" katanya pelan. Selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Hermione sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Kau tak apa?" Harry menghampiri Hermione yang tertunduk di mulut kloset sambil terus memuntahkan isi perutnya yang kosong.

"Uhuk— jangan mendekat, Harry, aku mohon, uhuk—" cegah Hermione.

"Tidak apa, keluarkan semuanya. Kau sakit, Mione. Kau terlalu memvorsir tenagamu merawat Lily. Kau selalu telat makan," Harry memijat tengkuk Hermione membantu istrinya lebih nyaman.

Hermione menggeleng sambil terus muntah dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku tak apa, kau jangan khawatir," ujar Hermione.

"Tidak, kita sedang di rumah sakit. Jadi, kita langsung periksakan saja kesehatanmu sekarang."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Harry. Tak perlu—"

"Mione, aku masih suamimu. Dan kewajibanmu harus ikut dengan apa yang aku minta. Demi dirimu juga, Hermione. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu," kata Harry. Sejenak kemudian, Hermione mengangguk dan menurut juga untuk segera memeriksakan diri ke dokter.

Mereka lantas menemui dokter gizi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. Berharap meminta saran untuk menjaga stamina tubuh, Hermione diminta masuk ke ruangannya untuk dilakukan pemeriksaan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, tirai pemisah ruang periksa dan meja dokter terbuka. Harry kembali menegapkan tubuhnya dan duduk lebih nyaman. Hermione membetulkan bentuk pakaiannya dan bergegas duduk di samping Harry.

"Hem.. seperti yang saya duga sebelumnya. Mr. Potter, boleh saya bertanya?" kata Dr. Feist.

"Silakan, dok," ujar Harry.

"Anda memiliki berapa anak, Mr. Potter?"

Deg, Harry tiba-tiba bingung. Apa hubungannya dengen penyakit Hermione?

"Tiga, dok," jawab Harry tanpa ragu.

"Tiga?" ulang Dr. Feist sambil menatap Hermione tajam.

Harry menyadari Hermione merasa tak nyaman mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari dokter wanita itu. "Ahh ya, tapi dengan mendiang istri saya. Hermione adalah istri kedua saya," jelas Harry.

"Ahh maafkan saya, hanya saja saya heran mengapa Anda tidak menyadari sesuatu dari istri Anda, Mr. Potter," gurau dr. Feist sambil tersenyum, "maksud saya, perubahannya. Begini berapa usia anak anda yang terakhir?"

Ragu-ragu Harry menjawab, "sebelas," katanya.

"Cukup lama juga jaraknya. Pantas saja anda lupa bagaimana ciri-ciri orang hamil,"

Demi jenggot Merlin, Harry dan Hermione seperti baru saja mendapat mantera petrificus totalus. Pagi-pagi sekali kejutan datang kepada mereka berdua. Bertemu dengan dokter gizi lantas berbicara, memeriksakan diri dan dikatakan hamil. Hermione hampir gila.

"Hamil?" kata Harry dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Ya, apa anda ingat terakhir kali datang bulan, Mrs. Potter," tanya dr. Fiest sambil menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas putih.

Mata Hermione berputar mengingat-ingat kapan ia terakhir kali datang bulan, "tidak teratur, dok. Dan seingat saya, sekitar hampir dua bulan yang lalu," kata Hermione.

"Sebelum benar-benar melihatnya dengan USG," dokter berabut ikal itu menyerahkan kertas rujukan Hermione ke dokter kandungan pada Harry dan menyalaminya, "saya ucapkan dulu selamat atas kehamilan istri anda, Mr. Potter. Kalau menurut perhitungan saya tadi, ada sekitar enam minggu usia janinnya. Tapi lebih jelasnya nanti dengan dr. Shopia, saya sudah tulis surat rujukan untuk anda , Mrs. Potter. Sekali lagi selamat,"

Di luar ruangan dr. Fiest, Harry tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk tubuh Hermione erat. "Kau hamil, Mione. Kita akan punya anak," kata Harry bahagia.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Harry. Pasti ada kesalahan. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku memasang mantera pencegah kehamilan di tubuhku sejak kita menikah. Tidak mungkin aku hamil,"

"Mione, dokter itu mengatakan kalau kau hamil. Hasil pemeriksaannya menunjukkan kau hamil. Dan memang, aku sudah melihat perubahanmu sejak beberapa hari lalu. Kau sedikit berisi dan selera makanmu yang berubah,"

"Tapi—"

Harry memeluk kembali Hermione dan mencium dahinya pelan. "Kalau kau masih ragu, kita ke St. Mungo. Kita cari tahu secara sihir, benarkah kau hamil dan bagaimana dengan mantera itu,"

Hermione pun setuju. Mereka menelepon ibu Hermione yang berada di ruang Lily meminta ijin menjaga Lily sedikit lebih lama karena mereka ingin keluar untuk mengurus sesuatu. Keduanya lantas masuk ke dalam lift dan berapparate bersama.

* * *

"Positif. Aku merasakan ada energi lain di dalam rahimmu, Mione."

Hannah menurunkan tongkatnya dan menyunggingkan senyuman terindah di hadapan Harry dan Hermione. "Selamat,"

"Tapi, aku memasang mantera anti kehamilan. Mengapa bisa aku hamil?" Hermione masih tak yakin dengan hasil pemeriksaan dirinya.

"Mione, aku sudah memeriksa unsur sihir di tubuhmu. Dan memang tidak ada—"

"Tidak ada?" tanya Harry ikut terkejut. "Tapi itu sudah terpasang bertahun-tahun lalu, Hannah,"

"Memang. Masih ada sisa bekas melekatnya mantera sihir di tubuhmu. Tapi hanya sisa, jejak sihir. Itu artinya, memang kau memberikan sihir anti kehamilan itu pada dirimu tapi, apa kau lupa pernah melepasnya?"

Harry dan Hermione saling berhadapan. Menuntut ada jawaban dari salah satu dari mereka.

"Atau mungkin kau sempat berada di dekat perapal mantera penetralan sihir?"

Harry tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Ia teringat ketika sore di saat ia datang dari Diagon Alley dan melihat Hermione dan Lily sedang bercengkrama membahas tentang Ginny. Saat Lily pergi bermain di rumah tentangga, Harry sempat merapalkan mantera penetralan untuk rumahnya yang sedang ia pasang mantera anti-Apparate untuk memudahkan James dan Al pulang. Dan saat itu, Hermione berada sangat dekat di depan Harry.

"Nah, itu berdampak juga dengan dirimu yang terikat dengan mantera, Mione. Mantera penetralan itu bekerja untuk semua objek yang memiliki sihir di area yang sama. Jadi hasil ini memang benar. Kau mengandung, Hermione." Hannah begitu yakin.

Bukti terakhir, Hermione harus kembali memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter kandungan rujukan dari dr. Fiest. Harry menyaksikan sendiri layar USG menunjukan gumpalan kecil tampak jelas yang berasal dari rahim Hermione.

"Istri anda positif hamil, Mr. Potter. Usianya 6 minggu. Dijaga baik-baik kandungan anda, ya, Mrs. Potter. Karena ini adalah kehamilan pertama anda. Begitu juga mengingat anda sekarang di usia menjelang 40-an. Sangat rawan sekali. Jadi pesan saya, jangan terlalu bekerja berat. Jaga asupan makanan dan rutin berolahraga ringan,"

Seluruh hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan bahwa Hermione positif hamil. Mengandung buah cintanya bersama Harry. Namun Hermione merasa, itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengabarkan kabar gembira tentang kehamilannya di saat Lily terbaring sakit.

Hermione tak mau menjadi wanita egois.

"Kita akan memiliki bayi, Mione, adik James, Al dan Lily. Mereka sudah lama menginginkan adik di tengah-tengah mereka. Dan..," Harry memutar badan Hermione. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hermione lantas berkata, "aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan mengandung. Aku akan selalu menemanimu, dan merawat dia bersama-sama," tutur Harry sembari mngelus perut rata Hermione pelan.

Entah apa yang kini Hermione risaukan. Ia akan benar-benar menjadi ibu. Tapi hatinya.. hatinya belum siap menerima keadaan ini sepenuhnya. Bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain?

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yups, Anne minta maaf kalau banyak istilah medis yang aneh. Kalau A&E itu memang ada. Setahu Anne istilah UGD di Inggris sana lebih akrab pakai A&E daripada ED (emergency department). Terus untuk proses sakitnya Lily, hanya sebatas sepengetahuan Anne aja tentang efek pendarahan dalam dan apa saja pengaruhnya, misal lumpuh, dan bagian medis lain. Secara keseluruhan masih ada campur tangan imajinasi juga dari Anne.

Emm apa lagi, ya.. Untuk Hermione hamil, ini hasil request para reviewers. Anne sudah rundingkan dengan Harry dan Hermione, nih, dan mereka sepakat mau buatin adek buat Lily. Hehehe... :) Mungkin sampai di sini. Tinggalkanlah review supaya Anne senang. Anne tetap sayang kalian semua. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	9. Wake Up

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Maaf, kemarin Anne nggak bisa update. Soalnya lagi asik main sama adik kecil tetangga Anne yang sampai malam banget main ke rumah. Jadi nggak sempat ngetik. Jadi baru hari ini, itupun malam lagi. Maaf, ya! Yah, Anne sebenarya seneng soalnya malam ini begadang sambil ditemani ayah nonton sinetron di R*TI. Harimau itu, loh! Eh tiba-tiba tahu ada iklan HP yang The Goblet Of Fire. Sekilas Anne lihat kok malam ini jam 11 malam. Tapi sampai tunggu selesai, kok, malah sinetron Sakinah-sakinah itu. Yahhh pasrah, jadi ganti nonton MTV sambil nyanyi-nyanyi.. *lah, kenapa Anne jadi curhat?*

 **Ninismsafitri:** Yups, memang spasi laptop Anne agak susah. Biasa ngetik cepat, tapi tombol spasi harus ditekan agak kuat sedangkan jempol Anne geraknya hanya asal tekan aja. Mungkin Anne akan perhatikan lagi. Ya begini kalau latihan pianonya pakai piano digital, bukan piano akustik. Jarinya enteng.. *nggak nyambung* Terima kasih koreksinya.

 **Syarazeina:** hore.. tuh, aku udh rundingin sama Harry-Hermione, jadi deh adiknya! Hehehe... lihat chapter ini, apa Lily bangun? thanks! :)

 **Afadh:** Jangan takut, ini hanya cerita.. hehehe semoga yang terbaik untuk Lily, amin.. hehehe.. thanks :)

Baiklah, langsung, yuk!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Lily telah menjadi penghuni kamar nomor 539 selama tiga bulan terakhir, koma dan belum sekalipun sadar sejak menjalani operasi. Sebagian urusan rumah tangga bahkan Hermione dan Harry sepakat dilakukan di rumah sakit seolah mereka sedang pindah rumah. Bagian sisi ranjang Lily dipasang satu ranjang tidak terlalu besar. Harry meminta pihak rumah sakit menyediakan satu kasur untuk Hermione. Kasihan, sepanjang trimester pertama kehamilannya, Hermione menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mengurus Lily.

Mual tiap hari, badan yang selalu lemas, mood yang naik turun terkadang membuat Harry tak tega melihat istrinya terus kerja keras mengurus kebutuhan Lily. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, memijat tangan dan kaki Lily setiap pagi dan malam, membersihkan badan Lily sampai membantu memberikan obat semua Hermione kerjakan.

Terkadang, memang tidak selalu Hermione saja yang berada di sana. Keluarga serta penjenguk lain dari rekan kerja Harry maupun sahabatnya sesekali berkunjung dan melihat keadaan Lily. Sedikit banyak Hermione merasa terbantu dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Mom harus banyak istirahat, ya. Kasihan adik kami yang masih di perut. Maaf, aku dan James tidak bisa menjagamu selama kami di Hogwarts," kata Al saat menemani Hermione duduk di sofa saat perayaan natal bersama keluarga Weasley yang sengaja diadakan di kamar rawat Lily.

Hermione senang mendengar kehawatiran Al padanya. Al memang paling perhatian dengan Hermione, dan anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah malu jika ia sering bermanja-manjaan dengan sang ibu tiri. Baginya, Hermione adalah wanita terbaik setelah Ginny, ibu kandungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Al. Mom bisa menjaga diri. Mom, kan, harus merawat Lily. Kasihan kalau hanya dokter dan perawat saja yang mengurus. Mom harus ikut turun tangan," ujar Hermione.

"Ya, Mom memang keras kepala. Sama seperti Dad. Mangkanya—" suara Al terhenti. Ia melihat kearah Harry yang yang duduk di sisi ranjang Lily. Tangannya mengelus rambut Lily yang mulai tumbuh kembali setelah dipangkas akibat operasi. Al lantas kembali memperhatikan Hermione, "Mom jangan berpisah dengan Dad," kata Al lirih, bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik.

Hermione tertegun. Al mengetahui perselisihannya dengan Harry. "Aku tahu semuanya, Mom. Bahkan James juga. Tapi kami diam. Kami takut membuat masalah ini semakin besar. Kami menyayangimu, Mom. Apapun yang telah Mom perbuat dulu itu hanya kecelakaan. Mom tak pernah bermaksud membunuh Mommy. Kami tahu itu, Mom. Kau wanita yang baik. Apa Mom pernah berpikir, akan jadi apa kami di tangan Dad saat itu jika Mom tak datang di kehidupan kami? Mungkin Dad akan terus menjadi gila, dan kami akan lari ke panti asuhan mencari perlindungan," Al bercerita dengan linangan airmata, mencurahkan segala unek-uneknya pada Hermione begitu pribadi. Duplikat dari Harry itu tidak pernah bisa meluapkan emosinya bahkan saat ia merasa sedih. Dan saat itu, di hadapan Hermione, Al menangis.

"Lihatlah James, dia suka sekali membuat masalah dengan Mom dan Dad, kan? Tapi kini tidak, karena James ingin menjaga privasi kalian berdua. Aku dan James tidak mau merusak hubungan kalian dan membuatnya semakin parah. Kami tak mau kehilang sosok ibu lagi dalam hidup kami, Mom. Kami sudah cukup kehilangan ibu kandung kami untuk selamanya. Kami mohon, tetaplah menjadi ibu kami. Aku yakin Lily akan bisa menerimamu kembali. Ia sangat menyayangimu, Mom. Jadi please!"

Dan sejak hari natal itulah, Hermione menyadari bahwa dirinya pun menginginkan hal yang sama. Ia menyayangi anak-anaknya. Ia pun mencintai Harry. Mencintai keluarga kecilnya. "Ginny sudah tenang di sana. Dia juga ingin membuat kita bahagia. Aku tak mau kehilangan wanita yang aku cintai untuk kesekian kaliannya, Mione. Aku mohon padamu, Hermione Jean Potter. Tetaplah bersamaku!" Harry memasarahkan dirinya untuk meminta Hermione kembali padanya. Tepat di malam pergantian tahun, hati Hermione kembali baru.

"Aaghh—"

"Hermione, kau tak apa?" Harry panik mendapati Hermione terbangun secara terburu-buru sambil mengerang kesakitan. "Kita ke poli kandungan, ya?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Tendangannya sedikit sakit pagi ini. Dia sedang membangunkanku," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Tangan Harry tergerak menyentuh permukaan perut Hermione yang tertutup baju. Merasakan pergerakan calon bayinya dari telapak tangannya secara langsung. Harry mengernyitkan dahinya ketika satu cedutan terasa di sudut kiri perut Hemione. "Baru lima bulan, tapi dia aktif seperti ini. aku yakin saat dia besar nanti dia akan jadi jago pukul sepertimu,"

"Harry!" seru Hermione malu-malu.

Semua sudah baik. Hubungan Harry dan Hermione kembali menghangat seperti dulu. Perhatian Harry sangat spesial ketika Hermione hamil. Seperti saat Ginny hamil dulu, Harry selalu berusaha memanjakan istrinya dengan caranya sendiri. Menyediakan kenyamanan adalah hal utama yang Harry selalu lakukan.

Setelah puas dengan rutinitas wajib mereka, menyapa calon little Potter, Harry berpamitan untuk membeli makanan bagi Hermione. "Aku turun dulu ke bawah, mau cari makanan. Kau mau aku bawakan apa?" tawar Harry. Ia sudah memakai sweater siap keluar.

"Terserah kau. Tapi, aku ingin kau bawakan aku apel. Aku sudah ingin memakannya sejak semalam," pesan Hermione.

"Siap! Oh, ya, kalau mau membersihkan Lily, tunggu aku kembali. Jangan coba membersihkan sendiri, Mione. Aku tak mau kau kecapekan mengangkat tubuh Lily sendirian!"

Hermione mengangguk di sisi ranjang Lily. Sudah saatnya ia memeriksa kondisi Lily sebelum suster jaga lebih dulu memeriksa. Sekarang hanya tinggal Hermione saja di sana. Mengelus rambut Lily dan mencium keningnya sayang. "Bangunlah, sayang! Mom merindukanmu," bisiknya di telinga Lily.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Hermione baru saja selesai mandi. Sebenarnya, ia berniat untuk membersihkan tubuh Lily karena peralatan seperti air hangat steril, handuk, dan baju ganti telah diantarkan oleh suster untuk Lily. Hermione sendiri yang menerimanya namun ia baru ingin membersihkan tubuh Lily setelah ia mandi. Sejak hamil, Hermione sering merasa gerah, dan mandi adalah salah satu cara membuatnya kembali segar, walaupun sementara.

Baskom berisi air hangat steril kali ini tidak terlalu hangat. Hermione memeriksanya lebih dahulu dengan tangan sebelum mencelupkan handuknya. "Bisa-bisa air ini dingin kalau menunggumu kembali, Harry," gerutunya. Ya, Harry memang memperingatkannya untuk tidak membersihkan tubuh Lily sendirian. Harry khawatir karena saat membersihkan tubuh Lily, Hermione harus mengangkat tubuh Lily sesekali dan menahannya untuk membuka pakaian sampai membersihkan bagian punggung. Tentu saja itu harus dilakukan, Lily tidak bisa bergerak.

Namun, sebelum Hermione sempat membuka pakaian Lily, saat Hermione menunduk mendekati sisi kepalanya, perutnya yang mulai membesar tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Lily yang berada di sisi badan. Tepat saat cedutan di perut Hermione terasa kembali, sama seperti saat ia dibangunkan beberapa menit yang lalu, tiba-tiba suara seperti rintihan keluar dari mulut Lily pelan. Membangunkan Lily yang telah lama tidur.

Hermione makin mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Lily demi meyakinkan bahwa suara itu benar berasa dari mulut putrinya. "Lily? Kau bangun, sayang? Lils? Lily? Kau dengar, Mom?" panggil Hermione bahagia sekaligus takut.

Tombol di sisi ranjang Lily ia tekan berulang kali demi mendapatkan bantuan dari dokter ataupun perawat yang berjaga. "Aku mohon kemarilah!" gumam Hermione berharap tim medis segera datang.

"Dokter Hans, syukurlah—"

"Saya baru saja sampai, saya tak sengaja melihat suster menerima panggilan darurat dari kamar Lily. Ada apa dengan Lily, Mrs. Potter?" tanya dr. Hans, dokter ahli syaraf yang menangani Lily sejak operasi, datang bersama satu orang suster yang membantunya mengecek.

"Saat saya mau membersihkan badannya, saya mendengar Lily seperti berbisik. Saya juga melihat ada gerakan kecil di mulut dan sudut matanya," Hermione menjelaskan apa saja yang baru ia lihat.

Dr. Hans memeriksa beberapa bagian di tubuh Lily. Menekan bawah kepala, memeriksa tengkuk, denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan, sampai rangsangan pukulan pelan di lutut dan siku. Sementara suster wanita yang bersamanya mencatat segala macam angka dan grafik dari monitar sebesar radio di sisi ranjang.

Beberapa kali mengecek mata dan memeriksa hasil mencatat suster, dr. Hans tersenyum sambil membetulkan kembali posisi tangan Lily. "Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Hermione panik.

Pintu kamar Lily terbuka, masuklah Harry dengan dua kantung makanan di tangannya. Matanya melebar mendapati ada dokter yang memeriksa putrinya sambil Hermione tampak ketakutan. "Sepagi ini? Ada apa?" batin Harry.

"Mione, ada apa?" tanya Harry di sisi Hermione.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Saya datang lebih pagi dan mendapati keadaan Lily sangat-amat-baik. Ini keajaiban. Seperti sedang tertidur lalu bangun dengan segar," dr. Hans kembali menatap Lily dengan wajah berbinar, "Lily sadar," tukasnya singkat.

Hermione tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya. Harry lantas memeluk istrinya sambil terus berkata terima kasih melihat putrinya kembali sadar setelah lebih dari tiga bulan koma taksadarkan diri. Dr. Hans dan susternya undur diri dan berjanji akan kembali dua jam lagi untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin.

"Lily hanya butuh penyesuaian. Mr. dan Mrs. Potter saya harap jangan terkejut jika Lily tidak merespon panggilan. Akibat operasi yang lalu, sedikit banyak berpengaruh dengan cara bicaranya,"

Lily perlahan sadar, ia membuka matanya beberapa menit setelah dr. Hans dan suster keluar dari kamarnya. Harry menarik satu kursi agar Hermione duduk, dengan penuh rasa sayang, pelan-pelan jemari Hermione mengelus punggung tangan Lily tanpa menyentuh selang infusnya. Memberikan rangsangan seperti biasa untuk membantu proses terapi syarafnya.

"Lily, kau kenapa, sayang?" panggil Harry ketika ia melihat Lily memalingkan pandangannya ketika melihat Hermione. Bahkan tangan kirinya bergerak menjauhkan tangan Hermione dari punggung tangannya.

Hermione sontak terkejut. Kehadirannya ditolak oleh Lily. Anak itu sama sekali tak mau memandang apalagi disentuh. "Lily masih membenciku, Harry," Hermione menyudahi sentuhannya di tangan Lily. Bergegas menjauh dan memilih duduk di ranjangnya.

"Lily, kau masih marah dengan kami?" kini giliran Harry yang diacuhkan.

Harry mendekat. Mengamati peurubahan ekspresi muka Lily yang kini tampak tegang menahan amarah. "Dengar, Dad." Harry mulai mengarah pada pembicaraan yang serius. "Semuanya memang sudah jelas, bahkan semua orang sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya belasan tahun lalu terjadi. Mom telah mengakuinya, dan kau tahu, sayang, kami semua tak mempermasalahkan itu. Itu semua hanya kecelakaan. Kalaupun Mom tak sempat melemparkan mantra pelindung itu, akan ada yang mati juga. Dad yang harus pergi. Dan kau tak akan pernah tahu siapa Dad di saat semua orang tahu. Ini semua sudah takdir, Lily. Mommy sudah tenang di sana dan kini tinggal kita yang mencari kebahagiaan. Lily, kami menyayangimu. Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu sekalipun kau membenci kami,"

Membiarkan Lily sendiri saat ia bangun, memang salah. Tapi untuk membuat Lily merenungi apa yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan kepada orang tuanya, itu adalah cara yang benar. Lavender dan Ron berkunjung. Mereka berdua sangat bahagia melihat kondisi Lily yang membaik, bahkan telah sadar. Namun, tidak dengan Harry dan Hermione.

"Lily memang membenci kamu, Ron," ujar Harry. Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya sambil mengelus perutnya memutar. "Bahkan kami tidak diizinkan untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun," lanjut Harry.

Di ranjang, Lily sedang berganti pakaian dengan Lavender. Membasuh tangan dan kakinya dengan air yang seharusnya Hermione bersihkan sejak beberapa jam lalu. "Lily benar-benar marah," Hermione menangis.

"Lily hanya butuh waktu. Keluarga yang lain akan coba membantu menyadarkan Lily tentang kalian,"

"Terima kasih, Ron," Harry tenang mendapatkan dukungan dari keluarga mendiang istrinya. Di saat seperti inilah, keluarga adalah penolong pertama yang sangat dibutuhkan.

Seperti yang dijanjikan dr. Hans, tepat dua jam kemudian, ia dan dua orang suster datang memeriksa. Para medis memeriksa Lily dengan penuh keramahan. Dr. Hans bahkan mengajak bercanda Lily saat Lily tampak murung di awal kesadarannya.

"Kalau kaki dan tanganmu sudah semakin lancar, kau bisa jalan-jalan keluar, Lily." Kata dr. Hans sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan Lily.

Hermione, Harry dan Ron hanya bisa mengamati dari balik punggung dr. Hans. "Te-terima kas-sih," jawab Lily terbata. Hermione terharu mendengar kembali suara Lily. "Suara itu," bisiknya. Lama ia tak mendengar suara Lily berbicara, suara merdu ketika Lily bernyanyi.

"Lihat, tanganmu sudah mulai bisa bergerak, tinggal kaki yang belum begitu optimal. Ya, kau juga harus sabar, ya, Lily. Kasihan juga Mom-mu, kandungannya semakin besar jadi susah memijatmu seperti dulu. Bisa lelah setiap pagi dan malam selalu memijatmu selama berbulan-bulan ini. Tapi saya salut, hasilnya luar biasa. Mom-mu sudah bekerja keras untuk tangan dan kakimu berfungsi lagi, Lily," cerita dr. Hans tanpa ia ketahui bahwa penjelasannya telah membuat Lily syok mendengarnya.

Berbulan-bulan memijatnya, ya, sejak Lily di koma dan dinyatakan lumpuh, berdasarkan rekomendasi dr. Hans sendiri, setidaknya dua kali sehari Lily mendapatkan terapi ringan seperti pijatan di tangan dan kakinya. Hermione pun sangat menyanggupinya serta bersedia memijat Lily sesuai aturan yang diperbolehkan.

Tidak hanya perkara memijat saja yang membuat Lily terkejut, tapi penjelasan lainnya. Kandungan? "Mom hamil?" kata Lily dalam hati. Ia mengamati Hermione dan Harry yang mengantarkan dr. Hans beserta ketiga suster di depan pintu. Lily belum bisa memastikan bahwa Hermione mengandung karena sedang memunggunginya.

"Lily, mau Aunty ambilkan apa? Kau butuh sesuatu, sayang?" tawar Lavender tiba-tiba.

"A-ir," bisik Lily. Dua kali Lily mengucapkannya agar Lavender mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ow, air. Sebentar, ya,"

Lily memalingkan pandangannya kembali. Memperhatikan Hermione yang sudah berbalik kembali. Benar, apa yang berbeda dengan postur tubuh Hermione kini.

"Lily.. kau melihat apa? Mom? Ahh kau pasti melihat perut Mom, ya?" goda Lavender tepat di telinga Lily. Ia lantas mendongak, melihat mata Lavender lebih dalam. Sebenarnya Lily ingin sekali berkata 'ya', tapi apa daya.. suaranya susah sekali keluar.

Lavender menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, menyembunyikan tawanya. "Mom-mu jadi gendut. Perutnya besar sekali, kan? Aku saja heran kenapa perutnya bisa sebesar itu. Padahal aku merasa dulu perutku tak sebesar itu saat mengandung lima bulan. Aku sampai merasa kasihan dengan Mom-mu, Lily. Katanya dia memijat tangan dan kakimu tiap malam itu karena dia susah tidur. Ya, kau tahu sendiri, itu kehamilan pertamanya. Usianya juga sudah tidak muda lagi, jadi staminanya tidak sekuat masih usia dua puluhan. Mangkanya, Lily, nanti kalau kau sudah dewasa dan menikah, hamillah sebelum usia empat puluhan. Lihat seperti Mom-mu, susah bernapas," kebiasaan Lavender suka bercerita. Ron memang benar, Lavender ratunya cerewet.

Kini, pandangan buruk Lily terhadap Hermione perlahan memudar. Apa yang sudah dikerjakan ibu tirinya selama ia koma? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui Lily sepanjang hari.

* * *

"Hogwarts Express? Aku di kereta?"

Lily membalikkan badannya. Mencoba mencari pintu masuk dan melihat apa yang ada di luar sana. "Dad, Mom, James, Al? Mereka mengantarku? Jadi aku benar di kereta ini? Aku akan ke Hogwarts. Kenapa mereka sedih?"

Langkah Lily kembali bergerak menuju tengah gerbong. Melihat segala penjuru kursi dan mengamati setiap kompartemen. Semua kosong. Tidak ada penumpang lain selain dirinya. Lily semakin panik ketika kereta berjalan tanpa menunggu penumpang lain masuk.

"Hah.. bagaimana ini? Di mana semua orang?"

Namun, dari sebuah kompartemen lain, suara seseorang memanggil namanya terdengar begitu jelas. "Lily!" panggil suara itu. suara yang sangat mirip dengan suara yang memanggilnya sesaat sebelum Lily pingsan ketika kecelakaan menimpanya di dalam bus.

"Suara siapa itu—" Lily membuka satu persatu pintu dan mencari tahu siapa orang lain yang berada satu gerbong dengannya.

Ada. Ada seseorang berpakaian sederhana duduk sendirian di dalam kompartemen depan Lily berdiri saat ini. Tidak jelas siapa dia namun Lily memperhatikan jika orang itu memiliki rambut panjang sebahu. Perempuan, batin Lily.

Pintu kompartemen itu Lily geser perlahan. Suaranya berderit lantas membuat perempuan di dalam menoleh dan melihat Lily. Ia tersenyum dan kembali memanggil nama Lily perlahan. "Lily!" panggilnya.

"Mom-mommy!"

Kini Lily menghambur ke pelukan Ginny. Memeluknya erat sambil terus memanggil, "Mommy.. kau Mommy.. Mommy, aku kangen, Mommy!" kata Lily penuh haru.

"Mommy juga kangen, sayang. Kau cantik sekali," Ginny membelai pipi Lily dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Kata orang, aku mirip Mommy—"

"Tapi kau memiliki senyum Daddy, sayang,"

Lagi, mereka saling berpelukan. Lily terus mencari ketenangan dalam pelukan Ginny. Pelukan ibu kandung yang tak pernah ia rasakan sejak kecil. Ginny membimbing Lily agar duduk di sisinya. "Kenapa kau sedih, sayang?" tanya Ginny.

"Dad dan Mom Hermione ternyata jahat. Mom Hermione yang membuat Mom meninggal, Mom Hermione yang—"

"Sayang, dengarkan Mommy. Itu kecelakaan. Mom Hermione tidak tahu jika Mommy saat itu datang ke dekat Dad. Mommy juga salah, Mommy datang saat keadaan masih rawan. Mungkin, kalau Mommy meminta ijin dengan Dad lebih dulu, Dad akan melarang Mommy untuk datang. Tapi, Mommy nekat berangkat dan terjadilah,"

Keduanya saling bertanya, melepas rindu dengan cerita. Melupakan rasa sakit dan kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lily terhenyak, "Mom sudah menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Aku dibodohi selama bertahun-tahun, Mommy," keluh Lily terus menangis.

"Mom dan Dad tidak pernah membodohimu, sayang. Meraka hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia. Itu yang Mommy inginkan. Mommy ingin kau hidup bahagia dengan Dad, James, Al dan juga Mom Hermione. Mom Hermione yang paling tepat dan mampu menjaga kalian, tugas Mommy sudah selesai, sayang, maka dari itu Mommy harus pergi,"

Lily terus menggeleng tanda tak sepaham dengan jalan pikiran Ginny. Kereta terus berjalan. Melalui jendela, Lily dapat mengamati hamparan rumput dan hutan-hutan yang membentang sepanjang jalan. Hijau dan menyejukkan. "Tapi, Mommy—"

"Lily Luna Potter. Mommy sangat bahagia saat melihatmu lahir, sayang. Dan saat itu Mommy yakin kalau kau akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang ceria, kuat, berani, pintar, dan memiliki hati yang besar. Saat itu pula, Mommy yakin untuk siap meninggalkanmu. Tapi.. Mommy tahu, suatu saat kau pasti membutuhkan sosok ibu di sisimu. Dan Mommy memilih Mom Hermione. Karena dia adalah wanita hebat yang pernah Mommy kenal."

"Tapi, Lily membutuhkan Mommy. Ibu kandung Lily!"

"Mom Hermione mampu menjagamu, memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak sempat Mommy berikan. Apa yang selama ini Mom Hermione berikan untukmu, itulah yang seharusnya Mommy berikan untukmu juga, sayang. Jadi, tidak ada bedanya antara Mom Hermione dengan Mommy. Karena Mommy selalu ada di sini," tunjuk Ginny di dada Lily. Menyentuhnya dengan telapak tangannya langsung.

Lily pun terdiam. Hanya bisa diam memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hermione yang ia acuhkan sementara ibu tirinya itu tidak pernah pergi darinya. Merawatnya selama berbulan-bulan yang hanya mampu diam. Namun ketika ia sadar, ia bahkan mengacuhkannya seperti tak pernah mengenalnya sama sekali.

Ginny berdiri dari bangkunya saat sisi jalan hanya tampak hitam. Bukan padang rumput hijau atau hutam yang rimbun. Gelap seperti melewati terowongan. "Mommy, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Lily. Ginny membuka pintu kompartemennya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mommy!" teriak Lily. Ginny lantas berhenti dan berbalik.

Ginny tersenyum tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Kereta tiba-tiba terguncang, kepala Lily tiba-tiba merasa sakit. "Apa kita mau ke Hogwarts?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menurutmu?" balas Ginny santai. Tanpa panik mendapati kereta terus terguncang.

Tangan Ginny terulur seolah meminta Lily untuk mendekat. Lily tertarik untuk mendekat. "Bagaimana rasanya? Meninggal?" tanya Lily ragu.

Namun tiba-tiba Ginny menurunkan tangannya, tersenyum lantas berkata, "masih ada yang perlu kau perjuangkan, sayang. Setelah itu, baru kau tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti Mommy," Ginny kembali bersiap untuk berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Tapi, aku mau ikut Mommy—"

Duk duk duk... suara guncangan beradu dengan suara-suara benturan makin merusak keseimbangan Lily. Ia susah sekali berdiri ditambak rasa sakit tiba-tiba kembali ia rasakan. Lily tidak bisa berjalan, takut saat Ginny semakin menghilang ditelan kabut hitam diluar kereta yang berjalan tak tentu. Badannya ambruk, dan semuanya hilang.

* * *

"Ada infeksi di selaput otaknya. Darah yang menyebar dulu ternyata telah merusah beberapa jaringan otak. Saya tidak tahu apakah Lily kali ini bisa bertahan,"

Suara dr. Hans pertama kali Lily dengar. Selanjutnya adalah suara tangisan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, Hermione. Mata Lily terbuka dan merasakan sakit kepala itu masih terasa. Kepalanya berat. Ditambah lagi wajahnya sedang penuh dengan selang-selang besar dan sesuatu yang mengganggu hidungnya.

Itu bukan kamar rawat yang sebelumnya ia tempati. Lebih dingin dan serius, dengan adanya lebih banyak alat medis yang Lily tidak tahu bernama apa.

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Lily!" Harry mendekati Lily saat ia tak sengaja melihat mata Lily terbuka dan menatap dirinya, Hermione, dan juga dr. Hans. "Kau bangun, sayang?"

Takut di tolak Lily kembali, Harry sudah waspada untuk siap menjauh. Namun, Lily malah menatapnya lekat. "Dad—" panggil Lily. Kemudian menatap Hermione yang ada tak jauh darinya, "Mom," panggilnya lagi.

Hermione menangis lantas ikut mendekat. Mencium dahi Lily berkali-kali meluapkan rasa bahagianya. Tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan sesuatu di perutnya. Tangan Lily menyentuh perutnya, membelainya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya semampunya.

"Sayang, kau akan punya adik. Bukankah itu yang kau mau?" tanya Harry.

Lily mengangguk. "Maafkan, Lily!"

Tepat di ruang rawat yang lebih intensif serta informasi baru dr. Hans yang menyakitkan, Lily bangun lantas mengucapkan kata maaf. Sesuatu yang membahagiaan sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Hermione dan Harry.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hem.. ada beberapa dialog yang Anne ambil dari film. Ya, biar serasa Lily itu sehati sama Daddynya. Hehehe.. Anne belum bisa pastiin ini selesai di chapter berapa. Tapi, Anne pastikan tinggal satu, dua, atau tiga chapter lagi. Jadi, ikuti sampai selesai, ya! Maaf kalau lagi-lagi ada typo.. Maklum sudah ngantuk! Hehehe..

Anne tunggu review kalian! Tunggu chapter besok yang spesial ultah Hermione. Ada apa di chapter besok? Ditunggu! Anne sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	10. Our Baby

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Wahhh ini terlalu malam dan lewat tengah malam. Maaf telat! Anne cuma mau bilang terima kasih yang sudah menulis review. Maaf Anne nggak bisa balas gara-gara ngantuk. Hehehe..

Langsung saja yuk!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Semalaman Harry menemani Lily di atas ranjang rumah sakit sambil terus memeluknya. Malam ia bangun dari koma, Lily mengalami kejang saat tidur. Hermione yang tepat sedang menyantap makan malamnya bergegas meminta pertolongan dokter untuk memeriksa.

Badan Lily terguncang hebat. Hidungnya keluar darah yang tidak sedikit dan terus mengalir. Harry yang baru datang dari Kementerian hanya bisa memeluk Hermione sembari berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Lily. Namun, setelah mendapat pemeriksaan, Lily tidak sedang mengalami kejang biasa. Ada reaksi aneh dari tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menolak segala obat yang diberikan melalui selang-selang di tubuhnya.

"Ini sangat berbahaya, Mr. Potter. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pemberian obat pada tubuh Lily jika tubuhnya terus menolak,"

Oleh sebab itu, Dr. Hans meminta Harry untuk menandatangani surat ijin operasi untuk Lily yang kedua kalinya. "Operasi kali ini tidak seberat operasi pertama. Kami hanya akan mengambil sedikit jaringan di otak Lily," kata dr. Hans.

Operasi Lily hanya berjalanan sekitar satu setengah jam saja. Dan demi kebaikan pemantauan kondisi pasca operasi, Lily ditempatkan di ruang steril yang khusus untuk pasien penyakit dalam sepertinya.

Hermione mendengarkan segala penjelasan dr. Hans ketika hasil akhir kondisi otak Lily telah keluar. Lily mengalami infeksi pada selaput otaknya. Operasi kedua hanya mampu menghambat dan membersihkan beberapa bagian yang lebih rawan. Tim bedah tidak ingin mengambil risiko besar yang bisa mengakibatkan Lily gagal berkembang bahkan mengancam nyawanya.

"Saya tidak tahu apakah Lily kali ini bisa bertahan, saya harap, kehadiran orang tua dan keluarga dapat membuatnya kuat menjalani hari-harinya,"

"Maksud dokter, Lily akan—"

"Semua orang pasti akan pergi, Mr. Potter. Namun untuk Lily, berdasarkan kondisinya saat ini, saya katakan.. Lily hanya bisa bertahan beberapa bulan lagi," dr. Hans menutup map berisi data perkembangan Lily sejak ia dirawat hingga tahap operasi terakhir.

Semua hasil telah menunjukkan bahwa Lily hanya membutuhkan semangat orang-orang terdekat untuk mengantarkannya lebih tenang saat waktunya tiba. Harry dan Hermione mulai paham bagaimana dokter menyampaikan analisisnya begitu sopan dengan memilih mengatakan kata 'pergi' daripada 'mati'.

Hermione menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Saya sedang hamil lima bulan, dokter. Apakah," Hermione menghapus bulir airmatanya yang lolos, "Lily bisa melihat adiknya lahir?" wajah Hermione memerah menyiapkan mentalnya demi mendengar jawaban dokter tentang kapan waktu itu tiba.

Dr. Hans menghela napasnya berat. Menatap Hermione sejenak kemudian menunduk. Ia menggeleng. Tidak bisa lagi ditahan jika airmata itu tetap menggenang, tangis Hermione pecah di dada Harry. Menangisi sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, ya.. hidup Lily tidak lama lagi.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Mau sesuatu?" tanya Hermione di sisi lain Lily.

Lily mengangguk pelan, "aku mau makan pasta, apa boleh?" suara Lily terdengar mengganjal ditenggorokan. Matanya selalu berkaca-kaca merasa panas di sekitar dahi hingga belakang telinga, tepat di bekas operasi keduanya.

"Boleh. Dokter bilang kau boleh makan apapun. Biar Dad belikan di cafe bawah, ya—"

"Biar aku saja, Harry. Posisimu sudah nyaman, kasihan kalau Lily harus berdiri lagi. Kepalanya jangan dulu diangkat-angkat. Biar aku sekalian olahraga, lama tidak jalan-jalan," kata Hermione meyakinkan agar Harry tetap menemani Lily di kamar.

Lily sudah berganti ke kamar sebelumnya. Meski kedua tangan Lily masih terpasang selang-selang yang menyambungkan pada sistem monitor di sisi ranjang, kondisi Lily sudah dirasa cukup kuat untuk menjalani perawatan di ruang biasa. "Hati-hati, Mom," pesan Lily masih bersandar di atas dada Harry.

Sepanjang siang, Lily sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bertukar cerita dengan Harry. Lily mendengarkan cerita-cerita Harry seperti ulah James ketika pesta natal, Al yang hampir berduel dengan Rose karena masalah buku, sampai kondisi Hermione yang sedang berbadan dua. Topik terakhir itulah yang paling membuat Lily tertarik.

Sudah lama Lily menginginkan adik. Ia berkali-kali meminta Hermione dan Harry untuk segera memberinya adik untuk menemaninya di rumah. Yang Lily selalu inginkan adalah saudara perempuan. Menurut Lily, ia sudah cukup memiliki dua kakak laki-laki yang luar biasa jahilnya.

"Ya, Mom dan Dad belum tahu apa laki-laki atau perempuan. Dad juga sebenarnya ingin perempuan, tapi.. apa saja boleh. Asal Mom dan adik bayinya nanti sehat dan selamat," kata Harry dengan wajah bahagia.

Lily meraih tangan Harry dengan susah payah. Tangannya belum begitu cekatan saat digerakan. Sering bergetar dan kaku ketika bergerak. Salah satu efek samping dari Harry cepat-cepat meraih tangan Lily dan memijit perlahan jemarinya. "Dad, apa aku akan terus seperti ini?" tanya Lily tiba-tiba.

"Seperti apa, sayang?" tanya Harry kembali. Ia masih memijat pelan jemari Lily.

Mata Lily tertuju langsung pada monitor yang terus mengeluarkan suara bertempo. "Tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Suara yang belum stabil. Kepalaku juga masih sering sakit sekarang," kata Lily bersedih.

"Kau akan sembuh, sayang. Tidak akan sakit lagi—"

"Ya, mungkin rasanya seperti waktu itu," Lily perlahan menegakkan badannya. Membiarkan Harry menyingkir untuk membantunya kembali bersandar pada bantal.

Lily menerawang kembali apa yang pernah ia alami sebelum ia mendapati dirinya masuk di ruangan steril penuh alat medis lalu. "Aku bertemu dengan Mommy," katanya pelan.

"Mommy?" Harry hampir berteriak. Membuat Hermione yang siap masuk terhenti dan memilih untuk berdiri di pinggir pintu untuk mendengarkan cerita Lily dri luar.

"Tanpa rasa sakit, Dad. Ya, aku sehat. Kalian semua seperti mengantakanku ke Hogwarts. Aku masuk ke Hogwarts Express. Sendirian. Kalian semuanya hanya melihatku masuk dengan wajah sedih. Mungkin kalian terharu, sambil melambaikan tangan,"

Harry mendengar cerita putrinya dengan perasaan yang mulai gerimis. Bertemu Ginny dan pergi sendirian naik kereta? Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk tentang Lily melintas begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Di kereta sepi. Tidak ada satu orangpun di sana, sampai aku mendengar ada yang memanggil 'Lily!' dari salah satu kompartemen, Dad. Suaranya begitu aku kenal, dan saat aku menemukan sumber suara itu," Lily memperhatikan Harry, ia tersenyum lantas berkata, "itu Mommy, Dad!"

Lily terus menceritakan betapa ia bisa menerima semua keadaannya akibat petuah-petuah Ginny tentang kebaikan Hermione di matanya. "Mommy begitu sayang dengan Mom Hermione. Katanya, Mom adalah ibu pengganti yang tepat untukku, James, Al, dan juga istri yang baik untuk Dad. Mommy bilang ia tidak pernah marah harus pergi. Bahkan Mommy bahagia karena telah memilih orang yang tepat. Itu adalah Mom Hermione,"

Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca, ia mendengar betapa Lily sangat menyayangi ibu kandungnya meski telah tiada. "Saat Mommy berdiri dan keluar dari kompartemen, kereta melintasi tempat yang gelap. Ada goncangan yang membuatku sampai susah berdiri. Rasa sakit yang hilang, lantas muncul lagi. Mommy sempat mengulurkan tangan ingin mengajak Lily keluar, tapi.. Mommy memilih untuk meninggalkanku, katanya aku harus memperjuangkan sesuatu. Memperjuangkan apa? Apa kalau sudah selesai, Mommy mau mengajakku bersamanya? Apa begitu, Dad?" Lily terus bertanya tanpa mendapatkan jawaban dari Harry.

Harry hanya bisa diam, berusaha tidak menampakkan kesedihannya di depan Lily. "Kau harus sembuh, sayang. Karena Mommy ingin kau bahagia. Kalau melihatmu sakit, Mommy pasti sedih di sana," ujar Harry berusaha tegar. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Lily benar-benar harus menyusul Ginny.

"Mrs. Potter?"

Dr. Hans mengejutkan Hermione yang tampak menghapus airmatanya. Ia gelagapan sambil berusaha tersenyum getir. "Dokter, mau masuk? Lily sedang bersama Daddynya."

"Ya, tentu saja. Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk Lily," kata dr. Hans. Ia tersenyum.

"Menyampaikan apa?"

Namun dr. Hans memilih untuk meminta Hermione untuk masuk bersamaan. Harry dan Lily langsung melempar perhatian mereka ke arah kedatangan kedua orang itu. Harry berdiri lantas menyalami dr. Hans hangat. "Mr. Potter, Lily, saya mau menyampaikan sesuatu," katanya seperti saat dengan Hermione.

"Apa, dokter?" tanya Lily terbata-bata.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang, Lily. Badanmu sudah mulai kuat. Jadi saya sudah siap melepasmu untuk pulang ke rumah," jelas dr. Hans diikuti sorakan gembira dari Lily dan Harry. Hermione mendesah lega karena pikiran buruk yang sempat terlintas ternyata salah.

Dr. Hans berpesan, Lily tetap harus menjalani cek rutin setiap minggunya ke rumah sakit. Lily juga diminta untuk sering melakukan olahraga ringan serta terapi pijatan di tangan dan kakinya.

"Oh, ya, Lily. Tadi saya iseng coba cari lagu-lagu di internet, dan saya menemukan ini," dr. Hans menunjukkan ponselnya yang sedang menapilkan video Lily bernyanyi bersama Mr. Marchant. "Suaramu indah sekali, Lily. Jadi teruslah berlatih untuk mengolah suaramu agar kembali stabil. Jangan memaksa, bernyanyilah lagu-lagu yang santai. Supaya suaramu bisa kembali seperti dulu,"

"Terima kasih, dokter," ujar Lily bersemangat.

Semua persiapan kepulangan Lily hampir beres. Seluruh keluarga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut Lily kembali ke rumah. Di rumah sakit, Harry mengemasi seluruh pakaian dan perlengkapan obat-obatan Lily untuk segera dibawa pulang. Lily sendiri telah siap mengenakan pakaian santai dengan jaket merah muda kesukaannya.

"Sudah cantik, kita pulang sekarang," seru Harry. Ia menggendong tubuh Lily untuk selanjutnya didudukkan di atas kursi roda.

* * *

 _Welcome Home_ , Lily tertulis jelas di tembok rumah. Pernak-pernik warna pink menghiasi segala pejuru rumah Harry buah karya para menantu Weasley dan sahabat-sahabat Harry-Hermione. Lily sampai menangis melihat keluarganya begitu menyambut kedatangannya dengan suka cita. Banyak pula hadiah yang diterima Lily dari para paman dan bibi serta para sepupunya yang masih bersekolah di Hogwarts.

"Mereka menitipkan ini semua untukmu, Lily. Nanti saat liburan, mereka akan menemanimu bermain," kata Teddy sambil menyerahkan kado-kado yang ia bawa dari Hogwarts. Titipan dari James, Al, Rose, Hugo dan banyak sepupu yang lain.

Lily tampak ragu ketika melihat salah satu kado bertuliskan 'dari kakakmu yang tampan, James S. Potter'. "aku takut isinya aneh," kata Lily disambut gelak tawa mereka yang sedang berkumpul.

Hanya ada para orang tua di sana. Tentu saja, masih musim sekolah. Lily jadi merasa kesepian di suasana yang ramai. Akhirnya, rasa bosan itu muncul juga. "Sayang, kau mau istirahat?" tawar Hermione dari arah belakangnya. Lily tersenyum pelan. Membenarkan. Ya, lebih baik istrahat di kamar daripada duduk sendirian tanpa tahu mau berbuat apa.

"Mom antar, ya, tapi—" Hermione tampak memberikan kode pada Harry yang sedang berbicara dengan Bill. "Mom tidak bisa mengangkatmu naik, jadi biar Dad yang menggendongmu ke kamar, ya,"

Harry mendekat dan memintakan ijin pada para tamu untuk Lily istirahat di kamarnya. Semua orang mengerti dan meminta Lily untuk langsung beristirahat saja. "Maafkan aku," kata Lily.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Kau memang harus istirahat. Kami sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Sekali lagi kami ucapkan selamat datang ke rumah lagi, Lily," Lavender dengan centilnya mengomando semua orang agar menyalami Lily dan menciumi gadis cilik itu dari gendongan Harry.

Selesai berpamitan, Lily diistirahatkan oleh Harry di atas kasur di kamarnya. Hermione mengikuti sampai ke dalam kamar. "Istirahatlah, sayang. Dad akan ke bawah dulu menemani para tamu. Dengan Mom, ya—"

Harry keluar dan membiarkan Hermione mendekati Lily. Tidak seperti waktu itu, Lily sudah kembali baik dengan Hermione. "Mom, terima kasih, ya," kata Lily tiba-tiba.

Hermione memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan bersandar di headboard ranjang Lily. Mengelus rambut Lily yang bergaya seperti rambut pria. Cepak pendek sekali. "untuk?"

"Merawat Lily selama ini. Mom sudah susah payah menungguku selama koma. Padahal Mom sedang mengandung," lirih Lily sambil melihat perut Hermione yang tampak menyembul dari bajunya.

Tahu Lily sedang mengamati perutnya, Hermione meraih tangan kanan Lily dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya. Sebelumnya Hermione membuka atasan pakaiannya sebagian sampai menujukkan perut bulatnya kepada Lily. Mata Lily terbuka lebar saat melihat perut Hermione yang begitu besar. "Semua wanita hamil perutnya akan besar, Lily," kata Hermione memberikan penjelasan pada Lily.

"Apa tak sakit? Eh—" tiba-tiba tangan Lily merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari dalam perut Hermione. "Dia bergerak!" katanya begitu bersemangat.

"Ya, setiap hari adikmu selalu bergerak di dalam perut Mom. Terkadang terasa sakit, tapi.. rasanya seru, sayang. Menakjubkan!" tutur Hermione berbinar.

Pintu kamar Lily terbuka kembali, Harry masuk dengan membawa beberapa kado Lily yang tertinggal di bawah. "Ya, menakjubkan sekali, sayang. Apa kau sudah pernah mendengarnya?" Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya tepat ke atas ranjang Lily. Sejurus kemudian, ranjang sempit Lily perlahan membesar dan lebih luas.

"Jadi, kita bisa tidur bertiga di sini. Ehh berempat, dengan adek," ujar Harry langsung mendaratkan ciumannya di atas perut Hermione. "Coba letakkan pelan-pelan telingamu di atas perut Mom, Lily,"

Pelan-pelan, Harry membantu Lily menunduk agar lebih dekat dengan perut Hermione. Setelah daun telinganya terasa menyentuh permukaan kulit Hermione, Lily tersenyum puas. "Suaranya aneh, Dad," kata Lily berkomentar. Tangannya tidak berhenti ia gerak-gerakkan untuk mengelus perut ibunya.

"Soalnya masih di dalam. Nanti kalau sudah lahir, aku akan ajarkan dia bernyanyi bersamaku, bolehkan adik belajar bernyanyi?"

Keluguan Lily membuat Harry tersentuh. Menurut perkiraan dr. Hans, Lily bisa jadi tidak sempat melihat adiknya lahir. Tapi, Harry dan Hermione pun tahu, betapa Lily sangat menginginkan melihat adiknya lahir. "Ya, tentu saja boleh, sayang. Kau akan jadi kakak yang hebat," kata Hermione sambil mengelus pelan rambut Lily yang masih menunduk di atas perutnya.

"Tenang, Hermione! Tenang," Harry bergumam tanpa mengeluarkan suara pada Hermione, memintanya untuk tidak menangis di depan Lily. Rencana mereka untuk menyembunyikan masalah itu dari Lily tidak boleh rusak.

Anak itu tidak boleh tahu tentang usianya. Lily harus bahagia di sisa-sisa waktunya bersama mereka.

* * *

James dan Al pulang. Waktu liburan yang tidak lama ingin sekali mereka pergunakan untuk berkumpul dan membangun kehangatan bersama keluarga. Harry bahkan memilih untuk mengambil cuti selama kedua putranya pulang ke rumah.

Pagi ini, Al dan James bersihkeras meminta Harry untuk berlibur ke kolam renang favorit mereka. Salah satu tempat yang menyediakan kolam renang dengan paket keluarga. Mereka menyediakan kolam renang yang disewakan sepenuhnya untuk digunakan privat oleh satu keluarga pemesan.

Biasanya Harry memesan satu kolam renang khusus untuk keluarganya dan keluarga besar Weasley, namun untuk hari ini, hanya keluarganya, keluarga Ron, keluarga George, dan Teddy yang ikut. "Siap-siap, sebentar lagi kita berangkat," perintah Harry kepada James dan Al yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Sementara Lily masih tertegun di kursi rodanya. Ketakutan. "Jangan takut, Mom akan temani," bisik Hermione di sisinya.

Ya, Lily menjadi takut dengan berenang sejak kejadian ia nekat terjun ke kolam renang yang hampir membuatnya tenggelam. Berkat Hermionelah, Lily bisa selamat. Sejak saat itu, Lily dilarang keras oleh Harry untuk tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan kolam renang. Ketakutan Lily pun semakin besar.

Al adalah perenang yang baik. Sejak kecil Harry melatih Al berenang yang begitu tertarik dengan aktifitas air. Berbeda dengan James yang suka dengan gitar, Al lebih tertarik dengan air. Banyak kejuaraan renang ia ikuti dan tidak sedikit ia membawa medali kemenangan sebagai hasilnya. Ia sudah mulai lepas dari olahraga berenang sejak ia masuk Hogwarts. Tidak ada waktu untuknya kembali berlatih rutin seperti dulu.

Dari rumah, Lily sudah memakai baju renangnya di balik baju santai yang dipakai pada lapisan luar. Hermione memakaikannya agar lebih mudah jika ingin langsung berenang. "Aku tidak mau berenang, Al," teriak Lily saat Al memintanya untuk turun ke kolam. James dan Hugo tampak sibuk sendiri berenang-renang kecil di pinggiran kolam.

"Kata dr. Hans, kau harus sering menggerakkan kaki dan tanganmu agar cepat sembuh. Berenang membantumu untuk menggerakan kaki dan tangan secara baik, loh, Lils! Ayo aku temani,"

Al terus merayunya agar mau turun. Sebenarnya Lily ingin mencoba berenang seperti Al yang begitu tampak mudah. Tapi, rasa takut itu masih membayang-bayanginya. Ia memilih duduk di pondokan kecil bersama Hermione.

Tiba-tiba Harry melepas baju Lily dan menyerahkannya pada Hermione tanpa meminta persetujuan Lily terlebih dahulu. Harry sendiri sudah bertelanjang dada dan melepas kacamatanya. "Dad—" Lily berontak.

"Kali ini Dad tidak melarangmu. Kata Al memang benar, kau harus mencoba berenang. Olahraga ini efektif untuk melatih gerak kaki dan tanganmu, Lily," Harry sukses melepas semua pakaian luar Lily dan menyisakan pakaian renang yang sudah ia pakai dari rumah.

Lily menggeleng ketakutan. "Percaya dengan Dad. Dad akan membantumu," kata Harry. Ia melepaskan kacamata Lily dan menyerahkan kembali kepada Hermione.

"Hati-hati, Harry!" pesan Hermione.

"Siap, Mom!"

Harry menggendong Lily dan berdiri tepat di pinggir kolam renang. "Dad, kau mau kita jatuh?"

"Bukan jatuh, sayang. Tapi terjun. Ini akan seru sekali," bisik Harry semakin berdiri di tepi kolam.

Lily memejamkan matanya dan makin mengeratkan tangannya di leher Harry. Lily benar-benar ada di puncak rasa takutnya selama ini. Hermione terus berteriak hati-hati dan meminta Harry agar memegang badan Lily erat-erat. "Pegangan, sayang. Karena dalam hitungan ketiga kita menuju dasar kolam. One.. two.. three!"

Byurrrr!

Beberapa detik kemudian Lily dan Harry kembali muncul ke permukaan masih dengan Lily yang mengalungkan tanggannya di leher Harry. "Huaaaahhh aaaggkkkhhhh... takut.. takut.. takut... tak mau tak mau, Daddy!" teriak Lily. Ia menggosok-gosokan wajahnya di dada Harry untuk membantunya menyingkirkan air dari matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Yuk sekarang lepaskan tanganmu, kita latihan pelan-pelan," Al ikut mendekat dan membantu Lily kembali menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan air.

Dari arah pondok, Hermione tampak kebingungan melihat Lily yang tak mau lepas dari badan Harry. "Kau tak apa, sayang?" panggilnya.

"Lily aman, Mom. Dan Lily siap untuk belajar berenang. Nanti setelah kau bisa menggerakkan pelan kakimu kita naik lagi, sayang!" janji Harry.

Sementara mereka berenang, Hermione memilih untuk memesan makanan untuk keluarganya di kafe yang berdiri di tepi kolam. "Selamat datang, Maam. Mau pesan apa?" si pemilik kafe kecil itu menawari Hermione beberapa menu makanan kecil dan memesan sebagian untuk anak-anak dan orang dewasa lainnya.

"Saya tunggu di sini saja, capek juga kalau bolak-balik, Madam," kata Hermione sambil mengelus perutnya memutar.

Si pemilik kafe mengamati tubuh Hermione, ia baru sadar jika pelanggannya itu sedang hamil. "Sudah anak keberapa? Apa itu kakak-kakaknya?" tanya si pemilik kafe.

"Ahh anak pertama untuk saya, tapi keempat untuk suami saya. Mereka anak-anak kami,"

Sudah semakin akrab, si pemilik kafe rupanya kembali penasaran dengan kandungan Hermione. "Mereka pasti senang sebentar lagi akan punya adik, sudah tinggal berapa bulan lagi, Maam?" tanya wanita bersurai platina itu.

"Kira-kira empat atau tiga bulan lagi. Sabaru lima bulan jalan,"

"Lima bulan? Sebesar ini,"

Hermione tertegun dengan pendapat si pemilik kafe. Mengamati perutnya yang memang sudah tampak membesar. Tapi, menurut Hermione, wanita hamil perutnya juga akan membesar. Tapi, ia sendiri baru merasakan menjadi wanita hamil. Lebih tepatnya belum berpengalaman.

"Saat saya hamil dulu, perut sebesar ini saya sudah tujuh sampai sembilan bulan, Maam. Apa bayi anda besar atau mungkin kembar?"

Degg! Kembar, sama sekali Hemrione tidak pernah memikirkan jika dirinya hamil bayi kembar. Pasalnya, karena terlalu sibuk mengurus Lily, ia tidak sempat melakukan pemeriksaan mendalam tentang kehamilannya. Ia hanya sekali melakukan USG, itupun saat usia kandungannya baru satu bulan.

"Maam, ini pesanannya,"

"Ahh.. iya, terima kasih," balas Hermione. Setelah memberikan uangnya, ia bergegas kembali ke pondok tempatnya menunggu Lily. Sepanjang jalan, Hemione memikirkan tentang pendapat si pemilik kafe itu.

"Kembar?" batinya sambil mengamati bentuk perutnya, "benarkah?"

* * *

Dari kolam renang, Harry langsung mengajak Lily untuk cek up rutin ke rumah sakit. Kali ini spesial, James dan Al juga ikut untuk menemani Lily periksa.

"Semuanya baik. Apalagi tangan dan suaramu sudah mulai membaik. Hanya kaki saja, terus latihan, ya!" pesan dr. Hans pada Lily. Pemeriksaan Lily selesai dan menunjukkan hasil yang baik.

Di koridor rumah sakit, Al yang mendorong kursi roda Lily tiba-tiba berhenti mendorong. "Al, kau kenapa?" tanya Lily saat merasakan kursinya berhenti bergerak.

"Mumpung kita di rumah sakit, Dad, Mom, aku penasran dengan calon adik kami," kata Al dengan wajah serius.

James pun begitu. Ia ikut mendekat dan mengatakan minat yang sama, "Mom coba diperiksa dengan alat yang ada TVnya itu. Biar kelihatan adik bayinya dari dalam,"

"Itu USG, James!" koreksi Al.

"Apalah namanya, aku juga penasaran apa aku akan punya adik laki-laki atau perempuan,"

Hermione bingung mengingat jadwal periksanya baru dua minggu lagi. Ia meminta pendapat Harry agar memutuskan apakah mau periksa atau tidak. "Ya sudah, beberapa hari lagi, kan, James dan Al kembali. Mumpung ada di sini, kita ke dr. Sophia saja. Apa salahnya periksa lebih awal," kata Harry memberikan titik terang. Tentu saja ia setuju. Sorak dari ketiga anak itu mengawali langkah baru mereka menuju ke lantai 3, tempat poli kandungan.

"Selamat sore, dokter!"

"Hi, wahh rame sekali, Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter. Hai Lily! Kau sudah membaik? Nah, ini pasti James dan Al, lagi liburan, ya!"

Basa-basi Harry dan Hermione bicarakan dengan dr. Sophia. Bahkan James dan Al juga ikut menimpali ketika mereka berbicara. Dan tepat saat semuanya sudah semakin akrab, Hermione diminta untuk tidur di atas ranjang periksa bersiap untuk pemeriksaan USG.

"Ini permintaan kakak-kakaknya, dokter. Katanya penasaran dengan adiknya!" ujar Harry menggoda ketika anaknya yang tampak antusias mengamati apa saja yang dilakukan dr. Sophia pada perut Hermione.

Saat Hermione membuka baju bagian perutnya, dr. Sophia mengernyit. Ia melihat Hermione seolah ingin menanyakan sesuatu. "Ada apa, dok?" tanya Hermione.

"Seingat saya, baru 23 minggu, kan?" tanya dr. Sophia dan Hermione mengangguk.

Dr. Sophia lantas menatap James, Al, dan Lily sambil tersenyum misterius. "Ahh.. kalian mau punya adik berapa, anak-anak?" tanya dr. Sophia. Harry masih tidak mengerti apa maksud arah pembicaraan dokter kandungan itu.

"Nah, apa yang saya duga, coba lihat ini," dr. Sophia menunjuk layar hitam yang menampilkan bulatan-bulatan tidak jelas. "Itu apanya?" tanya Lily.

"Yang ini, kepalanya. Kalau yang ini, kepala yang lain,"

"Ke-kepala yang lain?" Harry terbata. Ia membayangkan anaknya memiliki dua kepala seperti makhluk sihir.

"Benar, Mr. Potter. Sekarang coba dengarkan detak jantungnya,"

Suara degupan tidak teratur. Seperti berkejaran satu sama lain. Ya, ada dua detak jantung yang terdengar di sana. "Apa maksud dokter, bayinya kembar?"

"Kau pintar, Lily. Ya, bayinya kembar. Tapi sayang, mereka tampaknya malu-malu. Jadi tidak kelihatan apa keduanya laki-laki atau keduanya perempuan, atau mungkin keduanya,"

Hermione menatap Harry takjub. Apa yang dikatakan pemilik kafe tadi benar. Ia hamil bayi kembar. "Waw... kita akan punya dua adik sekaligus," Lily bahagia luar biasa.

Mereka kembali pulang dengan membawa kabar gembira yang luar biasa. Di rumah, Lily memeluk ibunya dengan kedua tangannya yang tak lagi kaku. "Terima kasih, Mom. Lily akhirnya akan punya adik. Bahkan dua," bisik Lily.

"Iya, sayang. Mom senang mendengarnya. Kau akan jadi kakak yang hebat,"

"Oh, ya, Mom. Selamat ulang tahun," Lily mengeluarkan satu kotak panjang dari balik jaketnya. "Maaf baru bisa mengucapkan sekarang. Waktu itu aku, kan, masih koma. Jadi—"

"Tongkat?" potong Hermione.

Lily mengangguk membenarkan, "Mom harus punya tongkat. Dan ternyata tongkat Mom masih bisa diselamatkan. Aku menyimpan potongan tongkatmu di kamar. Aku meinta Dad untuk membawanya ke toko Ollivander. Katanya, inti di dalamnya masih kuat jadi masih bisa diperbaiki. Ya, mungkin untuk sementara, karena tidak sebaik tongkat yang dulu. Paling tidak Mom punya tongkat untuk cadangan,"

"Terima kasih, sayang,"

Ya, kebahagiaan orang tua adalah disaat orang tua dan sang anak masih menyimpan rasa saling menyayangi.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yahhh spesialultah Hermione!

Anne tunggu reviewnya! Tunggu kisah selanjutnya. Ini belum selesai...

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	11. Drop

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne lama nggak update nih.. maaf, ya. Anne sibuk banget. Nah, untuk kesempatan malam takbiran ini, Anne coba posting chap 11.

Anne juga mau ucapin terima kasih untuk ynag sudah review. Anne sudah baca tapi maaf nggak bisa balas, terima kasih buat semuanya.

Langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Aaggghhh—"

"Bagaimana, Mione? Aku sudah bilang, kan, ambil saja bantalku. Tak apa,"

Pertengkaran kecil Harry dan Hermione masih belum usai. Akibat susah tidur, Hermione uring-uringan sejak mereka berdua masuk kamar. Hermione mengeluh sakit pada area pinggang hingga perut bagian bawahnya. Seharian ia hanya bisa duduk, berbaring miring, duduk tegak lagi, dan sesekali berjalan-jalan ringan.

Untuk mengurus Lily ia serahkan pada James dan Al yang tinggal beberapa hari saja di rumah sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts. Dua anak laki-laki itu sudah paham kondisi ibunya. Tapi, namanya juga Hermione, ia susah sekali dilarang. Meski tidak secara langsung membantu Lily yang belum bisa bergerak normal, pekerjaan rumah tetap ia kerjakan sendiri. Hermione merasa ia masih mampu kalau hanya sekadar memasak.

Akibatnya, siang saat Al ingin mengambil minum, ia mendapati ibunya terduduk di kursi dapur memegangi perutnya sambil menutup mata menahan sakit. Al yang panik langsung menghubungi Lavender agar datang ke rumah untuk melihat kondisi ibunya. Sebenarnya Al ingin membawa ibunya langsung ke rumah sakit, tapi Hermione menolak. Ia merasa hanya sakit ringan.

"Kau ini keras kepala, Mione. Aku bilang apa, istirahat! Ini pasti efek kram perutmu tadi siang," Harry bangkit dan mengambil dua bantal yang ia gunakan tidur. Tangannya menyibak selimat yang digunakan Hermione.

Hermione melirik apa yang sedang dilakukan Harry pada kakinya. "Kau mau apa, Harry? Jangan membuat semakin sakit!" protes Hermione. Matanya terbuka dan tertutup menahan sakit.

"Dulu Ginny menggunakan cara seperti ini untuk membantunya saat tidur," Harry mengangkat satu kaki Hermione yang sedang berposisi miring ke kiri, tepat menghadap Harry. Jadi, tentu saja Harry mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi tersiksanya istrinya ketika tidur.

Bantal yang Harry ambil lantas diletakkan di sela-sela paha istrinya. Pelan-pelan ia kemudian meletakkan kembali kaki Hermione di atas bantal itu. "Nyaman?" tanya Harry sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hermione tersenyum, 'kau tampan sekali, Harry,' batin Hermione malu-malu.

"Kau memang berpengalaman seperti bidan, Mr. Potter!" ujar Hermione menggoda. Jauh lebih nyaman saat ada bantal yang ia apit di antara pahanya. Cara Harry berhasil.

"Tapi ini masih terlalu kecil perlu tambahan bantal, perutmu besar sekali—"

"A-apa aku sebesar itu?" tanya Hermione disela-sela rintihannya.

Harry diam. Sepanjang ia menangani wanita hamil, pertanyaan dari istri yang menjurus pada bentuk tubuh adalah pertanyaan paling menyulitkan sepanjang sejarah hidup seorang pria. Termasuk Harry. Diamnya Harry berujung pada berpikir tentang dua hal, jujur atau berbohong.

Hermione menilik Harry dari posisinya sekarang tidur. Sedikit terhalang karena perutnya yang luar biasa besar. Tiga puluh minggu, bayi kembar. "Jujur saja, aku tak akan marah,"

Harry menghela napas panjang lantas menjawab, "ya," dengan singkat.

"Ya? Apanya?" koreksi Hermione.

"Kau,"

"Aku? Aku kenapa?"

"Besar—" jawab Harry menyesal.

"Ow,"

Cukup. Rentetan tentang masalah besar atau tidaknya Hermione sekarang berujung pada suara isakan kecil keluar dari mulut wanita terpandai di angkatannya itu. Harry makin menyesal telah mengatakannya. "Ow, please, kau memintaku jujur, kan, sayang," rayu Harry sambil memohon untuk Hermione berhenti terisak.

Mereka saling tidur miring berhadapan dengan tangan Harry mengelus rambut Hermione yang lepek karena keringat. "Berhentilah menangis, maafkan aku," kata Harry menunjukkan sisi tak berdayanya pada perempuan.

"Bukan kau, tapi mereka—"

Hermione mengelus memutar perutnya yang besar. Mata Harry tertuju pada apa yang ditunjuk Hermione. Ya, bukan dirinya yang membuat Hermione menangis. Harry paham selanjutnya ia harus berbuat apa.

Bukannya berdiri, Harry lantas menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Bergerak perlahan menuju bawah dan diam-diam melakukan sesuatu pada perut Hermione. "Ow, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, Mr. Potter?" gumam Hermione masih terus terisak.

"Aku sedang meminta mereka tenang, jadi kaupun harus ikut tenang," perintah Harry sok serius.

Hermione hanya bisa diam sembari meremas kuat pinggiran selimut yang menutupi area perutnya ke bawah. Ia merasakan Harry perlahan menaikan pakaiannya. Membelai permukaan kulit perutnya, menggosok pelan tepat di bagian-bagian perut yang tampak timbul-tenggelam tiba-tiba akibat pergerakan bayi mereka. Dan satu lagi, Hermione merasakan bibir Harry menyentuh perutnya.

Suara ciuman bertubi-tubi diberikan rata oleh Harry pada perut Hermione. Sesekali ia juga berbicara lembut sambil terus meminta dua makhluk kecil di dalam perut itu untuk tenang. "Kalian akan bebas sebentar lagi. Kamar kalian sudah Dad persiapkan jauh lebih luas dari perut Mom. Jadi, kalian bersabarlah, jangan bertengar di dalam sana. Kasihan Mom, ia mau tidur. Oke, anak-anak! Kalian harus menurut dengan Dad! Pintar!"

"Kau mengancam mereka?" tanya Hermione. Ia terharu merasakan kedekatan calon bayinya dengan Harry. Dan hasilnya, ya, cara Harry kembali berhasil.

Selimut pun terbuka kembali. Harry muncul di hadapan Hermione sambil melepas kacamatanya. Bersiap untuk tidur. "Aku tak mengancam, sayang, hanya memberikan petuah saja,"

Harry bersiap tidur dengan satu bantal saja, sementara Hermione.. tidur dengan dikellilingi oleh bantal-bantal di sekeliling tubuhnya. Mulai dari kepala dengan bantal lapis tiga, punggung dengan satu guling untuk menyangga, satu bantal di bawah perut, serta dua bantal Harry yang diapit oleh pahanya. "Kau tak apa Harry?" Hermione menyesal membuat tidur Harry ikut tidak nyaman dengan satu bantal.

"Kau jauh lebih tersiksa daripada aku yang harus tidur dengan satu bantal,"

Mereka tersenyum bersama memikirkan betapa susahnya untuk tidur malam ini. "Kau memang suami yang hebat, Harry," ujar Hermione terharu.

"Kau juga hebat, aku mungkin tak sanggup mengandung sepertimu. Aku paling tidak tega melihat wanita yang sedang hamil, entahlah.. rasanya—"

"Ini kodrat wanita, Harry. Aku pun mungkin tak akan kuat kalau kau tak ada,"

Secercah kebahagian itu memang nyata. Dulu mungkin mereka hanya sahabat. Saling melindungi dan bertarung bersama. Satu sisi, Hermione sadar betapa rasa itu muncul kepada sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi. Hanya sahabat, namun rasa itu adalah cinta. Bersabar untuk tidak meminta lebih, Harry harus bahagia walaupun ia harus menangis ketika pria yang ia cintai memilih wanita lain.

Cukup bagi Hermione untuk tetap tulus mencintai Harry meski ia tak berhak mengambilnya dari sisi orang lain. Kesetiaannya memang diuji hingga penantian itu terjawab. Harry kini miliknya, Hermione memiliki cintanya. Cinta yang sekarang dekat. Bahkan bentuk cinta itu kini berkembang, membesar dan bergerak setiap saat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hermione, sangat amat mencintaimu,"

Harry mendekap Hermione hingga larut dalam mimpi. Semua akan indah pada waktunya, itu prinsip Hermione.

* * *

Sambil menyangga punggungnya, Hermione pelan-pelan turun dari tangga. Ia siap untuk ajakan Harry semalam tentang jalan-jalan pagi. Ya, mengingat usia kehamilannya semakin tua, Hermione berusaha membuat waktu khusus untuk olahraga. Menurut pemeriksaan terakhirnya, kandungan Hermione terbilang lemah.

Dr. Sophia mengatakan banyak faktor seperti usia, kehamilan pertama, bayi kembar, sampai faktor psikologi Hermione yang terganggu. Terlalu banyak pikiran, katanya. Oleh sebab itu, Hermione sangat diharuskan untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Ia pun diminta untuk rutin berolahraga ringan seperti jalan pagi. Dengan senang hati, Harry bersedia untuk menemani istrinya untuk hanya sekadar berkeliling kompleks lalu pulang kembali.

Hermione mendapati pintu kamar tamu di lantai bawah terbuka. Sebenarnya fungsi kamar itu kini tak lagi kamar tamu, tapi kamar Lily. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, Lily hanya sekali menggunakan kamarnya sendiri di lantai atas. Namun keesokan harinya, Harry berpikir kondisi Lily yang menggunakan kursi roda akan susah jika naik turun tangga tanpa bantuan orang lain. Baik jika ada Harry, James, atau Al di rumah. Hermione seratus persen tidak akan mampu mengangkat Lily, kalaupun mampu, Harry akan siap marah pada istrinya itu. Jadilah, Lily menempati kamar tamu sebagai kamar pribadinya yang baru.

Sekali ayun, Harry membuat kamar baru Lily tampak seperti kamar lamanya di atas dan Lily menyukai itu.

"Lily? Kau di mana, sayang?" panggil Hermione dari balik pintu.

Hermione mendorong pintu kamar itu dan tidak mendapati Lily di sana. berusaha tenang, Hermione melangkah mencoba mencari Lily di dapur, namun tidak ada. Tepat saat Hermione melintasi ia melihat Lily berdiri dari kursi rodanya dengan kaki bengkok. Tangannya yang sudah cukup kuat tampak berpegangan erat di bibir wastafel. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Lil—"

"Jangan kemari, aku mohon!"

Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat Hermione dari balik punggung Lily. Dihantui penasaran, Hermione nekat masuk dan melihat wastafel kamar mandi yang berwarna putih bersih berubah menjadi merah. Bau anyir menyeruak kehidungnya seketika.

"Kau mimisan, Lily. Tapi kenapa sebanyak ini?" kata Hermione panik. Ia manarik salah satu handuk yang tersampir besi gantungan sisi tembok dan membersihkan wajah Lily dari darah.

"Sekarang kau duduk saja, Lily, dan pegang ini untuk menghalau darahnya. Tetap menunduk, Mom akan segera kembali,"

Secepat Hermione berusaha bergerak, Harry pun datang dan mempersiapakan mobil untuk membawa Lily segera ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Mimisan posterior dan itu cukup berbahaya. Lily banyak kehilangan darah. Dr. Hans keluar dan meminta ada pendonor yang cocok dengan darah Lily. James dan Al hanya bisa melihat Harry yang lebih dulu mengajukan diri untuk diberikan pada Lily.

"Kau belum makan apapun, Harry—"

"Lebih baik aku ikut sekarat daripada melihat Lily mati, kau tenang saja, Mione,"

Menjelang siang. Semua proses selesai, Harry tampak sangat pucat selepas mendonorkan darahnya untuk Lily. Berjalan gontai dari ruang pendonor menuju ruang rawat putrinya. "Dad," panggil James langsung menuntun Harry membantunya mendekat ke ranjang.

"Bagaimana Lily?"

"Mimisannya sudah berhenti dan Lily boleh pulang besok. Tapi.. kondisi Lily turun drastis, Dad. Menurut dr. Hans, sistem imun Lily sudah runtuh. Otaknya tidak bisa menstimulus tubuhnya ikut melawan. Jauh dari ambang aman," tutur Al menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan dr. Hans padanya tadi.

James bersandar lemas di dinding ruangan Lily. Terisak pelan namun berusaha tegar. James tak pernah merasa takut seperti ini. "Kenapa Mom dan Dad tak pernah bilang kalau usia Lily—"

"Tidak ada yang tahu usia manusia, James." Tukas Harry emosional. "Dokter bahkan bukan Tuhan. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah beberapa bulan lagi Lily meninggal, minggu depan atau bahkan besok. Atau bahkan Dad yang lebih dulu mati? Tidak ada yang tahu jadi jangan bicarakan tentang sisa usia manusia sekarang. Lily masih mampu bertahan. Dad yakin itu." Ya, misteri kematian tidak ada makhluk yang tahu. Tapi untuk Lily, telah dipastikan sebentar lagi.

Keesokan harinya Lily tampak lebih segar. Di ruang rawatnya sepi dibandingkan semalam. Hari ini James dan Al sudah berangkat kembali ke Hogwarts. Harry menitipkan kedua putranya pada Ron dan Lavender. James dan Al meminta Harry untuk tidak mengantar mereka, "Mom dan Dad jaga Lily, kami tak apa berangkat sendiri," kata James bijaksana.

"Kami titip salam untuk Lily, ya, Mom. Kami menyanyanginya," tambah Al dengan mata tergenang airmata.

Tepat pukul 11 siang, Lily sadar. Hermione tersenyum mendapati Lily tersenyum padanya untuk pertama kalinya sejak tragedi mimisan itu. "James dan Al sudah berangkat, ya? Daddy?"

"Mereka sudah berangkat tadi. Mereka titip salam untuk mu. Kata James dan Al, mereka menyayangimu, Lily. Kalau Dad sedang keluar, mempersiapkan kepulanganmu sebentar lagi," Hermione memasukkan beberapa perlengkapan Lily seperti obat dan syal ke dalam tas.

Lily tampak berbinar mendengar ia lebih cepat kembali ke rumah dibandingkan waktu-waktu yang lalu saat ia dirawat berbulan-bulan di sana. Tapi kali ini, ia hanya menginap semalam di rumah sakit. "Berarti aku sudah semakin baik, dong, Mom?" tanya Lily.

"Eem.. ya, kau akan sembuh, sayang!" jawab Hermione. Wajahnya memanas berusaha kuat.

Lily begitu bahagia ia akan segera pulang. Tangannya memegang erat tepian ranjang berusaha untuk menurunkan kedua kakinya. Sulit sekali, kakinya mati rasa. Rasanya jauh lebih berat dibandingkan sebelum ia mimisan kemarin. "Kenapa ini, kenapa kakiku tidak bergerak sama sekali?" batin Lily ketakutan. Wajahnya memucat mengamati kakinya yang kurus. Mengelusnya pelan hanya dari batas paha ke lutut.

"Kenapa, Lily?" tanya Hermione.

"Ahh—" Lily berusaha untuk bersikap wajar dan menyembunyikan ketakutannya pada kakinya, "tidak, Mom. Aku hanya takut kalau Dad tersesat," guraunya sambil tertawa.

Hermione menarik resleting tasnya. Selesai, tinggal membawanya pulang. "Kau bisa turun sekarang. Kursinya Mom dekatkan, ya," kata Hermione. Ia mendorong kursi rodanya lebih mendekat ke ranjang Lily.

Tapi, tidak ada usaha sedikitpun dari Lily untuk turun. Ia tetap duduk di atas ranjang.

Hermione mengamati kaki Lily. Ia mengerti, "tidak bisa?" tanyanya.

"Sama sekali. Mati rasa." Lily mulai menangis.

"It's OK. Kita tunggu Dad kembali."

Lima menit kemudian, Harry muncul sambil menggenggam kunci mobilnya. Senyumnya perlahan hilang saat melihat Lily mengelus kakinya yang masih lurus di atas ranjang. Hermione melihatnya, wanita itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, Dad gendong kamu sampai mobil. Sudah lama Dad tidak menggendongmu, oke!"

Harry mengangkat tubuh Lily pelan-pelan. Mendekapnya ke dada lantas mengecup dahi Lily. Harry merasakan berat tubuh Lily semakin ringan. Setiap hari ia yang selalu menaikturunkan Lily ke kursi roda atau ke ranjang. Jadi Harry tahu persis bagaimana perubahan berat badan Lily dari hari ke hari.

Di belakangnya, Hermione hanya bisa menangis melihat Harry begitu sayang pada Lily. Ia takut Harry akan kembali merasa kehilangan jika Lily tiada. Sepanjang jalan Lily melesakkan wajahnya di dada Harry. Tangan kirinya menarik krah baju ayahnya semakin erat. Lily menumpahkan semua kesedihannya di sana.

"Daddy akan selalu menjagamu, Lily. Kau jangan takut," bisik Harry membuat Lily semakin kencang menangis.

* * *

Hampir satu bulan, pekerjaan Lily hanya berdiam di rumah. Membaca buku atau sesekali berlatih piano dengan Hermione. Lily tampak kesusahan saat harus mengatur nada lagu yang ia mainkan. "Aku tak bisa menginjak pedalnya, Mom," keluh Lily ia menunjuk ke arah kakinya..

"Tak apa, kita berlatih dengan lagu-lagu yang tanpa menggunakan sustain,"

Hermione kemudian membuka-buka semua buku musiknya. Dan hanya beberapa yang ia temukan. Itupun semua lagu sangat sulit dimainkan untuk pemula. Ia sendiri kesulitan, apalagi Lily yang baru belajar.

Tiba-tiba, Lily menarik tuas kursi roda elektriknya mundur, kemudian bergerak menepi ke sudut dinding. "Aku ingin sekolah lagi, Mom," kata Lily pelan.

Kurang lebih setengah tahun Lily absen dari sekolahnya. Akibat kecelakaan itu, Lily tidak diperbolehkan untuk beraktifitas berat seperti bersekolah. "Kapan aku boleh kembali ke sekolah?" wajah Lily memelas. Ada rasa putus asa tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Maaf, sayang," Hermione kini duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah kursi roda Lily, "pihak sekolah sudah mengirimkan surat pengeluaranmu sejak dua bulan lalu. Jadi—"

"Aku paham, Mom. Sudah, tak apa. Aku bisa belajar sendiri," ujar Lily. Ia memasang kacamatanya lebih nyaman di depan matanya.

Lily positif dikeluarkan dari sekolah sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Surat resmi bahwa Lily dikeluarkan karena terlalu lama ijin membuat pihak sekolah tidak mau menanggung risiko jika Lily tetap kembali masuk di masa akhir tahun ajaran. Ditambah lagi kondisi Lily yang harus menggunakan kursi roda. Pihak sekolah tidak menerima siswa dengan kondisi cacat. Karena akan beresiko mengganggu siswa yang lain.

Harry dan Hermione pun akhirnya mengerti dengan keputusan sekolah Lily dan menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

"Tapi, Dad bilang ke Mom kalau kau tetap akan melanjutkan pendidikan tapi di rumah, Lily. Kau ingat Aunt Sarah?"

"Istri Uncle Dudley?"

Hermione mengangguk, "dia ternyata praktisi pendidikan yang bergerak di bagian _home schooling_. Ia punya yayasan yang menyediakan _home schooling_ bahkan salah satu yang terbaik di Inggris. Dad ingin, kau mulai bersekolah lagi, tapi di rumah. Kau mau, Lils?"

Tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata, Lily tersenyum lantas memeluk Hermione. "Mom tahu kau punya semangat belajar yang besar, sayang," ujar Hermione.

Sarah Dursley rencananya akan datang beberapa hari lagi untuk melihat keadaan Lily. Pasalnya, Sarah harus melihat dulu kondisi Lily untuk bisa memastikan bagaimana nantinya ia akan mengajar Lily. Sarah sendirilah yang nantinya akan langsung menjadi guru Lily saat sekolah dimulai. Sejak hampir satu tahun, keluarga Dudley dan Harry belum sempat bertemu. Mereka hanya saling berkirim ucapan natal saja tanpa sempat mengunjungi satu sama lain.

Dudley dan istrinya sudah mengetahu keadaan Lily yang squib dan mengalami kesehatan yang menurun. Mereka belum sempat berkunjung karena mengingat putri tunggal mereka, Flo, baru memulai tahun pertamanya sekolah di asrama, sehingga Dudley yang memanjakan Flo ingin selalu mengunjungi putrinya itu di sekolah setiap hari.

Hari ini, Lily hanya sibuk dengan buku catatan sembari memutar beberapa lagu dari playlist ponselnya. Mulutnya terus bergumam mengikuti alunan lagu dari penyanyi-penyanyi favoritnya. Akhir-akhir ini Lily semakin suka dengan musik. Ia sering kali didapati sedang mencorat-coret kertas bertuliskan lirik-lirik lagu karangannya beserta catatan kunci nadanya. Lily sedang belajar menciptakan lagu. Mengakunya pada Harry, ia sedang ingin mengikuti perlombaan cipta lagu remaja. Tapi entah benar atau tidak, Lily belum bercerita jauh.

Bel pintu depan berbunyi. Ada tamu, batin Lily. Suara musik yang ia play tidak kencang jadi suara apapun di luar sana masih mampu ia tangkap dengan telinganya. "Biar aku yang buka, Mom. Nanti capek bolak-balik. Lily bisa kok," cegah Lily saat Hermione keluar suah payah dari dalam dapur.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, ya," pesan Hermione.

Lily memajukan tuas kursi rodanya sampai bergerak perlahan menuju depan pintu. "Sebentar—"

Setelah berhenti tepat di depan pintu, Lily pelan-pelan mencondongkan tubuhnya, menarik pintu depan sampai sosok tamu yang sejak satu menit lalu membunyikan bel terus-menerus itu terlihat. Lily tak percaya dengan siapa yang datang. Dadanya mengembang dengan wajah tercengang.

Lily menarik mundur tuas kursinya, pelan-pelan ia menjauh. Badannya bergetar. Ia sangat kenal siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum. "Akhinya! Apa kabar, Lily Luna Potter?" Bibir Lily bak terkunci rapat. Ia lebih terfokus dengan mengatur napasnya dibanding menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sulit.

"Ibu dan ayahmu pasti mengajarkan etika untuk menghargai tamu yang datang, kan? Kalau iya, kau tak akan membiarkanku terus berdiri di sini seperti sekarang. Bagaimana?"

Dan Lily berusaha untuk berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

hemm Anne cuna mau bilang cerita ini belum selesai. Anne tunggu review kalian. Dan tak lupa Anne ucapkan selamat Idul Adha buat teman-teman yang merayakannya. Ikut hari apa, nih, lebarannya? Hari ini (Rabu) atau besok (Kamis)? Anne sendiri baru besok lebarannya. Sudah dulu, ya. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.. :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	12. Meet the Super Skeeter

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih... Chapter 12 sudah siap dan kali ini, tokoh menyebalkan dengan pena bulunya siap muncul. Tahu siapa?

Yang kemarin nebak, **Ninismsafitri, Gabby-chann, Syarazeina** (hehe kamu Sarah, ya?) **Riverhazel13910** , coba lihat apa tebakan kalian benar?

Terima kasih buat semuanya! :)

Langsung saja, yuk..

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Hermione mendengar ada seseorang yang mengajak Lily berbicara padanya. Suaranya kalem dan khas perempuan. Sedikit berat seperti wanita yang memang sudah berumur, tapi gaya bicaranya yang cukup cepat membuat Hermione menebak tamuanya memang suka sekali berbicara. Setelah mematikan komponya, ia berniat untuk keluar dan mencari tahu siapa yang datang.

"Siapa yang datang, sayang? Kenapa tak kau suruh ma—"

"Oh hai, Granger! Ups, sorry, maksudku Mrs. Potter. Lancang sekali mulutku ini,"

Sigap, kedua tangan Hermione melingkar di sekitar perutnya. Berusaha meredakan gerakan bayinya yang semakin terasa kuat. "Rita," panggilnya pelan.

"Lama tak jumpa. Terakhir kita bertemu kau masih langsing, tapi sekarang perutmu besar sekali. Aku masih ingat betapa lugunya kau dan Potter dulu. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, ohh..," tunjuk Rita pada perut Hermione, "seorang Harry Potter memang luar biasa," katanya kagum.

Rita Skeeter datang dengan pakaian khas wanita pekerja. Rambut pirangnya tampak lebih kusam seiring bertambahnya usia. Badannya masih ramping meski kulitnya tak sekencang saat belasan tahun lalu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Rita datang sendirian. Tidak ada pena bulu yang terbang di sisi kepalanya. Ya, tentu saja ia datang sendiri. Rita sudah memikirkan bagaimana ia harus berpenampilan saat masuk ke kawasan Muggle.

Sedikit merubah penampilan, kacamata masa kini, blazer hijau dengan rok selutut membuat penampilannya sempurna. Rita mencondongkan tubuhnya lantas membelai pipi kiri Lily. "Kau kau kesulitan, biar aku bantu masuk," katanya sambil mendorong kursi roda Lily masuk. Tangan kanannya mengayun centil dan seketika itu juga pintu tertutup.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa tak puas kau selalu mengejar-ngejar keluarga kami demi memenuhi kolom artikelmu?" Hermione mengambil alih kursi roda Lily menariknya agar menjauhi Rita.

Rita tersenyum. Wajahnya sampai memerah menahan tawanya. Kacamata lebarnya melorot. Sedikit tak terbiasa. "Tenangkan emosimu, Mrs. Potter. Tidak baik untuk bayimu," katanya. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak enak apalagi rasa bersalah. Rita meraih tangan Lily dan menggenggamnya.

"Publik sudah lama penasaran dengan keadaanmu yang sebenarnya, sweetheart. Ayah dan saudara-saudaramu tidak akan merasa tertekan lagi saat berada di tengah-tengah publik kalau kau mau lebih terbuka denganku sekarang," kata Rita menatap lekat mata coklat gelap kecil Lily. "Kacamatamu kotor, nak," lanjutnya sambil membersihkan lensa kacamata Lily dengan syalnya. Basa-basi kecil.

Rita bersikap layaknya tidak sedang terjadi masalah serius. Santai. "Lalu sekarang apa yang ingin kau perbuat dengan Lily? Kalau ingin wawancara, silakan saja. Kami siap me—"

"Ow, ya. Memang aku akan mewawancara," Rita berhenti latas membuka tas tangannya.

Pena bulu dan note spiral melayang keluar lantas berhenti tak jauh di belakang kepalanya. Terayun-ayun seperti digerakan oleh tangan seseorang. Pena itu menulis sendiri. "Tapi hanya dengan Lily," lanjutnya.

Hermione tidak mengerti dengan maksud Rita yang mengatakan 'hanya dengan Lily'. Rita berdiri tegak, menghadap Hermione semata untuk menghargai nyonya pemilik rumah. "Aku dan narasumberku pasti butuh privasi," tuturnya.

"Tapi itu terkesan mengintimidasi!"

"Tidak ada yang akan terintimidasi di sini. Begitu juga Lily. Aku selalu memperlakukan narasumberku dengan baik," Rite kembali memperhatikan Lily yang masih ketakutan, "kita hanya butuh tempat berdua untuk bicara dari hati ke hati, Ms. Potter. Trust me!"

Rita meyakinkan dengan berbagai cara agar Hermione ataupun Lily mau menerimanya datang. Yang utama adalah Lily, Rita menargetkan Lily harus mau ikut dalam sesi wawancaranya hari ini. Karena jika Lily sudah setuju, Hermione pun tak akan bisa menolak keputusan Lily.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Rita perlahan melunak. Tidak seperti biasanya, Rita meminta dengan gaya yang cukup serius. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Rita meraih tangan Lily dan menggenggamnya. "Ginny adalah rekanku di Daily Prophet, dan aku tak akan mengecewakannya," bisik Rita.

Lily diam. Pikirannya melayang ke sana kemari. Membayangkan ayah dan kakk-kakaknya selalu menjadi kejaran masyarakat sihir akibat berita tentang dirinya yang tidak jelas. Lily sadar, itu semua karena dirinya. Ia tak mau membuat keluarganya makin terganggu akibat dirinya yang selalu bersembunyi dari dunia sihir.

"Lil—"

"Aku bersedia, Mom. Mungkin ini saatnya mereka semua tahu bagaimana keadaanku sekarang." Kata Lily pasrah.

Hermione mendesah, ia pasrah saja dengan keputusan Lily yang tampak berusaha kuat. "Baiklah, tapi aku mohon padamu, Mrs. Skeeter, jaga perasaan Lily. Aku mohon padamu," pinta Hermione sungguh-sungguh. Rita paham dan bersedia menjaga amanat Hermione untuk menjaga Lily.

Hermione memilihkan kamar Lily di lantai bawah saja sebagai tempat Rita dan Lily saling bicara. Selain membuat Lily nyaman, tempat itu yang paling dekat dengan ruang tamu, tempat Hermione menunggu keduanya selesai.

Rita mempersilakan Lily untuk masuk terlebih dulu. Cukup menggerakkan tuasnya ke depan, kursi roda Lily bergerak perlahan masuk ke kamar. Pintu kamar segera Rita tutup setelah memberikan senyuman khasnya pada Hermione.

Ya, sesi wawancara eksklusif Rita Skeeter siap dimulai. Dengan perintah, 'catat', pena bulu kutip-cepat milik Rita langsung mencatat pertanyaan pertama yang ia lontarkan untuk Lily.

"Aku yakin saat ini kau takut, Lily," kalimat pertama yang Rita ucapkan, "jangan dicatat yang tadi," bisiknya pada si pena.

"Mungkin anda sudah bisa melihatnya sendiri dari ekspresi wajahku, Mrs. Skeeter. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya," jawab Lily. Ia menepikan kursi rodanya di dekat jendela. Rita sendiri memilih menarik kursi berwarna merah muda dari samping meja belajar Lily.

Pena bulu Rita menuliskan beberapa kata yang tadi diucapkan Lily.

"Tapi aku tak percaya kalau kau anak yang penakut," skak Rita.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Lily. Ia menegakkan cara duduknya.

"Kau mirip sekali seperti Ginny. Ya walapun jejak ayahmu masih sangat kuat di wajahmu. Aku merasakan kau lebih memiliki jiwa-jiwa pemberani seorang Ginevra. Ibu kandungmu," suara Rita serak, ia terbatuk pelan, "squib, kau sudah bertahan selama ini, Lily. Bagaimana kau mampu mempercayai dirimu sendiri kalau kau kuat.. menjadi berbeda?"

Bulu kuduk Lily meremang. Squib, akhirnya topik itu muncul juga. Ia sadar cepat atau lambat, Rita akan menanyakan tentang dirinya seorang squib. "Aku—" Lily tidak yakin mengatakannya. Pena bulu di depannya mencatat cepat. Mata Lily terpesona dengan pena bulu yang melayang di depannya.

Rita mengamati arah pandangan Lily. Bukan menghadapnya, tetapi sesuatu yang ada di sampingnya. "Ohh Merlin! Kau ini, mirip seperti ayahmu saat pertama kali aku wawancarai. Dia juga sama terpesonannya dengan pena buluku. Sudah, Lily! Jangan hiraukan penanya,"

Lily tersenyum pelan. Ia merasa semakin nyaman bersama Rita. Meski cara bicaranya sangat menyebalkan, Lily mulai santai dengan situasi kamarnya saat ini. "Ehh, tapi maaf, aku tak pernah merasa kuat," jawab Lily.

"Hem, kau tak menyadarinya? Selama ini, ayah dan ibu tirimu itu berusaha menyembunyikanmu dari muka publik. Sejak kau didapati sebagai squib lebih tepatnya. Dan sampai sekarang, kau masih bertahan hidup dengan para Muggle di lingkungan yang begitu asing.. ya, asing, bagiku ini sangat asing," mata Rita berputar ke sekeliling kamar. Memperhatikan laptop, lampu meja, pendingin ruangan, ponsel, sampai mobil-mobil yang tampak berlalu-lalang dari balik jendela.

"Mereka tak pernah menyembunyikanku. Aku suka tinggal di sini. Sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa dengan para Muggle. Mom kelahiran Muggle, sedangkan Dad besar di lingkungan Muggle. Mereka lebih tahu tentang dunia ini daripada aku dan ini lingkungan yang menyenangkan, khususnya bagi seorang squib. Aku nyaman di sini, Mom dan Dad memilih keputusan yang tepat untukku, Mrs. Skeeter,"

"Tapi.. apa kau tak pernah membayangkan untuk mencoba tinggal di dunia sihir? Benarkah kau tidak sekuat itu? Kau kelahiran penyihir, hanya saja kau tak punya kemampuan sihir. Banyak squib yang tetap tinggal di dunia sihir, Lily, menjadi petugas kebersihan, preman, gelandangan, atau penyihir gila," kata Rita tanpa disaring. Terbuka dan apa adanya. Ia sudah menyalahi janjinya dengan Hermione agar menjaga perasaan Lily.

Dada Lily memanas. Ia kini tahu, bagaimana realitas kehidupan squib di dunia sihir. Jika Mrs. Alba harus dibuang dan bekerja menjadi petugas konsumsi di sekolahnya, banyak squib yang menjadi gila akibat diacuhkan keluarganya sendiri. "Kau malu dengan dirimu saat ini, Lily?" tukas Rita menghantam.

Lily menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya berat sambil memejamkan mata. "Tidak—" jawab Lily tegas.

"Tidak? Lalu mengapa kau tetap bersembunyi di sini? Dunia sihir terlalu luas jika hanya kau ketahui dari cerita orang tua dan saudara-saudaramu saja, nak," Rita menaikan posisi kacamatanya.

Lily menggeleng, "aku tak sembunyi. Aku hanya tinggal di duniaku. Dunia yang aman untukku bisa tumbuh dewasa. Bersama Dad, Mom, James, Al, dan calon adikku,"

"Nah, calon adikmu. Orang tuamu adalah orang besar, Lily. Nama mereka diabadikan di segala macam objek. Dari yang kecil sampai yang besar. Semua penyihir tahu mereka. Dan kau adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka. Kau menyandang nama besar Potter. Tapi dengan keadaanmu seperti ini, kau membuat mereka merasa terancam. Nama besar mereka terancam. Rusak. Hancur, karena memiliki anak se—"

"Seorang squib. Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku memang membuat keluarga ini malu. Dan adikku nanti akan menjadi kebanggan mereka," Lily naik darah. Ia seolah sedang dipermalukan di depan Rita. Wanita tua eksentrik itu sukses memancing emosi Lily.

Rita menjentikkan jarinya puas, "brilliant. Adikmu akan menjadi kebanggaan mereka. Dan bukankah itu akan semakin mengancam posisimu di rumah ini? mengingat," Rita melihat kaki Lily hingga ke ujung jari, "kau tak bisa berjalan, Lily. Kau semakin jauh dari kata-kata sempurna,"

Lily kini paham, mengapa banyak orang begitu membenci wartawan senior paling terkenal yang dimiliki oleh Daily Prophet ini. "Aku memang lumpuh, Mrs. Skeeter. Aku juga sakit-sakitan. Aku sendiri tak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan dengan semua ini. Tapi, aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi diriku sendiri, tanpa memikirkan aku terlahir dari keluarga mana,"

Lily menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju sisi jendela, mengamati suasana halaman samping rumah yang menghijau akibat rumput-rumput yang tumbuh subur di sana. "Aku memang kuat, dulu.. aku tak mempermasalahkan jika memang aku harus dijadikan objek berita karena aku squib. Tapi, lama kelaman, seiring larangan Mom dan Dad untukku agar tak keluar masuk bebas ke dunia sihir, aku sadar, Mom dan Dad berusaha untuk menjauhkanku dari dunia itu. Sempat merasa malu? Ya, aku mengakuinya. Aku takut mengakui kalau aku seorang squib yang artinya aku bisa dipandang sebelah mata oleh kaum penyihir. Sungguh tidak pantas, sangat tidak pantas," cerita Lily dengan berurai air mata.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku lelah melihat Dad, Mom, James, Al, dan semua keluarga Weasley merasa terintimidasi dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menyudutkan mereka tentang diriku. Aku seperti buronan. Tukang jagal. Pembunuh. Atau jauh lebih nista dari apapun itu. Dan aku harap suatu saat nanti, adik-adikku tak ada yang memiliki nasip yang sama sepertiku."

Rita melipat tangannya di dada. Merasakan kesedihan terdalam dari sosok anak yang belum genap 12 tahun. "Lily, bukankah kau sekarang percaya dengan kata-kataku tadi? Kau kuat, sayang! Kau berani mengungkap segalanya. Rasa sakitmu itu. Semuanya. Aku percaya dengan semangat seorang Ginny, dan kini aku merasakannya kembali di dirimu," Rita mengelus pipi Lily. Kebiasaannya untuk lebih dekat dengan para narasumbernya. Lily menangis.

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku dan Daily Prophet akan berusaha memberikan waktu khusus agar kau mau tampil di depan publik penyihir. Memberikan kejelasan tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Tampil di depan publik penyihir?" tanya Lily.

Tawaran Rita adalah mengundang Lily dalam konferensi pers mengenai keadaannya setelah diketahui squib. Banyak berita yang simpang siur membicarakannya. Gosip dirinya gila, dibuang, diasingkan, atau lebih parahnya dikabarkan mati terus bermunculan akibat tidak jelasnya keadaan Lily. Begitu pula dengan kabar-kabar yang selalu menyudutkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Khususnya Harry dan anggota keluarga yang lain.

Lily tampak berpikir keras dengan tawaran itu, "lebih cepat kau mengungkapnya, beban masalah ini akan semakin berkurang, Lily," kata Rita begitu dalam.

* * *

Suara mobil Harry masuk ke pekarangan. Beberapa menit kemudian, deru mesin mobilnya hilang digantikan langkah kaki yang semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk.

"Aku pulang," Harry masuk sambil melepas jaket. "Hermione? Kau kenapa? Perutmu sakit?" tanya Harry panik melihat Hermione duduk sendirian dengan mata sembab.

Hermione menggeleng, ia menatap pintu kamar Lily tanpa berkata apapun. "Ada apa? Lily dimana?" ujar Harry kembali panik. Namun, tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka. Rita keluar dengan Lily dibelakangnya. Mata Harry terbuka lebar melihat siapa yang sedang bertamu di rumahnya.

"Rita—"

"Hai, Mr. Potter. Baru pulang dari Kementerian?" sapa Rita buru-buru. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia sejenak berbalik dari dan menghadap Lily sebelum ia berpamit pulang. "It's oke, aku akan bicarakan dengan mereka," bisik Rita dan Lily mengangguk pelan.

Hermione sempat akan mendekat, namun Lily segera menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum ibu tirinya itu sempat memanggil. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Lily?" Harry tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Aku hanya mengajak Lily bertukar cerita. Sambil.. tentu saja mewawancarainya juga. Karena itu tujuanku," jawab Rita santai.

"Kau—" Hermione tertahan akibat tarikan tangan Harry. "Jangan melawan, Mione," bisik Harry.

"Ya, kalian tenang saja. Lily hanya syok. Hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Kalian jangan takut."

Rita memasukkan segala macam perlengkapan wawancaranya ke dalam tas. Membenarkan syalnya dan mengapit tas hijaunya siap pergi. "Kau akan menerbitkannya?" tanya Hermione pelan. Dengan santai dan yakin, ia mengangguk. "Aku harus profesional, Mrs. Potter,"

"Oh, ya. Lily menyetujui tentang usulanku dan Daily Prophet masalah konferensi pers di kantor. Tentang.. Lily mau tampil di depan publik, dan menjelaskan tentang statusnya di sana,"

Deg! Harry dan Hermione saing pandang. Konferensi pers? "Lily bersedia?"

"Benar sekali, Mr. Potter. Lily ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Ia tahu jika banyak berita-berita negatif yang membicarakannya di luar sana. Ia tak mau membuat nama keluarga kalian tercoreng akibat dirinya. Ahh aku butuh bubuk floo. Aku harus segera ke kantor sekarang,"

Mengakui. Ya, selama ini Harry dan Hermione bersikap tenang dan berusaha menjauhkan Lily dari segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan sihir. Mereka ingin tidak ada yang bisa mendekati Lily dan membuat ketenangan hidupnya terganggu. Tapi mereka salah, saat mereka semakin menjauhkan Lily dari dunia sihir, isu-isu buruk itu semakin berkembang. Tidak hanya nama keluarga, nama Lily pribadi seolah hancur di tangan para pewarta berita.

Harry menyerahkan gentong kecil berisi bubuk floo kepada Rita. "Kalau sudah siap semuanya, mulai dari waktu dan tempatnya, akan aku informasikan lagi. Ahh—"

Rita mengingat sesuatu. Ia membuka tas jinjingnya dan keluarlah sekalilagi pena bulu dan note kecilnya. "Pertanyaan terakhirku untuk kalian berdua," Rita memposisikan dirinya masuk ke perapian. "Mr. dan Mrs. Potter, masih samakah cinta kalian untuk Lily?" tanya Rita tegas.

Menahan rasa gemuruh yang melanda diri mereka, Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione erat sembari menjawab, "ya, tentu saja," kata Harry.

"Dan semakin besar," tambah Hermione. Wajahnya basah dengan airmata.

Selesai. Seperangkat pena bulu Rita bergerak cepat lantas bersamaan masuk ke dalam tas setelah kalimat Harry dan Hermione sempurna tercatat. "Terima kasih—" jawab Rita. Suaranya lantang menyebut kantor Daily Prohet lantas hilang ditelan asap hijau dari bubuk floo yang ia jatuhkan.

Keeputusan Lily telah bulan. Ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, dengan penuh keberanian.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yeahhh selamat malam, Anne berusaha membuat sosok menyebalkan Rita sedikit punya perasaan meski kata-katanya tajam. Susah deh kalau urusan merubah watak si Rita. Hehehe.. cerita belum selesai. Anne masih akan melanjutkannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa chapter lagi, jadi jangan bosen-bosen! Tinggalkan review, ya! Semoga terhibur.

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne


	13. The Song

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne akhirnyaaaaa muncul lagi. Lama juga enggak update. Maaf banget, ya. Urusan kuliah lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Jadi baru bisa update lagi sekarang.

Dari semua review, kebanyakan bilang typo Anne meraja lela. Aduhh maaf banget. Iya, Anne akuin, karena selain ngetik malam hari dan diserang kantuk, keyboard laptop Anne rada masalah. Jadi susah pencetannya khususnya di spasi. Maaf banget kalau masih ada typo lagi di chapter ini.

Thanks untuk yang sudah review, **syahrazeina, ninismsafitri, riverhazel13910, gabby-chann** , kalian semua luar biasa! *peluk Anne untuk kalian* ^_^

Langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Sampai satu minggu berikutnya, belum ada informasi lanjut tentang Rita yang ingin mengadakan _press conference_ untuk membersihkan nama Lily dan tentunya keluarga Potter. Sejak artikel yang memuat pertemuan eksklusif itu dimuat, banyak sekali muggle — kemungkinan besar penyihir yang menyamar— berlalu lalang tak jelas di sekitar rumah Harry. Mengamati siapapun yang keluar masuk dengan tatapan misterius.

"Aku tak tahu mereka siapa, Mrs. Potter. Aku sempat tanyakan tadi dan dia hanya menjawab mencari keluarganya. Anak perempuan berambut merah. Saat saya jelaskan kalau memang ada anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu di rumah anda, tapi bernama Lily, bukan Marta seperti yang ditanyakan. Dia langsung pergi setelah saya yakinkan kalau Lily sedang sakit dan tak bisa keluar rumah. Perempuan itu langsung ijin pergi," tutur Akane beberapa hari lalu.

Seratus persen Hermione yakin, jika orang itu bukanlah Muggle biasa. Ia pun pernah mendapati beberapa orang sengaja memotret kediamannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. "Aku yakin mereka wartawan dari majalah-majalah sihir, Harry," kata Hermione di sisi Harry. Suaminya itu mencoba memejamkan mata di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Ehem, berarti memang kita harus waspada. Jangan sampai Lily keluar sendirian," jawab Harry masih terpejam. Suaranya masih tegas tanpa ada indikasi mengantuk sedikitpun.

Daily Prophet edisi hari ini tergeletak di meja dekat ranjang. Mata Hermione tidak betah lama-lama jika hanya memandang tumpukan koran sihir itu di atas sana. Dengan satu tangan memegang perutnya, Hermione mencoba meraih Daily Prophet itu sambil memeiringkan badan susah payah. Ia tidak tahu tentang kabar apa yang dimuat hari ini. Sepanjang hari, ia dan Lily sibuk ke rumah sakit. Mulai dari memeriksakan kandungannya sampai mengantar Lily terapi. Tidak begitu repot karena memang semua aktifitas mereka dilakukan cukup di rumah sakit yang sama.

Lagi-lagi, headline seputar Lily kembali dimuat di sana. Ini kali ke tiga setelah awal berita tentang pertemuan eksklusif Rita dan Lily, langsung mendapatkan tanggapan luar biasa dari publik sihir. Beberapa hari kemudian kembali dimuat sebuah artikel yang membahas sejarah 10 nama-nama squib terkenal sepanjang masa yang memiliki cerita hidup beragam. Mulai dari Arabella Doreen Figg atau Mrs. Figg sampai Argus Flich, dan di urutan terakhir tercantum nama Lily Luna Potter sebagai squib muda paling populer abad ini.

Untuk edisi kali ini, berita yang dimuat adalah tentang kondisi aktifitas sehari-hari Lily di rumah dengan mencantumkan judul, _Skandal Baru di Balik Pintu Keluarga Potter_.

"Daily Prophet berganti jadi majalah gosip?" Hermione heran.

"Sudah dari dulu, kan?" ujar Harry sarkastik. Kini ia bangkit duduk di sisi Hermione. Dagunya diletakkan nyaman di atas pundak kanan istrinya sambil ikut membaca. Hermione beralih memandang wajah Harry bingung karena tiba-tiba saja suaminya sudah ikut duduk memperhatikan kertas di tangannya. "Kebanyakan minum kopi di kantor, _honey_ ," ujar Harry tersenyum manis. Hermione menggeleng pelan. Kebiasaan.

Mereka pun kini membaca berita bersama.

 _Sejak pagi, rumah keluarga Potter tertutup. Tidak tampak aktifitas besar di sana. Menjelang siang, Harry Potter keluar mengendarai mobil Mugglenya menuju persimpangan jalan dan menghilang di tikungan. Sementara istrinya, Hermione Potter, hanya sesekali keluar rumah untuk membuang sampah, menyiram tanaman atau bercanda dengan Muggle wanita bermata sipit._

"Itu pasti Mrs. Marchant," komentar Hermione. Ia kembali membaca.

 _Lalu kemana Lily Luna Potter? Berdasarkan informasi yang saya dapatkan dari wanita Muggle bermata sipit itu, ia menjelaskan bahwa Lily sedang sakit dan tidak bisa keluar rumah. Benarkah Muggle bermata sipit itu berkata yang sejujurnya? Atau hanya perintah dari Harry Potter maupun Hermione Potter demi menutupi keadaan Lily?_

"Dan itu memang Mrs. Marchant," kata Harry tiba-tiba.

Berita terputus dengan keterangan ' _baca selanjutnya halaman 13'_ , tepat di bawah foto rumah mereka. Dari hasil gambar rumah yang dimuat di sana, wanita yang diduga sebagai penyihir menyamar adalah pelakunya. Hermione tahu, ia sempat melihat seorang wanita memotret rumahnya dari seberang. "Apa, sih, mau mereka? Kasihan Lily!" gerutuku sambil membuka lembar selanjutnya.

Hermione meringis, merasakan tendangan bayinya tiba-tiba. "Wow, mereka menendang," kata Harry berbisik ditelinganya.

"Mereka sudah semakin aktif. Aku sampai susah melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan bernapas pun susah. Mungin kau bisa tenangkan mereka, Harry? Sebentar saja. Ini sakit sekali," rintih Hermione. Ia lantas membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Harry semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung istrinya. Kedua tangannya siap memeluk perut Hermione dari belakang, menyelip di sela-sela ketiak. Mengelus pelan disetiap bagian yang terasa tendangan dari si bayi. "Jenggot Merlin, mereka tenang, Harry. Kau hebat,"

"Tentu saja. Mereka anak-anakku. Sudah, lanjut membaca. Sampai halaman berapa tadi?" pinta Harry tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari perut Hermione.

Tepat di halaman 13, kembali dicantumkan foto bergerak yang memperlihatkan Lily sedang berada di halaman depan dengan kursi roda sebagai tempat duduknya. Bermain sendirian dengan Snow, kucing peliharaannya.

Hermione menutupi mulutnya, "mereka mendapatkan foto Lily," Hermione syok.

 _Lily dikabarkan sakit. Dengan tubuh yang memang terlihat kurus, wajah pucat dan duduk di atas kursi aneh dengan roda besar di kanan dan kirinya, tampak sekali jika fisiknya memang sedang tidak baik. Kemungkinan besar juga, mentalnya pun ikut tidak baik._

"Kurang ajar! Penulis berita ini minta pu— agghh!"

 _"Are you Ok?"_ tanya Harry khawatir.

Hermione mengangguk. Perutnya lagi-lagi terasa sakit.

"Sudahlah, tenang. Sebentar lagi masalah ini akan selesai. Lily sudah siap dengan ajakan Rita untuk konferensi pers di Daily Prophet, kan?"

Harry kembali menggerakkan tangannya mengusap-usap perut Hermione. Harry sendiri merasakan betapa kedua calon bayinya sangat aktif di dalam sana. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali merasakan mengurus bayi setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun terakhir ia mengurus bayi Lily.

"Ya, tapi sampai sekarang Rita belum mengabari apapun tentang rencananya itu. Lily akan terus menjadi buronan jurnalis sihir sampai semua penyihir tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan Lily sekarang. Tidak mungkin Lily terus di rumah. Selain di rumah sakit, Lily juga harus ke rumah Mr. Marchant untuk berlatih vokal. Ahh sebentar, besok Lily akan keluar ke rumah Mr. Marchant untuk berlatih lagi. Bukannya tadi pagi kau ingin ikut karena penasaran dengan Lily bernyanyi?" Sedikit kesusahan dengan perutnya yang sudah masuk minggu ke 34, Hermione mengangkat tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman berbaring.

Harry mengerang pelang ketika tangan istrinya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Tidurlah, Mr. Potter!" seru Hermione.

"Ya sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku ngantuk, biar aku sendiri yang menemani Lily be—" bukannya melanjutkan keluhannya pada Harry, ia kini merintih merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan menggelikan di lehernya, "agghh, Ha-Harry—"

"Ya?" goda Harry disela-sela bibirnya mengecup rata area leher istrinya. Hermione sukses mendesah akibat kelakuannya itu. Membiarkan Hermione hanyut dan memberikannya akses luas padanya agar melakukan lebih. Hermione kalah.

Mata Hermione terpejam, napasnya makin tersengal. Satu tangannya meremas seprai dan satu tangan yang lain ia letakkan di atas perutnya. "Hanya ciuman selamat tidur. Aku belum ngantuk, sayang. Sebenarnya.. ahh tidak. Aku tak tega meminta lebih. Ya, mungkin bukan sekarang, kata dr. Sophia bagus juga, kan, untuk proses kelahiran nanti," tangan Harry menyelinap nakal ke balik baju hamil Hermione dan hampir menyentuh area depan badannya dari dalam.

"Ka-kalau.. ka.. kau benar-be.. benar melakukannya, akan a-aku bunuh kau, Potter!" mengancam di saat badannya memanas seperti itu memang sangat sulit bagi Hermione. Lebih terkesan memaksakan sesuatu yang tak mungkin, batinnya kesal.

Tiba saat tangan Harry menyentuh permukaan perut besarnya, cedutan pelan terasa tepat di telapak tangan bagian bawah Harry. Hanya sekali, tapi sangat terasa. "Agghh—" pekik Hermione lantas memeluk perutnya.

"Wow, kencang sekali mereka menendang! Aku merasaknnya, mereka marah?" kata Harry terpukau. Ia pun menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Hermione dan beralih ke depan perut. Tanpa menggunakan kacamata, Harry tersenyum dengan mata menyipit kepada Hermione.

Hermione menyunggingkan senyuman terindahnya. "Lihat, mereka marah karena kelakuanmu tadi, Harry. Sakit," keluah Hermione mengelus-elus area perutnya yang baru mendapat tendangan sang bayi. Berusaha membuat mereka tenang di dalam rahimnya.

"Ahh kalian cemburu dengan Mom? Kalian mau dicium juga?" tanya Harry. Tangannya menaikkan atasan Hermione sampai perut bulat besar istrinya itu terekspose jelas di depan matanya.

Harry mengelusnya terlebih dahulu, mengamati ukuran perut di depannya yang memang sangat besar dibandingan tiga kehamilan Ginny terdahulu. Ya, tentu saja berbeda. Di dalam sana, ada dua calon Potter sekaligus. Tidak sampai dua bulan lagi, dua generasi Potter selanjutnya akan lahir. Sekali lagi, dua sekaligus.

"Mungkin ini kepalanya," kata Harry lalu mencium tepat dimana tangannya merasakan ada gundukan menonjol di bagian bawah perut kiri. "Ini mungkin juga," ujarya lagi ketika menemukan hal yang sama di bagian kanan. Harry kembali menciumnya.

"Nah, kalian sudah kebagian? Jadi, sekarang giliran Dad yang—"

"Eits, no.. ini sudah malam. Aku sudah sangat lelah, dan sekarang aku hanya ingin bernapas tenang dan tidur nyenyak walaupun itu susah. Tidak ada tapi-tapian,"

Harry cemberut, moodnya sudah rusak seiring Hermione kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba Hermione terbatuk pelan. "Ow—" desah Hermione tak suka.

"Nah, mangkanya jangan marah-marah. Sampai batuk-batuk, kan? Ehh kenapa bangun lagi?" tanya Harry. Hermione kembali bangun dan berdiri dari ranjang. Ia berjalan keluar kamar sambil memegangi perut bawahnya.

"Ke toilet," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Bukannya kau tadi dari toilet?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan. "Ah ha, gara-gara batuk. Mereka menekanku—"

"Ngompol lagi?" Harry nyengir dan kilatan amarah muncul di mata Hermione.

Pintu dibanting dan tinggallah Harry terbahak sendiri di balik selimutnya.

* * *

Pagi ini Lily lebih segar dengan model rambut barunya. Akibat operasi lalu, rambut Lily kini pendek. Entah karena efek obat yang ia konsumsi atau kurangnya perawatan, rambut merah Lily sangat susah diatur. Kusut dan rapuh. Kemarin, setelah dari rumah sakit, Hermione mencoba keahliannya yang lain untuk bermain dengan gunting.

"Saat pelarian dulu, Mumlah yang memotong rambut Dad dan membersihkan jenggotnya. Jadi, Mum sudah punya pengalaman dalam memperbaiki model rambut,"

Tidak banyak bagi Hermione untuk mengubah tatanan rambut Lily. Sebelum dirapikan, rambut merah Lily tampak seperti model rambut gondrong Harry ketika di Hogwarts dulu. Dan sekarang paling tidak Hermione akan merapikan saja beberapa bagian rambut yang tidak rata. "Seperti rambut Dad saja, Mum!" pinta Lily. Bagian lehernya melingkar handuk yang pasangkan Hermione agar nanti rambut yang jatuh tak mengotori pakaian Lily.

"Yups, itu sangat mudah,"

Ya, sama seperti model rambut Harry, hanya saja Lily memiliki poni yang cukup terlihat di bagian depan. "Padahal merapikan saja, tapi rambutmu sebanyak ini yang terbuang. Tebal mirip rambut Dad," goda Hermione. Ia menyisir hasil akhir potongannya. Lily tersenyum di depan cermin. Puas.

"Terima kasih, Mum. Kau—"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak beriku ucapan terima kasih. Itu sangat indah, sayang. Mum sangat mencintaimu,"

"Me too, maafkan aku kalau selama ini membuatmu terluka, Mum. Aku tak pernah memandang dari mana cinta yang selama ini aku dapatkan. Aku tak tahu harus menjadi seperti apa jika kau tak ada. Mungkin aku sudah seperti banyak squib yang lain—"

"Cukup Lily," telunjuk Hermione menahan pergerakan bibir Lily, "Mum mencintaimu apa adanya. Membuatmu merasakan kalau kau tak sendiri, sayang. Mum tak mau membuatmu sedih," ungkap Hermione emosional. Ia senang jika Lily mau kembali menerimanya. Bahkan jauh lebih baik.

"Morning, sweetie," Harry turun dari tangga dan menghampiri Lily yang sibuk menulis di atas kertas. Ia mengecup dahi Lily pelan.

"Morning, Daddy," jawab Lily.

"Ahh, kau masih menulis lagu? Benarkah, kata Mum kau sedang ikut lomba cipta lagu?"

Lily mengangguk, "iya, Mr. Marchant yang mengajakku beberapa bulan yang lalu," Lily melanjutkan menulis liriknya.

"Bernyanyi juga?" Harry penasaran.

"Ahh—"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Harry teralih dengan sosok berperut besar muncul dari balik pintu toilet dengan wajah memerah. Keringat yang keluar membasahi area wajah hingga bagian punggung. "Hermione, kau tak apa?" panggil Harry.

Lily meletakkan pensilnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Harry. "Mum?"

"Aku tak apa, Harry. It's OK, Lily. Tadi seperti ingin pup. Tapi bukan, hanya kontraksi ringan," Hermione menyeka keringatnya. Ia menerima uluran tangan Harry yang siap menuntunnya untuk duduk.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu kembali lega mengetahui masalahnya tidak serius. "Ayo, sayang. Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan. Nanti kau ditunggu Mr. Marchant," pinta Hermione membantu Lily membersihkan alat tulisnya.

"Oke, Mum. Ayo—"

Suara kepakan burung sempat menahan Harry mengikuti Hermione dan Lily yang berlalu keluar dari rumah. Ada burung hantu berwarna coklat kehitaman bertengger di kusen jendela dekat dapur. "Pergilah dulu, nanti Dad susul," pinta Harry membiarkan Hermione dan Lily pergi terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Baik, Lily. Revisi liriknya bagus sekali. Kau sudah paham semuanya, kan?"

"Sudah, Mr. Marchant,"

Lily kembali mengambil kertas berisi lirik yang baru saja ia tulis ulang beberapa menit lalu. Lagunya sudah siap. Itu adalah projek kompetisi cipta lagu yang sedang digarapnya dengan Mr. Marchant. Semua sudah siap, tinggal menunggu merekam suara Lily saja.

"Selamat pagi!" Harry muncul dari pintu depan bersama Lucky. "Ada Mr. Potter," serunya.

Mr. Marchant menyalami tangan Harry dan mempersilakan untuk duduk di samping Hermione. "Akhirnya datang juga. Kalau begini, kan, enak kumpul semuanya," kata Mr. Marchant girang.

"Iya, saya juga penasaran apa benar Lily bisa bernyanyi, saya tak percaya, Mr. Marchant!"

Semua orang tertawa dengan ulah Harry yang menggoda Lily siap di depan microphonenya. Jill menyikut Lily pelan karena terlalu bahagia melihat sahabatnya digoda habis-habisan. "Anda lihat saja sendiri sebentar lagi. Ayo, semua diposisi masing-masing. Jangan lupa kertas liriknya. Jangan sampai lupa bagian kalian."

Up up up.. semua orang bergegas menuju microphon masing-masing dan memasang headphone ke telinga mereka. Semua berdiri kecuali Lily yang tetap duduk di kursi rodanya. "Semua ikut bernyanyi?" tanya Hermione. "Anda juga, Mrs. Marchant?" ulangnya.

"Ya, lagu ini tidak bisa dinyanyikan Lily sendirian kalau langsung. Harmonisasinya akan kacau, dan Lily bisa-bisa keteteran. Kita saja sudah menghilangkan part rapnya—"

"Rap?" Harry menyela.

Akane mengangguk, tersenyum lantas berkata, "kami tidak ada yang bisa rap. Ernest bisa tapi dia harus mengatur rekamannya. Sedangkan ini kita rekaman live, Mr. Potter," katanya pada Harry.

"Nah, apakah anda bisa bernyanyi, Mr. Potter? Mungkin bakat bernyanyi Lily datang dari anda?" Mr. Marchant menyerahkan selembar kertas lirik pada Harry. Upgrade U, itu judul yang tercetak tebal di bagian atas.

Harry tersenyum membacanya. Itu salah satu lagu favoritnya. "Suami saya biasa bernyanyi di kamar mandi, Mr. Marchant. Suaranya enak juga. Tapi setahu saya, suaranya lebih ke opera. Klasik. Tidak tahu kalau dia juga suka RnB," kata Hermione.

"Wow, berarti benar bakat Lily menurun dari Anda. Penyanyi terkenalpun banyak yang berawal dari penyanyi kamar mandi, Mr. Potter," kini giliran Harry yang jadi bahan tertawaan mereka, "begini, kalau anda tahu dan suka lagu ini, paling tidak anda bisa mengikuti lagunya. Cobalah mengisi bagian part rapnya, Mr. Potter. Musiknya tetap seperti aslinya jadinya mudah diikuti,"

Mendapat semangat dari banyak orang, Hermione yang mendorongnya untuk mencoba dan Lily yang tampak ikut memohon membuat Harry menyerah dan mau ikut.

Harry mendapatkan microphonenya dan mengenakan headphone. Ia diposisikan berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Lily. Dalam hitungan ke tiga, musik berputar. Untuk bagian Harry, Ernest meminta Harry cukup mengisi suara di bagian rap saja. Untuk awal tidak perlu.

"Mengapa memilih lagu ini, Mr. Marchant?" tanya Hermione di sisi Ernest, ia lantas menjawab, "ini saya pilih selain untuk melatih Lily bernyanyi lagu RnB, juga untuk melatih bicaranya setelah suaranya sempat hilang dulu,"

Ya, Ernest sengaja memilih lagu bertempo cepat agar Lily kembali lancar dalam berbicara. Kata-kata yang padat dan rapat dalam satu ketukan ikut melatih lidah, bibir serta napas Lily untuk bekerja lebih optimal. "Dan seperti yang anda lihat di latihan-latihan sebelumnya, Lily bisa menyanyikannya," kata Ernest penuh keyakinan.

Harmonisasi antara Akane, Jill, dan Lucky yang menjadi backing vocal Lily sangat cantik mengingat suara mereka saling bersahutan tepat pada bagian masing-masing. Hermione dan Harry mengamati Lily ketika bernyanyi. "Di begitu lepas saat bernyanyi," batin Harry.

"Konsentrasi bagian anda, Mr. Potter. Sebentar lagi,"

Setelah bagian Lily, suara Harry masuk dengan melafalkan kata-kata cepat namun bernada. Semua terpanah dengan apa yang sedang Harry lakukan. "Harry!" batin Hermione tidak percaya jika. "Ini rupanya sumber bakat Lily, Mrs. Potter!" bisik Ernest di samping Hermione.

Hampir saja Lily melupakan partnya setelah Harry selesai. Untung saja, Lily bisa menyiasati napasnya karena terlalu terpukau dengan suara merdu ayahnya. Meski dengan posisi duduk, Lily bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi yang cukup stabil.

Lagu selesai, dan semua bersorak girang. Harry berlarik dan memeluk tubuh Lily saking bahagianya. "Wow, kau hebat, Lily!" kata Harry setelah mencium hidung putrinya. Kacamata mereka sampai bertabrakan.

"Dad juga, suara Dad keren!" tutur Lily sama bangganya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau harus minum dulu, Lily, sebelum melanjutkan rekaman yang sebenarnya," Mr. Marchant beralih masuk ke studio rekamannya. Menyalakan beberapa alat yang penuh tombol dan tuas-tuas berwarna-warni dengan keterangan-keterangan pemrograman tentang musik.

Lily tampak yakin dengan ajakan rekaman selanjutnya. "Ada lagi?" tanya Hermione.

"Yups, ini yang akan diikutkan lomba nanti, Mrs. Potter. Harus ada demo lagu yang akan dikirimkan untuk dilakukan penjurian. Dan Lily harus menyanyikannya," Akane mengeluarkan air putih untuk semua orang yang baru selesai bernyanyi.

"Oh, ya, pantas kalian bingung," Ernest kembali keluar dan menyerahkan dua lembar kertas kepada Lily. "Jadi, ada kompetisi mencipta lagu untuk remaja. Dan saya yakin memberikan kesempatan ini untuk Lily. Ia menciptakan sendiri lagunya. Semua musik sudah direkam sebelumnya. Bahkan putra sulung kalian ikut membantu memainkan instrumen gitarnya. Dia juga punya bakat musik yang hebat. Skill gitarnya saya acugi jempol,"

James, sejak liburan ia memang sering ikut menemani Lily setiap berlatih vokal bersama keluarga Mr. Marchant. Al pun ikut, namun putra kedua Potter tidak banyak berkomentar saat mereka ditanya apa yang dilakukan ketika menemani Lily berlatih.

"Dan sekarang, kita siap merekamnya."

Lily dituntun masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman. Ia didorong menuju depan microphone oleh Hermione. Namun, tiba-tiba Jill bertanya, "apa tidak sebaiknya Lily bernyanyi dengan tidak duduk, Dad?" tanya Jill pada Ernest.

"Lagunya butuh olah napas yang baik. Kalau Lily tetap duduk, bisa saja keteteran," kata Jill menambahkan.

Semua saling pandang. Benar juga apa kata Jill. Rekaman ini tidak main-main. Semua harus baik. Dan memilih Lily untuk rekaman dalam posisi berdiri akan mempermudah Lily dalam mengolah pernapasannya. "Benar, aku berdiri saja," pinta Lily.

"Tapi—"

"Aku bisa pegangan, Mum. Kakiku sudah lumayan kuat, aku yakin,"

Hermione meminta persetujuan Harry sebelum ia menarik kursi cukup tinggi agar Lily mendapat pegangan untuk menahan tubuhnya. "Bersiaplah, Lily," kata Ernest mulai menghitung mundur. Musik pembuka pun terdengar.

"Pertama kali saya mendegar Lily bernyanyi lagu ini, saya merinding. Saat saya tanya apa inspirasinya sampai bisa membuat lagu ini, dan dia menjawab.. anda, Mrs. Potter," Akane menyerahkan kertas lirik lagu karya Lily.

Hermione membaca bait demi bait lagu itu. When I Look at You, judul yang dipilih Lily untuk lagunya. Harry memandang Hermione penuh kebanggaan. Mereka kembali mengamati Lily bernyanyi.

 _I see forgiveness, I see the truth.. You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon.._

 _I'm not alone.._

Lily sukses memainkan perasaan mereka yang mendengar suaranya. Terutama Hermione, ia menangkap beberapa bait yang ia ingat, itu kata-kata dan janjinya pada Lily. Mencintainya apa adanya. Hermione bak ikut mengalir dalam lantunan suara Lily.

Lagu mulai masuk dalam bagian bridge.. Lily mengambil nada cukup tinggi.

 _All I need every breath that I breathe.. Don't you know you're beautiful.._

Apa yang kini Hermione rasakan penuh dengan luapan emosi. Bahagia, haru, sedih, bangga, semuanya. Lily seolah mencurahkan semua perasaannya terhadap dirinya dalam lagi itu. Hermione sukses menangis. Harry berusaha menenangkan istrinya dengan menggenggam tangan Hermione erat.

"She's wonderful!" bisik Harry dan Hermione mengangguk puas.

* * *

Harry, Hermione dan Lily pulang dengan keadaan puas. Baru saja mereka menyaksikan betapa cinta semakin indah jika diucapkan dengan penuh ketulusan. Lily sudah melakukannya. Dengan lagu, ia mampu mencurahkan semua perasaan cintanya pada Hermione.

"Aku semakin tenang dengan semua ini. Aku yakin kalau aku bisa bertahan dengan keadaan ini, Mum, Dad!" Lily bercerita penuh optimisme sepanjang jalan. Harry mendorong kursi Lily dengan linangan airmata. Ia takut jika mengatakan 'iya' pada Lily disaat batas waktuputrinya semakin dekat.

Tangan Hermione terus menggenggam tangan kurus Lily.

"Oh, ya. Tadi bukannya ada burung hantu yang ke rumah, ya?" tanya Hermione sesampainya di rumah. "Ada apa? Burung milik siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya,"

"Dari Rita Skeeter," ujar Harry lantas membuat Lily menahan napasnya.

Hermione hanya bisa diam berusaha terlihat tenang di dekat Lily. "Acara konferensi pers untuk Lily diadakan lusa, sore hari. Dan aku sudah menghubungi Teddy untuk ikut membantu kita di sana. Kebetulan Teddy beberapa hari ini ditugaskan untuk keamanan acara-acara besar. Dia bertugas juga di Daily Prophet untuk acara Lily lusa." Harry menyerahkan perkamen kiriman Rita pada Hermione agar membacanya.

"Ya, benar. Lily kau—"

"Aku siap, Mum. Sangat siap!" Wajah pucat Lily mengembang dengan senyuman menyakitkan.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **He** hehe.. mungkin ada bagian di awal yang seharusnya masuk rate M, maaf untuk yang belum cukup umur. Ini sebenarnya tantangan dari teman Anne buat menyelipkan sedikit sesuatu yang benar-benar akan menggambarkan Harry memiliki sisi 'kemesuman' yang cukup besar. *tolong yang itu disensor* Ya, mengingat karena Harry punya anak dengan Ginny cukup banyak dengan jarak yang nggak jauh. Ada alasan membuat karakter Harry dewasa begitu. Itu alasan teman Anne buat tantangan seperti ini.

Oke, selain itu Harry Anne buat bisa ngerap. Yup, karena Anne tahu kalau Daniel Radcliffe jago banget sama yang namanya ngerap, suaranya kalau nyanyi juga keren. Anne punya beberapa lagunya dari album soundtrack broadway yang ia mainin sekaligus nyanyikan soundtracknya. Kalian sudah pada tahu, kan? Nah, Anne jadi enak saja kalau mau bayangin Harry bisa ngerap. Yang belum tahu, bisa cari videonya Daniel di YouTube :)

Untuk lagu Upgrade U itu lagunya Beyonce sama Jay-Z, kalau When I Look at You itu lagunya Miley Cyrus. Informasi saja, Anne suka banget nyanyiin lagu-lagu ini.

Sudah dulu, ya. Anne besok kuliah pagi. Tinggalkan review kalian. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, ini belum selesai.

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	14. Press Conference

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter 14. Maaf lama lagi. Ya begitulah, urusan banyak. Jadi mungkin akhir-akhir ini Anne akan agak lama updatenya, tapi tenang.. Anne akan berusaha untuk tetap update kilat. Jangan sedih, ya! :)

Balas review dulu, ya. Lama nggak balas personal.

 **Ninismsafitri:** Maaf, ya. Urusan kuliah maksa buat fokus. Bentar, ya, adiknya Lily masih seneng di perut. Hehehe konferensi persnya di chapter ini. Thanks :)

 **Gabby-chann:** Hahaha, Harry suka nyanyi-nyanyi kece di kamar mandi. Aduhh maaf kalo sampe lumutan. *lebay, ih* Ini udah aku update lagi. Thanks :)

 **Syarazeina:** Tantangannya berhasil, ya. Aku kesusahan kalau buat yang rate M. Bayangannya belum banyak. Maklum masih kecillll *kecilnya segini besarnya seberapa* Nah, coba deh nonton Daniel ngerap. Keren parah. Kalau Harry? Emmm ya anggap saja kayak Daniel. Adiknya masih anteng di perut. Bentar lagi, kasihan juga sama Mione perutnya nanti kebesaran.. :)

Baiklah, langsung saja, yuk! Oh ya maaf kalau masih banyak typo. Anne ngetiknya pakai ngantuk! :)

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan Vigor?"

"Vigor?"

Harry mengernyit menimbang lagi usulan Hermione. Usulan kelima setelah Gale, Fane, Gavyn, dan Deriel. Mereka harus saling berteriak mengingat Harry sedang sibuk membersihkan jenggotnya di kamar mandi sementara Hermione duduk bersandar di ranjang kamar mereka.

"Ah ha, terdengar hebat, bukan?" kata Hermione sambil melanjutkan membaca lembar buku berjudul Nama-Nama Indah dan Hebat untuk Buah Hati Tercinta, yang baru ia beli. Di lembar selanjutnya mulai masuk ke bagian nama-nama berawalan huruf W.

Suara air kran memancar deras semakin menyamarkan suara Harry dari kamar mandi. Hermione memilih membaca nama-nama lain sebelum Harry kembali masuk ke kamar dengan wajah lebih fresh. "Atau kau ingin memberi nama mereka dengan nama orang-orang yang kita kenal lagi?" Hermione menutup bukunya. Harry masuk.

"Ahh aku rasa tidak. Kali ini aku ingin lebih kreatif untuk menamai anak-anakku," Harry mengecup perut Hermione cepat, mengucapkan selamat pagi kemudian duduk di sisi Hermione dengan senyuman terindahnya.

Mereka sampai tertawa. Untuk urusan nama, Harry memang tidak kreatf. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan nama-nama untuk mereka berdua. Kita butuh stok banyak untuk nama laki-laki dan perempuan. Paling tidak dua untuk laki-laki dan dua untuk perempuan,"

Sejak diketahui mengandung janin kembar, sampai di beberapa pemeriksaan selanjutnya, jenis kelamin kedua calon Potter kecil itu belum juga diketahui. Meski posisi keduanya di dalam rahim Hermione sangat bagus, kedunya seperti malu-malu untuk menunjukkan apa yang bisa dikenali dr. Sophia untuk menebak gender mereka.

Lelah karena tidak pernah berhasil mengetahuinya, Harry dan Hermione sepakat untuk tidak mencari tahu lagi dan memilih menjadikan kejutan saat keduanya lahir. "Aku sempat berpikir untuk memilihkan nama yang berawalan dengan huruf H. Ya, H," tutur Harry kini membuka buku yang sudah Hermione letakkan di sisi bantal.

"Kenapa huruf H?"

"Karena namaku dan namamu sama-sama berawalan dengan huruf H." Harry menutup lagi buku di tanganya, "kita bisa menamai mereka Hamish atau Halbert untuk laki-laki, atau Hailey atau Hilda untuk perempuan. Terdengar kuat juga, bukan?" mata Harry berbinar. Puas.

"Or Hedwig?" usul seseorang dari balik pintu kamar. "Tapi kalau perempuan aku ingin namanya dari nama bunga, sama sepertiku," Lily memajukan kursi rodanya.

"Lily? Kok bisa di atas? Kau bi—"

"Aku yang membawanya naik, Uncle.. Hi, semua, morning!"

Teddy menyusul Lily masuk dari belakang. Saat melihat sang anak baptis datang, Harry bangkit dari atas ranjang langsung memeluknya. Sepagi ini Teddy sudah mampir. "My boy, kenapa kau datang, bukannya—"

"Bagaimana sih, Uncle? Tak suka, ya, aku mampir?" Teddy cemberut. Rambutnya berubah kelabu. Hermione dan Lily sampai terbahak, bahkan Hermione merasa kembali 'basah' karena terlalu kuat tertawa. Semakin tua usia kehamilannya, semakin sering pula ia kencing di celana tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"Bukan begitu, Ted. Tumben pagi-pagi kau sudah datang. Sekalian ikut sarapan bersama, yuk," Hermione pelan-pelan bangkit. Ia meringis merasakan tendangan di perutnya.

Teddy mengangguk, "itu dia yang aku cari, Aunty!" serunya bahagia.

Di dapur, Hermione sibuk dengan berbagai macam bahan untuk membuat omelatte. Memasukkan telur, susu, serta bumbu-bumbu dalam satu bowl berukuran sedang dan mengocoknya. Sementara di sisinya sudah siap berbagai potongan daging asap, paprika, jamur, dan parutan keju. Saat ia memarut keju di meja dekat bak cuci piring, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang menekannya dari dalam terasa menghentak dan menyakitkan.

"Oughh!" pekik Hermione. Tangannya sigap memegang perut bawahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Teddy masuk ke dapur dan mendapati Hermione membungkuk kesakitan di sana. "Aunty, Mione, kau tak apa? Perutmu sakit?" tanya Teddy panik.

"Aku panggil Uncle Harry, ya!"

"Tak perlu, Ted. Masih kontraksi ringan. Sebentar lagi juga reda. Aagghh—" Hermione mengerang lagi. Sejak semalam, ia sudah merasakan kontraksi yang teratur meski masih dalam hitungan beberapa jam jarak antara satu kontraksi dengan kontraksi lainnya. Ia merasa belum yakin waktunya untuk

Rambut Teddy kembali berubah warna, kali ini orange. "Kau tampak tersiksa sekali, Aunty? Biar aku yang membuatkan omelattenya. Kau duduk saja." pintanya namun Hermione menolak.

"Aku masih kuat, Ted. Ini sudah membaik. Biar aku lanjutkan sendiri,"

Hermione kembali mengambil pengocok telurnya dari tangan Teddy, namun putra Remus itu menolak. "Biar aku membantumu, kita kerjakan berdua, Aunty," mohon Teddy dan Hermione mengangguk.

Bangku yang sempat disingkirkan karena Lily kini tak lagi menggunakan kursi di ruang makan lagi kembali di masukkan. Untuk siapa? Tentu saja untuk Teddy. Lily tetap nyaman di atas kursi rodanya.

Teddy mengkosongkan isi gelas berisi susunya. Menyesapnya sampai habis dan ditutup dengan badannya yang bergerak-gerak seperti tersetrum. "Biasa saja, Ted," seru Lily, omelletenya belum habis.

"Kau sudah dua puluh tahun, tapi sikapmu masih.. oh Merlin! Bahkan kau sudah bergabung dengan Auror, Teddy!" Harry meletakkan gelasnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Ted. Bahkan sang kepala Auror pun biasa manja kalau tak pakai seragamnya, Ted," Hermione mencondongkan badan ke dekat Teddy, "aku berani bertaruh," bisiknya. Pelan tapi Lily dan Harry mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Harry mendapat serangan balik.

Meja sampai bergetar akibat pukulan tangan Teddy terlalu bersemangat tertawa. Harry hampir gila dijadikan bahan tertawaan Teddy dan Lily sekaligus. Tapi tak apa, sesuatu yang jarang sekali terlihat diwajah Lily kembali muncul. Lily tertawa. Lily begitu bahagia pagi ini. Wajahnya pun tampak cerah dengan lipstik nude cenderung pink milik Hermione, menyamarkan bibirnya yang pucat dan pecah-pecah.

"Besok, aku ada di kantor Daily Prophet sekitar satu jam sebelum acara berlangsung, Uncle. Dan semua draft acara sudah aku dapat dari hari kemarin. Aku membawa copyannya untukmu. Itu alasan sebenarnya aku kemari selain minta sarapan gratis," kata Teddy sambil menahan tawanya.

Lembaran bertuliskan _Draft Acara Konferensi Pers Spesial Daily Prophet bersama Lily Luna Potter_ tercetak sebagai judul pembukanya. Tepat di bawah judul didiskripsikan keterangan tempat, waktu, moderator yang ditulis jelas nama Rita Skeeter, panelis dengan nama Lily dan keluarga Potter, siapa saja media yang diundang sampai tujuan apa acara itu diadakan.

Pada keterangan selanjutnya dipaparkan lebih jauh dalam bentu tabel yang bertuliskan susunan acara sampai detail lain mengenai tamu dan aturan-aturan lainnya. "Mereka membuatnya sampai seperti ini," komentar Harry lantas menunjukkannya pada Hermione.

"Rita yang akan menjadi moderatornya," kata Hermione.

"Tentu saja, selain Lily, dialah bintangnya," ujar Teddy sembari melirik ke arah Lily. "It's Ok, Lils. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menemanimu besok," Teddy meraih tangan Lily dan mengelusnya. Lily sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sejak kecil di antara anak-anak Harry, ia paling protektif terhadap Lily. Si bungsu itu membuatnya menemukan sosok adik yang selama ini tak pernah bisa ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya sendiri.

Teddy sangat menyayangi Lily. Lily pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kalian semua akan bersamaku?" tanya Lily mulai merasa khawatir.

"Always, Lily!" Hermione mengangguk tegas.

* * *

"Semua.. sudah.. rapi,"

Satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan Lily diperiksa oleh Hermione. Rok selutut putih bermotif bunga-bunga biru ditata rapi hingga menjuntai lima senti dibawah lutut, kaus biru muda bergambar bunga di bagian dada disamarkan dengan jaket biru berbahan woll buatan Molly. Rambut merah Lily hanya tampak mencuat sedikit dibalik headband rajutan yang juga buah karya Molly, neneknya sendiri. Selain mempercantik dirinya, headband itu sengaja ia pakai untuk menyiasati rambutnya yang pendek dan bekas operasi di bagian dahi dan belakang kepalanya yang sangat terlihat.

Dengan jari telunjuknya, Hermione memasukkan anak rambut Lily yang tampak keluar di sekitar telinganya. "Sempurna, kita tinggal tunggu Dad membuka temboknya," ujar Hermione. Lily mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan Harry di depan tembok dengan susunan batu bata yang cukup besar.

Ada gerakan mengetuk ketika Harry selesai mendengarkan pesan potranus yang datang ke hadapannya. Lily kenal potranus itu. Tidak lain itu milik Teddy. Rangkaian pola ketukan menjadi kunci membuka tembok besar itu. Dengan perlahan bagian besar tembok bergerak menyebar. Menciptakan cela-cela bercahaya. Suara bising dari orang-orang berbicara mulai terdengar. Diagon Alley menyapa.

Harry datang. "Semua sudah siap. Teddy berpesan agar kita lewat jalan belakang untuk menghindari orang-orang melihat kita di sana. Ron juga sudah sampai," pesan Harry. Hermione mengangguk paham. Segera kemudian Harry merunduk mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Lily, "jadilah berani, Dad tahu kau kuat, sayang. Tetaplah tenang, karena kami selalu bersamamu." Harry mengecup dahi Lily.

"Aku akan jalan lebih dahulu, saat sampai di tikungan kalian langsung berbelok, aku akan menutupi kalian dari orang-orang. Mione!" Panggil Harry. "Sudah jelas?" tanyanya ulang.

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Tangannya sejak tadi meremas dress hamilnya kuat-kuat. Kontraksi semalam terasa lagi. "Ya, paham," jawab Hermione berusaha tenang.

Mereka lantas bergerak masuk ke area Diagon Alley. Ada satu jalan pintas sihir di mana tidak banyak penyihir tahu selain para tamu spesial yang akan diundang oleh Dialy Prophet sendiri. Di pertengahan jalan, tampak Ron dan Teddy sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah pintu. Mungkin hanya ada satu pintu saja di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya jelas karena gelapnya jalan, Harry dan Hermione sampai menggunakan tongkatnya untuk sumber cahaya.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga," kata Ron.

"Tepat waktu, kan?" ujar Harry, ia mengangkat kursi roda Lily agar naik ke anak tangga menuju ujung pintu. Ron mengangguk.

"Tepat waktu, sangat tepat waktu. Tapi antusias para wartawan itu melebih ketepatan waktu kalian, Uncle," Teddy membukakan pintu dan membantu mendorong kursi Lily.

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang. Tidak ada yang salah, mereka datang sesuai waktu yang ditentukan oleh Rita di suratnya beberapa hari lalu. Tangan Harry menuntun Hermione yang tampak kurang baik. "Perutmu sakit? Mione, katakan saja kalau kau tak kuat," bisik Harry.

"Tidak, Harry. Hanya kontraksi kecil saja—"

"Tapi aku melihatmu kesakitan sejak semalam, Mione. Aku takut kau akan melahirkan sekarang. Kita bisa batalkan konferensi pers ini kalau—"

Hermione menahan pundak Harry, suaranya lantas memelan, "kalau kau benar-benar akan melahirkan sekarang," lanjut Harry lebih pelan. Mereka sedang berada di belakang ruang konferensi pers yang sudah penuh oleh jurnalis-jurnalis berbagai media penyihir. Itulah mengapa Ron dan Teddy tampak lega ketika Harry, Hermione dan Lily sampai di sana. Banyak yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Harry, bahkan belum genap 9 bulan," elak Hermione. Kembali ia merasakan tendangan di bagian perutnya. Pinggul bawahnya seperti tertekan sesuatu yang berat.

"Kau lupa apa kata dr. Sophia? Kelahiran pada kondisi kehamilan kembar jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan kehamilan bayi tunggal. Mione, kau bisa saja melahirkan kapan saja," tangan Harry bergerak meraba perut Hermione dan mengelusnya pelan.

Bayi-bayinya menendang tepat di bawah telapak tangan Harry.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan bilang kalau aku akan melahirkan. Please, tetap berkonsentrasi dengan acara ini. Kasihan Lily. Kita harus masuk, Harry," Hermione memohon. Tubuhnya mulai bisa dikendalikan lagi. Rasa sakit itu perlahan hilang. Hermione kembali tenang. Ia yakin belum waktunya untuk melahirkan. Dirinya sudah menghitung berapa lama jeda kontraksinya terasa. Dan itu masih sangat jauh sekali.

Seorang wanita mendatangi Harry dan Hermione agar segera masuk ke ruang acara. "Mr. dan Mrs. Potter segera masuk dan menempati bangku di dalam. Mrs. Skeeter akan segera memulai," pesannya. Harry dan Hermione lantas mengangguk, bersiap untuk menghadapi pertanyaan apapun di sana.

"Baiklah, sesuai dengan jadwal, keluarga Potter sudah hadir di sini dan tentu saja bintang utama acara konferensi pers ini diadakan pun juga telah hadir," suara menyebalkan Rita menghentak kesadaran Lily, membuyarkan lamunannya tentang apa yang ada di balik partisi yang menutupi ruangan acara di depannya.

Jemari dengan kuku-kuku kecil sedang mengusap pipinya dari belakang. Lily merasakan semangat di balik usapan itu. Ia melirik Harry di belakangnya. Menggenggam jemari itu dan mengangguk yakin. "Kita hadapi bersama, sayang," bisik Harry kemudian mengecup dahinya.

Satu tarikan napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Harry mendorong kursi roda Lily memasuki ruang. Kilatan cahaya dan suara jepretan kamera menyambut kemunculan mereka. Semua pewarta berdiri dari bangkunya. Mengaktifkan kamera mereka dan membidik tepat di wajah Lily.

Tidak ada kesan takut di wajah Lily. Ia tidak segan-segan menatap sorot kamera yang terus mengambil gambarnya tanpa henti. "Aku tak perlu takut.. aku harus kuat," semangatnya dalam hati.

"Selamat datang untuk Mr. Harry James Potter, Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter dan tentu saja.. si cantik Lily Luna Potter. Kami sangat merindukanmu, love," sapa Rita untuk pertama kali. Kilatan cahaya kamera kembali bersahutan. Lily mengangguk.

Rita mempersiapkan sesuatu di meja di hadapannya. "Untuk teman-temanku para media yang terhormat, silakan mempersiapkan pertanyaan kalian setelah sesi saya menjelaskan perkara utama yang menjadi point terselenggaranya konferensi pers ini selesai saya paparkan, jelas?" seperti mengomando para jurnalis muda, sebagai senior Rita tak ragu menyuruh ini itu untuk para juniornya di bidang media berita.

"Bersama saya Rita Skeeter, dari pihak Daily Prophet sebagai moderator, akan memaparkan apa maksud dan tujuan acara ini berlangsung. Saya nyatakan konferensi pers ini dimulai," sejenak Rita menghadap pena bulunya yang melayang di sisi kirinya, menerima secarik kertas dari note kecil yang ikut melayang penuh dengan tulisan dari si pena bulunya.

Rita kemudian membacakan beberapa hal mengenai kondisi Lily, berita simpang siur tentang kondisi Lily sampai gosip-gosip tak sedap dari keluarga Potter dan mereka yang dekat. "Kurang lebih setahun, Lily Luna Potter tak muncul di hadapan publik sihir. Menghilang, sejak 1 September tepat dimana perhitungan kita tentang si bungsu Potter.. segera memasuki tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Namun, tidak ada, dan bergantilah berita keberangkatan para murid ke Hogwarts yang selalu menjadi headline banyak media dengan berita baru tentang.. Lily Luna Potter seorang squib,"

Lily menelan ludahnya susah payah. Masih tetap tenang, ia kembali mendengarkan Rita berbicara tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearah wanita tua itu. "Dan hari ini pula, kami –tentu saja dengan usahaku, Daily Prophet mengadakan konferensi pers untuk mengklarifikasi berbagai kabar buruk yang terus menjadi perbincangan di banyak kalangan penyihir. Untuk membuka sesi pertanyaan, saya akan meminta Mr. Harry Potter sebagai orang tua Lily untuk menjelaskan singkat terlebih dahulu bagaimana kondisi Lily sebelum rekan-rekan media mengajukan pertanyaan lebih jauh. Silakan," Rita menyerahkan waktu kepada Harry mengambil alih konferensi persnya.

Harry menarik ujung jas hitamnya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Terima kasih atas kesempatan ini untuk semua pihak yang telah membantu. Mrs. Rita Skeeter dan tentu saja Daily Prophet, dan semua rekan-rekan media yang bersedia hadir. Jadi memang benar, apa yang selama ini menjadi perbincangan hangat oleh banyak penyihir. Mengenai putri saya," Harry melirik Lily yang terus diam, "Lily, benar seorang squib,"

Kembali suara kilatan cahaya kamera berbaur dengan suara bisik-bisik ramai para tamu yang hadir. Bahkan penyihir lain yang sedang berada di Diagon Alley ikut masuk dan melihat jalannya konferensi pers. "Dimohon semuanya tenang," teriak Rita garang.

"Dan selama ini, Lily masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Tutur Harry langsung disambut dengan acungan tangan para jurnalis untuk mengajukan pertanyaan mereka.

Segera, mungkin Rita mengambil alih kembali masanya, "tenang, baiklah rupanya kalian semua sudah tidak sabar. Jadi langsung kita buka saja sesi tanya jawabnya. Saya sudah melihat yang lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya tadi. Silakan untuk anda yang di tengah, yak.. anda yang pakai jubah hijau," tunjuk Rita pada seorang jurnalis wanita.

"Saya Karen dari majalah mode penyihir ingin menanyakan tentang maksud dari 'baik-baik saja', Mr. Potter. Sejak Lily masuk ke ruangan, ia tidak berjalan seperti yang lain. Tapi duduk dengan kursi aneh beroda dengan tombol anehnya itu. Apa ada masalah dengan kakinya? Atau hanya gaya masa kini di dunia Muggle?" tanyanya aneh. Sangat terlihat sekali dari mana latar belakang ia bekerja.

Rita mendengus kesal, petanyaan pertama yang tidak berbobot. "Dasar jurnalis muda," batinya. "Silakan, Mr. Potter bisa dijawab," Rita menyerahkan kembali kepada Harry.

"Itu bukan gaya, tapi memang Lily mempunya masalah dengan kakinya. Lily tidak bisa berjalan akibat kecelakaan bus yang dialaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu,"

Riuh suara komentara lagi-lagi membuat suasana berisik. Karen kembali berdiri, "kecelakaan? Lalu bagaimana kondisi Lily? Itu artinya saat ini ia tidak baik, Mr. Potter," tanyanya lagi.

"Ya—" potong Lily tiba-tiba. Harry terkejut bukan main, Lily akhirnya bersuara, "saya memang sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, namun saya yakin merasa baik. Itu juga mengapa saya semakin susah ditemukan. Saya sempat mengalami koma,"

"Koma?" ulang Karen. Penyihir tak tahu istilah itu.

"Sederhanyanya tidak sadarkan diri dalam waktu tertentu dan keadaan yang.. cukup rawan," sambung Hermione. Sudah saatnya ia membantu Lily.

Satu orang kembali bertanya, "dari kabar yang sempat beredar bahwa ada konspirasi untuk menyembunyikan keadaan Lily dari publik sihir, apakah kecelakaan itu juga hasil dari konspirasi keluarga?" tanya seorang jurnalis laki-laki berambut hitam.

Lily menggeleng, "tidak ada konspirasi apapun yang dilakukan oleh keluarga saya untuk menyembunyikan saya dari mata publik. Murni semuanya datang karena kecelakaan. Tanpa ada sangkut paut dari siapapun. Mereka, keluarga saya, selalu berusaha untuk melindungi saya dari masalah-masalah ini," suara Lily tegas tanpa ragu.

"Melindungi, tapi mengapa harus menjauhkan anda dengan para media, Ms. Potter?"

Harry menyela. "Orang tua tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Menjauhkan Lily dari media sihir untuk sementara waktu adalah cara yang tepat disaat mental Lily sedang tidak stabil. Kami tahu bagaimana posisi Lily saat itu. Dan demi kondisi Lily sendiri, kami sepakat untuk tidak mendekatkan Lily dengan dunia sihir demi meminimalisir munculnya berbagai masalah baru," tuturnya.

Satu persatu jurnalis dari berbagai media mengajukan pertanyaan mereka. Dan dengan lancar dan tegas, bergantian antara Harry, Hermione, dan Lily menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan itu. "Saya tetap melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Saya menempuh pendidikan Muggle dari rumah dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menekuni hobi baru," cerita Lily menjawab pertanyaan tentang aktifitasnya setelah positif menjadi sebagai squib.

"Sihir tetap akrab di diri saya mengingat siapa Dad dan Mom. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri mereka adalah penyihir. Aku tak masalah," Lily menghapus peluhnya.

Hampir satu jam konferensi pers berjalan. Waktu batas akhir acara sudah hampir sampai. Rita bergegas menghentikan sesi tanya jawab dan menyudahi acara yang dipandunya. "Mengingat waktu kita hampir selesai, saya mempersilakan satu orang saja menyampaikan pertanyaannya pada panelis kita. Terakhir dan kali ini saya membuka kesempatan pada siapapun itu. Tidak hanya dari para jurnalis, tapi penyihir yang ikut menyaksikan acara ini juga boleh. Silakan angkat tangan dan sampaikan pertanyaan anda," kata Rita mempersilakan siapapun yang hadir untuk mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir.

Karena terlalu banyaknya pertanyaan yang sudah disampaikan oleh para pewarta berita, tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya. Sampai pada saat Rita menghitung mundur memberikan kesempatan terakhirnya, seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan jaket kulit mengkilat di badannya. Hermione tertegun melihat siapa yang mengangkat tangan di barisan belakang. "Dia—"

"Saya ingin bertanya kepada Ms. Potter. Setelah semua pemberitaan tidak jelas dan gosip-gosip menyudutkan tentang kondisi anda dan keluarga beredar di berbagai media, yang saya tanyakan cukup sederhana. Secara singkat, apa yang bisa anda katakan untuk menjawab semua berita-berita itu?" tanya si pria berjaket kulit.

Lily diam sejenak. Memandangi semua orang yang penasaran dengan kata penutup darinya. Lily menghembuskan napasnya lebih tenang, memandang Harry yang mengangguk padanya.

Terlintas satu kalimat yang selama ini ia pendam setiap ia mengingat keadaanya.

"Aku masih bernapas dan.. aku masih hidup,"

Rita segera menutup acara dan mempersilakan Harry, Hermione, dan Lily kembali masuk ke dalam tanpa mempedulikan para pewarta berita terus memburu mereka dengan pertanyaan tambahan dan serangan sorot kamera. Lily memeluk Harry begitu erat sesampainya mereka di ruangan redaksi. "Well done, Lily!" seru Harry bangga pada putrinya.

"Kau hebat, sayang!" tambah Hermione ikut memeluknya meski sebentar. Perutnya kembali sakit.

Ron dan Teddy ikut bergabung dengan Harry dan yang lainnya. Teddy langsung memeluk Lily dan menciuminya senang. "Kau hebat Lily, apalagi dengan jawaban terakhirmu dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Orsino Thruston tadi—"

"Orsino?" Harry terkejut. "Pria berjaket hitam itu Orsino Thruston?"

"Drummer The Weird Sisters, ya, aku melihatnya," kata Hermione. Harry memandangnya tajam.

Rita masuk dan memberikan minuman untuk mereka. "Kebetulan Mr. Thruston baru saja selesai menjalani wawancara dan pemotretan untuk rubrik profil penyihir. Dia sedang ada projek musik baru di luar Weird Sistersnya," kata Rita. Ia sangat tahu karena ia sendiri yang mewawancari Orsino sebelum konferensi pers Lily.

"Benar sekali, dan saya ingin mengajak serta Lily,"

Orsino masuk dengan menggulung secarik kertas di tangannya. Ia mendekat ke sisi Hermione. "Ugh!" Pekik Hermione merasakan tendangan bayi-bayinya begitu melihat Orsino. Ia masih mengagumi drummer itu sejak ia kecil. Dan kini ia beradapan langsung.

"Ehem—" Harry berdehem membuyarkan lamunan Hermione di masa-masa masih begitu mengagumi pria itu. Hermione kini menunduk menatap perutnya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Potter. Saya tidak menyangka jika Lily begitu kuat menghadapi masalah ini. Saya salut dengannya," kata Orsino menyalami Harry.

Harry tersenyum dan menerima tangan Orsino hangat. "Saya pun bangga dengan putri saya. Dia luar biasa," jawab Harry. Dahi Lily ia kecup sekali.

"Jadi, saya tadi menyimak seluruh konferensi pers, dan mengetahui kalau Lily ternyata suka menyanyi. Dan," Orsino menyerahkan kertas yang ia bawa kepada Lily. "Sejak tadi, saya sempat memikirkan Lily bisa saya ajak untuk dalam projek saya. Begini, saya sedang memproduseri beberapa penyanyi baru untuk saya ajak menggarap album bersama. Dan kertas itu berisi lirik yang baru saja saya tulis. Hanya 20 menit namun saya rasa ini sudah cukup kuat menggambarkan kondisi Lily sesuai yang dijelaskan sepanjang konferensi pers."

Lily membuka kertas yang ia terima. Bait demi bait bertuliskan kata-kata yang indah. Diksi yang cantik memuat makna dalam tentang dirinya. "Alive?" baca Lily.

"Nanti akan saya kirimkan bentuk demonya melalui jalur Muggle. Pelajari dulu lagunya, Lily. Aku akan segera menghubungimu lagi untuk mencari tahu kepastiannya,"

Semua tampak senang, Lily akan mendapatkan akses besar untuk kembali masuk ke dunia sihir namun dengan kondisi dirinya sendiri. Tanpa perlu takut menjadi tak berguna sebagai seorang squib. "Saya akan pikirkan dulu, sir," jawab Lily.

* * *

Lily bisa tidur tenang. Semua masalah di dunia sihir sudah ia atasi dengan selesainya konferensi pers itu. Malam ini ia cepat sekali menuju alam mimpinya. Cukup ditemani oleh Hermione beberapa menit setelah menggosok gigi, Hermione tenang meninggalkan Lily tidur sendiri.

Kini gilar dirinya yang harus segera beristirahat.

Satu demi satu anak tangga Hermione pijak. Tepat di ujung anak tangga, Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bagian intimnya. Bukan kecing tiba-tiba seperti biasanya. Tapi basah seperti baru saja tumpah, dan banyak sekali.

"Aggh," pekiknya kesakitan. Kontraksi itu muncul lagi dan semakin menyakitkan. Matanya melihat apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya seperti terkencing-kencing. Dan, ya.. seperti ia pikirkan sebelumnya, itu bukan air kencing.

Hermione meraih pegangan pintu kamarnya, membuka pintu dan melihat Harry sedang memeluk guling di balik selimut. "Ha-Harry—" panggil Hermione. Tapi tidak ada respon.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, sebisa mungkin Hermione mengeluarkan suaranya. "Harry!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Harry perlahan membuka matanya, masih tidak jelas karena tanpa menggunakan kacamata. "Mione, ada apa?" tanyanya. Tangannya sudah berhasil meraih kacamata yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Menatap Hermione dengan rasa kantuk yang masih kuat.

"Harry.. a-aku rasa.. ke-ketuban-ku..sud-sudah pecah!" kata Hermione terbata. Mennujuk piama bagian bawahnya yang basah kuyup. Rasa kantuk itu tiba-tiba hilang. Sontak Harry bangun dan bergegas membawa Hermione ke rumah sakit.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Huft.. rasanya Anne balik lagi jadi wartawan. Dulu Anne sempat jadi wartawan beneran di majalah tapi kerjanya cuma setahun. Kontrak. Soalnya masih SMA juga. Ya pengalaman yang keren. Terkadang salut juga Anne sama Rita yang hobi banget cari berita. Hahaha.. tapi ngeselinnya enggak. Maaf sekali lagi kalau ada typo. Anne nggak sempat perbaiki, ini juga sudah malam.

Anne tunggu review kalian. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya! Mau Anne update cepat atau lama lagi? *nantang* ^_^

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	15. Contraction

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne sudah update lagi, nih.. Chapter 15 sudah siap, tapi maaf kalau nanggung, ngetiknya kepanjangan dan Anne putuskan untuk berhenti dibagian ini. Jadi chapter 16 masih ada.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, **ninismsafitri, riverhazel13910, gabby-chann, syarazeina,** terima kasih sudah rajin review. Sabar, ya.. adiknya bentar lagi lahir, kok. Coba ikuti kisah Lily nyambut adiknya, yuk, di chapter ini.

Langsung saja! ^_^

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Lavender menepuk pipi Ron untuk membangunkan suaminya itu. Tidak ada respon hingga lima menit. Lavender tak patah arang, ia mengeluarkan mainan dari laci berbentuk laba-laba lucu dan meletakkannya di pipi Ron. Cara paling ampuh yang ia dapatan dari toko George.

Syuttt! Tangan Ron refleks memegang benda asing yang menempel di pipinya. Dan..

"Bloody hell! Apa-apaan kau, Lav?" Ron memekik ketakutan.

"Won-Won sayangku, kau benar-benar tukang tidur. Ayo, kita ke rumah Harry sekarang!"

Lavender membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaiannya dan pakaian Ron. Menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang dan bergegas mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya dibutuhkan. "Ada apa ke rumah Harry? Sudah pagi, ya?" Ron melirik ke arah jam di dinding kamarnya. "Gila, ini masih jam 2. Mau apa kita ke sana. Aku tak mau menganggu urusan kamar Harry— ouch!" tepat di mukanya mendarat celana panjang hasil lemparan Lavender.

"Jaga mulutmu! Kita harus melihat Lily," kata Lavender mulai garang.

"Lily? Di sana, kan, ada Harry dan Hermione. Lily kumat lagi?"

Lavender langsung berbalik dan duduk di sisi Ron, membelai pipi Ron lembut sambil berkata, "Lily masih tidur, dan sebelum dia bangun kita harus ke sana segera. Harry dan Hermione tidak ada di rumahnya."

"Tidak ada? Darimana kau—"

Plakk.. Lavender menampar pipi Ron, namun tidak terlalu keras. "Kau benar-benar tak mendengar pesan potranus Harry tadi? Demi celana Merlin, ketuban Hermione pecah, dan Harry membawanya ke rumah sakit Muggle. Mereka tidak sempat membawa Lily juga. Dia masih tertidur. Jadi kita diminta untuk menemani Lily sementara sampai pagi nanti kita mengajaknya ke sana. Jelas?"

Ron hanya bisa memanggut-manggut paham dan langsung bergegas mengambil pakaian gantinya.

* * *

"Kau pucat sekali, sayang?"

Suara lembut itu membangunkan Lily dari tidurnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. Berat sekali untuk berdiri. Matanya terbuka dan mendapati Lavender sudah berada di sisi ranjangnya. "Aunty Lavender? Selamat pagi," sapa Lily serak.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Kau mau sarapan dulu atau mandi dulu?" Lavender menawarkan pada Lily dengan menunjukkan pakaiannya dari dalam lemari dan menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Ahh.. tapi maaf sebelumnya, kenapa Aunty ada di sini? Mom dan Dad?"

"Ow, begini, sayang. Semalam Dad membawa Mom ke rumah sakit—"

"Rumah sakit? Mom kenapa?" tanya Lily panik.

Bukannya menenangkan, Lavender tertawa.

"Mom merasa akan segera melahirkan, sayang. Karena panik, Dad tidak sempat mengajakmu juga karena semalam kamu masih tidur. Jadi Dad berpesan untuk menemanimu sampai bangun. Setelah kau siap, Aunty akan hubungi Uncle Ron di rumah sakit untuk menjemput kita di sini untuk melihat keadaan Mom," ujar Lavender menenangkan Lily. Ia membenarkan rambut Lily yang acak-acakan dengan jarinya.

Badan Lily panas. Dahi Lavender mengkerut, "badanmu panas, Lils. Kau tak enak badan?" tanya Lavender panik.

"Ahh tidak, Aunty. Ini biasa tiap aku bangun tidur."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, sayang!"

Lavender membantu Lily duduk. "Hanya pusing, sebentar lagi juga hilang. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mandi dulu," kata Lily. Ia tersenyum mencoba membuat Lavender tidak khawatir.

"Aunty bantu?"

Lily menggeleng, "aku biasa sendiri. Mungkin tolong siapkan bajuku saja, aku tak bisa mengambilnya sendiri," ujarnya dengan mata berair. Rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksa.

"Baiklah, Aunty siapkan pakaianmu. Kalau sudah langsung keluar, ya. Aunty siapkan sarapan. Kalau ada apa-apa atau minta bantuan, panggil Aunty. Oke, sweetie?" Lily lantas mengangguk dan Lavender mengecup dahinya.

Di kamar mandi, Lily mengamati dirinya di depan kaca. Badannya semakin kurus dengan wajah pucat. Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya semakin jelas seiring ia susah memejamkan mata setiap malam. "Kau tampak menakutkan, Lily!" katanya pada bayangan dirinya di kaca.

"Aaghh—" rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya terasa lagi. Berat dan menusuk.

Lily menangis. ia mencari sesuatu di sisi wastafel dan menemukan handuk kecil tersampir di sana. "Aku mohon jangan sekarang, Tuhan. Aku mohon," batin Lily. Ia menggigit handuk di mulutnya untuk meredam erangannya. Ia tidak mau Lavender atau orang lain mengetahuinya sedang kesakitan.

"Kau harus kuat, Lily. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi kakak!"

Terus menerus Lily menyemangati dirinya di tengah rasa sakit itu. Saat dirasakan nyeri itu perlahan hilang, Lily bersiap untuk melucuti pakaiannya dan bersiap mandi.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Mom, Uncle?" tanya Lily sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Dibelakang Lavender mendorong kursinya sambil ditemani Ron yang memainkan kunci mobil di jari-jarinya.

"Masih belum, Lils, kau sabar, ya! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di kamar Mom," Ron mengelus rambut Lily.

Berbelok ke bagian berbeda, mereka akhirnya masuk di _department of Obstetrics and Gynecology_. Bagian rumah sakit itu lebih didominasi oleh wanita dengan perut besar, berjalan beriringan dengan wajah kesakitan sampai suster-suster yang mondar mandir membawa map di tangannya.

Pandangan Lavender tertuju pada sebuah ruangan dengan tirai jendela terbuka. "Hai," panggilnya melambaikan tangan. "Itu mereka," bisik Ron pada Lily.

"Lily," Harry bangit dari kursinya dan memeluk Lily. "Maafkan, Dad, sayang. Kami tidak bisa membawamu juga semalam," kata Harry.

"Tak apa, Dad. Aku paham, lalu bagaimana adik-adikku? Mereka sudah lahir?"

"Belum, sayang. Masih butuh waktu," dan Lily pun mencari tahu dari mana asal suara itu. Hermione tersenyum dari atas ranjangnya. "Mom," panggil Lily. Dibantu Harry, Lily perlahan berdiri untuk bisa meraih tubuh Hermione di sana.

Lily melihat ke bagian perut Hermione. Pakaian khusus yang ia pakai sedikit tersibak, Lily melihat ada sesuatu yang leingkar di perut Hermione. "Sakit?" tanya Lily bingung.

"Ya, begitulah. Namanya juga mereka sedang mencari jalan keluar. Alat ini untuk memantau detak jantung mereka. Kau dengar suara-suara itu? Itu detak jantungnya, sayang. Terhubung dengan layar dan kertas yang terus keluar ini,"

Hermione memperlihatkan perutnya yang dililit oleh sabuk elastis berwarna putih. Sabuk khusus itu merekatkan dua buah benda berbentuk lingkaran berwarna biru yang dipasang di dua bagain perut yang berbeda. Lily latas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua monitor di sisi ranjang dan melihat apa yang dihasilkan oleh cetakan kertas yang pelan-pelan keluar dari mesin putih berukuran radio portable.

"Sudah berapa, Mione?" Lavender mendekat.

"Empat cm, semalam baru tiga, tadi terakhir di cek, sudah masuk empat. Sakitnya minta ampun. Apa dulu kau juga begini, Lav?" tanya Hermione sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Lavender tersenyum geli, "semua wanita yang akan melahirkan pasti tahu sakitnya bagaimana. Kalau kau tanya mereka—" tunjuknya pada Harry dan Ron, "mereka hanya tahu enaknya proses membuat perut kita besar saja, Mione. Ahhh dasar laki-laki!"

"Bloody hell, Lavender. Laki-lakipun tak akan bisa kalau wanitanya tak mau. Kau tak tahu ada anak kecil di sini!"

Lily hanya bisa ternganga tak paham apa yang dibicarakan oleh paman dan bibinya. "masalah orang dewasa, sayang. Jadi jangan masukkan ke hati," bisik Harry.

"Aduhh sudah Ron, Lav, kalian ini masih seperti anak-anak. Tak malu dengan um— Agghh aouw!"

Semua pertengkaran itu berhenti seketika akibat mendengar teriakan Hermione. Kontraksi kesekian kalinya. Harry bergegas menghampiri Hermione dan membantu istrinya itu untuk sedikit memiringkan badannya dan memijat pelan bagian punggungnya. "Atur napasmu, tenang!" bisik Harry ditengah erangan. Hermione benar-benar merasakan kesakitan itu lagi. Jauh lebih cepat dan semakin sakit.

"Ini sakit, Harry, ouw God!"

Lily yang berada di dekat Hermione memilih mundur. Takut jika ia menganggu ibunya yang sedang kesakitan. Ia panik. "Aunty, Mom—"

"Kau tenang, Lily. Mom pasti kuat. Ia sedang merasakan kontraksi, memang menyakitkan tapi itulah yang harus Mom lewati sampai adik-adikmu lahir. Berdoalah semoga semuanya lancar, ya!"

Lily hanya bisa memeluk tangan Ron yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sekarang Lavender ikut membantu Hermione di sisi ranjang. Ikut menghapus peluhnya dan membantu memijat punggung.

Menjelang sore, dr. Sophia berkunjung ke ruang rawat Hermione. Ia membawa beberapa kantung berisi perlengkapan memeriksa. Ia datang bersama satu asisten wanita yang bertugas mencatat dan membantu mempersiapkan alat-alat.

Lily tersenyum saat dr. Sophia menjabat tangannya. "Wah, kakakny sudah tak sabar, ya?" tanyanya, Lily tersenyum lebar.

"Kontrasi dan detak jantung stabil, dok," koreksi asisten dr. Sophia setelah mengamati data-data yang muncul di layar monitor. Kemudian wanita berambut pirang itu menyerahkan satu kantung bersisi sarung tangan kepada dr. Sophia yang berdiri di sisi kaki Hermione.

"Saya cek dulu, Mrs. Potter. Sudah berapa jauhkah?"

Dr. Sophia memasukkan satu tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan ke balik pakaian Hermione. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah bagian bawah Hermione dan mencari tahu data lama dari sang asisten. Hermione meringis ketika merasakan dr. Sophia mengecek jalan lahirnya, "tujuh cm, cepat sekali. Tapi ketubanya masih butuh dikeluarkan lagi. Belum cukup maksimal," ia memperbaiki selimut Hermione. Melepaskan sarung tangannya dan membuangnya ke sampah.

"Sekarang?" tanya Harry, tangannya menggenggam tangan Hermione erat.

Dr. Sophia menggeleng, "tidak sekarang, Mr. Potter. Nanti saat masuk pembukaan delapan atau sembilan. Kalau memang belum pecah, saya akan lakukan nanti. Memberikan waktu untuk bayinya siap dulu," jelasnya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan mengangguk mengerti, kecuali Lily. Ia sangat asing sekali dengan proses melahirkan. Ini pengalaman pertamanya.

"Sayang, kau pulanglah saja. Mukamu pucat sekali, Dad takut kau kecapekan."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Dad. Tenang saja," jawab Lily pelan. Kepalanya kembali sakit.

Hermione sudah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya"Jangan memaksa, Lily. Oh, ya, bukannya tadi kau mendapat pesan singkat, Harry?"

Harry tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka kotak pesan. "Ah.. iya, tadi Mr. Marchant mengirim pesan pada Dad, kalau pengumuman tentang lomba cipta lagumu sudah masuk taham seleksi akhir. Kemungkinan surat pemberitahuannya sudah dikirim ke rumah. Cobalah cek! Siapa tahu hasilnya bagus," katanya.

"Nah, sudah malam juga, ayo kita pulang, sayang. Kau belum minum obat juga, kan? Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian Harry, Hermione?" tanya Lavender.

"Orang tua Hermione sebentar lagi sampai bandara. Pesawat mereka belum mendarat dari Australia. Rencananya mereka akan langsung kemari. Tak apa, kalian pulanglah, kami titip Lily, ya!" pesan Harry mengantarkan Lily keluar ruangan. "Kembalilah lagi besok," lanjut Harry setelah mengecup dahi Lily.

Lily mengangguk paham. "Sampai jumpa, Dad. Bye, Mom!"

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Lily sangat bersemangat untuk menunjukkan surat hasil seleksi lagunya kepada Harry, khususnya kepada Hermione. Lagu yang ia ciptakan untuk Hermione lolos ke tahap final. Dan itu adalah kabar baik untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Sambil menunggu sarapan yang disiapkan oleh Lavender, Lily sedang bermain di halaman samping ditemani oleh Jill. Mereka membicarakan tentang pengalaman menjadi kakak.

"Ahh, awal memang menyenangkan, Lils. Kita akan jadi kakak. Akan ada anak yang lebih muda dari kita. Lucu sekali saat si Lucky bayi, tapi lama-lama.. ia menyusahkanku," Jill membantu Lily menyiram beberapa pot bunga daisy yang ia tanam di sana.

"Menyusahkan bagaimana?"

"Menyusahkan, Mom dan Dad lebih banyak waktu untuk Lucky. Aku ingat bagaimana dulu keluargaku sangat heboh menyambut kelahiran Lucky. Sampai-sampai mereka tak mempedulikanku. Mereka seperti menganggapku tak ada. Sampai dia lahir, semua mainanku diambil alih Dad dan diberikan kepada Lucky. Alasannya, sebagai kakak aku harus mengalah. Bukankah itu konyol?"

Pelan-pelan Lily menyadari apa yang mulai berbeda di dirinya. Apakah mungkin yang dialami Jill juga akan ia alami. Lily tahu, ia akan punya adik. Adik yang sudah sangat lama ia inginkan, yang ayahnya inginkan juga. Pasti ia harus mengalah untuk adik-adiknya nanti, apalagi akan ada dua bayi sekaligus. Ayah dan Ibunya akan terpusat untuk mengurus kedua adiknya.

Dirinya? Lily melihat dirinya yang begitu mengerikan. Kurus dan jelek. Bahkan ia sakit-sakitan. Kapanpun ia sadar bisa saja meninggal. Sakit yang ia rasakan semakin menyiksa, dan Lily merasa ia semakin tak kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Untuk apa Mom dan Dad mengurusiku yang sakit-sakitan ini? Adik-adikku nanti pasti butuh kasih sayang lebih dari mereka, tapi—"

Lily merusak lamunan jeleknya. Mencoba berpikir positif jika orang tuanya masih akan sayang padanya. "Aku masih butuh Mom dan Dad," batin Lily.

"Semoga mereka tak melupakanmu. Itu saja, tapi aku yakin mereka masih menyanyangimu, Lils. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Nanti sore mungkin aku, Mom, dan Dad menjenguk ibumu ke rumah sakit. Bye!"

Jill berlarik masuk kel halaman rumahnya dan menghilang di sana. Tinggallah Lily sendiri. Memikirkan kembali kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia dapat saat adiknya lahir. "Melupakanku?" Lily tiba-tiba teringat kejadian kemarin, ia ditinggal sendiri di rumah saat ayahnya membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit.

"Bukankah Dad bisa saja berapparate dan membawaku ke sana dengan cepat? Mengapa Dad meninggalkanku dan memilih menitipkanku dengan Aunty Lavender? Ahh no no no.. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?"

Lamunan Lily pecah setelah suara Lavender memintanya masuk, "sarapan dulu, sayang," teriaknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Lily terus mengamati surat yang ia bawa untuk ditunjukkan kepada orang tuanya. Mereka pasti akan senang mendengar kabar ia masuk babak final.  
Beberapa meter di depan pintu, Lily mendengar suara Hermione sedang berteriak kesakitan dari luar. Kursi rodanya berhenti tepat di bagian sudut pengunjung ruang rawat Hermione. Melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul.

Lily melihat orang tua Hermione, neneknya, Molly, dan para bibinya dari keluarga Ginny. Semua berkumpul di sana.

"Ini akan terasa sakit, namun tahan, ya. Tetap rileks,"

Dr. Sophia sedang melakukan pemecahan selaput ketuban Hermione. Sejak seharian penuh, ketuban Hermione hanya merembes tidak sampai maksimal. Oleh sebab itu harus dilakukan pemecahan ketuban untuk menghindari resiko buruk pada bayinya.

Sejenak, Harry sempat melihat ke arah Lily ditengah ia memegang lengan Hermione yang terus bergerak-gerak menahan rasa sakit. Teriakan Hermione membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi dengan panggilan Lily yang menunjukkan suratnya.

Lily lemas. Tidak ada orang yang mempedulikannya di sana. "Jill benar," batinya sedih.

Lily memundurkan kursi rodanya dan tak sengaja menyentuh kaki seseorang, "Uncle George?"

"Hai, Lily! Kau di sini?" tanya George. Lily mengangguk, "aku tak kuat mendengar teriakan wanita yang kesakitan saat proses melahirkan. Aku mau ke toko saja,"

"Ke toko?" ulang Lily. George mengangguk. "Benar, lebih baik aku bermain dengan mainanku di sana, ada boneka baru bisa mengerti perasaan seseorang yang aku juga. Mungkin kau suka, Lily,"

George membiarkan Angelina untuk masuk melihat keadaan Hermione yang terus berteriak. "Ahh boleh aku ikut?" tanya Lily.

"Ow, Merlin, aku akan senang sekali. Mungkin kau akan jadi model promosiku. Kau kan sedang terkenal di Daily Prophet dan majalah lain. Kau bisa aku buat menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung. Tak apa, kan? Kau mau membantu Unclemu ini, nak?" ajak George bersemangat.

Lily tersenyum lebar. Ia mau. "Baiklah kita berangkat," George sudah mendorong kursi Lily namun dicegah.

"Sebentar, Uncle. Aku mau menitipkan ini," Lily menyerahkan surat yang ia bawa pada Angelina, "berikan pada Dad ya, Aunty," pesan Lily.

"Kau yakin mau ikut Uncle George? Tak di sini?" tanya Angelina.

Lily menggeleng, yakin. "Sudah banyak orang di sini, aku tak mau makin menyusahkan mereka saat Mom membutuhkan bantuan. Biar aku membantu Uncle George ke toko," ujarnya.

Kemudian Angelina paham dan mengantar George dan Lily masuk ke dalam lift. Mereka siap berapparate di sana.

* * *

"Harry, aku seperti melihat Lily tadi?" tanya Hermione saat banyak tamu yang hadir satu persatu pulang. Tinggal orang tua Hermione yang sedang bercengrama dengan Molly, Ron, dan Lavender, serta Angelina yang masih penasaran dengan alat-alat di dekat Hermione.

Angelina mendegar Hermione mencari Lily di sana. "Oh, iya. Lily memilih ikut dengan George ke toko. Katanya dia takut menyusahkan banyak orang di sini saat kau sedang kesakitan tadi," kata Angelina.

"Oh, Lily. Bahkan aku hanya melihatnya tanpa menyapa tadi. Kasihan Lily," ekspresi Harry berubah. Tiba-tiba pintu terketuk. Ernest, Akane dan Jill masuk sambil membawa bingkisan untuk Hermione.

Harry menyalami Ernest yang datang menjenguk. Sementara Hermione menjelaskan apa saja yang ia rasakan pada Akane dan menjelaskan secara sederhana kepada Jill.

"Oh, ya, saya tak melihat Lily. Di mana calon diva itu? Aku senang sekali dengan pencapaiannya," kata Ernest.

"Pencapaian?" tanya Harry tak mengerti.

"Iya, loh, Lily belum mengatakannya pada anda, Mr. Potter?" sahut Akane.

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang, mereka menggeleng. "Lily, kan, masuk final," jawab Jill lugu. Mereka syok. Harry berasumsi jika kedatangan Lily tadi untuk mengabarinya tentang hasil lombanya. "Saat ia menunjukkan suratnya, Lily sudah tak sabar sekali mengabarkan pada anda tentang hasilnya, Mrs. Potter," kata Jill lagi pada Hermione.

"Ah mungkin surat ini, Harry," Angelina mengeluarkan secarik surat yang diberikan Lily.

Arry membaca surat itu perlahan. Surat itu berisikan hasil seleksi penjurian cipta lagu yang diikuti Lily. Tertera nama dan judul lagu ciptaan putrinya di sana, dengan keterangan lolos final. "Lily pasti ingin memberi tahu ini, tapi kita tak memperhatikannya," bisik Harry pada Hermione.

"Lily pasti kecewa tidak mendapatkan kesempatan bertemu kita tadi," jawab Hermione menyesal.

Harry hanya bisa lemas menyadari kesalahannya pada Lily. Ia sudah melupakan Lily. "Oh, maafkan Dad, sayang," batin Harry sangat menyesal. Situasi seperti itu membuatnya harus ekstra membagi perhatiannya untuk Hermione dan juga Lily. Tapi itu sangat amat sulit.

* * *

Boneka bayi perasa yang dijual oleh George laris manis akibat promosi Lily. Semua orang yang penasaran dengan Lily lantas tidak segan untuk membeli boneka itu karena Lily sendiri yang menjelaskan bahwa boneka itu sangat bagus.

"Karena kau sangat bekerja keras hari ini, istirahatlah di dalam. Tidur, dan bawa boneka ini untuk menemanimu. Dia akan jadi teman yang sangat tahu perasaanmu, Lily."

George mengantarkan Lily menuju ruangannya dan membaringkannya di atas kasur yang biasa ia buat tidur. "Aku tak capek, Uncle. Pekerjaanku hanya menyapa pembeli dan mengajak mereka bermain saja. Itu menyenangkan!" kata Lily mengkoreksi.

"Ya, tapi sekarang giliranmu untuk istirahat. Uncle mau menghitung barang-barang yang kosong di bawah. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, teriak saja, panggul Uncle. Oke!"

Dan Lily pun mengangguk paham. George meninggalkannya sendiri di sana. Bersama boneka bayi perasa di tangannya. Boneka itu cantik sekali, memakai baju warna merah muda, bermata biru, dan berambut keriting warna merah khas Weasley. Lily tersenyum melihatnya.

Boneka ditangannya tiba-tiba tersenyum saat Lily tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian saat Lily memikirkan masalah orang tuanya, boneka itu menangis. Dan saat Lily merasakan sakit di kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya, boneka itu mengerutkan dahinya. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

Dan.. brukk!

Di lantai bawah, George bersiap untuk menutup tokonya. Langit perlahan mulai gelap, sebentar lagi malam. Namun, ketika George ingin mengunci pintu depan tokonya, suara teriakan bayi kesakitan terdengar jelas di dalam tokonya. "Suara anak siapa itu?" tanya George sambil mengamati sekeliling tokonya. Sepi tak ada orang selain dirinya dan..

"Lily!"

George berlari menuju ruangannya. Membuka pintunya dan benar saja.. boneka bayi perasa milik Lily sedang berteriak menangis kesakitan di pelukan Lily yang berbaring. George melihat tidak ada yang aneh dengan diri Lily. "Dia tertidur, tapi kenapa boneka ini menangis kencang seperti kesakitan, ya? Apa sihirnya rusak?" George segera mengambil boneka itu.

"Loh, boneka ini tampak bingung saat aku pengang. Dan memang aku sedang bingung. Berarti boneka ini tidak rusak, jadi—"

Perlahan George membalikkan tubuh Lily yang tidur tertelungkup sambil memanggil pelan nama Lily. "Sayang, kita pul—" mata George terbuka lebar melihat wajah Lily memucat dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Lily!"

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yeahh Anne belum menyelesaikan kisah ini. Jadi bersabarlah, teman-teman. Kisah ini belum berakhir.. Maaf kalau masih ada typo, ya!

Anne tunggu reviewnya, seperti biasa.

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne x


	16. If I Lose You

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih, dengan chapter 16. Oh, ya, ini adalah dua chapter terakhir, ya. Jadi masih ada satu chapter lagi, chapter 17, yang akan jadi chapter terakhir. Jadi, jangan lewatkan chapter 16 ini karena Anne mau munculkan Ginny dan Harry lebih dekat dengan cerita seperti yang sempat Anne posting di IG. Bagaimana kisahnya?

 **Ninismsafitri:** Lily.. tanya dokter Hans saja, ya, di chapter ini.. thanks :)

 **Gabby-chann:** Ya, aku baru nyadar kalau ini chapter terpanjang. Dan words setiap chapternya juga panjang-panjang, updatenya pun paling panjang. Heheh maaf, ya. Lily semakin nggak baik, baca saja kisahnya. Thanks :)

 **Syarazeina:** Nasib jadi kakak, tapi aku nggak tahu jelas bagaimana jadi kakak, soalnya aku adik dan punya dua kakak (mirip Lily). Aku juga mau banget bonekanya, hehehe. Yuk minta bareng-bareng. Ikuti aja ceritanya, thanks :)

Yuks, langsung saja.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Lily, bangun!"

"Bangun, sayang. Aunty mohon bangun!"

"Ada apa ini. Oh, God. Sadarkan cucuku,"

Satu persatu suara kepanikan tertangkap di telinga Lily. Ada Molly, Angelina, Ron, dan beberapa orang lain yang tampak bersahutan meneriaki namanya untuk bangun. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Lily tidak merespon apapun panggilan itu. Semuanya gelap dan menyakitkan. Badannya mati rasa.

Setelah mengetahui Lily tak sadarkan diri, George langsung menghubungi istrinya dan mengabari tentang keadaan Lily. George memilih untuk berapparate ke rumah Ron untuk menunggu Ron menjemput mereka. Akan jadi pertanyaan besar jika banyak Muggle di rumah sakit mengetahui George tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah banyak orang.

"Aku menemukan Lily pingsan saat istirahat di ruanganku." Cerita George kepada Mr. Granger dan Ron yang menjemput mereka. "Aku kembali masuk karena teriakan boneka ini," tunjuk George pada boneka yang ia bawa. Sihir boneka itu sudah dilemahkan.

"Fibrilasi ventrikel, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit," Mr. Granger yang pertama kali menangani Lily sesaat mereka sampai. Meski dokter gigi, ia juga menguasai beberapa dasar pemeriksaan darurat pada pasien apapun. "Sedikit percepat laju mobilmu, Ron. Aku akan pertahankan denyut nadinya tetap ada—"

Ron mendelik, "apa? Jadi Lily—"

"Tetap konsentrasi mengemudi, aku akan berusaha mengembalikan napasnya. Semoga masih bisa tertolong. George, bantu sangga badan Lily!"

Mr. Granger dan George duduk dibangku belakang sambil terus mengatur pernapas Lily yang tiba-tiba menghilang. "Bernapas, Lily! Bernapas! Kau bisa mendengarku, nak!" Mr. Granger berteriak-teriak di depan muka Lily dengan keadaan panik. Tangannya terus mencari denyut nadinya dan menekan-nekan dada.

Keadaan Lily semakin darurat sehingga membuat Mr. Granger harus memberinya napas buatan. Sekali dua kali, akhirnya berhasil. Lily kembali bernapas meski detak jantungnya masih sangat lemah. "Hubungi mereka yang ada di rumah sakit untuk segera memanggil dokter yang menangani Lily. Jadi Lily bisa langsung ditangani sesampainya kita di sana," pinta Mr. Granger.

"Baik, sir!" George langsung menghubungi Angelina dan memintanya untuk segera memberi tahu dokter Hans agar siap.

Semua orang yang menunggu kabar kondisi Lily dari dalam ruangan berharap-harap cemas, sampai pintu itu kembali terbuka. Dr. Hans keluar dengan wajah tidak bisa ditebak.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lily, dokter? Saya sempat memberinya napas buatan karena saya tidak mendapati Lily bernapas tadi," tanya Mr. Granger.

"Tindakan CPR anda sudah tepat, Dr. Granger, jadi jantung dan paru-parunya masih bisa diselamatkan," kata dr. Hans membuat Mr. Granger dan semua yang mendengar lega.

Dengan tampang tugu, George bertanya lirih, "apa itu CPR?" tanyanya.

"Lebih sederhananya adalah pertolongan pertama saat pasien kehilangan napasnya. Atau lebih umum disebut napas buatan, sir. Dan keadaan Lily saat ini, harus membutuhkan bantuan alat untuk membantunya bernapas,"

"Alat? Kalau tidak dengan alat itu?" tanya Molly.

Dr. Hans menggeleng, "maksud dokter?" Teddy ikut penasaran.

"Maaf, tapi di mana Mr. Potter? Kenapa tidak ada di sini?" Dr. Hans akhirnya menyadari tidak hadirnya Harry ditengah-tengah mereka.

Angeline menjawab, "Hermione, maksud saya, istrinya sebentar lagi melahirkan. Di rumah sakit ini juga, dokter. Tapi di lantai empat," jawabnya.

"Ohh mungkin Tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya dengan baik—"

"Maksud dokter Hans? Mengatur apa?" Ron frustasi melihat keponakannya sekarat.

Dr. Hans tampak menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Saya memang bukan Tuhan, tapi.. dari lubuh hati yang paling dalam, dengan sangat menyesal, saya katakan jika Tuhan sedang mempersiapkan penganti Lily di dunia ini,"

"Jadi Lily—"

"Jika alat penunjang itu dilepas satu saja dari tubuh Lily, kami tidak bisa menjamin Lily akan bertahan. Tubuh Lily sudah tidak bisa mengatur kebutuhan energinya lagi. Maaf, inilah yang mampu kami lakukan untuk Lily saat ini,"

Semua orang menangis, Molly hampir berteriak meminta dr. Hans mengatakan bahwa penjelasannya hanya omong kosong. "Kami mohon maaf, Madam," ulang dr. Hans untuk meyakinkan sekali lagi.

Mereka kini dinaugi kesedihan yang dalam, Mr. Granger tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Harry harus tahu ini. Dia ayahnya!" katanya menyadarkan semua orang.

"Tapi, dia sedang bersama Hermione. Ini akan mempengaruhi proses melahirkannya jika Hermione tahu," ujar Angelina. Namun Ron memilih untuk dirinya sendiri yang akan memberitahu Harry.

"Akan aku coba bicara padanya pelan-pelan," kata Ron. Ia lantas pergi menuju ruang rawat Hermione.

* * *

Pintu ruang 097 diketuk dari luar. Harry yang sedang beristirahat di sisi Hermione langsung mempersilakan tamunya agar masuk. "Ron, darimana saja kau. Lainnya sudah pulang?" tanya Harry. Namun ekspresi Ron membuat Harry bingung. "Ada ap—"

"Ahh aku boleh meminjam Harry sebentar, Mione? Aa-ada urusan yang harus diurusnya di bagian administrasi, tadi pihak rumah sakit memintaku memanggil Harry," kata Ron berbohong.

Harry menatapnya tajam, ia tahu Ron sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Untung Hermione sedang tenang karena efek pemberian suntikan penghilang rasa sakit. "Ron—"

"Psttt! Jangan keras-keras, kita bicara di luar," Ron menarik tangan Harry dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Harry tak suka cara Ron.

"Kau tenang, Harry. Jangan sampai Hermione mendengarmu panik. Aku minta kau tetap tenang saat aku sampaikan kabar ini, janji?" pinta Ron, Harry mengangguk.

"Lily masuk rumah sakit.. lagi. Dan sekarang keadaannya kritis, jauh lebih kritis. Kau harus ke sana sekarang!"

Tubuh Harry langsung lemas, Lily kembali drop dan ia tak tahu apa-apa. "Ayah macam apa aku ini? Di mana Lily sekarang, Ron? Cepat antar aku ke sana!"

Ron langsung menggiring Harry menuju ruang rawat Lily satu lantai di atas. Cukup beberapa menit saja menggunakan lift dan berjalan beberapa meter, mereka sampai di depan ruang Lily. "Itu Harry!" panggil Angelina.

"Dokter Hans? Ada apa dengan Lily? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Mr. Potter, saya mohon anda tenang, silakan masuk tapi anda harus berjanji mengontrol emosi anda, jelas? Mari ikut saya," kata dr. Hans meminta Harry mengikutinya masuk ke ruangan steril. Ia sempat melewati Molly yang terduduk di sisi George yang terus menangis. Wajahnya tertunduk sambil memanggil nama Lily di sela isakannya. Semua ini membuat Harry susah berpikir.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Harry diminta untuk memakai pakaian khusus.

Jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan saat Lily koma. Alat yang dipasang di tubuh Lily semakin banyak dan beragam. Suara-suara statis terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Harry. Suara itu seolah menghitung bagaimana kerja jantung putrinya yang semakin parah.

"Yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah Lily mampu survive dengan usahanya sendiri. Kami hanya mampu membantu mempertahankan saja. Tidak lebih—" dr. Hans menepuk pungguk Harry pelan. "Maafkan kami, Mr. Potter,"

Dr. Hans meninggalkan Harry sendirian bersama Lily. Ruangan itu semakin sepi. Lily tak membuka matanya. Badannya dikepung oleh belasan selang dan alat yang menancap di seluruh tubuhnya. Harry tak tega melihat penderitaan putrinya harus terulang kembali.

"Kau tahu, Lily." Harry mencoba tenang. "Dad dulu sangat ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan, yang mirip sekali dengan Mommy. Tanpa sedikitpun ada yang mirip dengan Dad. Tapi saat kau lahir, Dad senang, sangat senang karena kau mirip sekali dengan Mommy. Walaupun banyak orang bilang, saat kau tersenyum, kau mirip Dad," Harry menghapus airmatanya lantas tertawa.

Harry seperti orang gila berbicara dengan Lily yang tidak mungkin meresponnya. "Mommy sempat bilang kalau seandainya nanti kau lahir dan mirip Dad, artinya kau memang anak Dad. Putri Daddy. Ya, karena kau putri Dad satu-satunya. Kau yang paling kuat, Lily. Keras kepala, mandiri, tidak punya takut. Bahkan kau nekat mendekati Dad saat.. saat Dad bahkan bisa membunuhmu. Dad dulu melukaimu, dan sekarang," Harry melirik ke beberapa monitor di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang Lily. Harry kembali menangis. "Dad tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku ayah yang tidak berguna Lily."

Masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulut Harry basah. Ia meraih tangan Lily, menggenggamnya dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. "Sudah cukup Dad kehilangan Mommymu, Dad tak mau kau ikut pergi, Lily. Please, come back to me, sweetheart, please wake up!" Harry terus memohon di sisi Lily. Memanggil putrinya untuk bangun.

Giliran Ron yang masuk mengantarkan Lavender untuk melihat Lily. "Harry, sudahlah—"

"Ron, Lav, aku ingin pergi— sebentar," kata Harry, ia bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Kemana?" tanya Ron.

Harry mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Aku hanya ingin sendiri, hanya beberapa saat. Semua ini membuatku semakin ingin.. sendiri," Harry berbicara tanpa menatap Ron ataupun Lavender sedikitpun.

Sebelum Ron bertanya lebih, Lavender menyela. Ditatapnya Ron dan menggeleng pelan di depannya. "Pergilah, kau memang membutuhkannya. Tapi ingat, cepat kembali, karena kau sangat dibutuhkan di sini," Lavender lantas mempersilakan Harry untuk keluar.

Di luar, Harry sempat berpesan pada Mr. Granger agar ia cepat diberitahu jika terjadi masalah pada Hermione ataupun Lily. Harry berjalan menuju salah satu lift. Menekan asal angka yang tertera di sisi pintu. Tidak penting ia menuju ke lantai berapa, ia hanya ingin sendiri di dalam lift, mensabotase kamera CCTV dan berapparate tanpa ada orang yang tahu.

Wuss! Harry kini berdiri di depan Pensieve di ruang kerjanya. Rumahnya sepi. Semua dikunci. Tidak ada orang yang akan tahu jika ia ada di sana. Perlahan, Harry mendekat ke sebuah lemari kayu tersembunyi di balik lukisan. Membukanya dan mengambil satu botol berisi zat keperakan di dalamnya. Ia lantas membawanya kembali mendekat ke arah Pensieve.

Pelan-pelan, Harry membuka penutupnya, melihatnya dan perlahan menuangkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ujung tongkatnya sudah disentuhkan kemana zat keperakan itu jatuh. Muncullah sosok wanita berambut merah sedang tertidur di sana.

Ginny.

 _Sinar matahari masuk di sela-sela gorden kamar. Ginny mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha untuk menyadarkan diri. Namun, bukannya bangun dengan segar, rasa mual itu kembali muncul. Seperti pagi sebelumnya, tapi ini semakin menyiksa. Ia menyibak selimutnya, pergi meninggalkan Harry sendirian di ranjang dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi._

 _"_ _Hoek.. oh God!"_

 _"_ _Ginny, kau sakit?" Harry menghampirinya setelah lima menit suara muntahan itu terdengar menganggu tidur Harry di kamar._

 _Tangan Harry cekatan memijit tengkuk Ginny membantu agar isi perutnya mampu dikeluarkan. "Jangan, Harry, nanti kau tak napsu makan kalau melihatku muntah, hoekk!"Ginny mengusap mulutnya, "kau harus kerja."_

 _"_ _Ginny, kau ini keras kepala. Tidak apa-apa, kalau perlu aku akan di rumah menemanimu. Kita ke St. Munggo, ya!" ajak Harry. Handuk bersih di dekatnya segera ia serahkan pada Ginny._

 _Istrinya hanya menggeleng, "aku tak sakit, Harry. Mungkin hanya kecapekan. Aku hanya mual dan kepalaku pusing—"_

 _"_ _Pusing? Mual katamu? Jangan-jangan—"_

 _"_ _Kau mau bilang kalau aku hamil?"potong Ginny menebak dan tepat. Harry mengangguk._

 _Dipeluknya Ginny dan berkata, "dites saja dulu, siapa tahu kau memang hamil,"Harry berbinar._

 _Ginny diam terpaku. Wajahnya berubah sendu dan memilih untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia malas membahasnya lagi dengan Harry. "Hey, kau kenapa, sayang?" Harry mengikutinya dari belakang. Ginny berjalan tidak seimbang sampai menuju ke kamar mereka._

 _"_ _Aku tak mau membuatmu kecewa lagi," Ginny memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. "Ini sudah ke enam kalinya aku seperti orang hamil, tapi nyatanya? Aku hanya kurang darah," kata Ginny pesimis. Matanya berair, semakin ingin menangis. Menangisi kegagalannya menjadi istri yang tidak bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan suaminya._

 _"_ _Aku tak masalah kalau pun hasilnya negative.. lagi,"nada suara Harry merendah._

 _"_ _Lagi dan lagi, Harry. Aku lagi-lagi membuatmu kecewa dengan hasil yang selalu nol. Aku tahu kau menginginkan—"_

 _"_ _Seorang anak perempuan. Ya, tapi aku tak mau kalau kau merasa terbebani seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Ginny. Aku tak lagi ingin memilikinya," kata Harry lantas bangkit menuju lemari pakaiannya._

 _"_ _Harry—"_

 _"_ _Ginny.. aku memiliki James, Al, dan kau di kehidupan ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ada atau tidak adanya anak perempuan, aku tak lagi ingin memilikinya. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.. with me and the boys."_

 _Ginny tetap diam dan menggeleng tak setuju, ia tetap merasa belum berhasil menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk Harry. Ia tahu, Harry sangat menginginkan seorang anak perempuan. "Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik—"_

 _Harry memotong kalimat Ginny dengan mencium bibirnya. "Kau sempurna, jadi jangan katakan apapun untuk merendahkan dirimu hanya karena kau tak memberiku seorang anak perempuan. Kalau kau tak mau tes, it's ok. Aku tak memaksa. Istirahatlah! Akan aku buatkan ramuan—"_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu, bersiap-siaplah berangkat. Aku akan membuatnya sendiri nanti,"_

 _"_ _Ginny, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri bersama dua anak itu di rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Tapi kau perlu ke Kementerian. Apa jadinya anak buahmu kalau kau tak masuk?"_

 _Harry hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Ginny cukup lama. Sementara Ginny menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Harry. Mendegar langsung detak jantung Harry dan berkata, "aku tak mau kehilangamu, Harry," ujarnya lirih._

 _"_ _Me too," jawab Harry._

Harry tersenyum kembali mengingatnya. Pusara itu kembali berputar, dan menampilkan gambaran baru.

 _Ginny sedang menyuapi Al makan sembari menemani kedua putranya bermain bersama Rose. Lavender duduk di sisi Ginny sambil mengobrol mengamati ketiga anak itu bermain. "Cobalah saja untuk tes cara Muggle kalau kau tak mau ke St. Mungo. Kalau kau benar hamil dan kau tak mengetahuinya, bisa-bisa kau menyesal jika terjadi apa-apa dengan janinmu. Kau tak mau, kan?" Kata Lavender._

 _Ginny menggeleng. "Tapi aku tak hamil, Lav."_

 _"_ _Kau belum tahu, Ginny. Jadi jangan katakan kalau kau tak hamil. Hei, aku tahu bebanmu sebagai seorang istri. Aku pun begitu. Kita sama-sama seorang istri,"Lavender memeluk Rose yang mendatanginya. Ginny menatapnya penuh iri._

 _Tidak hanya Harry, ia sendiri pun ingin memiliki anak perempuan. "Apa salahnya untuk mencoba. Kalau pun kau benar hamil, jangan sampai terlambat mengetahuinya. Kasihan,"_

Visual kembali berubah dan lagi-lagi menunjukkan Ginny sedang terduduk di atas kloset tertutup sambil membawa sesuatu yang tipis dan panjang di tangannya.

 _"_ _Oh God! Aku tak bisa—"_

 _"_ _Ginny, kau— apa itu? kau mengeceknya" Harry menurunkan Al dari gendongannya dan membiarkan putra keduanya berlari keluar. "Aku tak mau melihat hasilnya, Harry, tidak!" Ginny menjatuhkan alat uji kehamilannya ke lantai kamar mandi. Harry bergegas memungutnya dan melihat apa yang tertera di sana._

 _Mata Harry melebar. Ia sudah bisa membaca tanda yang dihasilkan alat itu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. "Ginny," panggil Harry terbata._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Harr—"_

 _"_ _No, lihat ini," tunjuk Harry di depan Ginny. "Positif. Kau benar-benar hamil, Ginny,"_

Dengan sangat jelas Harry mengingat semua kejadian itu. Rasa bahagia yang meluap. Apa yang ia inginkan akhirnya terwujud. Apalagi saat pusara itu kembali berputar dan menujukkan saat Ginny dan dirinya mendatangi Hannah di St. Munggo.

 _"_ _Sudah siap?" tanya Hannah mengayunkan tongkatnya ke atas perut Ginny._

 _Harry tersenyum menatap ke arah Ginny. "Yups," jawab Harry singkat. Ginny memalingkan wajahnya tak berani melihat ekspresi wajah Harry jika benar anak yang dikandungnya bukan anak perempuan._

 _Hannah tersenyum mengetahui apa hasilnya. Cahaya yang memancar dari perut Ginny menunjukkan satu gender yang selama ini menjadi penantian Harry. "It's a girl," ucap Hannah._

 _Ginny meyakinkan sekali lagi apa yang baru ia dengar. "Ap—"belum selesai ia mengucapkan katanya, Harry menariknya dalam pelukannya. "Kita akan punya Ginny kecil, sayang," kata Harry bahagia._

 _"_ _Ohh, aku akan menjaganya sampai dia lahir, Harry. Aku janji padamu."_

 _"_ _Kita akan menjaganya bersama-sama," Ginny mengangguk setuju. Sekali lagi Harry memeluknya dengan berurai airmata haru. Ginny menghembuskan napasnya lega. Ia berhasil, namun belum sepenuhnya berhasil._

Harry ingat semuanya. Ginny benar-benar menjaga baik-baik kandungannya sampai tragedi itu terjadi. Pusara itu kembali bergerak. Menunjukkan situasi Kementerian yang penuh dengan penjagaan ketat. Ginny dan Lavender berlari menuju salah satu jalur yang belum sempat mendapat penjagaan.

 _"_ _Pelan-pelan, Ginny! Ingat kandunganmu!" teriak Lavender di belakang Ginny yang berlari kecil sambil memegang perutnya. Mencari Harry di tengah banyaknya reruntuhan batuan dinding Kementerian yang hancur._

 _Ginny tersenyum saat melihat Harry selamat tak jauh dari tempatnya datang. "Lav, itu mereka. Harry dan Ron di sana." Ginny mempercepat langkahnya sambil berteriak, "Harry!" namun sayang, cahaya biru kehijauan itu tiba-tiba meluncur mengenai tubuhnya. "Agghh!"_

 _"_ _Ginny!" teriak Harry mendapati istrinya sudah tergelatak lemas di pelukan Lavender._

 _"_ _Ginny, bangun, Gin! Oh no—" tak terasa tangan Harry basah dengan darah yang mengalir membasahi paha Ginny._

 _Seseorang di dekatnya berteriak memanggil bantuan beberapa healer agar mendekat dan membantu Ginny yang terus merintih kesakitan. "Bertahan, Ginny! Aku mohon bertahan!" bisik Harry panik._

 _"_ _Aku tak kuat, Harry! A-aku tak kuat, sakit!" rintih Ginny sangat pelan._

 _Beberapa healer memberikan saluran energi untuk mempertahankan tenaga Ginny agar tetap bertahan. Harry pun ikut tergerak ikut menyalurkan energi untuk Ginny. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada bagian dada dan kepala, namun tiba-tiba tangan Ginny menggenggam lengan Harry dan mengarahkan ke atas perutnya. Ginny menangis._

 _"_ _Selamatkan dia, Harry!" bisik Ginny. Matanya susah untuk dibuka lebar. Tapi Ginny sempat melihat Harry menolak perintahnya. "Aku mohon selamatkan dia!" Ginny makin meremas pergelangan tangan Harry susah payah. Terus memohon ditengah rasa sakitnya. Bayinya mulai berontak._

 _Harry menggeleng, "aku membutuhkanmu, Ginevra!"_

 _Giliran Ginny yang menggeleng, "dia lebih membutuhkanmu. Lily membutuhkanmu, Harry!"_

 _"_ _Lily?" Harry mendengar Ginny menyebutkan satu nama._

 _"_ _Aku setuju dengan nama Lily, dan.. kalau kau ingin memberi nama tengahnya dengan salah satu nama teman kita, aku ingin nama tengahnya adalah Luna,"_

 _Harry menangis. Ia tak mau membayangkan jika itu adalah pesan terakhir Ginny untuknya. "Aku ingin dia selalu ceria seperti Luna meski dia kehilangan ibunya,"kata Ginny. "Kau harus menjaganya, Harry. Kau sudah berjanji!" Ginny seolah menuntut Harry mau merelakannya pergi. Menitipkan putrinya pada Harry untuk selamanya._

 _"_ _Ya, tapi aku berjanji untuk menjaganya bersama denganmu!" kata Harry menolak._

 _Tubuh Ginny dipindahkan ke ruang kesehatan Kementerian. Proses kelahiran Lily segera dilakukan agar tak membahayakan ibu serta bayinya. Ginny meraih tangan Harry penuh kepasrahan. Ia terus berharap dengan menatap tajam mata Harry._

 _"_ _Aku mohon. Kau sangat menginginkan Lily, kan, Harry? Dan ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk memberikan apa yang kau inginkan selama ini. Biarkan aku melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang istri untuk yang terakhir kali. Harry! Aku mohon!"_

 _Hermione masuk dan membantu para healer dalam proses melahirkan Ginny. "Bertahan Ginny, ingat James dan Al. Mereka masih membutuhkanmu," kata Hermione._

 _"_ _Aku titipkan James dan Al padamu, Hermione. Begitu pula Harry dan Lily. Katakan pada Lily kalau aku sangat mencintainya—" Ginny mengejan sekuat tenaga akibat mantra kontraksi yang diberikan oleh salah satu healer._

 _Lily lahir. Tangisnya memecahkan ketegangan semua orang di sana. Hermione membersihkan lendir bercampur darah yang menyumbat pernapasan dan mulut Lily. Harry tersenyum dalam tangisnya saat melihat putrinya lahir untuk pertama kalinya. "Lily—"_

 _"_ _Ya, Lily sudah lahir, Ginny. Rambutnya merah seperti tebakanmu. Dia mirip sekali denganmu, sayang!" kata Harry kembali melihat Lily yang masih menangis. Lily kecil meronta di pelukan Hermione. Seolah ikut merasakan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan ditinggal ibunya untuk selama-lamanya._

 _Ginny tersenyum, matanya semakin berat saat ia berpesan untuk terakhir kalinya. "Jaga dia, Harry.. untukku!"_

 _Tanpa melihat ke arah Ginny, masih terpukau dengan Lily di pelukan Hermione, Harry menjawab, "ya, aku akan menjaganya.. untukmu. Dia sa—"_

 _Ginny. Pergi dengan tenang setelah Harry berjanji akan menjaga Lily untuknya._

Harry mengakhiri memori Ginny dan terduduk di sisi meja kerjanya. Memukul keras ubin ruangan lantas memekik keras menyesali perbuatannya. "Aku gagal, Ginny. Aku tak bisa menjaga Lily untukmu, Ginny. Maafkan aku!"

* * *

Harry kembali ke rumah sakit dengan perasaan sedikit lebih tenang meski pikirannya terus berputar antara Hermione dan Lily. Kedua wanitanya kini sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Sampai di ujung lorong menuju kamar rawat Hermione, ia tertegun ketika beberapa petugas medis masuk bersamaan ke ruangan Hermione. Sejenak kemudian Hermione keluar dengan didorong oleh beberapa perawat menggunakan brankar dorong khusus dan dipindahkan menuju ruangan tak jauh dari ruang rawatnya.

Dr. Sophia menghampiri Harry dari kejauhan. "Mr. Potter, it's time! Mari ikut saya!"

Hermione siap melahirkan. Dan Harry akan segera menyambut dua malaikat kecilnya. Sebentar lagi. Namun entah untuk Lily.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yups, jangan lupa satu chapter lagi selesai. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

Jangan lupa review, ya. Anne sayang kalian.

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	17. Nothing to Hide

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Chapter terakhir sudah siap! Ini sangat panjang, jadi semoga nggak bosen. Anne hitung dari chapter pertama, sudah seukuran novel panjang ceritanya, teman-teman. Huft! Dan ini akhirnya. Semoga terhibur!

 **Ninismsafitri:** Maaf, ya, lama lagi. Semoga terobati dengan chapter penutup ini! Thanks, Ninis, support nya! :)

 **Syarazeina:** Jadi ikut sedih, iya, aku buat Lavender punya sisi kalem soalnya ikut bergaul dengan keluarga Weasley. Heboh tetep, tapi terarah, hehehe thanks, ya :)

 **Gabby-chann:** Maaf chapter sebelumnya ngecut pas tegang-tenganya, karena itu teknik penulisan cerita bersambung menurut buku dan dosen Anne yang keren. Hehehe.. Ini sudah ada chapter terakhirnya. Semoga terhibur. Terima kasih, ya :)

Baiklah, langsung saja! Semoga betah! :)

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Seluruh perlengkapan proses untuk Hermione melahirkan sudah disiapkan. Beberapa meja di siapkan disana, Harry mengingat bagaimana pengalaman terakhirnya dengan wanita yang melahirkan. Ginny, pengalaman terakhirnya bersama Ginny. Saat Ginny melahirkan Lily. Dan itu sangat menakutkan.

"Harry—" Hermione memanggilnya dari ranjang bersalin. Wajahnya penuh peluh.

Harry meraih tangan Hermione erat dan mengecupnya, "kau darimana? Bagaimana dengan Lily?" tanya Hermione. Ia kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Lily—"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Lily, Harry?" Hermione mengungkapkan kecurigaannya. "Lily di sini, Harry? Dia sakit lagi? Dia.. aggghh!"

Perut Hermione seperti terkoyak akibat kontraksi yang semakin menyakitkan. Seluruh persendiannya mengejang membuat tubuhnya sakit. Tidak hanya pada perutnya saja. Semuanya linu dan itu sangat menyiksanya. Dari posisinya berbaring kini, Hermione tak bisa melihat apapun yang sedang dilakukan oleh dr. Sophia di tubuh bawahnya. Perutnya tampak semakin besar. Menjulang dan menutupi sudut pandangnya. Hanya pada Harry yang berdiri di sisinya, satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia ajak untuk berbagi.

Seorang asisten dr. Sophia mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Hermione. "Mrs. Potter, tenangkan pikiran anda dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada bayi anda. Dr. Sophia akan memulainya sebentar lagi," katanya.

"Benar, fokus dengan bayinya, Mione!"

"Tapi— aww, di mana Lily? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Semua orang diam saat aku tanya tentang Lily, aaagghh! Katakan, Harry! Ada apa dengan Li—"

Hermione merasakan bagian intimnya semakin panas. Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin. Sesuatu yang besar sedang memaksa untuk keluar melalui bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dr. Sophia bekerja fokus di depan kungkungan kaki Hermione tanpa mempedulikan terikan kesakitan dari pasiennya itu. Harry mengelap keringat di sekitar dahi Hermione lantas mengecupnya. "Hermione—"

 _"Aaagghh! It hurts!"_ teriak Hermione semakin kencang. Tangannya semakin kuat meremas tangan Harry.

"Mrs. Potter saya mohon tetaplah fokus. Atur pernapasan anda dan dorong sekuat tenaga saat kontraksinya kembali terasa. Mr. Potter, pertahankan Mrs. Potter agar terus fokus!" pinta dr. Sophia kembali melihat perkembangan jalan lahir Hermione.

Kepala Harry mengangguk paham lalu kembali memperhatikan Hermione yang mulai tampak mengejan. "Harry, aku mohon katakan bagaimana keadaan Lily sekarang? Perasaanku tak enak, aagghh!" Hermione terus memaksa Harry menjelaskan keadaan Lily.

Tidak mungkin Harry harus mengatakan pada Hermione tentang kondisi Lily di saat seperti ini. Hermione tidak boleh tahu. Akan sangat berpengaruh dengan psikologinya dan tentu saja akan mempengaruhi proses kelahiran bayi-bayi mereka.

 _"Nothing, Hermione_. Percaya padaku!"

Hermione menggeleng. Ia menahan napasnya saat kontraksi itu kembali terasa. "Percaya apa? Kau bohong, Harry!" katanya dengan berurai airmata. Energinya semakin terkuras, namun tak ada indikasi untuk mengejan.

"Tapi—"

Dr. Sophia mendongak dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hermione. "Baik, Mrs. Potter, we have a problem. Jantung bayi anda semakin melemah, saya mohon bersiaplah untuk mengejan saat kontraksi selanjutnya datang. Atur pernapasan dan saya mohon anda rileks. Mr. Potter, mohon kerja samanya," tegurnya.

"Lily, Harry. Mengapa semua orang bungkam saat aku tanya tentang Lily," Hermione meremas pergelangan tangan Harry begitu kuat.

"Aku takut, Harry!" Badan Hermione lemas, begitupula Harry. Pikirannya terpecah antara memikirkan Lily dan juga Hermione dalam satu waktu. Harry melihat istrinya semakin pucat, "Hermione!" panggil Harry menegakkan kepalanya.

Hermione menggeleng, mengucapkan 'no' tanpa suara. Ia tidak bisa, "Lily masih menunggu," Harry tak sanggup melanjutkan penjelasannya. Hanya sebatas itu, tekatnya belum kuat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Harry tahu, waktu mereka tak banyak. "Lily ingin melihat adiknya, kan? Jadi aku mohon, berjuanglah untuk melahirkan mereka. Please, aku yakin kau bisa, Hermione. Kau kuat! Aku mohon," Harry sejenak diam, mengecup kepala Hermione lantas berbisik.

"Demi Lily," kata Harry singkat.

Kontraksi selanjutnya kembali datang. Hermione memekik keras sambil terus meremas apapun yang bisa ia genggam dengan tangannya. Oleh salah satu suster, posisi Hermione berbaring sedikit ditinggikan. Harry diminta untuk lebih dekat agar ikut mampu menopang punggung dan menahan pergerakan istrinya lebih kuat.

 _"Deep breaths, Mrs. Potter._ Tepat saat anda merasakan kontraksinya kembali, dorong sekuat tenaga seperti instruksi sebelumnya. _Good, push! One, two, three, four—"_

Dengan penuh sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Hermione mendorong bayinya selama dr. Sophia terus menghitung. Tepat di hitungan ke sepuluh, Hermione merilekskan kembali tubuhnya sesaat dengan mengambil napas pelan-pelan.

Tangan kanan Harry menghapus peluh Hermione dengan kain putih pemberian salah satu suster yang juga telah siap membawa handuk besar untuk bayi pertama yang lahir. "Bagus, Hermione. Sedikit lagi, ingat Lily menunggumu!" bisik Harry terus memberikan support pada Hermione.

Dr. Sophia kembali menghitung di waktu yang sama saat Hermione kembali mengejan.

* * *

"Siapapun diluar sana, tolong!"

Angelina berteriak meminta pertolong dari dalam ruangan Lily. Ia hanya sendirian karena hanya beberapa orang menunggu di luar dan sebagian besar berpindah ke ruang bersalin menunggu Hermione.

Audrey dan Percylah yang pertama kali masuk untuk mencari tahu apa yang diteriakan Angelina. "Ada apa, Angel? Di luar masih ada Dad dan George. Tidak perlu berteriak!" kata Audrey meminta iparnya untuk memelankan suaranya.

"Yang lain?" tanya Angelina panik.

"Hermione melahirkan, Mom, Ron, dan Lavender menyusul ke sana. Ada—" Percy diam ketika tubuh Lily bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia melihat ke arah layar monitor jantung Lily menunjukkan grafik yang semakin menipis.

Rahang Audrey mengeras takut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dengan keponakannya. "Lily!" panggilnya lirih.

"Panggil dr. Hans! Kalian tetap di sini!"

Percy bergegas keluar setelah menekan tombol panggilan darurat. Ia ingin mengabarkan keadaan Lily pada anggota keluarga yang lain. Beberpa menit kemudian George dan Arthur masuk untuk melihat para wanita di dalam. Lily semakin mengkhawatirkan. Badannya panas dan berkeringat. Wajahnya semakin kurus dengan tulang pipi yang semakin menonjol. "Kasihan, Lily!" lirih Angelina di pelukan George.

Dokter Hans dan beberapa asistennya masuk. Mereka yang masih berada di dalam diminta untuk keluar sementara dr. Hans. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah menunggu informasi tentang Lily selanjutnya.

Di dalam, Lily diberikan suntikan pada saluran kecil yang dibuat oleh dr. Hans di tangan kirinya. Pergerakan tubuhnya sedikit melemah. Satu orang berseragam putih memeriksa salah satu monitor dan melihat kertas yang ia bawa. "Menurun, dokter," katanya.

Dr. Hans menggeleng tak percaya, Lily semakin lemah. Ia lantas memerintahkan satu perawat lain untuk membuka kancing atas pakaian Lily dan memberikan tekanan-tekanan bertempo cepat di sekitar dada. "Bertahan, Lily! Bertahan, Lily! Aku mohon!" wajah dr. Hans memerah ketakutan.

Ia semakin tidak yakin Lily masih bisa bertahan. "Pasien semakin lemah, dokter. Detak jantungnya semakin pelan. Tekanan darahnya sangat rendah!" kata perawat yang sempat memeriksa monitor jantung Lily.

Mereka tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Satu-satunya cara yang dapat segera dr. Hans lalukan adalah memerintahkan anggota timnya untuk mempersiapkan alat kejut jantung untuk Lily.

"Siapkan defibrilatornya. Waktu kita semakin sempit!" perintah dr. Hans lantas mempersiapkan tubuh Lily untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Ia sempat memperhatikan wajah Lily sejenak. Dr. Hans menatap Lily iba, wajah lugunya kini pucat dan membiru akibat banyaknya tindakan medis di tubuh gadis kecil itu. Mulut kecil Lily tersumpal pipa bergelombang yang tersambung pada beberapa tabung dan alat monitor organ dalam. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan dari wajah seorang gadis 12 tahun itu.

Dr. Hans membelai rambut kusut Lily sebelum menerima dua alat persegi dengan kabel spiral di belakangnya. Semua anggota medis yang bersama dokter Hans menyingkir dari ranjang Lily satu langkah kebelakang.

Tangan dr. Hans siap memeriksa dua lempengan benda yang sedang ia cengkram. _"Is all clear?"_ perintah sekaligus peringatan dr. Hans pada semua orang disekitarnya.

 _"Clear!"_ seru semua anggota tim medisnya.

Bukk! Dua lempeng defibrilator bekerja maksimal menyalurkan listrik pada tubuh Lily. Menekan dada kanannya dan satu di bagian kanan bawah dada. Kejutan pertama membuat tubuh Lily melambung dan terkapar kembali. Kejutan kedua, lagi-lagi tubuh Lily terangkat dan jatuh kembali keranjang. Tidak ada perubahan.

Suara irama jantung Lily berubah. Tidak stabil mendekati kacau. Semuanya tidak membantu sampai suara-suara alat itu melemah dan perlahan.. menghilang. Dr. Hans lemas. Ia meletakkan kembali alat pacu jantungnya dan mematikannya. "Pukul 10.37 pm, dokter," catat satu orang petugasnya. Dr. Hans mengangguk pasrah. Benar, jam tangannya pun menunjukkan waktu yang sama.

"Kita semua sudah berjuang bersama. Kau hebat, Lily," bisik dr. Hans.

* * *

Molly, Ron, dan Mr. Granger berlarik mengikuti arah Percy pergi. Mereka yang sedang menunggu Hermione melahirkan sontak panik mendengar Lily semakin kritis. Hanya tinggal ibu Hermione dan Lavender yang diminta untuk bertahan di sana untuk menunggu Harry keluar.

Di dalam ruang bersalin, proses Hermione melahirkan belum usai. Dr. Sophia mengulang instruksinya agar Hermione kembali mendorong bayinya keluar. "Kau hamipr selesai, Hermione! Bertahanlah!" bisik Harry.

 _"No, I can't._ Ini sakit sekali, Harry! Aku tak kuat!" teriak Hermione.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter just one more big push! Dan bayi pertama anda akan lahir. Aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya, Mrs. Potter," dr. Sophia memberikan pijatan pelan di sekitar jalur lahir Hermione, "rambutnya coklat seperti anda," lanjutnya agar Hermione kembali bersemangat melanjutkan usahanya mengejan.

Harry tersenyum, "dia akan mirip denganmu, Mione. Satu dorongan lagi, bertahanlah!"

 _"Good job, Mrs. Potter, push! Harder harder harder, four, five, six, seven, eight—"_ dan hitungan dr. Sophia berhenti. Sesuatu yang licin Hermione rasakan meluncur dengan keras keluar dari perutnya.

Dr. Sophia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. "She's beautiful," serunya.

"It's a girl," kata Harry setelah melihat sendiri anak ke empatnya dari gendongan dr. Sophia. Ia lantas mengecup kepala Hermione yang kini tengah menangis harus. "Lily akan senang melihat adiknya perempuan, sayang," jawab Hermione senang.

"Dad, silakan potong di sini," Harry lantas mendekati dr. Sophia untuk memotong tali pusat putrinya. Ini yang keempat kalinya Harry melakukan itu pada buah hatinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul kekhawatiran di wajah Hermione saat bayi pertamanya di balut handuk dan dibawa menuju meja pemeriksaan oleh seorang dokter lain. "Harry—" panggilnya pelan.

"Iya," Harry kembali di sisi Hermione. "Kenapa dia tak menangis?"

Deg! Harry baru menyadarinya. Bayinya tidak menagis bahkan saat ia memotong tali pusatnya. Harry tidak bisa menjawabnya hanya kembali bertanya pada dr. Sophia yang memperhatikan para dokter lain yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan.

"What's wrong?" tanya Harry pada dr. Sophia masih sibuk memeriksa jalan lahir Hermione. Pasalnya, masih ada satu bayi lagi yang belum lahir.

Tangan Hermione menggenggam erat lengan Harry. Perasaan begitu kalut. "Tenang, Mione. Dia akan baik-baik saja!" bisik Harry berusaha terlihat tenang. Namun gagal.

Dr. Sophia bertanya pada petugas yang mengecek keadaan si bayi, _"apgar score?"_

 _"Five, doctor!"_ kata seorang perawat.

Dr. Sophia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas mencari tahu kondisi bayi perempuan itu. "Mr. dan Mrs. Potter tetap tenang, dr. Sophia akan menangani putri kalian dengan baik," seru seorang tenaga medis lain yang menggantikan tempat dr. Sophia untuk mengecek kondisi jalur lahir Hermione.

"Bayinya tidak bernapas, dokter!" bisik seseorang di telinga dr. Sophia. Mereka saling berbisik agar Harry maupun Hermione dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

Dengan alat pemompa lendir, dr. Sophia mengeluarkan beberapa cairan kental dari mulut dan juga hidung. Menekan beberapa bagian seperti perut dan dada. "Berapa second?" tanyanya.

 _"37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43—"_ satu perawat di sisinya memperhatikan jam tangan sambil terus menghitung berapa lama bayi Hermione sejak dilahirkan.

Sebuah alat lunak sedikit panjang dimasukkan melalui mulut si bayi dengan melakukan gerakan memompa di sana. _"Breath.. breath.. breath.. breath,"_ seru dr. Sophia terus memompa alat di mulut si bayi.

Tepat di hitungan ke 48, bayi perempuan dengan rambut coklat tebalnya cegukkan, _"breath breath, ups—"_ cairan kental dari mulutnya keluar cukup banyak. Si putri kecil Potter akhirnya bernapas. "Well done, princess. Kau membuat kami khawatir. Kau hebat, nak!"

Dan bayi perempuan pertama menangis kencang di ruang bersalin itu. Harry dan Hermione bersorak bahagia melihat putri mereka menangis untuk pertama kalinya.

 _"Nine, doc! Normal!_ " seru seseorang. Skor apgar kedua meningkat. Tidak sempurna, karena masih didapati beberapa bagian tubuh yang berwarna kebiruan di sekitar kaki.

Satu persatu petugas menerikkan hasil pemeriksaan mereka. Bayi pertama, perempuan, lahir pukul 10.40 pm. Selanjutnya tercatat pada sebuah papan yang menuliskan, berat dan panjang si bayi. "6 lb 9 oz," seru petugas dari bagian penimbang berat.

"17 ¾ inches long," suara lain terdengar meneriakkan panjang si bayi.

Harry tersenyum pada Hermione, "dia kecil sekali. Satu inci lebih pendek dari saat Lily lahir," katanya.

"Dia akan seperti Lily, Harry!" jawab Hermione bahagia.

Seorang perawat memberikan bayi pertama agar mendapat pelukan dari Hermione. Harry membantu membuka pengait pakaian Hermione dan mempersilakan perawat itu meletakan bayinya ke dada Hermione. "Hai, sayang. Ini Mummy!" bisik Hermione di telinga bayi kecilnya. Ia menangis sambil terus mengecup kepala putrinya. Beberapa saat setelah hermione melepas ciumannya, mata kecilnya membuka. Manik hijau terang dimiliki oleh putri kedua yang lahir di keluarga kecil Harry. "Matanya, seperti dirimu, Harry!" pekik Hermione bahagia.

"Saya berjanji akan membawanya kembali pada anda, Mrs. Potter." Seorang perawat mengendong kembali bayinya untuk dimasukkan inkubator mengingat kondisi bayi Hermione masih cukup lemah.

Tiga menit setelah kelahian bayi pertama, tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Kontraksi bayi kedua. "Second baby is coming! Ini akan sedikit lebih cepat, Mrs. Potter. Jadi bertahalah dan tetap atur pernapasan anda," kata dr. Sophia kembali bersiap.

Hermione melihat kearah Harry lantas mengangguk. "Ok, kita sambut yang kedua," Harry bersemangat. Tangan keduanya kembali saling menggenggam.

* * *

Kriett!

Pintu ruang Lily terbuka dan nampaklah dr. Hans keluar seorang diri. Wajahnya tampak begitu kelelahan. Molly, Arthur, Ron, George, Angelina, Audrey, Percy, dan Mr. Granger bersiap mendengar hasil pemeriksaan dr. Hans segera.

Molly menggenggam tangan Arthur berusaha berpikir positif cucunya akan selamat. Namun, takdir berkata lain.

"Lily sudah berjuang keras, namun.. ia harus mengalah dengan keputusan Tuhan. Kami sudah berusaha." Dr. Hans menunduk berat mengatakan keadaan akhir Lily.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Molly jatuh pingsan. Satu-satunya cucu yang membuatnya kembali merasakan kehadiran putri bungsunya yang tiada kini sudah pergi.

* * *

Harry muncul dengan wajah bahagia siap mengabarkan dua bayinya yang telah lahir pada keluarganya di luar, namun yang ia lihat hanya ibu mertuanya saja dan Lavender yang memunggunginya sambil menangis memegang ponselnya di telinga.

"Mom, ada apa?" tanya Harry berubah khawatir melihat sang ibu mertua ikut menangis.

Harry terdiam lantas memanggil Lavender. "Lav, ada apa? Di mana yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Mereka semua di ruangan Lily, Harry. Dia—"

Kembali Harry memperhatikan Mrs. Granger. Ia ikut menangis, namun tak tahu apa yang harus ia tangisi. "Siapa yang telepon, Lav? Katakan!" Harry memaksa.

"Lily, Harry.. Lily—"

"Iya, Lily kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawab selain gelengan kepala Lavender tepat di depan Harry. "No.. tidak mungkin!"

Tidak mungkin bagi Harry, namun kabar itu benar. Ron menelepon Lavender bahwa Lily telah pergi. Harry meminta ibu meretuanya agar tetap bersama Hermione untuk menjaganya sementara Harry dan Lavender berlari menyusul semua keluarganya di ruangan Lily.

Harry terdiam di depan ruangan Lily. Lavender di belakanganya langsung memeluk Ron dan melihat tubuh kaku di atas ranjang. "Is done! Perjuangan Lily telah berakhir. Dia adalah salah satu pasien saya yang luar biasa hingga akhir hayatnya. Kami haturkan bela sungkawa sedalam-dalamnya, Mr. Potter."

Dr. Hans membimbing Harry menuju ranjang Lily untuk melihat putrinya terakhir kalinya.

Beberapa alat masih terpasang di sana. Di tangan, dada, sampai mulutnya. Mata Lily sedikit terbuka saat Harry mendekat. Tangan Harry mengelus pipi Lily penuh kesedihan. Ia menangis dalam diam. "Kau punya adik perempuan, sayang. Kau ingin mengajarinya bernyanyi, kan?" tanya Harry pada Lily.

"Dia cantik sekali sepertimu, sayang. Lily—" kata Harry begitu lembut

Semua orang semakin berat menahan tangis mereka saat melihat Harry terus bercerita di depan Lily yang tak lagi bernyawa. "Kau akan senang bermain dengan mereka, Lily. Jadi, bangunlah, nak. Bangun!"

Tapi usaha Harry tidak membuahkan hasil, karena memang percuma.

"Jangan! Jangan dilepas, aku mohon. Jangan, Lily sebentar lagi bangun! Jangan!" Harry berteriak menahan dua orang petugas medis yang datang untuk tidak melepas alat-alat bantu kehidupan Lily. Harry meluapkan emosinya sampai Ron harus berusaha menahan Harry untuk tenang.

Harry berontak di kungkungan Ron yang lebih besar daripada dirinya. "Lepas, Ron. Mereka tak boleh melepasnya! Lily masih hidup. Dia butuh alat-alat itu!" teriak Harry.

"Tidak Harry, Lily sudah pergi. Dia sudah tenang bersama Ginny di sana! Sadar, Harry!" paksa Ron terus mengguncang tubuh Harry.

Ron tak mau sahabatnya kembali gila sama ketika Ginny meninggal. "Lily.. Lily.. Jangan Lily!"

Berkat pengertian Audrey, beberapa petugas yang sempat masuk akhirnya kembali pergi untuk memberikan waktu pada Harry bersama jenazah Lily. Pelan-pelan, George mendekat sambil membawa boneka perasa terakhir yang sempat ia berikan untuk Lily. Ia lantas menyelipkan boneka itu di lipatan tangan Lily.

Boneka kecil itu diam. Menandakan tidak ada kehidupan di diri pemegangnya. Harry melihatnya. Ia sadar jika Lily memang benar-benar pergi. Lemas, Harry terduduk meratapi putrinya kini telah tiada.

Di ruangan lain, dua bayi dalam inkubator menangis begitu keras tanpa sebab. Hermione kini tahu, saat semuanya sudah selesai. Ia melihat dua buah hatinya yang terus menangis, seolah mengetahui, mereka baru saja kehilangan kakak mereka. "Lily!" batin Hermione. Ia menangis di pelukan ibunya.

* * *

Taman yang indah. Rumput hijau dengan beberapa bunga daisy putih dan ungu tumbuh cantik di sekitar pohon willow. Mata coklatnya menerawang ke penjuru arah. Tempat yang indah dan bersih. Ia tersenyum saat sebuah kastil besar berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kresekkk! Suara langkah kaki seseorang mengejutkannya.

 _"Who is there?"_ Lily berbalik sambil mencari tahu siapa yang menimbulkan suara bergemerisik itu. Tidak ada siapapun di balik pohon, tapi..

"Apa itu?"

Bayangan putih bercahaya tertangkap oleh mata Lily di dekat taman bunga. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak sampai ia lebih dekat dengan bayangan itu. Semakin mendekat, Lily akhirnya tahu bahwa itu bukan bayangan, melainkan sesorang yang tampak bercahaya.

Bergaun putih dan berambut merah. "Hi—" panggil Lily.

"Mummy? Itu kau?" panggil Lily melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal.

"Lily!"

Merekapun berpelukan cukup lama. Berputar-putar di tengah taman bunga dan tertawa bersama. "Aku tahu itu kau, tapi kenapa dari jauh Mummy begitu bercahaya? Putih, baju Mummy putih dan bercahaya. Tapi kenapa—" Lily melihat dirinya sendiri.

Mengenakan dress kotak-kotak berwarna biru langit. Baju terakhir yang ia kenakan saat ikut ke toko George. Dan satu lagi, ada yang aneh di dirinya. "Aku bisa berjalan? Dan.. badanku terasa segar sekali, Mummy. Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Lily panik.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya penuh perbukitan hijau dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tampak hutan, pegunungan, sungai, dan sebuah kastil yang berdiri megah di belakangnya. "Kita duduk di sana, yuk!" Ginny menggenggam tangan Lily dan mengajaknya untuk duduk.

Ginny dan Lily kini duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi taman, sisi jalan setapak menuju kastil. Lily masih bingung dengan tempat apa yang sedang ia datangi. Hogwarts, Lily berharap ia mendatangi Hogwarts dengan kastil di dekatnya yang makin tampak semakin jelas. "Jadi, kereta waktu itu sampai ke sini? Berarti benar ini Hogwarts?" Lily berceloteh.

"Hogwarts? Bukan, sayang," kata Ginny membelai rambut merah Lily. "Ini tempat tinggal Mummy dan yang lainnya. Itulah mengapa kau tak merasakan sakit apapun dan merasa segar. Karena di sini semua rasa sakit, rasa sedih, tidak kami rasakan. Kami tenang di sini, sayang," cerita Ginny.

Mata Lily berbinar. Ia benar-benar merasakan ketenangan di sana. "Benar, Mummy. Di sini menyenangkan. Segar, banyak bunga. Ahh kau yang merawatnya? Bunga-bunga daisy itu?" tunjuk Lily pada beberapa petak tanaman bunga daisy beraneka warna.

Ginny mengangguk, "ya, Mummy suka sekali dengan bunga daisy," katanya.

"Aku juga, Mummy. Di rumah banyak sekali bunga daisy yang aku tanam. Aku suka yang berwarna putih dan ungu, dan bunga lily juga. Karena itu namaku," jawab Lily girang. Ginny menyentil hidung putrinya gemas.

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Merasakan rasa bahagia telah dipertemukan kembali. Ditempat yang indah, tanpa rasa sakit ataupun sedih. "Aku ingin tinggal di sini, Mummy," kata Lily, dia menunduk. Meremas tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa?" suara Ginny melemah, namun wajahnya tetap cerah tanpa sedih.

"Aku lelah, Mummy. Aku lelah sakit, lelah sendiri, dan aku lelah menjadi berbeda." Wajah Lily berubah sendu. Ia masih merasakan rasa sedih itu.

Ginny menggenggam tangan Lily lembut. Memainkan jari-jari Lily lantas berkata. "Kok begitu, sih? Sayang, lihat Mummy. Mummy tahu sekali siapa kamu. Karena Mummy selalu melihat semua anak-anak Mummy. Kau anak yang spesial, sayang. Kau punya banyak bakat. Mummy suka saat mendengar kamu bernyanyi. Kau mempunyai bakat bernyanyi Dad. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Mummy tahu Dad bisa bernyanyi?" Lily kembali bersemangat.

Kepala Ginny mengangguk. "Dulu, Mummy memaksa Dad untuk bernyanyi saat malam setelah pernikahan kami. Saat Mummy meminta Dad untuk bernyanyi lagu dari Weird Sisters, Dad malah bernyanyi lagu opera. Dan itu indah sekali," cerita Ginny.

"Kalian seperti bertukar kesukaan. Biasanya perempuan lebih suka lagu klasik yang kalem dan laki-laki suka dengan lagu-lagu keras. Tapi Mummy dan Daddy malah kebalikannya. Kalian lucu sekali!"

Keduanya kini tertawa bersama. Sampai cahaya terang Lily lihat dari arah belakang Ginny. Dua orang bergandengan tangan tampak berjalan mendekat. "Dad?" panggil Lily heran.

Ginny berbalik untuk mencari tahu siapa yang dipanggil oleh Lily. "Oh, hi, Dad—"

"Dad? Mummy memanggil dengan sebutan Dad, bukan Harry?" tanya Lily kebingungan.

"Hai, Ginny. Kau tak masuk? Dengan siapa? Kenapa dia mirip sekali denganmu?" tanya si pria berambut hitam acak-acakan.

Ginny dan perempuan yang ikut bersama pria itu saling bertatapan lantas tertawa. "Ini dia, Ginny?" tanya si wanita dan Ginny mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dad tak mengenalku, Mummy?" Lily berbisik makin tak mengerti?

Ginny memukul jidatnya pelan menyadari kesalahannya. "Harusnya aku mengatakannya sekarang. Ini putriku, Dad. Dia baru sampai," tutur Ginny pada si pria berambut hitam acak-acakan.

"Oohh, Elvendork!"

Prak! "Bukan, James!" pukul wanita di sisinya tepat di kepalanya. Lily menahan napasnya terkejut. "Dia Lily? Bukan begitu, Ginny?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau bernama Lily, maksudku—"

"Namanya memang Lily, Dad. Mum benar, Harry menamainya Lily." Potong Ginny menjelaskan perkara nama putrinya. James dan Lily menatap Lily bersamaan dan menyunggingkan senyuman kepadanya.

Lily menarik lengan Ginny mencari perhatian. "James? Lily? Jadi kalian—"

"Mereka Grandpa James dan Grandma Lily, sayang. Orang tua Dad. Jadi Grandpa James bukan Dad. Mirip!" Ginny mendorong tubuh Lily agar mendekat ke kakek dan neneknya.

"Wow, James pasti bangga aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Grandpa! Tapi Grandpa tak pakai kacamata seperti Dad?" kata Lily pada James.

"Di sini semua orang menjadi baik. Tidak ada rasa sakit atau apapun itu. Jadi aku tak membutuhkan kacamata. Mataku sudah sangat jelas sekali. Yahh karena aku James, nak, tentu saja aku bangga dengan diriku sendiri," tutur James sombong. Lily Potter dan Ginny menggeleng heran dengan sikap James yang suka sekali bercanda.

Lily menggeleng, "bukan, bukan kau, Grandpa. Tapi James kakakku. Dia mengidolakanmu!" bisik Lily senang. Ia lantas memeluk James erat. Selanjutnya Lily bergantian memeluk neneknya erat.

"Sama-sama Lily. Kita sama, Grandma!" kata Lily selepas memeluk Lily Potter.

"Yahh dan sama-sama cantik," jawab Lily Potter sambil tersenyum pada cucunya.

James tampak mendesah lemas melihat kedua Lily saling berpelukan. "Jadi cucuku diberi nama James, sama dengan namaku. Aahh aku bangga dengan putraku! Tapi, Lily, apakah ada lagi kakakmu yang bernama Elvendork?" tanya James.

"El.. Elve El— El siapa, Grandpa?" Lily kesulitan mengeja nama itu.

"Elvendork! Ada tidak?" ulang James semakin memperjelas,

"El.. Elv El-ven-dork, ya, kalau El—" Lily menggigit bibirnya frustasi kesulitan mengejanya jelas, "itu, tidak ada. Kakaku bernama James dan Al. Bukan El. Al, Albus. Bukan El—"

"Vendork. Jadi tak ada?" James lemas.

Lily menggeleng, begitupula Ginny. "Sejak dulu aku suka sekali dengan nama Elvendork. Tapi—" James melirik ke arah Lily Potter yang sudah menatapnya tajam. "Lily lebih suka nama Harry. Bukankah Elvendork itu nama yang keren, kan, Lily? Bisa digunakan untuk laki-laki dan juga perempuan," James mencari dukungan pada Lily kecil.

Lily berpikir sejenak lantas mengangguk. "Yes! Cucuku memang punya selera seni yang tinggi, sayang! Dia kreatif!" ujar James pada istrinya. Ginny dan Lily tertawa bersama.

"Terserah kau, James. Oh, ya, Ginny. Kau tak ikut masuk?" tanya Lily Potter

"Tidak, Mum. Kau dan Dad masuklah dulu. Kami masih ingin ngobrol sembentar."

James dan Lily Potter memeluk Lily bergantian. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan lantas mendahului Lily dan Ginny untuk masuk ke kastil.

"Mereka masuk ke sana, Mummy?" tanya Lily menunjuk kastil itu.

"Ya, kami semua berkumpul di sana." Kata Ginny. Ia meminta kembali duduk ke bangku mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian. Satu lagi sosok bercahaya itu muncul dari arah belakang Ginny. Lily menujuknya dan meminta Ginny melihat ke arah sosok yang segera mendekat. "Oh, hai, Fred!"

"Hai, adek kecil. Wow, kenapa kau punya kembaran?"

Lily melihat siapa lagi yang muncul di depannya. "Uncle George?" tanya Lily.

"Yahh aku George" katanya bangga. Namun Ginny segera menatapnya tajam. "Ahh baiklah, Ginny, sebelum kau marah. Ya, aku bukan George. Tapi Fred, nak. Tapi.. tunggu dulu. Siapa anak ini?" tanya Fred pada Ginny.

"Dia anakku, Fred. Lily!"

Dengan hebohnya, Fred memekik histeris melihat keponakannya datang. "Dia keponakanku? Wow, dia mirip sekali denganmu. Rambut Weasley. Tapi senyumnya milik Potter. Harry dan kau hebat sekali membuatnya. Salut aku padamu, adikku,"

"Fred!" ancam Ginny untuk segera memperbaiki bicaranya. "Ada anak kecil!" lanjut Ginny.

"Oke oke. Tapi maaf, ya. Aku harus segera masuk. Aku mau membuat mainan baru, boneka perasa." Kata Fred penuh keyakinan.

Ginny menaikkan alisnya. "Boneka apa itu?"

"Ahh boneka perasa. Aku punya, Uncle Fred. Uncle George sudah menjualnya di toko. Dan laris. Akupun punya satu, diberi olehnya." Lily tersenyum lebar.

"Waw, saudaraku memang hebat. Aku bangga padanya. Ah berarti aku harus membuatnya untuk mereka. Aku masuk dulu, ya."

Lily dan Ginny mengangguk lantas melambaikan tangannya pada Fred. Akhirnya mereka kembali berdua. Tenang setelah semuanya masuk. "Mummy, mereka semua memakai baju putih. Semua, Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Fred, Mummy. Semua pakai baju putih. Tapi aku—"

"Karena kau belum sepenuhnya siap tinggal di sini, sayang," kata Ginny sambil menggenggam tangan putrinya. "Kau belum sepenuhnya siap."

"Tapi aku ingin tinggal di sini. Aku siap, Mummy!" Lily protes akan nasipnya.

Ginny menggeleng pelan. "Tidak hanya kau yang siap, tapi orang lain belum siap untuk kau tinggal di sini, nak. Masih ada yang ingin kau tetap bersamanya."

"Mummy, kan?" tanya Lily.

"Daddy! Dad, sayang. Dad masih ingin bersamamu. Dan semua orang di sana. Mereka ingin kau kembali." Ginny kini diam. Membiarkan Lily untuk memikirkan apa keinginannya.

Lily berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Kembali mengamati hamparan rumput di sekelilingnya dan bunga-bunga daisy yang tumbuh cantik di sepanjang sisi jalan. "Aku hanya menyusahkan mereka, Mummy. Aku membuat mereka malu. Aku harus menutupi semuanya dari banyak orang –"

"Menutupi apa?" tanya Ginny. Ia ikut berdiri di sisi Lily.

"Aku squib, Mummy. Aku tidak bisa sihir. Apapun itu alasnya. Aku tak masalah. Tapi squib. Aku berbeda. Dan aku harus jauh dengan—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan, Lily," Ginny menarik tubuh Lily agar menatapnya. "Kau, adalah Lily. Dirimu sendiri adalah milikmu. Jangan kau perlakukan buruk. Menyakiti sendiri itu rugi, nak."

"Tapi aku berbuat seperti ini agar mereka hidup tenang, tanpa aku." Lily meremas tangan Ginny kuat-kuat. Ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan Ginny sejak pertama mereka bersentuhan.

Angin berhembus menerpa kedua rambut merah itu. Sejuk saat masalah Lily mulai menjadi permasalahan di antara keduanya. "Apapun itu, yang membuat kau seperti tak bisa apa-apa. Jadikan itu pecut semangat untuk menjadi lebih baik. Kalau kau tak bisa menggunakan sihir, kau bisa melakukan yang lain. Jangan selalu mengikuti arus. Seorang squib pun bisa menjadi hebat dengan kemampuan spesial lainnya. Ingat kata Grandpa padamu tadi, kau kreatif! Ciptakan satu pandangan baru untuk para squib. Tunjukkan bahwa kau bisa berkarya."

Ginny menarik tubuh Lily ke pelukannya. Mencium puncak kepalanya dan terus berbisik. "Jika ada yang membuatmu jatuh, cobalah untuk bangkit." Kata Ginny.

"Apa aku bisa?"

"Mummy yakin kau bisa, nak! Banyak orang yang akan mendukungmu. Ahh ada yang datang rupanya," seru Ginny tiba-tiba. Lily melepaskan pelukan Ginny dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan ibunya itu. "Kemari!" perintah Ginny pada seseorang yang datang dari samping Lily.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan bermata coklat datang dengan terbalut kain tebal berwarna biru di tubuhnya. Ia berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Tangannya tak terlihat karena terlilit kain biru itu. Hanya tampak kepala hingga leher dan kaki yang terlihat dari tungkai ke bawah.

Ginny memintanya untuk mendekat. Lily melihat anak laki-laki itu mendekat. Wajahnya tampak sedih di sisi Ginny. "Siapa ini, Mummy? Aku tak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Lily.

"Mummy juga, kau baru datang, nak?" tanya Ginny pada si anak itu.

Dia mengangguk. "Benar, Lily. Kau bertanya apa?" tawar Ginny saat melihat Lily seolah tak lepas memperhatikan anak lelaki itu.

"Iya, aku mau tanya, siapa namamu?" tanya Lily.

Si anak itu diam. Ia tak berbicara sejak sampai. Tubuhnya yang terbalut kain biru membuatnya semakin susah bergerak bebas. Ia lantas menggeleng. "Kau tak punya nama?" tanya Lily lagi.

Dia kembali menggeleng. "Kau ingin memberinya nama, Lily?" tanya Ginny.

"Em.. aku jadi teringat kata-kata Grandpa James tadi yang suka sekali dengan nama El.. El-Elvendork. Ya, Elvendork, yang ingin Grandpa beri untuk menamai Dad. Karena aku lihat kau mirip sekali dengan Dad, jadi, aku ingin namamu seperti nama kesukaan Grandpa James. El-ven-dork. Elvendork."

Anak lelaki itu lantas tersenyum. Ia menyukai nama pilihan Lily. "Dia suka, sayang. Ya, namamu El, El siapa, Lily?" tanya Ginny tidak jelas.

"Elvendork, Mummy. Tapi kalau kesulitan, kita panggil saja dia El. Sama seperti Al. Albus, tapi dipanggil Al." Usul Lily. Ia melihat ekspresi anak itu kembali.

Ya, dia tersenyum lebar lantas melihat ke arah Ginny sambil mengangguk. "Kau suka, El?" tanya Ginny meyakinkan. El mengangguk.

"Ow—" Ginny memeluk tubuh kecil El dan tiba-tiba.. cahaya putih muncul di tubuh El. Mata Lily silau melihatnya. Saat cahaya itu kembali redup, El sudah memakai pakaian serba putih laki-laki mirip yang dikenakan James dan Fred.

Lily terperangah melihat perubahan itu. "Mummy—"

"Kami siap untuk masuk, Lily." Ginny lantas mengandeng tangan El dan mengajaknya untuk masuk. Meninggalkan Lily sendirian di bangku taman.

"Mummy!" Panggil Lily. Ginny dan El berhenti lantas berbalik menatap Lily.

"Aku harus apa?" Lily bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Hidup itu pilihan, Lily. Masa depanmu ada di tanganmu sendiri. Lakukanlah apa yang kau bisa lakukan. Lihatlah jauh kedalam dirimu dan keluarlah, lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan!"

Dan Lily semakin menatap kedua orang itu menghilang masuk ke dalam kastil. Lily menunduk mencerna semua pesan-pesan Ginny. Kedua tangannya terkatup. Berusaha mencari jawab.

* * *

Semua orang berkumpul di depan ruang rawat Lily sambil terus menenagkan satu sama lain.

"Biar Harry yang memutuskan di mana putra dan putrinya di makamkan nanti. Mungkin akan di sandingkan," kata Percy pada Mr. dan Mrs. Granger. Mereka lantas mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan ke dalam ruangan. Harry masih terduduk di sisi ranjang Lily sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama Lily.

Arthur dan Ron mendekat. "Harry, alat-alat Lily harus segera dilepas. Kasihan putrimu. Ini sudah lewat satu jam. Dan itu artinya—"

"Lily masih bisa bertahan, Dad. Sebentar lagi!" kata Harry belum merelakan Lily pergi dari sisinya.

"Lily sudah tenang, Harry! Sihirpun tak bisa mengembalikan nyawa, apalagi medis," bisik Ron.

Harry menggeleng. "No, aku yakin Lily akan kembali, Ron. Lily akan kembali!"

Ron dan semua yang ada di sana sudah lelah dengan keputusan Harry untuk menahan jenasah Lily di sana. Lily tetap dibiarkan dengan alat-alat yang menancap di seluruh tubuhnya berkat permintaan Harry yang berkeyakinan putrinya masih bisa bertahan. Ya, walapun nyawanya telah hilang sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Tapi ini akan membuat Lily juga sedih melihatmu terus seperti ini, Harry. Kami akan memanggil pihak rumah sakit untuk mengurus jenazah Lily—"

"No, jangan! Jangan, Ron. Aku mohon. Tidak, tidak, Lily bangun, nak. Ini Dad, kbangun, sayang!" Harry memeluk tubuh dingin Lily sambil menggoyang-goyakan tubuhnya. Saat Ron siap keluar dari ruangan, suara serang anak kelelahan terdengar di ruangan itu.

Tidak hanya Harry, Ron dan beberapa orang di dalam ruangan bingung dengan suara itu. "Anak siapa itu?" tanya Ron.

George mengelilingi ruangan sambil berpikir tentang suara yang begitu ia kenal. "Itu seperti suara boneka perasaku, tapi—" pandangannya tertuju pada boneka perasa yang ia selipkan di tangan Lily. Harry tampak menjauh dan melihat Lily yang masih diam.

Benar, suara itu muncul dari boneka yang dipegang Lily. "Boneka itu hidup. Jadi—"

"Lily!" panggil Harry.

Suara statis dari monitor jantung kembali berbunyi. Dan semua orang mendekat. Menyaksikan satu keajaiban di ruangan itu.

* * *

 _ **3 tahun kemudian..**_

 _"Oh, bloody hell!_ Ini semua karena kau!"

"Apa-apaan kau menyalahkanku? Aku sudah ingatkan tadi, bahkan kemarin. Bahkan satu minggu yang lalu. Simpan dengan baik, persiapkan music sheetnya, dan saat berangkat nanti bisa cepat. Tidak seperti ini, kan. Kau menaruhnya disembarang tempat yang bisa dijangkau Daisy. Untung tak sampai dibuatnya untuk menggambar. Kita kembali ke rumah dan terlambat. Mereka tak akan tampil kalau kau tak datang!"

"Kau juga, tak ada yang mengisi bagian vokal itu kalau tidak kau!"

Mereka berlari sepanjang koridor menuju hall terbesar di Hogwarts. Mencari jalan-jalan kecil yang sudah sangat dihapal oleh alumni pembuat onar yang telah lulus satu tahun yang lalu.

Setelah berliku-liku melewati tembok sempit, masuk melewati jendela, akhirnya mereka sampai di barisan para pengisi acara.

"Itu mereka!" seru seorang pria gondrong dengan bandana di kepalanya. Mereka memanggilnya, Myron Wagtail. Bahkan para orang tuapun tahu siapa dia.

"Oh, Potters!" Seru Prof. Flitwick cukup keras. "Semoga, ayah kalian tak melihatku berteriak memanggil nama keluarga kalian. Maaf—" potongnya sambil melihat ke arah penonton di balik tirai.

Seorang perempuan muda berambut merah keriting melihat keduanya lantas berteriak, "ahh tapi ayahku harus mendengar soal ini," gerutunya sebal.

"Ehh, Rosie! Kau sudah mirip sekali dengan si Scorpius itu. Kau benar-benar kasmaran dengan Malfoy? Uncle Ron juga harus tahu!"

"James, diam!" peringat Juno, putra Seamus, sambil mengapit biolanya.

Pria paruh baya berperawakan besar, Orsino Thruston, mendekati Prof. Flitwick lantas berbisik. "Kita sebentar lagi tampil. Mereka sudah siap," katanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Dan perhatian semua. Baris tepat di posisi masing-masing, kita akan keluar sebentar lagi."

Suara gemuruh sorakan para murid dan orang tua yang menghadiri pesta kelulusan itu meneriaki nama-nama yang mereka kenal akan tampil sebentar lagi. Tiga diantaranya adalah pria dewasa berambut merah, wanita dewasa di sisinya, dan satu anak berusia tiga tahun yang ikut bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

"Mereka belum keluar juga, ya?" tanya Hermione di samping Harry.

"Sabar, Mione! Kau juga, Daisy. Sabar!" Harry membenarkan poni putri kecilnya itu dengan telunjuknya. Daisy Ginevra Potter, gadis kecil bermata hijau cerah itu kembali bertepuk tangan girang di pangkuan Hermione. Rambut coklat berombaknya naik turun akibat susahnya dia untuk diam.

Harry menggeleng heran saat mendengar teriakan Daisy. Lantang dan lepas. Ron kini mengangkatnya makin membuat Daisy kegirangan bersama Ron dan Lavender. "Mirip teriakanmu!" bisik Harry ditelinga Hermione. Harry mencium pipi Hermione.

"Tapi hebohnya sepertimu, sepenuhnya!"

Harry dan Hermione berhadapan lantas berciuman singkat. Takut ulah mereka dilihat oleh orang lain. Mereka sedang bersama banyak orang tua murid lain yang menghadiri acara kelulusan putra-putri mereka di Hogwarts. Ya, tahun ini tepat angkatan Al, Rose, Scorpius dan anak-anak lain lulus dari tahun ke tujuh mereka di Hogwarts.

Setelah acara penyematan tanda kelulusan selesai, acara hiburan segera digelar. "Itu mereka!" Daisy berteriak melihat segerombolan para murid berjubahkan seragam murid Hogwarts dari empat asrama yang berbeda serta beberapa orang lain yang memakai pakaian pesta ikut maju di depan.

Ada tiga orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Sang vokalis Weird Sisters, Myron Wagtail, kemudian pria kecil yang sangat dikenal para murid dan alumnus Hogwarts, Prof. Filius Flitwick, serta seorang gadis muda cantik berbalut gaun hitam sepanjang lutut yang tampak elegan berdiri dipaling ujung.

"Lily!" teriak Daisy memanggil sang kakak.

Setelah memberi salam. Mereka menempati posisi masing-masing. Ada sekitar dua puluh anak berdiri di masing-masing empat blok berbeda dengan mengenakan seragam berlogokan asrama masing-masing. Serta beberapa orang campuran asrama dan pakaian umum duduk di bangku tim orkestra, dan tak lupa sudut kusus band yang menampilkan dua orang personel Weird Sisters, Orsino Thruston di belakang drum dan Donaghan Tremlett di bagian bass, serta tak lupa James yang siap dengan gitarnya dan Rose di depan piano.

Lily, Myron, dan Prof. Flitwick mengisi posisi awal di bagian pimpinan beberapa sektor. Prof. Flitwick memimpin bagian orkestra, Myron mengatur band, sedangkan Lily mengatur empat grup paduan suara dari empat asrama berbeda. Dua puluh anak dikali empat asrama, ia memimpin delapan puluh orang.

Sejak kemenangannya di ajang cipta lagu, Lily sangat dikenal publik luas sebagai penyanyi berbakat. Tidak hanya di dunia Muggle tapi juga dunia sihir. Lagu yang mendadak Lily ciptakan saat final, Nothing to Hide, dimainkan hanya dengan piano, menyihir para juri yang terhanyut dengan lagu yang baru diciptakannya. Lagu yang terinspirasi dari pesan-pesan Ginny selama masa peralihannya saat itu membuatnya makin dikenal banyak orang.

Lily sehat, setelah keajaiban itu membuatnya bangun setelah dinyatakan meninggal. Dan kini, selain bersekolah, Lily mengisi posisi sebagai pengajar paduan suara Hogwarts setiap akhir pekan membantu Prof. Flitwick yang semakin susah mengatur waktu akibat usia yang semakin senja.

Di acara hiburan kali ini, grup paduan suara dan orkestra Hogwarts mendapatkan kesempatan berkolaborasi bersama para anggota Weird Sisters, alumnus Hogwarts yang berbakat di bidang musik, seperti James dan Juno yang telah lulus satu tahun lalu. Serta penampilan spesial dari Lily Luna Potter, penyanyi muda yang juga bersinar di dunia sihir, dibawah naungan Orsino yang memproduserinya menjadi penyanyi untuk dunia sihir.

Kolaborasi spesial dari mereka menampilkan sebuah lagu karya musisi Muggle yang terkenal. Lagu yang mereka buat berjudul Bohemian Rhapsody. Lily sendiri yang memilih dan disetujui oleh anggota yang lain. Lagu yang atraktif.

Penampilan solo beberapa part dinyanyikan bergantian oleh Myron, Prof. Flitwick dan Lily. Beberapa part nada tinggi diambil oleh Myron untuk lirik-lirik yang tepat dinyanyikan pihak laki-laki. Dan saat part bebas, Lily masuk untuk bernyanyi.

 _"Mama, oooo..."_ nyanyian Lily diselingi oleh paduan suara yang mengiringinya dengan lirik lain.

 _"I don't want to die, sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!"_ suara tinggi Lily terkontrol dengan baik dan terdengar luar biasa. Banyak orang merinding mendengar suaranya.

" _Wicked!_ Lily! Kau beri makan apa dia, Harry?" Ron memekik heran begitu indah suara sang keponakan.

Dilanjutkan dengan permainan gitar solo James yang memukau banyak orang. " _My boy!_ " pekik Harry bangga pada James. Dan selanjutnya, hanya penampilan piano Rose yang mendominasi di akhir permainan James dan setiap akhir part paduan suara.

"Oh, Rosie! Putriku luar biasa. Jarinya seperti tumbuh seratus saat bermain piano." Kata Lavender begitu senang melihat bakat lain putrinya. Rose sendiri berlatih piano bersama Hermione sejak tiga tahun terakhir, ikut saat Lily juga berlatih vokal. Namun ia lebih tertarik dengan piano, karena menyadari suaranya cempreng, tak semerdu Lily.

Penampilan terus berjalan semakin mengesankan saat para anggota paduan suara ikut bergoyang bersama. Lima menit lebih penampilan mereka akhirnya berakhir. Semua orang berteriak mengelu-elukan penampilan spektakuler mereka. Acara kelulusanpun telah usai. Dan satu persatu para tamu dan siswa pulang bersama orang tua mereka.

Keluarga Potter dan Weasley memilih langsung menuju pemakaman untuk mngunjungi beberapa makan keluar. Tepat di sesi kunjungan terakhir, mereka semua berhenti di depan makam dengan nisan bertuliskan Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter. Khususnya untuk Al, ia lebih dulu maju dan menaruh karangan bunga daisy di depan nisan ibunya.

"Aku lulus, Mummy. Kau pasti bangga padaku. Aku lulusan terbaik kedua setelah seorang anak dari Ravenclaw. Rosie dan Scorpius aku kalahkan. Dan tentu saja, aku mengalahkan James yang hanya lulusan terbaik ketiga tahun lalu." Kata Al di depan makan Ginny.

 _"I love you, Mummy!"_ kata Al menutup pesannya.

Dan kini giliran Lily dan Daisy bersamaan meletakkan bunga daisy ungu di depan nisan Ginny. _"Hi, Mummy,"_ kata Daisy dengan senyuman menawan, "tadi aku melihat Lily menyanyi begitu hebat, aku mau sepertinya, Mummy. Doakan aku juga menjadi penyanyi hebat seperti Lily, ya! Dan bergabung dengan anggota Weird Sisters sebagai vokalis wanita pertamanya, kau pasti bangga padaku nanti, Mummy!" celoteh Daisy membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya gemas. Daisy memanggil Ginny dengan sebutan Mummy. Seperti Lily, James, dan Al.

Hermione dan Harry mengajarkan bahwa Ginny juga ibu mereka. Setelah selesai di makam Ginny, mereka berpindah makam tepat di sisi makam Ginny. Nisan bertuliskan Elvendork Hedwig Potter. Kembaran Daisy yang meninggal setengah jam setelah dilahirkan karena mengalami gagal jantung. Lilylah yang menamai adik lelakinya dengan nama Elvendork.

"Grandpa James sangat bangga dengan nama itu, Dad. El juga suka. Dia tampan seperti Dad," bisik Lily di telinga Harry. Menceritakan tentang pengalamannya bertemu beberapa orang yang telah meninggal. Harry tidak mempermasalahkan cerita itu benar atau tidak, ia sudah sangat bersyukur Lily dapat kembali hidup dan sehat.

Harry mengangguk lantas mencium pipi Lily. "El sudah ditemani Mummy. Mereka sudah tenang," kata Harry.

"Yah, mereka bedua bahagia di sana," Lily berbinar melihat kedua makam orang yang begitu ia cintai. Hidupnya semakin tenang. Kini tinggal Harry dan Hermione berjalan paling belakang melihat keluarga mereka bergegas kembali pulang. "Semuanya sudah tenang. Semuanya bahagia—" kalimat Hermione terpotong saat melihat Harry tak mendengarnya. Ia mencari tahu mengapa Harry hanya terdiam sambil melihat kearah gerbang makam.

Lily, berdiri berdua dengan seorang pria muda tampan berambut coklat yang tampak sangat akrab dengan Lily. Mereka berbicara berdua. "Siapa anak laki-laki itu?" tunjuk Harry. "Aku melihatnya tadi di kastil," lanjutnya.

"Oh, ya, dia seingatku satu angkatan dengan James. Nah tanya saja dengan James,"

Hermione memanggil James yang berjalan berdua dengan Al sambil mengandeng Daisy. "Iya," tanya James sambil menggendong Daisy.

"Kau mengenal anak yang bersama Lily?" tanya Harry.

"Oh, Geralt? Tentu saja. Dia satu kelas denganku dulu. Dia mengajar orkestra part time sekarang di Hogwarts. Seperti Lily. Dia juga main tadi. Orang tuanya yang memiliki toko musik terbesar di Diagon Alley itu, loh!" kata James sambil terus bermain dengan rambut Daisy.

"Aku lihat sejak Lily di Hogwarts, mereka memang sering berdua, Dad. Aku tak bohong!" tambah Al. Ia sering memata-matai Lily saat ia bersekolah.

Harry mendesah waspada putrinya sudah mulai didekati pria. "Baiklah, satu pertanyaan lagi, dia mengajar orkestra dan ikut orkestra juga. Di posisi apa dia?" tanya Harry makin penasaran. Ia ikut menggoda Daisy sampai gadis cilik itu terkiki kegelian mendapat ciuman ayahnya di hidungnya.

"Biola. Dia pemain biola yang hebat, Dad!" jawab James.

"Ow, syukurlah. Sekarang Dad punya tugas untuk kalian bertiga. Kau juga Daisy, mata-matai Lily dan si Geralt. Dan laporkan semuanya kepada Dad. Oke!"

"Oke!" mereka bertiga lantas berlari bersamaan mendekati Lily yang sedang asik berduaan.

Hermione memukul pelan lengan Harry pelan, "kenapa kau ini? Lily sedang didekati anak lain, mereka berteman mungkin?" kata Hermione.

"Berteman? Oh, anak jaman sekarang, Mione. Modus anak lelaki seperti itu sekarang. Berlaga menjadi teman, lalu.. Cinta jadi alasan." Tutur Harry seperti orang cemberu. Ia tertawa melihat James, Al, dan Daisy mengganggu Lily dan Geralt yang sedang berduaan.

Hermione pun ikut tertawa melihat ulah anak-anaknya. Daisy juga sudah mulai ahli dalam mengusili orang-orang. Buah ajaran kakak tertuanya, James. "Lalu kenapa kau tenang saat mengetahui Geralt pemain biola?"

"Karena," Harry menahan tubuh Hermione lantas mencium bibirnya. Sukup lama sampai mereka merasa kurang oksigen, Harry melepas pagutannya lantas berkata, "dia bukan drummer. Karena aku takut kalau kau juga jatuh cinta padanya. Seperti O—"

"Orsino. Aku lebih mencintai pria berkacamata daripada pria penggebuk drum. _I love you, Harry!_ " Hermione kembali mencium Harry.

 _"I love you too!_ "

Seiring kedua meninggalkan area makam, dua sosok berpakaian serba putih berdiri dari jauh sambil menatap keduanya tersenyum. Lantas bergandengan dan menghilang.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Yey, akhirnya fic terpanjang dan terlama yang pernah Anne tulis akhirnya selesai. Anne buat ini jauh lebih panjang dari biasanya. Semoga nggak bosen, ya! kalau dihitung ini chapter terpanjang, sampai di 6.8k. Banyak ya! Haha.. Oh, ya info aja untuk teman-teman, Anne pakai berat dan panjang bayi Daisy dengan konversi pound, biasanya orang luar begitu, panjang juga pakai inci. Ya, bisa dihitung sendiri. Pokonya beratnya sekitar 2 kg lebih, hampir tiga kg. Untuk istilah medis saat persalinan atau emergency Lily, bisa browsing saja, ya. Anne nggak kuat kalau harus menjelaskan juga. Sudah terlalu banyak. Semoga nggak salah saja, hanya sebatas pengetahuan Anne itu. Maklum calon bidan tapi nggak jadi. *lupakan Anne curhat*

Buat nama Elvendork yang pernah baca cerpen James dan Sirius pasti tahu nama itu. Hehehe.. Sedangkan Daisy, karena Anne suka dengan bunga Daisy. Bukan hanya Ginny. *padahal Anne yang suka, heheh* Kalau lagunya Lily yang Nothing to Hide, memang ada, bisa buka IG Anne yang video anak main piano. Anne posting beberapa minggu lalu. Kalau yang paduan suara, itu lagu Queen. Anne inget aja waktu lomba paduan suara pakai lagu itu. Anne rasa itu lagu keren yang harus dinyanyikan paduan suara! Hehehehe..

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua yang sudah sudi membaca, review. Anne sangat berterim kasih sekali. Jadi, Anne pun tak lupa untuk meminta teman-teman untuk meninggalkan review kalian di sini. Bisa juga di IG atau twitter Anne. Ok! Bisa request atau apapun. Tunggu kisah baru dari Anne, follow IG Anne kalau mau tahu apa rencana fanfic terbaru Anne nanti. Bisa jadi, Anne kasih bocoran di sana.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, Anne sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxox


End file.
